


Die Tsukishimas

by KleinMy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Season 1 - 3 + future, Aobajousai, F/M, Happy Ending, I originally wrote this for myself and my friend but if you can enjoy it too i'd be happy, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, little changes of canon, there is a little violence swearing and implied sexual content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 109,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleinMy/pseuds/KleinMy
Summary: Maya, die großte Schwester von Tsukishima Kei, ist Managerin des Volleyballteams der Karasuno und seine Cousine Mimi wird durch einen Ausrutscher Managerin des Volleyballteams der AOBA Johsai. Beide Bemühen sich ihre Teams zu unterstützen und ihre eigenen Dramen auf die Reihe zu bekommen.(Die Handlung ist in die Handlung der Staffeln 1 - 3 des Animes eingeflochten)(Ich habe die Fanficiton schon vor einer Weile für mich und meine Freundin geschrieben (mein "therapeutic writing"), aber wenn noch jemand seine Freude daran haben kann, würde ich mich freuen)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	1. Neue Gewohnheiten

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele Rechtschreibfehler oder gar fehlende Wörter drin!  
> Wie in der Summary erwähnt, habe ich die Fanfiction schon vor einer Weile für mich selbst (und meine Freundin) geschrieben und dachte jetzt ich probier's mal und lade sie hier hoch. Vielleicht kann sie ja noch jemanden unterhalten^^

„Hey Kiyoko- _san_ , meinst du Daichi hat schon die Anmeldungen der Erstklässler, die dem Volleyballclub beitreten wollen?“, fragte Aya das andere Mädchen, das sich ihren Trainingsanzug überzog. Kiyoko war nun in der dritten Klasse der Karasuno Oberschule und Aya fing ab heute die zweite an. Beide waren Managerin des Jungenvolleyballclubs der Schule und machten sich für das erste nachmittägliche Training des neuen Schuljahres bereit. Kiyoko zog bedächtig den Reißverschluss ihrer schwarzen Trainingsjacke hoch, bevor sie ihren Spint schloss, sich zu Aya umdrehte und ihr antwortete. „Ich denke er wird sie uns gleich übergeben- Ach- Hast du nicht gesagt dein kleiner Bruder fängt heute bei uns an?“ Aya nickte aufgeregt, packte Kiyoko am Arm und zog sie in die Sporthalle. Die beiden waren sehr spät dran, da sie erst noch mit Herrn Takeda gesprochen hatten, der ab diesem Schuljahr für das Team verantwortlich sein würde, da sie das letzte Jahr sowohl ohne Lehrer als auch ohne Trainer hatten beenden müssen. Beide waren Krankheitsbedingt ausgefallen und die Schüler hatten angefangen ihren Club in Eigenregie zu führen. Aus diesem Grund hatten die beiden aber auch den Trubel verpasst der sich noch bis vor kurzem in und vor der Turnhalle abgespielt hatte.

Die zwei Erstklässler Kageyama Tobio und Hinata Shoyo hatten sich ebenfalls für den Volleyballclub anmelden und ihre Anmeldungen persönlich übergeben wollen. Aufgrund einer Rivalität die beim Volleyballturnier der Mittelschüler begonnen hatten sie angefangen zu streiten und im Versuch sich zu übertrumpfen einen Volleyball so geschlagen, dass er dem stellvertretenden Schuldirektor die Perücke vom Kopf gerissen hatte, als dieser Daichi, dem Kapitän der Mannschaft, gerade erklärt hatte, dass das Volleyballteam anfangen müsse sich besser zu benehmen.

Als Daichi nicht mehr die Perücke des Konrektors trug und seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, hatte er die beiden Erstklässler vor die Tür gesetzt. Der Deal war nun, dass die beiden am kommenden Samstag in einem Trainingsspiel drei gegen drei, gegen die anderen beiden Erstklässler und jeweils einem Stammspieler, spielen mussten. Sollten sie es gewinnen, würden sie ohne Probleme ins Team aufgenommen werden. Sollten sie jedoch verlieren, dürfe Kageyama kein Zuspieler mehr sein.

Kiyoko hatte sich Kommentarlos abgewandt, nachdem die anderen ihren Managerinnen die Geschichte erzählt hatten, doch Aya schaute noch einen Moment ungläubig in Daichis Gesicht, bevor sie sich fest auf die Lippen biss. „Du- du- Du hattest echt die Perücke des Konrektors auf?“, gluckste sie. Daichi ließ ein genervtes Zischen hören, doch Tanaka Ryunosuke, ein Teammitglied und Klassenkamerad von Aya, kam sofort lachend herüber, um ihr die Geschichte nochmal in allen Einzelheiten zu erzählen. Nachdem die beiden sich beruhigt hatten, hielt Daichi Aya zwei Zettel hin. Ein wenig verwirrt nahm sie sie in die Hand und grinste dann. „Haben sich nur Kei und sein Freund Yamaguchi bei uns angemeldet? Abgesehen von den beiden Chaoskindern draußen?“, hakte sie nach und Daichi nickte nur. „Kennst du die beiden etwa, Aya?“, wollte Sugawara neugierig wissen. Auch er war ein Drittklässler und der aktuelle Zuspieler des Teams. „Kei ist mein kleiner Bruder und Yamaguchi Tadashi ist sein bester Freund“, berichtete sie strahlend und zeigte Sugawara die ausgefüllten Anmeldungen der beiden. „Das ist ja witzig. Ich bin schon gespannt deinen Bruder kennenzulernen, wenn die beiden nächste Woche anfangen mit uns zu trainieren“, bemerkte der Zusteller und Aya strahlte ihn an.

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt, an einer Seite des Hügels, war Ayas Cousine Mimi gerade auf dem Heimweg. Sie war ebenfalls Zweitklässlerin der Oberschule, ging aber auf die AOBA Johsai, welche zentraler lag. Missmutig schaute sie auf ihr Handy. Sie hatte keine Nachricht von Sarana bekommen, obwohl sie sich in der Schule nicht gesehen hatten. Sie waren zwar dieses Jahr nicht mehr in derselben Klasse und sie hatten auch ein paar _Schwierigkeiten_ während der zwei Wochen Ferien gehabt, doch war Mimi davon ausgegangen, dass die beiden immer noch befreundet waren. Ein wenig gekränkt, aber mehr besorgt, schrieb sie Sarana eine Nachricht und ließ ihr Handy dann wieder in die Jackentasche gleiten. Mit Musik in den Ohren schlenderte sie weiter die Straße entlang. Sie dachte noch über ihre unauffindbare Freundin nach, da kamen ihr zwei Jungs, mit einem Ball unter dem Arm geklemmt entgegen. Dieses Bild rührte an etwas in ihrer Erinnerung und plötzlich war sie mit ihren Gedanken im Garten ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels und ließ sich von ihren Cousins Volleyball erklären. Mimi war Einzelkind und hatte als sie noch kleiner war, viel Zeit mit ihrem älteren Cousin Akiteru, ihrer gleichaltrigen Cousine Aya und ihrem kleinen Cousin Kei verbracht. Vor allem bei den beiden Jungen drehte sich fast alles um Volleyball und seit Aya letztes Jahr dem Team ihrer Schule als Managerin beigetreten war, spielte der Sport auch in ihrem Leben eine große Rolle. Hatte Kei nicht heute seinen ersten Tag an der neuen Schule? Ob er wohl schon dem Volleyballteam seiner Schwester beigetreten war. Unwillkürlich musste Mimi lächeln. Sie beschloss Aya später eine Nachricht zu schreiben und sie danach zu fragen.

Die beiden Cousinen hatten abends dann noch telefoniert und auch Mimi hatte herzlich gelacht als Aya ihr die Geschichte von der Perücke des Konrektors erzählt hatte. Tatsächlich war sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, bevor die beiden dann auf den Jüngsten ihrer Familie zu sprechen kamen und darüber fachsimpelten wie es war Erstklässler zu sein. Jetzt Zweitklässlerin zu sein war schließlich schon etwas ganz Anderes.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Tage in denen Mimi auf eine Antwort von Sarana wartete. Sie hatte auf keine Nachricht geantwortet und auch keinen Anruf entgegengenommen. Mimi hasste es zu telefonieren, doch hatte sie nichts unversucht lassen wollen ihre Freundin zu erreichen. Kei und Yamaguch warteten auf ihr Spiel am Samstag und auch Aya grübelte über etwas nach. Es gab etwas, was sie erledigen wollte, bevor ihr kleiner Bruder ihr dazwischenfunken konnte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete sie wie Daichi die Turnhalle abschloss. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen, doch sie hatte dem Kapitän noch beim Aufräumen der Clubräume geholfen und es geschafft, dass sie jetzt mit ihm alleine war. Aya hatte schon lange ein Auge auf den ein Jahr älteren Volleyballer geworfen und auch gedacht, dass ihre Schwärmerei womöglich viel zu auffällig seien, doch da Daichi sich nichts anmerken ließ, musste sie ihn nun darauf ansprechen, um die Fronten klarzustellen. Sie hatte keine Lust darauf, dass Kei sie am Ende verpfiff. „Ähm Daichi- _san_?“, fragte sie leise und räusperte sich dann erschrocken, weil ihre Stimme so dünn klang. Auch Daichi sah etwas besorgt aus, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, was Aya sofort die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb. „Ich weiß wir haben viel mit dem Club zu tun, vor allem, wenn jetzt Neulinge kommen und bald wieder Turniere sind und wir sehen uns ja praktisch die ganze Zeit, aber ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir trotzdem mal was zusammen machen wollen- außerhalb der Schule meine ich! ...als _Date_ sozusagen...“, gegen Ende wurde sie immer leiser. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzuschauen und betrachtete stattdessen ihre ineinandergeschlungenen Finger. Daichi nahm sich unerträglich lange Zeit bevor er antwortete und als er sprach, klang er sehr überrascht und verlegen. „Du, Aya- Ich- damit habe ich nicht gerechnet und ich fühle mich auf jeden Fall geschmeichelt, aber- hör mal- Ich weiß nicht ob ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann. Ich wäre sowieso kein guter Freund. Du weißt doch für mich gibt es nur Volleyball“, antwortete er vorsichtig und lachte nervös auf. Aya gab sich alle Mühe sein Lächeln zu erwidern und es reichte um Daichi zu beruhigen. „Ach so. Kein Problem“, flötete sie und winkte ab. „Macht doch nichts! Ich gehe dann jetzt nach Hause! Wir sehen uns dann morgen!“, sagte sie viel zu laut und viel zu hoch. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte davonlaufen, als Daichi sie noch einmal ansprach. „Soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen? Es ist schon dunkel“, bemerkte er und Aya erstarrte. _Was dachte er sich dabei? Wollte er das Ganze noch unangenehmer für sie machen als ohnehin schon?_ Mit dem falschesten, breitesten Lächeln, dass sie zustande brachte, schaute sie kurz über ihre Schulter. „Nein, Danke. Kei wartet auf mich. Ich wollte heute sowieso mit den beiden Kleinen nach Hause gehen“, log sie und machte sich dann aus dem Staub. Daichi schaute ihr noch eine Weile entschuldigend nach, bevor er sich ebenfalls seine Tasche schnappte und auf den Heimweg machte.

Am nächsten Tag versuchte Aya dem Kapitän so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, ohne dass es auffällig wäre. Zu ihrem Glück sorgte Kiyoko dafür, dass sie beschäftigt war. Sie musterte die jüngere Managerin ein paar Mal besorgt und fragte sie leise ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch Aya winkte ab. Früher oder später würde sie es ihrer Kollegin und Freundin erzählen, da war sie sich sicher. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Kiyoko respektierte das und beschränkte sich darauf zu versuchen Aya aus Situationen herauszuholen, die ihr offensichtlich unangenehm waren.

Hinter dem Hügel grübelte Mimi darüber nach, ob sie wider besseren Wissens zu Sarana nach Hause fahren sollte, da leuchtete plötzlich der Bildschirm ihres Handys auf. Verstohlen schaute sie sich um, ob noch jemand anderes in ihrer Nähe unter dem Baum hinter den Abstellkammern saß, doch sie war allein. „Hallo? Sarana-chan? Wo bist du?“, flüsterte Mimi in das Handy und zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich- Ich bin in der Schule. Wir haben gerade Mittagspause und ich muss dir jetzt doch einfach erzählen was los ist! Sonst- Sonst ist es unfair“, kam die leise Stimme Saranas aus dem Telefon und Mimi versteifte sich unwillkürlich. „Ich verstehe nicht“, erwiderte sie langsam und prompt wurde sie unterbrochen. In hoher Geschwindigkeit und mit zitternder Stimme erzählte Sarana ihr die ganze Geschichte. Die ärgerliche Falte zwischen Mimis Augenbrauen wurde immer tiefer und ihr Kiefer spannte sich an. „Und ich hab Angst, dass jemand herausfindet, dass ich mit dir gesprochen habe, also ruf mich bitte nicht mehr an. Du weißt, dass du im letzten Jahr, das wichtigste in meinem Leben warst und ich dachte wir können weiterhin Freundinnen bleiben, aber ich halte es nicht aus. Ich hoffe für dich wird alles gut laufen!“ Dann hatte Sarana aufgelegt. Selbst wenn Mimi die richtigen Worte -eine passende Antwort- eingefallen wäre, hätte sie keine Zeit gehabt sie zu sagen. Sie starrte nur weiter auf die Bodenplatten die ihr den Weg zurück ins Schulgebäude wiesen. Langsam, während Sarana vier Autostunden von ihr entfernt ihre Nummer löschte und Profile blockierte, steckte Mimi ihr Handy ein und stand ungelenk auf. Dann, als die Geschichte, die ihre ehemalige Freundin ihr soeben erzählt hatte, in ihrem Bewusstsein angekommen war, rannte sie los. Den Weg hinein ins Gebäude, drei Treppenabsätze nach oben und einen Flur entlang. Sie rempelte Mitschüler an, doch das war ihr egal. Sie merkte es kaum. Gerade gab es nur einen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, ein Ziel und das Bedürfnis dieses zu zerstören.

Mimi fand den Unglücklichen schneller, als sie erwartet hatte. Mit der ganzen Wucht die sie aus ihrem Sprint mitnehmen konnte, sprang sie gegen ihn. Er taumelte, konnte sich aber an der kahlen Wand am Ende des Flures abstützen. Zornig drehte er sich um und schaute hinunter in ein Gesicht, dass hundertmal wütender war, als seins. Seine Freunde waren vor Schreck wie erstarrt. „Was?“, blaffte der Junge, der ungefähr einen Kopf größer war als Mimi, sie an. „Arschloch“, knurrte sie, packte ihn am Hemd und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken? Weißt du nicht wer ich bin, du dreckiger, kleiner Stalker?“, hauchte sie, bevor er sich aus ihrem Griff befreien konnte und sie wegschubste. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest“, blaffte er sie abwehrend an, während seine Augen zu seinen Freunden und den sich bereits versammelten Mitschülern hinüber flatterten. Das war die falsche Antwort, auch wenn Mimi sich im Nachhinein nicht sicher war, ob es eine richtige gegeben hätte. Sie holte aus und donnerte ihm ihre rechte Faust ins Gesicht. Der Junge schrie auf und rutschte an der Wand hinunter. Ein paar Mädchen im Hintergrund kreischten ebenfalls erschrocken auf und endlich erwachten die Freunde des Armleuchters aus ihrer Starre. Schnell hatten sie Mimis Arme fest im Griff und zogen sie so weit zurück, dass auch die austretenden Füße des Mädchens ihren Freund nicht mehr erreichen konnten. Dann kamen zwei Lehrer durch die Schar Schüler gedrängelt. Es war vorbei.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand Mimi sich im Lehrerzimmer wieder. Sie starrte auf die Ecke eines Tisches während zwei Lehrer auf sie einredeten und ein dritter ihre Mutter anrief. Sie brüllten um die Wette, was bloß in sie gefahren sei. Sie wäre doch für gewöhnlich so ein anständiges Kind. Beinahe wäre Mimi herausgerutscht, dass Gewohnheiten sich ändern konnten, doch sie hielt die Lippen fest zusammengepresst.

Ihre Mutter kam und holte sie ab. Sie hörte sich an was die Lehrer zu sagen hatten, nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Mimi für eine Woche suspendiert war und mit weiteren Strafen rechnen musste. Sie schimpfte auch kurz mit ihr, weil es das war, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie versuchte ihrer Tochter allerdings nur zu verstehen zu geben, dass Gewalt keine Lösung sei. Dann durften sie gehen. Mimi spürte die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler auf ihr, die ihre Hälse reckten um während des Unterrichts aus dem Fenster schauen zu können und sehen zu können, wie sie von ihrer Mutter hinauseskortiert wurde.

Zu Hause angekommen spürte sie den Blick ihrer Mutter auf ihr. Sie saßen auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer gegenüber, den Esstisch, auf dem zwei Tassen Tee standen, zwischen sich und schwiegen. „Willst du mir auch nicht erzählen worum es ging? Ich glaube nicht, dass du diesen Jungen grundlos geschlagen hast und auch wenn ich dich nicht für deine Tat belohnen werde, kann ich sie womöglich nachvollziehen“, brach ihre Mutter die Stille und Mimi blickte auf. Sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse und während sie einen Schluck nahm, überlegte sie, wie sie die Geschichte am besten anfangen sollte.

Am Ende hatte ihre Mutter genickt. Sie hatte die Gründe ihrer kleinen, zornigen Tochter nachempfinden können und wollte sie nicht noch zusätzlich bestrafen. Die beiden hatten sich besprochen. Wenn Mimi der Schule keine weitere Erklärung geben wollte, würde ihre Mutter das respektieren. Das war der Deal und das war es was Mimi vorhatte.


	2. Das Ende einer langen Woche

Am Freitag kam Aya wieder etwas zu spät zum Training, das nach dem Unterricht stattfand. Ungeduldig wartete sie vor der Tür der Turnhalle. „Da seid ihr ja!“, rief sie plötzlich, als ihr Bruder und dessen bester Freund um die Ecke bogen. „Hallo, Aya- _neesan_ “, begrüßte Yamaguchi sie fröhlich und sie strahlte ihn an. Kei machte eine missmutige, beinahe genervte Miene. „Kein Grund nervös zu sein! Wir stellen euch heute nur alle vor und ab morgen, macht ihr dann richtig mit“, versuchte sie ihren Bruder zu beruhigen, dessen Miene sie offenbar missinterpretiert hatte. Dann stieß sie die Tür auf und hatte gleich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Karasuno Volleyballteams auf sich und ihren neuen Schützlingen. „Hier sind unsere neuen Mitglieder!“, verkündete Aya, beinahe etwas überdreht, ignorierte Daichi, der einen Schritt auf die drei zugemacht hatte und bat die beiden Erstklässler wild gestikulierend in die Halle. „Und welcher davon ist dein Bruder?“, wollte Tanaka interessiert wissen und musterte Kei und Yamaguchi eingehend. „Na der hier natürlich! Wir sehen uns doch total ähnlich!“, rief Aya empört, schlang ihrem Bruder einen Arm um die Taille und drückte ihn, bevor er sich von ihr befreien konnte. Aya ging ihrem kleinen Bruder knapp bis unters Kinn. Er hatte die kurzen, glatten Haare blond gefärbt und sein Körper war zwar sehr lang, doch auch sehr dünn. Aya trug ihre schwarzen Locken in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, sie war klein, zumindest kleiner, als ihre Brüder und alle anderen in der Turnhalle, und hatte einen weiblichen Körper, der sich unter dem groben Trainingsanzug abzeichnete, auch wenn sie Kiyokos Körper für einiges wünschenswerter hielt.

Tanaka und auch die anderen musterten jetzt Aya ganz genau, nachdem sie Kei unter die Lupe genommen hatten. Sie wurde ein wenig rot, als sie kurz in Daichis Gesicht schaute und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Bruder zu. „Naja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihr beide eine Brille tragt, ist da nicht wirklich viel was sich ähnelt“, überlegte Sugawara laut und die anderen stimmten murmelnd zu. Aya zuckte kurz die Achseln. „Kann nicht jeder so gut aussehen wie ich“, bemerkte da plötzlich Kei und Aya zwickte ihm beleidigt in die Seite. Yamaguchi lachte und Tanaka brüllte. „Jetzt sehe ich die Verwandtschaft! Ihr-“, grinste er, doch Daichi unterbrach ihn. Der Kapitän räusperte sich laut und Aya wandte sich ab. Schnell und um Unauffälligkeit bemüht huschte sie zu Kiyoko hinüber und half ihr ein paar Infozettel für die vier Neuen zu schreiben. Kageyama und Hinata sollten am nächsten Tag oder zumindest in der nächsten Woche ebenfalls die Trainingsdaten und andere allgemeine Informationen über das Team erhalten.

„Genieß es bloß nicht! Denk daran, dass es eine Strafe ist“, ermahnte ihre Mutter Mimi, als sie auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte. „Schon klar“, nuschelte sie, setzte sich dann wieder auf und schaute beleidigt zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. „Aber was soll ich denn machen? Die Schule schickt mir erst nach dem Unterricht die Aufgaben, ich kann also jetzt noch nichts lernen oder so“, murrte sie. Bis zum nächsten Donnerstag hatte Mimi von der Schule auferlegten Hausarrest. Die Unterrichtsmaterialien würden ihr zugeschickt werden und ansonsten konnte sie kaum etwas tun als brav darauf warten wieder zur Schule gehen zu dürfen. _Als ob es sie dahin zog_. Jetzt wo Sarana in einer anderen Stadt ein anderes Leben führte, hatte Mimi keine Freunde mehr auf der AOBA. Zu ihrem ehemaligen Freundeskreis hatte sie nur durch Sarana dazugehört. Prompt war Sarana nicht mehr in ihrer Klasse gewesen hatten auch die anderen Mädchen Mimi nur höflich zugelächelt und sich dann an ihr vorbeigequetscht, um einen gemeinsamen Tisch in der Mensa zu ergattern. Mimi seufzte tief, stand auf und folgte der summenden Stimme ihrer Mutter in die Waschkammer. „Kann ich dir helfen?“, bot sie an, doch ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem. Gibt’s nichts im Fernsehen?“, erwiderte sie und Mimi schnaubte belustigt. „Ich dachte ich soll mich bestraft fühlen“, sagte sie verständnislos und diesmal zuckte ihre Mutter mit den Achseln. „Du sollst nicht vergessen, dass du bestraft wirst, aber ganz ehrlich? Solange du alle deine Schulsachen erledigst, ist es mir egal, ob du die Tage ohne Schule genießt oder nicht. Du weißt wie ich zu deiner Aktion stehe und du weißt auch das dein Vater heimlich stolz auf dich ist, weil du es geschafft hast den Jungen zu überwältigen, also… Mach was du willst“, erklärte ihr Mutter und Mimi musste tatsächlich kichern. „Ihr seid die coolsten. Danke“, stellte sie fest und schlurfte dann zurück in ihr Zimmer, um sich aufs Bett zu legen und vielleicht einen Comic zu lesen.

Am nächsten Tag, nachdem Mimi bereits alle ihre Schulsachen fleißig und gewissenhaft erledigt hatte, versuchte sie ihre Cousine zu erreichen. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis ihr von dem ganzen Debakel zu erzählen. Als sie jedoch bei ihrer Cousine anrief, teilte ihr ihre Tante mit, dass dieses Wochenende der Volleyballclub Trainingsstunden angesetzt hatten, um die neuen Teilnehmer in die Mannschaft zu integrieren. Mimi hatte seufzend aufgelegt und sich zurück in ihr Zimmer verzogen.

Angestrengt beobachtete Aya wie ihr kleiner Bruder, sein bester Freund und Daichi, der Schwarm der sie abgewiesen hatte, ein Team bildeten, um gegen Kageyama, Hinata und Tanaka ein Trainingsmatch zu spielen. Sie bemerkte, wie ernst die Sache für Hinata und vor allem Kageyama war, dessen Position von dem Ergebnis abhing. Auch die beiden älteren Schüler wirkten beinahe verbissen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamaguchi und besonders Kei, zwar gewinnen wollten, es aber kaum als etwas wirklich Wichtiges betrachteten. Oder zumindest so taten.

Es war ein hitziges Match. Es wurden zwei Sätze gespielt und tatsächlich gewannen Hinata, Kageyama und Tanaka beide davon. Dies gelang ihnen allerdings nur, weil Hinata es schaffte Kageyama davon zu überzeugen ihm einen Angriffsball zuzuspielen und er ihm so sehr vertraute, dass er beim Schlag die Augen schloss. Aya und alle anderen waren überrascht und beeindruckt von dem „blinden Aufsteiger“. Kageyama konnte seine Position als Zuspieler also behalten. Daichi wirkte stolz auf die Erstklässler, dass sie sich zusammengerauft hatten. Kei winkte ab. Ob Gewinnen oder Verlieren schien für ihn keine Rolle zu spielen.

„Bist du zu deinen Mitschülern eigentlich immer so, Kei?“, fragte Aya ihren Bruder plötzlich, nachdem sie Yamaguchi zu Hause abgesetzt hatten und nun nebeneinander hergingen. „Was meinst du?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Ihn immer noch musternd antwortete sie: „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, warst du richtig ätzend zu den anderen beiden Erstklässlern. Und so richtig motiviert hast du während des Spiels auch nicht gewirkt… Dabei bist du so gut!“ Zunächst antwortete ihr kleiner Bruder nicht. Dann brummelte er vor sich hin. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst… Ich war total nett!“ Aya schnaubte. „Nett? Gibt es einen Grund warum du Kageyama und Hinata hasst oder nur so?“, bohrte sie weiter und Kei zuckte nur die Achseln.

Als Aya und Kei Hause ankamen, teilte ihre Mutter ihnen mit, dass Mimi angerufen hatte. Kei vermutete richtig, dass die beiden Cousinen sich wahrscheinlich viel zu erzählen hatten und verzog sich ohne weiteren Kommentar in sein Zimmer. Aya und ihre Mutter warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nahm Aya das Telefon und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer. „Mimi- _chan_? Wie geht es dir?“ Mimi hatte sofort abgenommen, als ihr der Name auf dem Telefondisplay angezeigt wurden war. „Ganz okay“, erwiderte sie ausweichend und ließ sich dann erst einmal alles über das Trainingsmatch ihres kleinen Cousins erzählen. „So wie du das erzählt, wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen“, gestand Mimi betont fröhlich und Aya schnaubte ungläubig. „Du? Du hasst doch Sport! Vor allem Teamsport“, erinnerte sie ihre Cousine und dann fiel ihr ein, dass ja eigentlich Mimi versucht hatte sie zu erreichen. „Wieso wolltest du eigentlich mit mir sprechen? Ist irgendwas Lustiges in der Schule passiert?“, bohrte sie nach und nun war es Mimi die laut schnaubte. „Als lustig würde ich es nicht gerade beschreiben… Ich bin eine Woche suspendiert, weil ich einen Typ aus der Parallelklasse verprügelt habe…“, erwiderte Mimi kleinlaut und es war eine ganze Weile lang still zwischen den beiden. Dann hörte sie Aya nach Luft schnappen. „Du hast was?! Wieso? Was hat er gemacht, um dich so in Rage zu bringen?“ Mimi konnte Ayas halb entgeisterte, halb angriffslustige Miene deutlich vor sich sehen. Sie und ihre Cousine waren sich in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Auch Aya hatte sich einmal zu einer Schlägerei hinreißen lassen. Allerdings war sie da noch in der Grundschule gewesen und jemand hatte Kei wegen seiner neuen Brille ausgelacht. Der einzige Grund, der Aya also einfiel, weshalb Mimi jemanden hätte Verprügeln sollen, war, dass es um jemanden ging den sie liebte. Genauso wie das für Aya der wahrscheinlich einzige Grund war sich zu prügeln. „Ich- naja- es war irgendwie Rache- denke ich- Also mir ist einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt! Ich habe Rot gesehen und es war niemand da der mich aufgehalten hat“, gestand Mimi und rang sich dann dazu durch Aya die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Die Anfänge mit Sarana, die letztendlich zu dieser ganzen vertrackten Situation geführt hatten, kannte sie grob, weswegen Mimi nicht allzu weit ausholen musste. Wieder schwieg Aya eine Weile. „Okay, das kann ich nachvollziehen… was machst du jetzt?“, fragte sie leise und Mimi seufzte tief. „Bis Donnerstag warten, meine Schulaufgaben erledigen und dann zurückkehren… Ich werde es hasse. Mich werden bestimmt alle anstarren!“ „Meinst du?“, erwiderte Aya und merkte im selben Moment, dass es ein schwacher Versuch war, ihre Cousine aufzuheitern. Mimi schwieg einen Moment. „Ist ja nicht so als wenn sie vorher nicht gestarrt hätten“, seufzte sie. „Dann komm doch zu uns! Karasuno ist nicht so eine Eliteschule, hier laufen noch viel merkwürdigere Gestalten rum!“, schlug Aya überschwänglich vor. Einen winzig kleinen Moment dachte Mimi über dieses Angebot nach, doch dann lehnte sie ab. „Nein… ich krieg das schon. Und wenn jetzt in meiner Akte steht, dass ich ein _Yanki_ bin, brauche ich den Abschluss von dieser Etepetete-Schule, sonst komme ich nie nach Tokyo“, gab Mimi zurück und Aya nickte verständnisvoll, was ihr Cousine natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Dann komm mich wenigstens am Montag nach der Schule abholen! Wenn du in Jogginghose kommst, kannst du dich bestimm auch aufs Schulgelände schleichen und bei unserem Training zu schauen! Dann kannst du Kei spielen sehen!“ Aya war so begeistert und aus dem Häuschen von ihrer Idee, dass Mimi es ihr nicht abschlagen konnte und sich sogar ein wenig freute.

Nachdem die beiden aufgelegt hatten, war sie sofort zu ihren Eltern gegangen und hatte gefragt, ob sie Aya und Kei am Montag von der Schule abholen dürfe. Ihre Eltern hatten sich einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, es ihr dann aber erlaubt. Sofort rannte Mimi zurück in ihr Zimmer, um Aya die frohe Kunde mitzuteilen.

Der Sonntag ging schnell vorbei, wogegen sich der Montag lange hinzog. Mimi, die wieder keine Schulaufgaben oder sonstige Dinge zu tun hatte, starrte eine ganze Weile an die Decke, bevor sie sich lange Zeit nahm das unauffälligste Sportoutfit auszusuchen, dass sie finden konnte. Den Trainingsanzug ihrer Schule konnte sie ja schlecht anziehen, da die Farben von Karasuno und AOBA Johsai kaum gegensätzlicher sein konnten. Karasuno, die Krähen, hatten Sportuniformen in Schwarz und Orange, während die AOBA Johsai Weiß und Türkis trugen. Mimi fand die Farben ihrer Schuler immer furchtbarere je länger sie darüber nachdachte und es war nicht schwer für sie, eine dunkle Trainingshose, ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und eine schwarze Jacke in ihrem Schrank zu finden.

Wenig später quälte sich Mimi den Berg zur Karasuno Oberschule hinauf und fand nun doch etwas Gutes an ihrer Schule. Die AOBA Johsai lag viel zentraler und ebenerdiger! Sie versuchte nicht zu außer Atem und nicht zu verloren auszusehen, als sie das Schulgelände betrat und der Beschreibung ihrer Schwester zu einer der hinteren Turnhallen folgte. Es waren zum Glück nicht mehr viele Menschen in der Schule unterwegs und die wenigen, die gerade dabei waren nach Hause zu flüchten, scherten sich nicht um das kleine, fremde Mädchen. Mit den Händen tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben ging Mimi zwischen den Gebäuden entlang und kam zu einer Halle in der noch Licht brannte. Neugierig öffnete sie die Tür und schaute sich um. Sofort erkannte sie ihren Cousin auf dem Spielfeld und dann auch ihre Cousine, die an der Wand gegenüber der Tür lehnte. Bemüht keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, streifte Mimi sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und hastete dann am Rand der Halle entlang auf Aya zu. Die winkte ihr fröhlich zu, sobald das Geräusch der zufallenden Hallentür ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Volleyballspiel abgelenkt hatte. „Da bist du ja“, flüsterte Aya und drückte Mimi fest an sich. „Das ist meine Cousine, Mimi- _chan_. Das ist Kiyoko- _san_ , sie ist die Managerin aus der dritten Klasse“, stellte Aya sofort ihre Kollegin vor und die zwei Mädchen gaben sich lächelnd die Hand. „Wir spielen noch bis 15 nach und dann können wir eine Pause machen!“, rief Daichi streng, bevor Tanaka zu den Mädchen hinüberrufen konnte. Es dauerte noch kaum zehn Minuten, da waren Aya, Mimi und Kiyoko plötzlich von verschwitzten Jungen umringt. Mimi bereute es kurz dem Vorschlage ihrer Cousine gefolgt zu sein, bis Kei einen kleinen rothaarigen Jungen aus dem Weg schubste und Mimi kurz umarmte. Froh noch jemand bekanntes zu sehen, drückte sie auch Yamaguchi kurz an sich. „Yo! Wie geht es euch?“, fragte sie die beiden Jüngeren. „Ganz gut“, antwortete Yamaguchi, während Kei nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Jetzt wusste Mimi was Aya ihr am Telefon angedeutet hatte. „Bist du etwa noch eine Tsukishima-Schwester? Wie viele jüngere Geschwister kommen nach Kei denn noch?“, wollte Tanaka vorlaut wissen und Mimi wandte sich ihm zu. Ihr durchdringender Blick ließ ihn verstummen. „Ich bin älter als Kei. Ich bin die Cousine“, gab sie knapp und viel feindseliger zurück, als sie vorgehabt hatte. „Oh! Mein Fehler! Sorry, ich bin Tanaka Ryunosuke“, stellte er sich dann vor und grinste. Mimi musterte ihn und seine kurzgeschorenen Haare kurz, dann erwiderte sie sein Grinsen. Daraufhin stellten sich auch die anderen vor und Mimi beobachtete wie Aya unter dem strengen Blick von Daichi rot wurde. „Ich habe sie eingeladen herzukommen. Damit sie mal rauskommt“, beantwortete sie die unausgesprochene Frage des Kapitäns und Mimi grinste gequält. „Bist du so’n Nerd der nie aus seinem Zimmer rauskommt, oder was?“, fragte Kageyama und das gequälte Grinsen wurde langsam bedrohlicher. „Nein. Also eigentlich bin ich suspendiert und Aya hat es geschafft mich an die frische Luft zu holen, indem ich sie und Kei heute abhole“, begann Mimi ihre Erklärung und wurde diesmal von Hinata unterbrochen. „Hast du etwa eurem Direktor die Perücke vom Kopf geschossen?“, wollte er neugierig wissen und stellte erfreut fest, dass Mimi kleiner war als er. Das passierte ihm bei älteren oder gleichaltrigen nicht oft. Jetzt jagte Mimis Grinsen den Umstehenden endgültig einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich habe jemanden verprügelt“, erwiderte sie knapp und legte Aya dann einen Arm um die Schultern. „Meistens bin ich aber ganz umgänglich“, lächelte sie, nun wieder freundlicher, doch das änderte nichts an den bestürzten Gesichtern der Volleyballer. „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass die Mädels in eurer Familie nicht vertauscht worden sind? Deine Gangster- _vibes_ passen irgendwie viel besser zu ihm, als Ayas minimales ‚Troublemakertum‘“, gab Tanaka zu bedenken und Mimi begann zu kichern. „Habt ihr noch nie die Geschichte gehört, wie Aya sich in das Bein-“, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre Cousine hielt ihr den Mund zu. Betont nicht in Daichis Richtung schauend, rief sie: „Das interessiert keinen! Ich halte mich an Regeln, Danke sehr! Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Kei und ich Geschwister sind!“ Bevor sich noch jemand einmischen konnte, ging die Tür der Turnhalle erneut auf und Herr Takeda kam hereingestürmt. Er wedelte mit einem handgeschriebenen Zettel durch die Luft. „Ratet mal, was ich geschafft habe! Ihr habt ein Trainingsspiel!! Allerdings morgen schon! Gegen die AOBA Johsai!“, verkündete er begeistert und seine Schützlinge ließen sich von seiner Hochstimmung anstecken. Aufgeregt schnatterten sie durcheinander, bis Daichi für Ruhe sorgte und Herrn Takeda wieder das Wort übergab. „Sie haben allerdings die Bedingung gestellt, dass Kageyama den Zusteller machen soll. Ich weiß nicht warum… aber das war die Bedingung.“ Daichi warf Sugawara einen schnellen Blick zu. Der Zusteller aus der dritten Klasse winkte sanft ab. „Wenn sie das so wollen, sollen sie es kriegen“, versicherte er Daichi, der sich bereits Gedanken um die weitere Aufstellung seiner Spieler machte. „Wieso wollen die dich denn spielen sehen?“, fragte Hinata und wich sofort zurück, als Kageyama ihn anpflaumte. „Woher soll ich das wissen?!“ „Auf welche Schule gehst du eigentlich?“, wollte Kiyoko nun von Mimi wissen und Herrn Takeda fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie überhaupt anwesend war. Verlegen kratzte Mimi sich am Hals. „Ich- äh- gehe auf die AOBA Johsai“, gestand sie leise und alle drehten sich zu ihr herum und starrten sie an. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war es ganz still, dann patschte ihr plötzlich Tanaka so heftig auf die Schulter, dass sie gegen Aya taumelte. „Das trifft sich ja gut! Dann kannst du uns beim Vorbereiten helfen! Was weißt du über eure Volleyballmannschaft?“, frohlockte er. Sein Grinsen verrutschte allerdings gleich wieder, als er in Ayas Gesicht schaute. „Ehrlich gesagt geht ihr Sport am Arsch vorbei“, erklärte sie und machte dann eine entschuldigende Geste zu ihrem Lehrer hinüber, weil sie ein Schimpfwort benutzt hatte. „Ach so... Echt?“, hakte Tanaka enttäuscht nach und Mimi lachte verlegen auf. „Tut mir leid, ich kann euch keine Hilfe sein. Ich weiß nicht mal wer in dem Team ist oder wo sie trainieren“, erwiderte sie entschuldigend. Bevor Tanaka das Thema weiter vertiefen konnte, übernahm Daichi wieder das Kommando. Mimi verzog sich in eine Ecke, nachdem Aya Kageyama daran erinnert hatte, dass Mimi sie auch nicht für AOBA Johsai spionieren konnte, da sie gerade nicht aufs Schulgelände durfte. Kiyoko und Aya schrieben fleißig mit, während die Aufstellung besprochen wurde und die Ersatzspieler festgelegt wurden.

Auf dem Heimweg legte Kei Aya und Mimi jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ach jetzt kommst du kuscheln“, neckte Mimi und schlang ihrem großen, kleinen Cousin einen Arm um die Mitte. Kei grummelte etwas Unverständliches, ließ die beiden aber auch nicht los. „Ich weiß noch wie Akiteru- _niisan_ uns versucht hat im Garten Volleyball beizubringen. Ihr wolltet unbedingt, dass ich das auch lerne und ich hab immer versucht ausreden zu finden, um mir Schokolade zu holen“, kicherte Mimi und Aya stimmte mit ein. Selbst Kei ließ ein Glucksen hören, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Und jetzt bist du so scheiße gut“, fluchte Mimi anerkennend und Kei versuchte wieder eine beiläufige Miene aufzusetzen. „Nur am Ehrgeiz hapert es etwas“, murmelte Aya, wagte es aber nicht die andere Geschichte mit Akiteru anzusprechen. Akiteru, der ältere Bruder von Aya und Kei hatte, als er selbst im Volleyballclub von Karasuno gewesen war, seine Familie angelogen und behauptet er sei Stammspieler, obwohl er nur auf der Bank gesessen hatte. Als Kei das herausgefunden hatte, war eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen und so richtig schien er sich davon noch nicht erholt zu haben, was Aya Sorgen bereitete. Mimi rette Kei über dieses unausgesprochene Gespräch hinweg und riss Aya aus ihren Gedanken, als sie sagte: „Das kommt vielleicht ja noch. Hauptsache du kannst es genießen!“ Mimi selbst war niemand mit großem Ehrgeiz, weshalb sie Keis Fehlen von diesem für unproblematisch hielt und dann das Thema auf eine Weihnachtserinnerung der drei lenkte. Sie hatten wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und hatten immer noch eine enge Beziehung, was vor allem Aya schätze und weiter aufrechterhalten wollte.

Das Trainingsspiel in den Hallen der AOBA Johsai verlief in dem Sinne ganz gut, dass Karasuno zwei von drei Sätzen gewinnen konnte. Der „blinde Aufsteiger“ von Kageyama und Hinata überraschte und verwirrte die Spieler von AOBA ordentlich. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden Teams kochte in den letzten Minuten noch einmal hoch, als der Kapitän von AOBA verspätet die Halle betrat und seinem Coach versicherte, sein Fuß sei nun wieder ganz gesund. Oikawa Tooru wurde für die letzten Punkte noch eingewechselt, erreichte seine Position aus Zusteller jedoch nicht mehr. Er konnte allerdings mit seinen Aufschlägen punkten und beeindrucken. Außerdem kam heraus, dass er es war, der Kageyama als Zusteller verlangt hatte, da die beiden sich aus der Mittelschule kannten. Oikawa war nicht der einzige Spieler von AOBA mit dem Kageyama eine Fehde hatte. Zwei Erstklässler, Kunimi und Kindaichi, hatten mit Kageyama in der Mittelschule zusammengespielt und ihm den Spitznamen „König“ gegeben, weil er seine Spieler diktatorisch über das Spielfeld gejagt hatte. Als Kageyama vor seinen Mitspielern zugab, alles was er konnte von Oikawa gelernt zu haben, gab Hinata diesem den Namen „der große König“.

Aya erzählte Mimi später von dem Durcheinander, als sie abends telefonierten. Es kam beiden irgendwie absurd vor, dass Aya heute an der AOBA Johsai gewesen war und Mimi nicht.

Auch der nächste Tag wurde Ereignisreich für das Volleyballteam der Karasuno, während Mimi einen weiteren und zwar ihren letzten Tag im Exil ihres Bettes verbrachte. Sie war sich unsicher, ob sie sich freute zurück zur Schule zu kommen, oder ob sie lieber weiter zu Hause bleiben wollte.

Aya hatte sich gerade mit Kiyoko über das Spiel am Vortag unterhalten, als plötzlich ein Schrei aus der Turnhalle ertönte und ein Schatten auf sie zugeflogen kam. „Kiyoko- _san_!!“, rief Nishinoya und kassierte für seine Überschwänglichkeit eine Ohrfeige. Aya, die gut mit ihm und Tanaka befreundet war, umarmte ihn. „Du bist wieder da?!“, jubelte Aya und hopste ein paar Schritte mit Nishinoya, dem Libero des Karasuno Teams, durch die Halle. Kageyama und Hinata beobachteten die beiden Neugierig. „Ich habe meine Strafe abgesessen! Ich darf wieder zum Training!“, verkündete Nishinoya stolz und Aya klatschte in die Hände. Nishinoya war von den Clubaktivitäten suspendiert worden. Er hatte die Vase des Direktors zerdeppert. Als Aya an diese Geschichte dachte, stutze sie. Traurig ließ sie den Kopf hängen. „Dann fehlt nur noch Asahi- _san_ “, murmelte sie und auch aus Nishinoya entwich prompt die Energie. „Ist er nicht wiedergekommen?“, fragte er empört und Aya schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Azumane Asahi war das Ass des Volleyballteams gewesen, hatte das Team allerdings verlassen, nachdem er im Vorjahr an der eiserenen Mauer von Date Tech gescheitert war. Aya mochte den Drittklässler sehr, nicht so sehr, wie sie Daichi mochte bzw. gemocht hatte- sie war definitiv auf dem Weg ihn zu vergessen, zumindest redete sie sich das ein- doch vermisste sie die freundliche und warme Art von Asahi. Auf ihre Überredungsversuche zurückzukommen, war er nicht angesprungen. Nishinoya hatte einen Moment geschwiegen. Jetzt hob er seine Jacke auf, die ihr auf den Boden geworfen hatte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ohne Asahi, komme ich auch nicht zurück!“, verkündete er und stapfte davon.

Am Donnerstag war es dann endlich so weit. Eine sehr lange Woche ging für Mimi zu Ende und sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es etwas Gutes war. Sie vermied es ihren Mitschülern ins Gesicht zu sehen, als sie das Schulgelände betrat. Sie hatte die Hände in die Jackentaschen gesteckt und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich in ihr Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Doch egal wie schnell sie sich durch die Gänge quetschte, war es nicht schnell genug um dem Gemurmel zu entfliehen, dass sie verfolgte. Sie verstand nicht viel von dem was über sie geflüstert wurde, hörte sie jedoch ab und zu den Begriff „Kragenbär“. Einige Schüler deuteten sogar mit dem Finger auf sie. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen. Sie hatte einen Fensterplatz, leider allerdings in der Mitte der Reihe. Gerade heute, hätte sie sich einen Platz in der letzten Reihe gewünscht, dann hätten die anderen sich umdrehen müssen um sie anzustarren. Das hätte eine größere Dreistigkeit und mehr Mut erfordert, als sich flüsternd an Tischen in ihrem Rücken zu versammeln. Zu Mimis Erleichterung war sie relativ spät gekommen und musste nicht lange warten, bis ihre Klassenlehrerin eintrat und ihre Mitschüler zur Ruhe rief.

Der Unterricht zog sich hin. Mimi schaffte es nicht sich auch nur ein bisschen zu entspannen, weil sie die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler auf sich spürte wo immer sie auch hinging. Ihre Lehrerin hatte auch nicht gerade zu einer ruhigeren Atmosphäre beigetragen, als sie Mimi gebeten hatte, am Ende des Schultages ins Lehrerzimmer zu kommen.

Nachdem die letzte Stunde endlich vorbei war und Mimi zum Lehrerzimmer schlurfte, rannte Herr Takeda in der Karasuno aufgeregt durch die Gänge. Er hatte seinem Volleyballclub eine wichtige Ansage zu machen. Schwungvoll stieß er die Tür zur Turnhalle auf, wo seine Schüler sich bereits aufwärmten, und hätte beinahe Aya aus den Schuhen gehauen. „Entschuldige bitte“, sagte er an Aya gewandt, die mit klopfenden Herzen abwinkte. „Daichi, komm mal her! Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten! Ich habe ein weiteres Trainingsspiel organisieren können! Da sie in der Golden Week sowieso nach Miyagi kommen, haben sie sich bereit erklärt auch gegen uns zu spielen!“, rief der Lehrer außer sich und Daichi versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. „Das klingt gut Herr Takeda, aber um wen geht es denn überhaupt?“, wollte der Kapitän mit ruhiger Stimme wissen, während die anderen sich um die beiden versammelten. „Achso! Die Nekoma! Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir mit dieser Generation vielleicht den Kampf am Müllplatz wiederaufleben lassen können!“, frohlockte der Lehrer und über die Gesichter der älteren Schüler huschte Vorfreude. „Was ist denn der Kampf am Müllplatz?“, fragte Hinata verwirrt an Aya gerichtet, die ihm immer freundlich aus der Patsche half, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Aya machte gerade den Mund auf, da begann Daichi die Geschichte zu erzählen. Beleidigt presste Aya die Lippen aufeinander und drehte sich ein wenig von ihrem Kapitän weg. Ihr kleiner Bruder musterte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Zwischen der Nekoma und der Karasuno gab es mal eine legendäre Rivalität. Da wir die Krähen sind und die Nekoma Katzen wurden diesen Spielen der Name ‚Kampf am Müllplatz‘ gegeben. Seit der alte Coach Ukai nicht mehr hier ist, ist auch diese Beziehung irgendwie in die Brüche gegangen“, erzählte Daichi und Hinata machte große Augen.

Mimi klopfte drei Mal an die Tür des Lehrerzimmers. Nervös trat sie von einem auf das andere Bein und wartete. Irgendwann, gerade als Mimi überlegte, ob sie erneut klopfen sollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ihre Klassenlehrerin trat heraus. „Ach, Mimi, gut, dass du schon da bist“, sagte sie und schob sie vor sich her an den Rand des Flurs. Ein älterer Mann im Trainingsanzug folgte den beiden. Er kam Mimi nicht bekannt vor, sie würde aber auch nicht so tun, als ob sie alle Lehrer ihrer Schule kannte. Für sowas fehlte ihr der Sinn. „Das ist Herr Irihata, der Coach unseres Jungenvolleyballteams“, stellte ihre Lehrerin den Mann vor und Mimi fragte sich wieso Volleyball sie auf einmal so zu verfolgen schien. Noch mehr als sonst. „Ich habe die letzte Woche mit der Direktion und so weiter gesprochen und du sollst noch weiter bestraft werden- Aber zuerst muss ich dich fragen, ob du mir nicht doch noch etwas zu sagen hast. Weder du noch der andere Junge habt eine vernünftige Erklärung für den Vorfall abgegeben!“, begann ihre Klassenlehrerin die Erklärung für diese merkwürdige Zusammenkunft. Mimi schluckte und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihre Lehrerin seufzte. „Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist… Jedenfalls konnte ich mich durchsetzen und habe was für dich gefunden. Aus Clubaktivitäten ausschließen konnten wir dich ja nicht, weil du in keinem Club bist- Und unser Jungenvolleyballteam sucht nach einer Managerin“, machte die Lehrerin dann weiter und wandte sich jetzt zu Herrn Irihata um. „Meine Bitte an Sie ist, Mimi als Managerin aufzunehmen. Sie ist im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch und durchaus eine fleißige Person und Clubaktivitäten sind ja auch dazu da um unsere Schüler bei der Persönlichkeitsbildung zu unterstützen!“ Mimi musterte ihre Klassenlehrerin unbehaglich, die nun beinahe flehend den Volleyballcoach anschaute. Der verzog kurz nachdenklich die Miene. „Eigentlich habe ich schon genug Problemfälle in meinem Team-“, setzte er an, stockte aber, als er Mimis Blick auffing. Sie wusste nicht genau was in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen war, sie spürte es kaum. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass die beiden Erwachsenen über sie sprachen, als wenn sie nicht dabei wäre und es ärgerte sie ein wenig, dass Herr Irihata sie offensichtlich für einen unlösbaren Fall hielt. Zu viel Aufwand, der nicht belohnt werden würde. Trotz dieses ersten negativen Eindruckes, konnte Mimi sich definitiv schlimmere Strafen vorstellen, als die Managerin eines Volleyballclubs zu werden. Aya zumindest schwärmte immer von ihrer Position. Der Coach brauchte einen Moment, um seine Augen von dem sich immer weiter verhärtenden Blick des Mädchens vor ihm zu lösen. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Mimis Klassenlehrerin und gab sich dann seufzend geschlagen. „Wir können es ja mal versuchen. Du-“, er stutzte erneut, als ihm auffiel, dass er Mimis Namen nicht kannte. „Tsukishima Mimi“, kam diese ihm zu Hilfe und er nickte. „Tsukishima. Komm morgen nach dem Unterricht zu Sporthalle 3. Dann kann ich dir die Jungs vor dem Nachmittagstraining vorstellen und du kannst einmal zugucken. Ab nächste Woche wird es dann für dich richtig losgehen“, erklärte er und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Vielen Dank, Herr Irihata!“, bedankte sich die Lehrerin überschwänglich und stieß Mimi in die Rippen, damit auch sie sich verbeugte und leise „Dankeschön“, sagte.

Als der Coach außer Hörweite war, stieß auch Mimis Klassenlehrerin einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Zum Glück hat das geklappt! Dann kann sich keiner mehr einmischen!“ Sie warf ihrer Schülerin einen weiteren scharfen Blick zu. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass das eine einmalige Sache war. Ich werde dich nicht weiter drängen, mir die Sache zu erklären, da ich sie für abgeschlossen halte. Aber ich will ehrlich mit dir sein: Ich halte dich für ein vernünftiges Mädchen, das einen Fehler gemacht hat. Ich habe mich sehr für dich eingesetzt, damit du nicht von der Schule verwiesen wirst. Noch einmal wird das vielleicht nicht klappen“, sagte sie ernst und die beiden schauten sich kurz in die Augen. Dann wandte Mimi den Blick ab. „Vielen Dank. Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben“, antwortete sie schließlich und schaute doch wieder auf. Sie war froh, als sie im Blick ihrer Lehrerin sah, dass sie ihr glaubte.


	3. Kragenbären sind recht friedfertig! Meistens…

Auch am Freitag fiel es Mimi schwer sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Immer noch verfolgten sie Blicke und flüsternde Stimmen, wenn sie sich durch die Schule bewegte. Nicht, dass sie etwas Anderes erwartet hätte, doch es machte sie trotzdem nervös. Sie begann einmal öfter die Schulter zu schauen, wenn sie um eine Ecke bog.

Sie wusste noch nicht was sie von der Idee halten sollte die Managerin für das AOBA Johsai Jungenvolleyballteam zu werden. Mimi hatte, selbstverständlich, am Vorabend mit Aya telefoniert, um ihr davon zu erzählen. „Volleyball verfolgt mich! Und ihr seid daran schuld, ihr Volleyballverrückten!“, hatte Mimi halb gelacht, halb verbittert gesagt. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen! Du schaffst das schon! Versuch es nicht als Strafe zu sehen… Vielleicht macht es dir ja Spaß! Und wir werden uns auf Turnieren sehen!“, hatte Aya streng erwidert. „Dann werden wir Gegner sein“, hatte Mimi sie trocken erinnert. „Ja, der große gegen den kleinen König. Juhu“, hatte Aya sarkastisch geantwortet und dann angefangen herzlich zu lachen. Dem ehrlichen, inbrünstigen Lachen ihrer Cousine konnte Mimi nie widerstehen.

Während Mimi sich mit klopfenden Herzen auf den Weg zur Turnhalle 3 machte, warteten Nishinoya und Aya am Gebäudeeingang auf einen Drittklässler. „Meinst du wir haben ihn verpasst?“, fragte Aya besorgt, doch Nishinoya schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Im Alltag bewegt er sich langsam! Wir müssen nur wirklich bestimmt mit ihm sein! Er muss einfach wiederkommen! Er- _Oi_! Asahi- _san_!“ Plötzlich brüllte Nishinoya los und Aya machte einen kleinen Satz von ihm weg. Schnell beeilte sie sich Nishinoya zu folgen, der schon auf halben Weg zu dem erstaunten Asahi war, bevor der den Entschluss fassen konnte wegzulaufen. „Asahi- _san_! Wir wissen, dass dich schon andere genervt haben, aber bitte, komm zurück ins Team!“ rief Aya etwas zu laut, als sie bei ihm und Nishinoya ankam. Asahi schaute verschreckt auf die beiden jüngeren und kleineren Schüler hinab. „Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, verlasse ich das Team auch wieder!“, drohte Nishinoya und Aya schlug ihm warnend auf die Schulter. „Ich- Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber- Noya- Du solltest deine Volleyballkarriere nicht von mir abhängig machen! Meine Zeit ist vorbei. Ihr habt doch neue Talente im Team! Ihr werdet schon ohne mich zurechtkommen“, erwiderte Asahi und hob abwehrend die Arme. „Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht! Es geht darum, dass du Teil des Teams bist! Du bist unser Ass! Und wir WOLLEN dich wieder dabeihaben!“, sagte Aya streng. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sich etwas in Asahis Gesicht veränderte. Doch schienen sie noch nicht ganz zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein. Nishinoya redete zwar noch eine Weile auf ihn ein, doch irgendwie schaffte der Drittklässler es, die beiden Zweitklässler stehen zu lassen. Ein wenig geknickt, gingen die beiden zur Sporthalle, um am nachmittäglichen Training teilzunehmen.

Mimi schaute sich einmal kurz um bevor sie die Turnhalle betrat. Mit ihren Schuhen in den Händen ging sie am Rand der Halle vorbei, in der sich die Spieler des Volleyballteams gerade gegenseitig Bälle zu spielten. Gegenüber der Tür wartete bereits Herr Irihata auf sie. „Tsukishima“, begrüßte er sie knapp, bedeutete ihr ihren Rucksack und die Schuhe neben die Bank zu stellen und deutete dann auf den jüngeren Mann neben sich. „Das ist Herr Mizoguchi. Er ist der zweite Coach des Teams.“ Mimi und Herr Mizoguchi gaben sich kurz die Hand. Auch ohne die Jungen der Mannschaft anzuschauen, spürte Mimi wie sich nach und nach alle Blicke auf sie richteten. Zwei Jungen flüsterten miteinander, hörten aber sofort auf, als sie sich zu ihnen drehte und sie anschaute. Mimi bemühte sich um eine möglichst entspannte, vielleicht sogar gelangweilte Miene. Sie war sich unsicher wie gut es ihr gelang und froh, als Herr Irihata das Wort an seine Schützlinge richtete. „Hey! Kommt mal alle hier rüber!“, rief er so laut, dass Mimi heftig zusammenzuckte. „Das hier ist eure neue Managerin. Ich will euch nicht anlügen, sie ist hier, um eine Art Sozialdienst abzuleisten und weil ich jemandem einen Gefallen tue. Heute soll sie sich den Rest des Trainings anschauen und ab Dienstag wird sie dann ihre Aufgaben anfangen“, verkündete er und Mimi beobachtete mit wieder kalt gewordenem Blick wie die Jungen sich, bei dem Wort _Sozialdienst,_ kurze Blicke zuwarfen. „Stell dich doch kurz mal vor“, forderte der Coach sie dann auf und Mimi vermutete, dass er schon wieder ihren Namen vergessen hatte. Ein wenig steif hob Mimi eine Hand und versuchte sich an einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Hi, ich bin Tsukishima Mimi und in der zweiten Klasse. Ich habe nur wenig Vorwissen zum Volleyball, werde mir aber trotzdem viel Mühe geben meine Position als Managerin schnell auszufüllen“, sagte sie förmlich und im Vergleich zu Herrn Irihata sehr leise. Nachdem der zweite Coach ihnen einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen hatte, stellten sich auch die Mitglieder der Mannschaft nacheinander kurz vor.

Die beiden Jungen, die zuvor miteinander geflüstert hatten, waren die beiden Erstklässler Kindaichi Yutaro und Kunimi Akira. Die Zweitklässler, die Mimi tatsächlich vom Sehen kannte, hießen Watari Shinji, Kyotani Kentaro und Yahaba Shigeru. Yahaba war sogar ein aktueller Klassenkamerad von ihr. Der Rest des Teams waren Drittklässler, was Mimi etwas überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm. Yuda Kaneo, Sawauchi Motomu und Shido Heisuke hielten sich im Hintergrund. Der jüngere Coach gestand ihr später, dass sie zu Ersatzspielern degradiert worden waren und ein wenig Motivation eingebüßt hatten. Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro und Iwaizumi Hajime bemühten sich um beinahe freundliche Mienen, während Oikawa Tooru sie mit offenkundiger Neugierde musterte. „Ich bin übrigens der Kapitän des Teams, wenn du also irgendwelche Fragen hast oder Hilfe brauchst, wende dich einfach an mich“, verkündete Oikawa überfreundlich und zwinkerte ihr zu. Mimi schaute ihn kurz ausdruckslos an. „Okay, Danke“, gab sie knapp zurück und wandte sich dann mit etwas unbehaglicher Miene wieder den Coaches zu. Sie hörte ein paar der anderen Jungen kichern. Offensichtlich gaben Mädchen sonst größere Reaktionen, wenn der Kapitän mit ihnen sprach.

Das restliche Training verlief wenig Ereignisreich. Mimi saß neben Herrn Mizoguchi auf der Bank und versuchte sich an alle Namen des Teams zu erinnern, während sie spielten. Als Herr Irihata abpfiff, versammelten sich alle um ihn herum und Mimi beeilte sich Herrn Mizoguchi zu folgen. „Das soll’s gewesen sein für heute! Vergesst das Training am Wochenende nicht! Montag ist wie immer euer freier Tag. Tsukishima! Du musst am Wochenende noch nicht zum Training kommen, aber am Montag möchte ich, dass du Herrn Mizoguchi hier vor der Halle triffst. Er wird dir die Clubräume zeigen und bis dahin sollten wir deine Uniform organisiert haben. Ab Dienstag möchte ich, dass du bei allen Trainings, auch dem Morgentraining dabei bist! Jetzt räumt ihr noch auf und dann könnt ihr nach Hause gehen“, hielt Herr Irihata eine kleine Rede und verließ dann die Halle. Kaum hatte sich auch Herr Mizoguchi auf den Weg in sein Büro, neben der Halle gemacht, tauchte Oikawa neben Mimi auf. „Du bist jetzt also unsere Managerin, Mimi- _chan_! Wir hatten noch nie eine Managerin musst du wissen, das wird bestimmt spaßig“, flötete er und machte Anstalten ihr einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen, doch Mimi tauchte rechtzeitig ab und trat auf seine andere Seite, um den anderen beim Abbau des Netzes nicht im Weg zu stehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Kapitän sich über sie lustig machte. _Mimi-chan? Sie kannten sich doch überhaupt nicht._ „Komm mal kurz mit Mimi- _chan_! Ich zeige dir die Gerätekammer, wo wir das Netz und die Bälle hin zurückbringen müssen!“ Oikawa tat so, als würde er ihre abweisende Haltung nicht bemerken und zog sie am Arm hinter sich her um ihr die Gerätekammer zu zeigen und zu erklären, welche Geräte sie eventuell gebrauchen würden.

Während Mimi weiter überlegte was sie von dem stetig auf sie einredenden Oikawa hielt, fingen die anderen Teammitglieder wieder an zu flüstern. „Was glaubt ihr was der Coach mit Sozialdienst meinte? Hat sie was angestellt?“, fragte Iwaizumi an Hanamaki gerichtet, doch bevor der antworten konnte, kamen Kunimi und Kindaichi zu ihnen hinüber. „Das ist doch der _Kragenbär_ , oder?“, stellte Kindaichi eine Gegenfrage und Kunimi nickte halb nachdenklich, halb zustimmend. „Wo ist ein Bär?“, wollte Matsukawa beunruhigt wissen und gesellte sich nun ebenfalls zu seinen Kollegen. „Die anderen Schüler nennen sie so, weil sie eine Woche vom Unterricht suspendiert wurde, weil sie einen Typ aus der Parallelklasse verprügelt hat. Keiner hatte sie auf dem Schirm und sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Sie hat sich einfach auf ihn gestürzt, obwohl sie niemand vorher als besonders aggressiv oder ähnliches wahrgenommen hatte. Deswegen der _Kragenbär_ …“, erklärte Yahaba, der natürlich viele Gerüchte über Mimi gehört hatte. Sie saß schließlich nur drei Plätze von ihm entfernt. Iwaizumi sah wenig überzeugt aus, doch bevor er seine Bedenken äußern konnte, erklang die Stimme ihres Kapitäns hinter den Jungen. „Wirklich? Das hätte ich gar nicht von dir gedacht, Mimi- _chan_ “, sagte Oikawa laut und trat einen Schritt von Mimi zurück, um sie besser mustern zu können. Erschrocken fuhren die anderen herum und Mimi wich ihren Blicken mit großem Unbehagen aus. Tatsächlich sah sie nicht so aus, wie die Volleyballer sich einen Gangster vorstellten. Mimi war klein, keine 1,60m groß und von generell schmaler Statur. Sie hatte kurze dunkle Haare und zwar einen durchdringenden Blick, aber der gab ihr ja schließlich nicht die Kraft auf einen fast 1,80m großen Jungen einzuschlagen. Mimi spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und sie begann an den Falten ihres Rocks herumzustreichen. „Ob ich ein- wie war das? - _Kragenbär_ bin oder nicht, müsst ihr für euch selbst entscheiden, aber es stimmt schon, dass ihr meine Strafe seid, weil ich am Anfang des Schuljahres jemanden verprügelt habe. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin meistens recht friedfertig und will eigentlich nur meine Ruhe“, sagte sie schließlich und war froh zu hören, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. „Na dann ist ja alles geklärt. Wir sollten weiter aufräumen“, verkündete Iwaizumi und schubste vor allem Oikawa in die Richtung von noch herumliegenden Bällen, damit er aufhörte die neue Managerin anzustarren. Mimi warf Iwaizumi einen dankbaren Blick zu, den er ignorierte und half schnell dabei die letzten Bälle einzuräumen, bevor sie sich ihre Sachen schnappte und die Halle hinter den Jungen verließ.

Bevor Mimi zu Bett ging, war selbstverständlich ein langes Telefonat mit Aya fällig, die alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen wollte. „Die nennen dich _Kragenbär_?“, rief Aya laut und klang belustigt. Mimi zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja, keine Ahnung wer sich das ausgedacht hat“, grummelte sie und ihre Cousine fing an zu lachen. „So verzwickt diese Situation auch ist- Es ist ein bisschen cool, dass du einen“, Aya überlegte kurz, bevor sie erneut kurz auflachte und dann weitersprach: „dass du einen Kampfnamen hast!“ „Cool? Das ist total peinlich, als wenn ich irgendeine kranke Schullegende wäre! Was ist, wenn mich jetzt wirklich irgendwer für einen _Yanki_ hält und mich herausfordert oder so“, gab Mimi zurück und klang verzweifelt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das passieren wird! Du wirst wahrscheinlich eh alle Hände voll zu tun haben, jetzt wo du auch Managerin bist“, versuchte Aya sie zu beruhigen und Mimi gab einen gequälten Laut von sich.

Das Wochenende hätte eigentlich entspannt vergehen sollen, doch Mimi konnte nicht aufhören über das AOBA Volleyballteam, ihr Team, nachzugrübeln. Auch Aya verbrachte das Wochenende damit vor sich hin zu brüten. Sie kämpfte allerdings mit sich, ob sie Kiyoko von ihrem missglückten Geständnis an Daichi erzählen sollte, um peinlichen Situation auszuweichen. Daichi schien wie immer und wie er es zugegeben hatte, nur Volleyball im Kopf zu haben und nicht zu merken, dass er Aya des Öfteren in Verlegenheit brachte. Beide Mädchen kamen über das Wochenende nicht wirklich zu guten Ergebnissen und begannen die neue Woche mit leichtem, aber deutlichen Unbehagen.

Am Montagmorgen trainierten die Karasuno Volleyballer noch, wie immer, ohne Trainer. Während des Nachmittagstrainings stellte Herr Takeda ihnen jedoch den neuen Coach vor, den er für sie aufgespürt und überredet hatte: Ukai Keishin. Der Enkel des legendären Coach Ukai, unter dem das Karasuno Jungenvolleyballteam auf der Höhe ihrer Fähigkeiten gewesen waren. Herr Takeda hatte den jungen Ukai nur davon überzeugen können Coach zu werden, weil er das Trainingsspiel gegen Nekoma organisiert hatte. Ukai schwor auch, nur bis zum Spiel gegen Nekoma im nächsten Monat zu bleiben, doch Herr Takeda hoffte weiter, dass Ukai ähnlich wie er das Potential dieses Teams erkennen und fördern wollen würde.

Mimi betrat nach dem Unterricht die Sporthalle 3, wieder vor Nervosität angespannt. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass die Jungen heute frei hatten und es nicht so lange dauern konnte ihr die Clubräume zu zeigen. Es war tatsächlich nicht so unangenehm wie sie befürchtete hatte. Herr Mizoguchi zeigte ihr nochmal die einzelnen Kammern und Räumlichkeiten der Turnhalle, er erklärte ihr welcher Schlüssel für was war, falls sie mal losgeschickt werden sollte, irgendetwas zu holen. Er zeigte ihr den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und überreichte ihr schließlich einen neuen Trainingsanzug in den Farben der AOBA Johsai mit dem Schriftzug des Jungenvolleyballteams und einem M auf der Brust, welches sie als Managerin auswies. Außerdem hatte er ihr einen Zettel zusammengestellt mit den Trainingszeiten, den nächsten anstehenden Spielen und der groben Beschreibung ihrer Aufgaben. Im Allgemeinen war sie einfach nur der Handlanger der Coaches, doch erwarteten sie auch von ihr selbstständig Informationen über gegnerische Teams zu sammeln und vor allem ihr eigenes Team im Auge zu behalten. Sie wollten, dass sie dabei half die Jungs zur Ordnung zu rufen und es anzusprechen, sobald sie irgendwelche Schwächen oder Unzulänglichkeiten bei jemandem feststellte. Mimi nahm sich fest vor noch am selben Abend ein Notizbuch für ihren Club anzulegen, damit sie alles an einem Ort hatte, falls sie etwas vergessen sollte.

Der Dienstag sollte für beide Volleyballteams der Beginn einer neuen Routine werden. Mimi hatte sich mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen vor dem Unterricht zur Turnhalle geschleppt und sich ihren neuen Trainingsanzug angezogen. _Wer um Himmelswillen war bitte auf die Idee gekommen einen weißen Trainingsanzug mit türkisen Streifen zu designen?_ Entweder jemand der sich keine Gedanken machte oder ein Perverser, da war Mimi sich sicher. Sie gab es schnell auf zu versuchen herauszufinden, ob man ihre Unterhose durch die Hose durchsehen konnte. Was half es schon, wenn sie es wusste. Wenigstens das T-Shirt war komplett türkisfarben und hochgeschlossen. Ein wenig fröstelnd, weil sie noch so müde war, zog sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke bis oben zu und betrat zögerlich die Halle. Zum Glück war sie nicht die letzte und konnte sich noch kurz neben Herrn Mizoguchi auf die Bank an der Seite setzten, bevor Herr Irihata das Wort an seine Schüler richtete und Mimis Laune noch weiter in den Keller sank. „Da Tsukishima nur am Rande mit Volleyball vertraut ist und wir keine halbherzige Managerin gebrauchen können, habe ich mich am Wochenende dazu entschlossen, sie fürs erste beim Training mitmachen zu lassen.“ Mimi spürte wie ihr die Kinnlade runterfiel und ein paar Jungen kicherten. „Sie wird unser morgendliches Kraft- und Ausdauertraining mitmachen und beim nachmittäglichen Training ein paar einfache Volleyballübungen lernen. Das wird ihr helfen ein Verständnis für unser Team und den Sport zu entwickeln“, erklärte der alte Coach und Mimi fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Und es wird ihrem grausigen Charakter guttun.“ Herr Irihata drehte sich fragend zu ihr um, sagte aber nichts, als Mimi ihn breit und falsch anlächelte. „Wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, fangt an eure Runden zu laufen. Tsukishima läuft hinten und wagt es ja nicht euch von ihr überholen zu lassen! Auf jetzt!“, brüllte der Trainer beinahe und Mimi zog missmutig ihre Jacke aus. Die Vorstellung die Jungs vor sich her zu jagen, gefiel ihr dann aber doch so gut, dass sie dem Drang widerstand das Training zu boykottieren. Natürlich war ihre Kondition noch so schlecht, dass niemand der Volleyballer sich Sorgen machen musste von ihr überholt zu werden, doch Mimi hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es dennoch ernst nahmen und zumindest heute wagte es niemand sie aufzuziehen. Dafür kannten sie sich alle noch nicht gut genug.

Nach dem morgendlichen Training rieb Mimi sich mit einem feuchten Lappen ab, bevor sie wieder in ihre Schuluniform schlüpfte. Sie hatte die zweite, kleinere Umkleide ganz für sich alleine und durfte sogar zwei Spinde belegen, so konnte sie in einem zweiten das Handtuch zum Trocknen aufhängen. Sie spürte, dass sie Muskelkater bekommen würde und hoffte inständig, dass es niemandem auffallen würde.

Bei Karasuno wurde es erst am Nachmittag wirklich interessant, als Coach Ukai wieder zum Training kam und ein weiteres Übungsspiel ankündigte. „Um euch alle besser einschätzen zu können, möchte ich euch bei einem Spiel sehen. Ich habe mein Nachbarschaftsvolleyballteam eingeladen heute gegen euch zu spielen! Wir müssen noch etwas auf sie warten, schätze ich, aber ihr könnt euch ja schon mal warmlaufen“, erklärte er und ein aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Jungen. Kiyoko und Aya stellten sich in die Tür, um die Freunde ihres Coaches in Empfang zu nehmen, sobald sie ankommen würden. „Kiyoko- _san_? Wollen wir heute Abend vielleicht zusammen nach Hause gehen und auf dem Weg noch ein Eis essen, oder so?“, fragte Aya kleinlaut und Kiyoko wandte den Blick von Tanaka und Hinata ab, um die jüngere Managerin anzuschauen. Sie schauten sich kurz an, dann lächelte die Drittklässlerin. „Sehr gerne.“

Nachdem drei Männer des Volleyballnachbarschaftsteams angekommen waren, war klar, dass es wohl keiner der anderen Spieler mehr zum Training des Karasuno Teams schaffen würde. Die Jungen machten eine kleine Pause, während Ukai sich mit seinen Freunden besprach. Aya ging zu Kei hinüber, um ihm zu sagen, dass er und Yamaguchi heute nicht auf sie warten brauchten, weil sie noch ein wenig Zeit mit Kiyoko verbringe wollte. Das rief Tanaka und Nishinoya auf den Plan. „Wenn ihr abends noch alleine rumlauft, braucht ihr bestimmt Bodyguards, oder?“ „Wir melden uns freiwillig!“ Boten sie überschwänglich an und bevor Aya eine gute Antwort bzw. Ausrede finden konnte, wiegelte Kiyoko die beiden ab. „Das letzte was wir brauchen, wenn wir uns mal in Ruhe unterhalten wollen, seid ihr beide als Bodyguard“, stellte sie ruhig klar und die beiden Möchtegernritter verzogen sich schmollend und geknickt in eine andere Ecke des Halle zurück. Aya warf der älteren Managerin einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Du bist selbst zu den beiden Pfeifen immer so nett, ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass Kei dir nicht zu Hause auf der Nase rumtanzt“, überlegte Sugawara laut und Aya verzog kurz das Gesicht, da meldete sich Kei zu Wort. „Ich bin geschmeichelt, was ihr alle für ein Bild von mir habt, aber Aya und Mimi, die beiden sind die wahren Monster unserer Familie. Dagegen bin ich ein Engel“, verkündete er und Aya schnaubte so laut, dass Tanaka und Nishinoya sich wieder erschrocken zu ihnen umdrehten. „Guck nicht so. Ich habe mich noch nie geprügelt, Mimi wurde für eine komplette Woche suspendiert und du hast dir mal den Zahn an jemandem ausgebissen. Ich glaube-“, begann Kei seine Schwester zu erinnern, doch wurde er prompt von einem entgeisterten Daichi unterbrochen. „Du hast dir einen Zahn ausgebissen?! AN jemandem?!“, wollte er viel zu laut von Aya wissen, deren Gesicht mittlerweile brannte. „Das war ein Milchzahn! Der wäre sowieso bald ausgefallen! Aber wenn ihr es so genau wissen wollt! Ich habe in der Grundschule jemandem ins Bein gebissen! Er hat meinen Babybruder beleidigt!“, verteidigte sich Aya sich hektisch, stutzte aber sofort, als von draußen ein Lachen zu hören war. „Manchmal ist es, als könnte ich Asahi-sans Stimme immer noch hören“, sagte Nishinoya grinsend und erreichte damit genau, was er sich erhofft hatte. Ein halb wütender, halb verlegener Asahi tauchte in der Tür auf. Er hatte offensichtlich neben dem Eingang im Schatten gesessen, und fing ähnlich wie Aya an sich zu verteidigen. „Hör auf so über mich zu reden, als wenn ich Tod wäre! A-Außerdem bin ich nur Zufällig hier! Ich gehe jetzt!“, rief er, kam aber keine zwei Schritte weit, weil Ukai, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, ihn am Arm packte. „Welche Position spielst du? Und wieso hast du noch keine Sportklamotten an?“, wollte der Coach aufgeregt wissen. „I-Ich bin Diagonalangreifer- Ich meine- Ich WAR Diagonalangreifer!! Ich-“, stotterte der große Drittklässler, doch Ukai ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Perfekt, wir brauchen noch jemanden der mit dem Nachbarschaftsteam spielt. Zieh dich schnell um und wärm dich auf!“, befahl er und wandte sich dann an den Rest des Teams. Auch Sugawara und Nishinoya wurden dem Erwachsenenteam zugeteilt.

Es war ein Glück, dass Asahi entdeckt worden war, denn obwohl die Erstklässler am Ende des Spiels sehr gefrustet waren, sie hatten zwei Sätze gegen das andere Team verloren, waren sie auch schwer von dem Spiel der älteren Schüler beeindruckt und Aya konnte Asahi und Nishinoya ansehen, wieviel Spaß sie hatten. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nun beide zum Team zurückkehren würden. Es war also alles wieder gut. Fast alles.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, wieso du beim Training immer so angespannt bist?“, wollte Kiyoko freundlich wissen, nachdem die beiden Mädchen sich von den Jungs verabschiedet hatten und noch einen kleinen Spaziergang unternahmen. Aya zuckte leicht zusammen und warf ihrer Freundin einen ertappten Blick zu. „So auffällig?“, nuschelte sie und Kiyoko kicherte. „Ich kenne dich gut. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Unsere Jungs haben doch nur Volleyball im Kopf, ich glaube nicht, dass es noch jemandem aufgefallen ist“, erwiderte die Drittklässlerin beruhigend und Aya lachte kurz bitter auf. „Ja, nur Volleyball im Kopf. Das hat Daichi auch gesagt“, murmelte sie und Kiyoko beobachtete sie aufmerksam. „Dann geht es um Daichi? Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, bohrte sie nach. Sie spürte, dass sie der Antwort nah war und wollte jetzt nicht aufgeben, bis Aya ihr erklärt hatte, was mit ihr los war. Kiyoko machte sich Sorgen um sie. Außerdem war sie neugierig. „Gestritten haben wir uns nicht“, sagte Aya gedehnt, seufzte dann und begann Kiyoko alles zu erzählen. Sie erzählte, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile für Daichi schwärmte, der aber nichts mitbekommen zu haben schien und Keis Eintritt in den Volleyballclub, sie letztendlich dazu bewogen hatte, mit dem Kapitän reinen Tisch zu machen. Leicht gekränkt berichtete sie, wie er sie abgewiesen hatte, sie ihm aber nicht böse sein konnte, weil er sie so freundlich wie immer behandelte und Aya letztlich das Problem an der ganzen Sache war. Kiyoko hörte aufmerksam zu. Dann seufzte auch sie und nahm Ayas Hand. „Daichi ist ein Idiot“, sagte sie trocken und drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin. Aya fing an zu kichern. „Wie bitte“, gluckste sie und dann begannen die beiden Managerinnen herzlich zu lachen. _Das tat gut_. „Daichi ist, wenn es um Sport und seine Jungs geht ein aufmerksamer und vielleicht sogar einfühlsamer Typ, aber ansonsten?“ Kiyoko schnaubte laut. „Ich mache mir immer Gedanken kein Sozialverständnis zu haben, aber die anderen sind alle total realitätsfern, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl“, redete sie weiter und Aya hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nicht nur um Daichi ging. Die beiden schwiegen wieder einen Moment, dann blieb Kiyoko stehen und schaute Aya ernst an. „Wenn du möchtest rede ich mit ihm und-“ „Nein!“, rief Aya erschrocken und fiel zu laut. „Nein, bitte, das- das ist mein Problem ich will nicht, dass er denkt“, begann die Jüngere zu erklären und brach dann ab. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau worauf sie hinauswollte. _Was wollte sie nicht, dass er von ihr dachte?_ „Ich will ihm nur ein bisschen aus dem Weg gehen, solange bis ich drüber hinweg bin. Das dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange“, sagte Aya schließlich und Kiyoko musterte sie eingehend. „Wenn du das sagst“, seufzte die ältere der beiden dann und legte Aya einen Arm um die Schultern. „Komm mit. Ich gebe dir ein Eis aus.“

Das Nachmittagstraining an der AOBA Johsai verlief etwas weniger versöhnlich. Mimis Laune hatte sich im Verlauf des Tages nicht verbessert. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Noch mehr als sonst und die Aussicht mit dem Jungenvolleyballteam ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag trainieren zu müssen, reizte sie nicht wirklich. Vor allem, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Der sportliche Teil des Trainings war dann gar nicht so schlimm. Mimi stellte sich geschickter an, als sie befürchtet hatte und musste auch nicht viele Übungen mitmachen, da die Jungen eine gerade Zahl waren und Mimi so keinen Trainingspartner hatte. Die restliche Zeit durfte sie auf der Bank verbringen. Ihr Notizbuch auf dem Schoß, beobachtete sie das Team und hörte sich die Erklärungen von Herr Mizoguchi an. Sie war fest entschlossen schnell ein Verständnis für Volleyball zu entwickeln, damit Herr Irihata sie in Ruhe lassen würde und sie anfangen konnte sich wieder mehr in den Hintergrund zu verziehen. Das würde allerdings noch eine Weile dauern, da Mimi erstmal noch der interessante Neuzugang war. Ihr viel auf, dass die Erst- und Zweitklässler, mit Ausnahme von Kyotani, immer noch regelmäßig über sie zu flüstern schienen. Kyotani warf ihr Blicke zu, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt, doch da er jeden so anschaute, versuchte Mimi keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Die Drittklässler gaben sich Mühe sie wie Luft zu behandeln, doch ertappte sie Iwaizumi ein paar Mal dabei, wie er sie nachdenklich anschaute. Sie spürte jedes Mal ihre Ohren heiß werden, wenn sie seinen Blick auffing und wandte sich schnell wieder ihrem Büchlein zu. Einzig und allein Oikawa schien sich über ihre Anwesenheit zu freuen und sprach sie so oft er konnte an, um ihr Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen. Er bekam allerdings nur einsilbige und abwehrende Antworten, da Mimi seine aufdringliche und übertrieben freundliche Art als unangenehm empfand.

Die restliche Woche verlief ohne größere Aufregung. Aya freute sich ihr Team so motiviert zu sehen und wie gut sich die Erstklässler integrierten. Allerdings machte ihr das Verhalten ihres Bruders ein bisschen Sorgen. Kei war schon immer ein wenig eigenbrötlerisch gewesen und auch Aya musste zugeben, dass sie, ihr Bruder und ihre Cousine schon immer leicht reizbare und durchaus schnippische Kreaturen waren, doch fand sie, dass Kei den Bogen ab und an überspannte. Sie fragte sich, ob das auch noch mit der Akiteru-Sache zusammenhing, wusste aber nicht, wie sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Mit Kiyokos Hilfe war das Training auch längst nicht mehr so peinlich für sie. Die Drittklässlerin hatte ein Talent dafür Aya aus Unannehmlichkeiten zu entfernen, bevor diese überhaupt geschahen und da die Jungs des Teams ihr einen unerschütterlichen Respekt entgegenbrachte, wäre niemals jemand auf die Idee gekommen ihre Ansagen in Frage zu stellen. Ganz im Gegenteil fanden Tanaka und Nishinoya die herrische Seite, die Kiyoko nun ab und anzeigte, noch viel faszinierender, als sie sie ohnehin schon gefunden hatten.

Das AOBA Johsai Team und Mimi gewöhnten sich langsam aneinander und Mimi erschrak etwas, dass das morgendliche Training bereits am Ende der Woche für sie zur Routine gehörte. Andererseits merkte sie auch, dass sie immer gereizter wurde. Die ständigen Tuscheleien in ihrem Rücken, egal wohin sie in der Schule auch ging, zerrten an ihren Nerven. Selbst auf der Toilette warfen ihr die anderen Mädchen merkwürdige Blicke zu und beeilten sich den Raum zu verlassen. Wenigstens die Volleyballer fanden langsam wieder interessantere Gesprächsthemen und da sie noch keinen von ihnen angegriffen hatte, zuckte selbst Kindaichi nicht mehr vor ihr zurück. Iwaizumi war immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass der _Kragenbär_ seinen Titel verdient hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie diese halbe Portion jemand anderen Schaden zufügen konnte. Er hatte sich auch mit seinem Kindheitsfreund Oikawa über Mimi unterhalten, allerdings war es da um eine andere Art von Schlagfertigkeit gegangen.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“, wollte Iwaizumi am Freitag vor dem Training wissen. „Was meinst du, Iwa- _chan_?“, wollte Oikawa gut gelaunt wissen und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Ich dachte du hast so eine unvergleichliche und unausweichliche Wirkung auf Mädchen- Sag mir nicht du hast deinen Meister gefunden. Unsere Managerin lässt dich immer dastehen wie der Dorftrottel von Nebenan“, erklärte Iwaizumi feixend und Oikawa griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Was? Meine Ausstrahlung ist immer noch Vollkommen! Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!“, erwiderte der Kapitän und begann sich die Schuhe zuzuschnüren. „Wie kann man sowas bloß über sich selbst sagen“, murmelte Iwaizumi und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Allerdings war sein Plan aufgegangen. Oikawa kam ins Grübeln. Tatsächlich hatte sein bester Freund recht gehabt. Er schaffte es zwar ab und zu die Managerin erröten zu lassen, eine Reaktion von Mädchen die Oikawa mehr als gewohnt war, doch zeigte sie darüber hinaus kein Interesse und gab ihm ebenso flapsige Antworten wie allen anderen auch. _Vielleicht war es an der Zeit größere Geschütze aufzufahren_.

Mimi erfuhr von diesem Gespräch nichts und bemerkte auch nicht, dass sich Oikawa während des ganzen Trainings auffällig dicht in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Iwaizumi dagegen registrierte das mit einem besorgten Grinsen. Er hatte Oikawa dazu provozieren wollen, eine Reaktion aus ihr herauszuholen. _Doch dieses kleine Mädchen würde ihm nicht wirklich an die Gurgel gehen, oder?_ Er hielt das für sehr unwahrscheinlich, doch die Gerüchte, die nun durch die ganze Schule gingen wurden immer verrückter. Mittlerweile erzählte man sich der Junge hatte ins Krankenhaus gebracht und genäht werden müssen, dabei wusste Iwaizumi von Watari, der in derselben Klasse war, dass der Typ nicht mal Nasenbluten gehabt hatte. Nur ein blaues Auge hatte er davongetragen und dass konnte einem selbst jemand verpassen der mehrere Gewichtsklassen unter einem spielte.

Als es Zeit war aufzuräumen und die beiden Trainer die Halle verlassen hatten, beobachtete Iwaizumi neugierig, wie sein bester Freund auf die Managerin zuging. „Hast du meine Angaben vorhin gesehen, Mimi- _chan_? Waren die nicht beeindruckend?“, wollte Oikawa wissen und Mimi zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. „Ich denke schon“, gab sie eine wage Antwort und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie beugte sich hinunter um einen Volleyball aufzuheben und in den Ballwagen zu legen. Der Kapitän reagierte sofort. Auch er griff nach dem Ball und schaffte es, dass es beinahe nach einem Zufall aussah, dass sich ihre Hände berührten. Ruckartig entzog Mimi ihm den Ball und ihre Hände. Misstrauisch schaute sie kurz zu Oikawa auf, der sie breit anlächelte und wandte sich dann wieder von ihm ab. Sie wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau. Sie war sich sicher, dass er eine Rolle spielte, doch sie war sich unsicher, was Teil dieser Rolle und was womöglich Teil des echten Oikawa Tooru war. Allerdings war sie sich auch nicht sicher, ob es sie genug interessierte um weiter nachzuforschen oder ob sie sich nicht lieber raushalten wollte. Der Typ hatte immerhin einen Fanclub und Mimi schon genug Scherereien. Iwaizumi hatte parallel ähnliche Gedanken über sie und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes wildes Tier benahm. _Vielleicht war der Kragenbär doch nicht so weit hergeholt_. Gerade als er sich überlegte das Experiment zu stoppen holte Oikawa zum finalen Schlag aus.

Die Erstklässler hatten Mimi den Ballwagen abgenommen und sie war zur Bank hinübergegangen, um sich ihre Trainingsjacke anzuziehen. Sie wechselte viel zwischen heiß und kalt hin und her weshalb sie die Jacke ständig an- und auszog, was Herrn Irihata fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ihre Mutter scherzte immer, dass Mimi ihre Wechseljahre mitmache. Gedankenverloren steckte Mimi ihre Arme in die Jacke und wollte gerade den Reißverschluss hochziehen, da kam ihr jemand zuvor. Oikawa hatte ihr das Band ihres Reißverschlusses aus den Händen genommen und ihre Jacke bis oben hin zugezogen. Den Reißverschluss ließ er allerdings nicht los und zwang Mimi so zu ihm aufzusehen. Die meisten anderen Mädchen wären vermutlich dahingeschmolzen. Selbst Mimi wäre es womöglich so gegangen, wäre sie nicht seit über einer Woche in Alarmbereitschaft. Sie brauchte allerdings eine Schrecksekunde um zu reagieren in der ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss und in ihren Ohren rauschte. „Wenn du nicht sofort die Hände von mir nimmst, wirst du es bitter bereuen“, knurrte sie. Sie hatte leise gesprochen, aber laut genug, dass sich alle zu den beiden umdrehten und Kindaichi wieder einen Schritt vor ihr zurückwich, obwohl er sich gar nicht in greifbarer Nähe zu ihr befunden hatte. Selbst Iwaizumi war erstarrt. „Aber Mimi- _chan_ , was soll ich denn machen, damit du mich magst? Wir gehören schließlich zum selben Team!“, erwiderte Oikawa mit einem kindischen Quengeln in der Stimme und ohne seine Hände zurück zu ziehen. „Geh mir aus der Sonne“, fauchte Mimi und schubste den Volleyballkapitän von sich weg. Oikawa geriet ins Stolpern, fiel aber nicht hin. Mit zornig zusammengebissenen Zähnen schnappte Mimi sich ihr Notizbuch. „Das war aber nicht sehr nett Mimi- _chan_!“, schimpfte Oikawa sie und Iwaizumi entschied es sei nun der richtige Moment einzugreifen. „Ich bin nicht hier um nett zu dir zu sein. Ich brauche niemanden der mich vorführt und ich brauche niemanden der Gerüchte über mich schürt. Ich will nur meine Ruhe“, presste Mimi zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und warf auch den umstehenden Jungen ebenfalls zornige Blicke zu. Bevor Oikawa noch etwas sagen konnte, was den _Kragenbären_ noch weiter reizte, war Iwaizumi bei ihm angekommen und packte ihn am Arm. „Er meinte es nicht so. Tut mir leid“, sagte er an Mimi gerichtet, die ihm verbissen zunickte und sich dann auf den Weg in ihre Umkleide machte. „Weißt du ich hab mich um entschieden! Sie zählt nicht! Sie ist doof!“, verkündete Oikawa beleidigt und Mimi spürte, dass ihre Augen brannten. Zum Glück war sie im nächsten Moment schon im Flur und nur eine Sekunde später in ihrer Umkleide. Hier würde sie wenigstens für einen Moment sicher sein und sich sammeln können. In der Turnhalle war es jetzt Iwaizumi der Oikawa einen Schubs gab. „War das eben noch nötig? Es war immerhin wirklich dein Fehler, dass du ihre Grenzen nicht respektiert hast“, warf Iwaizumi seinem Kapitän nun vor, der beleidigt die Unterlippe vorschob. „Du bist auch gemein, Iwa- _chan_ “, erwiderte er und trabte dann ebenfalls in Richtung Umkleiden. Iwaizumi seufzte und klatschte dann laut in die Hände, was die übrigen Teammitglieder aus ihrer Schockstarre befreite. „Wir sollten uns auch umziehen und den _Kragenbären_ \- ich meine natürlich unsere Managerin- Tsukishima!- nicht mehr als nötig reizen“, verkündete er und die anderen murmelten zustimmend. Nach diesem Tagesabschluss war sich niemand mehr sicher, was an den Gerüchten stimmte und was nicht. _Vielleicht trank sie ja wirklich nachts das Blut von kleinen Kindern_.

Während des Wochenendtrainings wechselte Oikawa kein Wort mehr mit Mimi, was ihr ganz gut in den Kram passte. Kindaichi fing wieder an ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ihr relativ egal war. Was ihr nicht gleichgültig war, war, dass das Getuschel wieder anfing. Es drehte ihr den Magen um, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sich am Montag in der Schule verbreiten würde, sie hätten den großen König bedroht.

Als das Training am frühen Nachmittag vorbei war, rang Mimi sich durch etwas gegen ihre Sorgen zu unternehmen. Mit sicher zugezogener Jacke und vermutlich leuchtend roten Ohren, ging sie zu Iwaizumi und Oikawa hinüber, die gerade den Ballwagen in die Gerätekammer gebracht hatten. „Äh- Entschuldigung?“, begann sie zaghaft und verdrehte die Augen als Oikawa beim Klang ihrer Stimme erst zusammenzuckte und ihr dann die Zunge herausstreckte. „Ich bin vielleicht gestern etwas zu weit gegangen und das tut mir leid“, sagte sie und holte noch einmal tief Luft um mit ihrer Bitte herauszurücken, da meldete der Kapitän sich zu Wort. „Tut es dir wirklich leid?“, fuhr er sie an. Mimi schaute starr geradeaus auf das aufgenähte Schullogo auf Iwaizumis Jacke vor ihr. Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen“, gestand sie und zwang sich dann zunächst Oikawa und dann Iwaizumi in die Augen zu schauen. „Wird- Wird davon morgen die ganze Schule wissen oder- oder kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass die Leute nicht noch mehr über mich zu reden haben? Sie haben sowieso schon genug Geschichten“, wollte sie wissen und wurde gegen Ende immer leiser. Sie starrte nun wieder auf das Logo auf Iwaizumis Brust und konnte so nicht sehen, dass die beiden Drittklässler einen beinahe erschrockenen Blick austauschten. „Vielleicht. Ich überleg‘s mir“, erwiderte Oikawa schließlich und drängelte sich an seiner Managerin vorbei. Zerknirscht schaute Mimi ihm nach. Dann spürte sie Iwaizumis Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sofort schoss ihr wieder das Blut ins Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich drum. Er ist im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch und wir sollten wohl versuchen alle miteinander auszukommen“, sagte er und Mimi nickte, den Blick jetzt auf den Boden geheftet. „Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben“, versprach sie, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr von Iwaizumi, der seinem besten Freund mit einem Seufzen folgte. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl sich entblößt und erniedrigt zu haben, verließ Mimi fluchtartig das Schulgelände und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus ihrer Cousine.

Iwaizumi und Oikawa sprachen in der Jungenumkleide tatsächlich noch mit den restlichen Teammitgliedern und baten sie, keine unnötigen Geschichten über Mimi zu erzählen und dass sie sich vielleicht alle ein wenig mehr Mühe geben sollten. _Wenn selbst der Kragenbär dies versprochen hatte…_


	4. Wer ist hier die Missgeburt?!

Der Beginn der nächsten Woche war für Mimi sehr stressvoll. Sie wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Doch es kam nichts. Sie hörte weiterhin „ _Kragenbär_!“ wohin sie auch ging und die Leute beobachtete sie misstrauisch, aber niemand verlor ein Wort über Oikawa. Es tauchten auch keine seiner _Fangirls_ bei Mimi auf um sie hysterisch auszuschimpfen. Tag für Tag wurde sie wieder ruhiger. Sie gewöhnte sich beinahe an das Geflüster und die Blicke, außerdem ließen die Leute sie in Ruhe. Da Oikawa und Iwaizumi und auch die anderen im Team ihr offensichtlich den Gefallen, um den sie gebeten hatte, getan hatten, gab auch Mimi sich mehr Mühe freundlich zu ihnen zu sein. Sie freute sich, als sie sah, dass Kindaichis Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr wieder kleiner wurde. Oikawa hörte auf sie zu ignorieren und bedrängte sie auch nicht mehr. Man hätte die Stimmung im Jungenvolleyballteam der AOBA Johsai fast als harmonisch bezeichnen können, wäre da nicht Kyotani gewesen. Alle gaben sich Mühe, außer Kyotani. Mimi fragte sich, ob ihm etwas Ähnliches passiert sei wie ihr und er deshalb so böse zu allen anderen war. Sie sprach sogar Yahaba darauf an, als sie eines Nachmittags zufällig gemeinsam zur Turnhalle gingen. „Der war schon immer so“, hatte Yahaba geseufzt und mit den Achseln gezuckt. „Und das lasst ihr euch gefallen? Sagen die Coaches gar nichts dazu?“, hatte sie weiter gebohrt und ihren Klassenkameraden bis zur Umkleidetür verfolgt. „Du siehst es doch. Alle haben entweder Angst, oder ignorieren es.“ Seine Stimme hatte merkwürdig bitter geklungen und Mimi war nachdenklich in ihre eigene Umkleide gegangen. Sie schämte sich ein wenig, die Situation auf sich selbst zu beziehen, doch konnte sie es nicht unterdrücken Neid zu empfinden. Wieso ließ man ihm alles durchgehen und ihr nicht? Während der ersten paar Trainingsstunden hatte Herr Irihata sie besonders auf dem Kika gehabt und sie ausgeschimpft, sobald sie auch nur mit den Zähnen geknirscht hatte. Zugegeben war das besser geworden, weil auch er einsehen musste, dass Mimi sich sowohl sportlich, organisatorisch, als auch zwischenmenschlich viel Mühe gab. Und trotzdem fragte sich Mimi warum Kyotani mehr oder minder mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wurde. Sie nahm sich fest vor sich nicht so grob von ihm behandeln zu lassen. _Sie würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen!_

Nachdem alle fertig aufgewärmt waren und Mimi sich den Volleyballübungen entziehen konnte, ging sie an das eine Ende der Halle, wo Kyotani an der Wand lehnte. Kritisch beobachtete er wie seine Mitstreiter das Netz aufbauten. „Kannst du bitte ein Stück zur Seite gehen? Ich muss da ran“, sagte Mimi freundlich und deutete an die Sprossenwand, die man ein Stück nach vorne holen konnte. „Wieso?“, blaffte Kyotani sie an und Mimis Lächeln erfror. „Weil ich die Sprossenwand nach vorne holen will, was glaubst du was ich hier sonst machen will?“, pampte sie zurück. Kyotani bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte sie weiter an. „Ich muss euch nicht die ganze Zeit beobachten, also hat Herr Mizoguchi mir erlaubt eigenes Training zu machen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden und lässt mich hier ran?“, erklärte sie, ohne dass sie das vorgehabt hatte. Zunächst rührte Kyotani sich nicht und Mimi kam langsam Rauch aus den Ohren. Dann hatten die anderen Jungen das Netz aufgebaut und Kyotani stapfte zu ihnen hinüber. Fassungslos schaute Mimi ihm nach. _Was war sein Problem?_

Herr Mizoguchi hatte ihr tatsächlich erlaubt während ein paar Übungen pro Training die Geräte zu nutzen, solange sie nicht im Weg war und sie zu den Trainingsspielen wieder bei ihm auf der Bank war, um die Spieler zu beobachten. Mimi hatte sich überlegt, dass wenn die Leute sie schon vor einen _Yanki_ hielten und die Gefahr bestand, dass sie deshalb herausgefordert werden würde, dass sie ein wenig Muskeln aufbauen wollte. Nicht dass sie plante sich zu prügeln, doch ihre immer noch starke Paranoia gebot ihr, sich auf alle Eventualitäten vorzubereiten. Also holte sie die Sprossenwand ein Stück hervor und begann Klimmzüge und andere Übungen zu machen, die sie im Internet gesehen hatte.

Bei Karasuno waren alle Spieler hoch motiviert und mit Feuereifer beim Training dabei. Während der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte und alle beim Aufräumen der Halle halfen, sortierten Aya und Kiyoko ihre Notizen. „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Cousine? Ich habe gar nicht mehr gefragt wie es ihr damit geht wieder zur Schule zu gehen“, sprach Kiyoko Aya an, die daraufhin von ihren Heften aufschaute. „An sich geht es Mimi ganz gut. Ihre Mitschüler reden zwar viel, lassen sie aber wohl größtenteils in Ruhe… Im Grunde behandeln sie sie wie einen _Yanki_ “, erzählte Aya und Kiyoko zog mitfühlend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Oh und sie hat noch eine weitere Strafe bekommen. Sie ist jetzt Managerin des Jungenvolleyballteams ihrer Schule“, fügte sie hinzu und plötzlich war es totenstill. Alle außer Kei, der die Geschichte natürlich kannte, hatten sich zu den beiden Managerinnen umgedreht. „Deine Cousine Mimi? Ist jetzt die Managerin dieser Elite-Trottel?!“, wollte Tanaka übertrieben erschüttert wissen. Aya strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Ja… Sie ist jetzt die Managerin von AOBA Johsai… als Strafe“, wiederholte sie lahm. „Mit dem großen König? Das ist natürlich echt eine Strafe!“, stellte Hinata laut fest und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Der kleine König ist ja schon so anstrengend…“ Kei und Yamaguchi kriegten sich vor Lachen kaum wieder ein und Kageyama ließ eine seiner berühmten Schimpftiraden los, bis Daichi alle zur Ordnung rief und langsam wieder Ruhe einkehrte. „Das geht uns ja auch eigentlich nichts an!“, mahnte der Kapitän seine Schützlinge und Aya warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Als er diesen auffing, schaute sie allerdings schnell wieder weg und wandte sich dann Sugawara zu, der sich in das Gespräch einklinkte. „Wir haben Mimi ja auch kennengelernt. Wir wissen ja, dass sie kein _Elite-Trottel_ ist. Aber ich muss Hinata recht geben, für sie ist das bestimmt eine riesen Strafe. Die arme“, formulierte er seine Gedanken und Kei fing wieder an spöttisch zu kichern. Nun drehten sich alle zu ihm. Herausfordernd grinste er seine Schwester an und sagte: „Ich erkenne gerade ein Muster in meiner Familie. Die Mädels sind alle Volleyballmanagerinnen. Gebt‘s zu, ihr seid nur auf der Jagd seid, nach einem heißen Volleyballer.“ Aya stieg langsam die Röte ins Gesicht und bevor Kiyoko sie zurückhalten konnte, war sie aufgesprungen, hatte Kei an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn hin und her. „Was laberst du da?! Bist du bescheuert?!“, fauchte sie und schüttelte ihn weiter, bis Tanaka und Nishinoya sie von ihm gelöst hatten. Kei grinste immer noch. „Sei doch nicht so zu deinem _Babybruder_ “, versuchte Tanaka seine beste Freundin zu beruhigen, in dem er ihren Kosenamen für Kei benutzte. „Gerade ist er eher meine Missgeburt“, schnaubte sie und die anderen Teammitglieder schnappten nach Luft. Alle außer Yamaguchi, der versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Du bist doch die Missgeburt“, gab Kei hochmütig zurück und bevor Aya wieder anfangen konnte zu keifen, trat Daichi zwischen die beiden. „Beruhigt euch bitte wieder! Könnt ihr eure Streitigkeiten vielleicht auf ein privates _setting_ verlegen?“, ermahnte er die beiden und Aya verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Darf ich fragen wieso ihr _Missgeburten_ seid?“, untergrub Sugawara seinen Kapitän mit einem freundlichen Ton in der Stimme und neugierig glitzernden Augen. „Sie ist winzig“, war alles was Kei sagte. Aya war bereit weiter auszuholen und zückte ihr Handy. Sie suchte kurz etwas und zeigte ihren Freunden dann ein Foto, auf dem sie und Kei als Babys zu sehen waren. „Das ist Kei, als er ein paar Monate alt ist. Ich war bereits über ein Jahr auf der Welt. Wie ihr sehen könnt, sind wir gleich groß…“, erklärte sie und bei den meisten viel der Groschen. Bei Nishinoya nicht. „Ja und? Ihr seid doch beide Babys?“, hakte Noya nach und Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin ein Jahr älter! Kei war bei seiner Geburt fast so groß, wie ich zu dem Zeitpunkt. Er war ein Riese als Baby! Ist er noch immer, aber deswegen ist er die Missgeburt“, versuchte Aya den Libero die Sachlage zu erklären. „Und dann ist uns irgendwann aufgefallen, als Aya aufgehört hat zu wachsen, dass eigentlich sie die Missgeburt ist. Mein Bruder und ich sind groß und sie ist der einzige Zwerg“, mischte sich Kei nun doch wieder ein und die Tatsache, dass er seine Schwester in einem Atemzug sowohl eine Missgeburt, als auch einen Zwerg genannt hatte, lenkte alle von der Tatsache ab, dass es ein drittes Geschwisterkind in der Familie Tsukishima gab. Aya war etwas gerührt, als Tanaka und Nishinoya sich beinahe mit ihrem Bruder prügelten, weil er sie beleidigt hatte. Sie und Daichi schafften es dann allerdings das schlimmste zu verhindern.

Während Karasuno sich weiter auf das anstehende Trainingsspiel gegen Nekoma vorbereiteten und anfingen sich gut aufeinander einzustimmen, schaffte Mimi es wieder Spannungen in ihr Team zu bringen. Sie geriet immer häufiger mit Kyotani aneinander, wobei man vielleicht lieber sagen sollte, dass sie sich immer häufiger über ihn aufregte, da er sie nur böse beobachtete oder so tat als könnte er sie weder hören noch sehen. Dafür verstand sie sich immer besser mit den anderen Teammitgliedern. Selbst Kindaichi schaffte es endlich sie wie einen normalen Menschen zu behandeln, als sie eines morgens Kyotani anmeckerte, weil er Kindaichi beim Aufwärmen angerempelt hatte. „Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?“, rief sie Kyotani hinterher, der sie kurz anschaute und dann weiter seine Runden lief. Herr Irihata und Herr Mizoguchi taten so, als ob sie nichts mitbekommen hätten. Mimi grummelte vor sich hin, lächelte aber, als sie Kindaichis halb besorgte, halb verängstigte Miene sah. „Ah, _sorry_! Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen- Ich- Mach einfach weiter! _Sorry_ “, sagte sie zu ihm und wedelte unkoordiniert mit ihren Händen durch die Luft. Kindaichi versuchte ihr Lächeln zu erwidern und machte sich dann auf den Weg Kunimi einzuholen.

Nachdem das eigentlich Training vorbei war, hatten Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Hanamaki und Matsukawa die Coaches überzeugt sie noch ein wenig länger trainieren zu lassen. Das war der erste Abend, an dem Mimi einen Schlüssel überlassen bekam. Herr Mizoguchi überzeugte den Chef-Coach davon ihr den Schlüssel für die Halle zu geben, sodass sie hinter den Jungs abschließen konnte. Iwaizumi hatte vorgeschlagen selbst abzuschließen, doch Herr Mizoguchi hatte auf Mimi bestanden und sie hatte eingewilligt zu bleiben. Sie wollte sowieso noch ein paar Sachen in ihr Notizbuch eintragen. Die Jungs spielten noch ein paar Sätze drei gegen drei. Mimi hatte ihre eigenen Sachen schnell erledigt und saß nun mit an die Brust gezogenen Knien auf der Bank und beobachtete die sechs Volleyballer. Wenn sie ihnen ohne Stress im Nacken zuschaute, glaubte sie zu verstehen, was diese ganzen Menschen so an Volleyball faszinierte. Ihr Blick wanderte gerade von Iwaizumi über das Netz hinweg zu Hanamaki, als Oikawa plötzlich „Kindaichi!!“, rief und den Ball in seine Richtung spielte. Kindaichi, der langsam etwas erschöpft wirkte, reagierte nicht schnell genug und der Ball flutschte zwischen seinen Händen hindurch und klatschte ihm genau ins Gesicht. Er gab ein merkwürdiges Grunzgeräusch von sich und Oikawa schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Ist alles okay? Das war nicht meine Absicht!“, rief er viel zu laut, während Iwaizumi und Mimi bereits sicherstellten, dass Kindaichi nichts passiert war. Zum Glück hatte er nicht mal Nasenbluten. Als klar war, dass alles in Ordnung war und Kindaichi die beiden älteren Schüler etwas beschämt beiseitegeschoben hatte, konnte Mimi nicht mehr an sich halten. Ein Glucksen entfuhr ihr, bevor sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste. Entschuldigend schauten ihre Augen über ihre Hand hinweg zu Kindaichi hinauf. Er sah verwirrt aus. Genauso wie die anderen. „Entschuldige“, presste Mimi heraus und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während sie versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr richtig gelacht und es schien nun beinahe hysterisch aus ihr herausbrechen zu wollen. „Dieses Geräusch“, gluckste sie und nahm endlich die Hand von ihrem Gesicht. Sie schwankte ein wenig, während ihr Gekicher aus ihr herausbrach. „Und sein Gesicht! _Shocked-Kawa_!“ Nun musste Mimi sich an Oikawa festhalten, in und über dessen Gesicht sie gerade lachte, so heftig wurde sie von ihrem plötzlichen, fröhlichen Gefühlsausbruch geschüttelt wurde. „Sie lacht,“, murmelte Kunimi überrascht Yahaba zu. „Stets zu Diensten“, sagte Kindaichi mit merkwürdiger Ernsthaftigkeit, während er Mimi beunruhigt beobachtete. Das brachte Mimi noch mehr zum Lachen. Sie riss ihren Kapitän beinahe von den Füßen, als sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht an ihn hängte. Verwirrt hielt er sie fest und schaute hilfesuchend zu Iwaizumi hinüber, der nun ebenfalls anfing zu lachen. Er hatte sich sehr bemüht nicht über Kindaichis Grunzen zu lachen. Dann hatte er sich sehr bemüht nicht über Mimis hysterisches Gebaren zu lachen. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Kindheitsfreundes war dann aber zu viel für ihn. Als Iwaizumi anfing zu Lachen, konnten sich auch die anderen Drittklässler nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Auch Hanamaki und Matsukawa stimmten nun in das Gelächter ein und schließlich mussten auch Kunimi, Kindaichi und Oikawa, der immer noch Mimi auf ihren wackeligen Beinen hielt, lachen. Auch wenn diese drei immer noch nicht wirklich verstehen zu schienen was der Witz an der Sache war.


	5. Eine Frage des Respekts

Der nächste Monat, der Mai, begann mit den Ferien der goldenen Woche. Doch weder Aya noch Mimi hatten Zeit sich großartig auszuruhen, oder sich zu treffen. Sowohl Karasuno als auch AOBA Johsai hatten ein Trainingscamp für ihre Volleyballteams angesetzt und die Managerinnen mussten natürlich dabei sein. AOBA Johsai hatten zwei Trainingsspiele mit benachbarten Schulen angesetzt, doch auch sie, genauso wie Karasuno, freuten sich am meisten auf das Spiel gegen Nekoma, dem Team aus Tokyo.

Am ersten Tag des Trainingscamps gab es ein Trainingsspiel zwischen der AOBA Johsai und dem Team der Date Tech Oberschule. Es war Mimis erstes _richtiges_ Spiel, dass sie sah, da sie bisher nur beim Training und Spielen ihrer Mannschaft untereinander anwesend war. Beim letzten Trainingsspiel gegen Karasuno, war sie ja noch suspendiert und noch keine Managerin gewesen. Herr Irihata hatte ihr ein paar Sachen gesagt, auf die sie während des Spiels achten sollte. Herr Mizoguchi war wie immer etwas freundlicher und hilfsbereiter und erklärte Mimi ein paar Spielzüge, die sie noch nicht kannte und die Besonderheiten der einzelnen Spieler.

Die Date Tech Oberschule war berühmt für ihre _eiserne_ _Mauer_ , dem beinahe unüberwindlichen Block der riesigen Mittelblocker des Teams. Während sie diese gefühlt 2m großen Jungs beobachtete fühlte Mimi sich noch kleiner, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Von Aya wusste sie, dass Asahi von Karasuno an diesem Team gescheitert war und mit Zähneknirschen musste sie feststellen, dass auch ihr Team Probleme hatte, Bälle an dieser Mauer vorbei zu bekommen. Sie waren jetzt schon _ihr_ Team, so sehr hatte Mimi sich an die Position als Managerin gewöhnt. Besonders Kyotani, der wie immer die _Hau-drauf-_ Taktik anwendete, wurde zunehmend frustrierter. Er schubste Mitspieler aus dem Weg, nur um dann selbst von Date Tech abgewehrt zu werden. So stark, dass er durch ihre Hände hindurch bzw. ihre Hände aus dem Weg schlagen konnte, war er dann doch nicht. Auch Mimi wurde immer frustrierter und schließlich musste Herr Mizoguchi ihr drohen sie aus der Halle zu schicken, sollte sie nicht aufhören, Kyotani anzuschreien. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen, wandte Mimi sich demonstrativ ihrem Notizbuch zu. Sie blickte dann allerdings doch überrascht auf, als Herr Irihata sich dazu entschied Kyotani vom Platz zu holen und auszuwechseln. „Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen! Schau den anderen eine Weile zu“, sagte er zu Kyotani, der nichts erwiderte und zu den anderen Ersatzspielern hinüberging. Als er an Mimi vorbeikam, warf er ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Sie erwiderte diesen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Herr Mizoguchi seufzte schwer.

Letztendlich verlor AOBA Johsai das Spiel gegen Date Tech und während des Mittagessens auf den Bänken vor der Halle, konnte Mimi heraushören, dass die meisten Kyotani, ähnlich wie sie selbst für das Problem hielten. Kindaichi, der neben ihr saß, erzählte ihr, dass ihn diese Situation an seine Mittelschulzeit erinnerte, als Kageyama, der Zusteller seines damaligen Teams, seine Mitspieler nicht respektiert zu haben schien. Am Ende hatte sein Team nicht mehr mit ihm kooperiert und er war vom Platz genommen worden.

Das Training am Nachmittag verlief dementsprechend angespannt. Mimi musste die Strafrunden mitlaufen, die ihr Team wegen der Niederlage leisten mussten. Vor den Gästen, behandelte Herr Irihata sie wie eine ganz normale Managerin, doch sobald AOBA für sich trainierte, ließ er Mimi wieder spüren, dass es sich um eine Strafe für sie handelte.

Wie immer überließen die Coaches das Aufräumen der Halle, ihren Schützlingen und verzogen sich in ihr Büro. Mimi machte sich daran die Volleybälle einzusammeln, die in der ganzen Halle verstreut waren, da sie bereits in der ersten Woche ihres regulären Trainings festgestellt hatte, dass sie keine Hilfe beim Netz Auf- und Abbau war. „Hey, Kyotani! Kannst du bitte die beiden Bälle da rüberbringen?“, rief sie durch die Halle, fest entschlossen ihn dazu zu zwingen den anderen zu helfen. Sie starrten sich eine Weile an, bis Iwaizumi eine Bewegung machte und Kyotani zu ihm schaute. Dann hob er die zwei Bälle auf und brachte sie zum Ballwagen. Mimi knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Warum macht er nur was Iwaizumi- _san_ ihm sagt? Wieso kann er nicht auch uns andere ebenbürtig behandeln?!“, knurrte sie, als sie sich mit einem weiteren Ball im Arm und Yahaba im Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Ballwagen machte, um ihn in die Gerätekammer zu bringen und einzuschließen. „Iwaizumi- _san_ hat ihn bei allen sportlichen Herausforderungen, die er ihm gestellt hat, geschlagen. Deswegen schaut er zu ihm auf“, erklärte Yahaba ihr. Auch seine Stimme klang etwas angesäuert und er gab sich keine Mühe leise zu sprechen, sodass Kyotani sich zu den beiden umdrehte, als sie den Ballwagen erreichten. Yahaba tat so als bemerkte er Kyotanis Blick nicht, schnappte sich den Wagen und ging weiter. Mimi war dagegen stehen geblieben und musterte Kyotani. „Stimmt das?“, wollte sie neugierig wissen und Kyotani, der Yahaba nachgeschaut hatte, wirbelte zu ihr herum. Die kleine Managerin schaute immer noch mit leicht schräggelegten Kopf zu ihm auf. „Was meinst du?“, blaffte er sie an. Mimi zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Auch an Kyotani hatte sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass sie neugierig war, was sein Problem war. Mit dem _tollwütigen_ _Hund_ , wie Oikawa Kyotani nannte, war es anders, als mit dem Kapitän selbst. So unsicher wie sie sich bei Oikawa war, ob sie wissen wollte, was sich hinter seiner Maske abspielte, so sicher war sie sich, dass es sie bei Kyotani interessierte. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich ihm auf merkwürdige und bestimmt sehr ungesunde Art verbunden, weil sie beide wie _Yankis_ behandelt wurden. Mimi seufzte schwer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Stimmt es, dass du nur Iwaizumi respektierst, weil er dir körperlich überlegen ist?“, hakte sie nach und Kyotanis Blick huschte erneut kurz zu dem älteren Schüler. Die anderen Spieler warfen den beiden _Problemkindern_ ihrer Mannschaft mittlerweile besorgte Blicke zu. Doch sie waren zu neugierig, wie diese Konfrontation enden würde, um einzugreifen. Außerdem hatte der _Kragenbär_ ja bereits bewiesen, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. „Du lebst vielleicht in einer verdrehten Welt“, stieß Mimi dann verächtlich aus, was Kyotani und auch alle anderen dazu veranlasste sich ihr komplett zuzuwenden. „Was meinst du?“, wiederholte Kyotani kalt und Mimis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Respekt muss sich verdient werden, eh? Das ist lächerlich! Jeder Mensch verdient Respekt und sollte zumindest als Lebewesen respektiert und geachtet werden. Ja, ich habe einmal die Beherrschung verloren und jemanden angegriffen, der meinen Respekt verloren hat, aber abgesehen davon, behandle ich jeden, selbst die ganzen Leute die über mich Reden, oder die Lehrer, die mich für einen Taugenichts halten, zumindest mit dem Respekt, dem man einem lebenden und fühlenden Wesen entgegenbringen sollte. Auch dich habe ich bisher so respektvoll behandelt wie ich konnte, auch wenn du niemandem aus deinem Team so behandelst! So bist rücksichtslos, spielst unfair und bringst diene eigenen Mannschaftskameraden in Gefahr!“, redete Mimi sich in Rage und Kyotanis Ohren färbten sich langsam aber sicher dunkelrot. Er begann mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. „Sie nennen dich einen Bären, oder? Beweis es mir!“, forderte er sie heraus. Damit hatte Mimi zugegebenermaßen nicht gerechnet. Diesmal war sie es, die „Was meinst du?“, fragte. „Er fordert dich zu einem sportlichen Wettkampf heraus“, klärte Watari sie auf und Mimi konnte Kindaichi mal wieder aufgeregt flüstern hören. Dann schaute sie fragend zu Kyotani. Er nickte ihr auffordernd zu. Mimi spürte das unpassende Bedürfnis zu lachen. Dann zuckte sie so hoheitsvoll sie konnte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht“, erwiderte sie und war nun diejenige die herausfordernd zu ihrem Gegenüber hinaufstarrte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und nicht ohne sie anzurempeln, ging Kyotani an ihr vorbei zu einer der Bänke an der Seite der Halle. Er zog sie ein Stück nach vorne und kniete sich davor, den Ellbogen auf die Sitzfläche der Bank gestützt und die Hand erhoben. „Armdrücken?“ Mimi ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören, machte sich aber auf den Weg zu Kyotani und seiner Bank. Plötzlich packte sie jemand am Arm. Sie schaute auf und blickte in Iwaizumis Gesicht. „Sei nicht albern“, sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. „Ich bin jetzt also diejenige die sich albern benimmt?“, zischte Mimi beleidigt und riss sich los. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei Kyotani, dicht gefolgt von Yahaba und Watari. Die anderen ließen etwas größeren Abstand. Gerade also Mimi sich ebenfalls hingekniet hatte und die Ärmel ihrer Trainingsjacke hochschob, ging die Tür der Halle geräuschvoll auf und ein gutgelaunter Oikawa, der noch kurz etwas mit Herrn Irihata besprochen hatte, kam hereinstolziert. „Morgen ist- Was ist hier los, Iwa- _chan_? Was macht ihr da?“, fragte er laut und wissbegierig, während er sich zu der Versammlung seiner Teamkollegen gesellte. „Kyotani hat mir herausgefordert, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass sein Konzept wem Respekt gebührt und wem nicht _bullshit_ ist“, verkündete Mimi laut, bevor Iwaizumi oder jemand anderes antworten konnte. Oikawa gab einen hohen, überraschten Ton von sich, tat aber nichts, um die beiden davon abzuhalten. „Ich kann den Schiri machen“, bot Yahaba an Mimi gerichtet an, woraufhin sie ein kurzes Lachen ausstieß. Es klang beinahe echt. „Ich glaube wir brauchen jemanden mehr unparteiisches“, gab die Managerin zu bedenken und spielte daraufhin, dass Yahaba, neben ihr, vermutlich derjenige war, der seine Unzufriedenheit mit Kyotanis Verhalten offen zeigte. Mit einem leichten Grinsen trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück und Mimi wandte sich um. Genau wie Kyotani schaute sie zu Iwaizumi auf. „Darf ich bitten, Iwaizumi- _san_? Wenn du schon der respektabelste Mensch in diesem Raum bist, dann-“, forderte Mimi ihn auf, ohne ihre Bitte ganz auszuformulieren. Mit einem genervten Seufzen, kam Iwaizumi näher. Insgeheim interessierte es ihn wer die Oberhand haben würde. Der _Kragenbär_ oder der _tollwütige_ _Hund_. Mimi machte sich nun endlich bereit und nahm Kyotanis Hand. Sie schaute ihm bewusst direkt in die Augen und versuchte den Anflug von Röte zu unterdrücken, den sie in ihr Gesicht kriechen spürte, als Iwaizumi seine Hand über die der beiden jüngeren legte. „Seid ihr bereit?“, fragte Iwaizumi betont gelangweilt, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner seine Neugierde bemerkte. „Dann los“, verkündete er und zog seine Hand zurück. Kyotani stürzte sich sofort mit seiner ganzen Kraft in den Wettkampf. Mimi stemmte sich mit ihrem kompletten Gewicht gegen ihn, schaffte es aber nicht allzu lange ihn aufzuhalten. Relativ schnell und unspektakulär drückte Kyotani ihren Arm auf die Bank und sprang dann triumphierend auf. Alle starrten sie an. Kyotani immer noch triumphierend und die anderen Jungen ungläubig. Sollte das wirklich das Resultat gewesen sein, nachdem sie Kyotani so provoziert und hochmütig behandelt hatte. Mimis Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie sich aufrichtete und bedächtig ihre Jacke glattstrich. Dann schaute sie Kyotani wieder direkt ins Gesicht. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du hast jemanden in einem Kräftemessen besiegt, der ganz eindeutig weder in deiner Gewichts- noch Kraftklasse ist. Wirklich respektabel!“, ihre Stimme war so kalt wie ihr Blick. „Du bist ganz schön gruselig, Mimi- _chan_! Weißt du das?“, versuchte Oikawa die Stimmung offensichtlich etwas zu entschärfen. „Wie wäre es jetzt mit einer meiner Spezialitäten?“, schlug Mimi vor, ohne auf Oikawa einzugehen. Mit einem immer noch kalten Lächeln deutete sie auf die Sprossenwand am anderen Ende der Halle. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja doch noch beweisen, dass selbst ich einen gewissen Respekt verdiene und vielleicht kannst selbst du dann anfangen andere Menschen wie solche zu behandeln“, fügte sie, immer noch hochmütig hinzu und drehte sich dann um, durchquerte die Halle und fing an die Sprossenwand ein Stück hervor zu holen. „Klimmzüge“, erklärte sie knapp, nachdem sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte und sah, dass alle ihr gefolgt waren. Wieder wurde Iwaizumi zum Schiedsrichter ernannt und wieder legte sich Kyotani sofort richtig ins Zeug. Mimi ließ es etwas entspannter angehen. Iwaizumi zählte für Kyotani und Oikawa für sie. Sie spürten den halb belustigten, halb beeindruckten Blick des Kapitäns auf ihr. Wieder genau wie Mimi erwartet hatte, kam Kyotani relativ schnell aus der Puste. Er war bereits am Kämpfen, als sie es noch schaffte die Maske der gleichgültigen Gelassenheit aufrechtzuerhalten. Dann, gerade als auch Mimi merkte, dass es anfing, richtig anstrengend zu werden, hörte sie Iwaizumis ermahnende Stimme. „Du musst schon richtig hoch, Kyotani“, sagte er streng und als Kyotani sich ihm wütend zuwandte, rutschte seine Hand von der Sprosse und er fiel zu Boden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, machte Mimi weiter, bis sie Kyotani mit fünf Klimmzügen überholt hatte. Dann sprang sie so elegant wie sie konnte auf ihre Füße und streckte eine Hand in Oikawas Richtung aus. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und beinahe bewundernden Blick, ergriff er ihre Hand. „Doch nicht deine Hand! Meine Jacke!“, blaffte sie ihn an und entzog ihm ihre Hand so schnell wieder, als hätte er ihr einen Schlag versetzt. „Richtig. Mein Fehler, Mimi- _chan_! Aber das war echt beeindruckend“, erwiderte er mit einem kurzen Lachen und warf ihr ihre Jacke zu. Erst nachdem sie hineingeschlüpft und den Reißverschluss halb zugezogen hatte, drehte Mimi sich zu Iwaizumi, Kyotani und den anderen Jungen um. Teilweise standen ihnen die Münder vor Überraschung offen und Kyotani beobachtete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Der Unglaube über dieses Ergebnis schien seinen Zorn zu überdecken. Jetzt war Mimi ihre Inszenierung etwas unangenehm und sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. „Ja… Ich denke damit sind wir Quitt, oder? Wenn du mich trotzdem nicht respektieren kannst, komm mir wenigstens nicht in die Quere, ja?“, sagte sie etwas lahm und wartete dann kurz auf eine Antwort, von der sie eigentlich wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würde. „Heißt das du belässt es jetzt dabei?“, hakte Yahaba nach, der beinahe etwas enttäuscht wirkte, dass Mimi die Sache nun für erledigt zu halten schien. „Ich denke schon. Wenn ich es für richtig halte, werde ich wahrscheinlich wieder etwas sagen, aber ich halte dich für so vernünftig, dass du nochmal über meine Sicht der Dinge nachdenkst“, antwortete sie, allerdings an Kyotani gerichtet, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war. Sie schauten sich ein letztes Mal für den Tag kurz in die Augen, dann machte Mimi eine merkwürdig fahrige Bewegung mit ihren Armen und lächelte zerknirscht in die Runde. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen, denke ich. Gute Nacht und kommt gut nach Hause“, verkündete sie etwas zu laut und verließ dann so schnell sie konnte ohne zu gehetzt auszusehen, die Halle.

Mimi war erleichtert, dass das Trainingscamp der AOBA Johsai keine Übernachtung in der Schule beinhaltete, sondern sie alle morgens zur Schule und abends wieder nach Hause gingen. So wie an normalen Tagen auch. Bei Karasuno war es anders. Sie übernachteten alle gemeinsam in einem der hinteren Schulgebäude.

„Wir sind fertig im Bad und ziehen uns zurück. Oder braucht ihr noch was?“ Aya hatte den Kopf in das Zimmer gesteckt, in dem die Jungen alle zusammen übernachteten. Bevor Tanaka oder Nishinoya sich etwas überlegen konnten worum sie die Mädchen bitten konnten, um noch etwas Zeit mit ihnen, bzw. Kiyoko, zu verbringen, winkte Daichi ab. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Solange ihr alles habt, könnt ihr jetzt schlafen gehen“, antwortete er und lächelte sie an. Aya senkte schnell den Blick auf seine Füße und nickte. „Gute Nacht dann“, sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Schnell huschte sie über den dunklen Flur ins Nachbarzimmer, in dem Kiyoko bereits auf ihrem Futon lag und durch eines ihrer Notizbücher blätterte. Aya legte sich neben sie und zog sich ihre Decke bis unters Kinn hoch. Ihr Handy legte sie neben ihr Kopfkissen. Die beiden Managerinnen unterhielten sich noch kurz über das heutige Training, was sie am nächsten Tag für Snacks vorbereiten wollten und über die Einkaufsliste dafür.

Nachdem sie das Licht ausgeschaltet hatten, war Kiyoko schnell eingeschlafen. Aya wälzte sich im Gegensatz dazu noch lange hin und her. Die Bäume vor ihrem Fenster warfen merkwürdige Schatten an die Decke und neben dem Getuschel und Gekicher aus dem Jungenzimmer, war sie sich sicher Schritte auf dem Gang und das Klappern von Fenstern unter ihr zu hören. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und schrieb Kei eine Nachricht. Sie hoffte, dass er sein Handy so parat hatte, dass er es bemerkte. Aya wartete kurz, dann wurde es drüben plötzlich still. Sie konnte Keis gelangweilte Stimme hören. Dann war es wieder still und plötzlich öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür. Aya zuckte heftig zusammen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihr Bruder war. „Was ist?“, wollte Kei leise wissen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Kiyoko, die ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte und setzte sich dann neben seine Schwester auf den Boden. „Ich kann nicht einschlafen“, gestand Aya, was Kei bereits wusste, weil sie es ihm in der Nachricht geschrieben hatte. „Wie alt bist du? Zehn?“, neckte er sie, doch seine große Schwester war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, was er im nächsten Moment selbst bemerkte. „Das ist nicht witzig“, zischte sie und zog beleidigt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Kei seufzte nur, stupste kurz gegen die Wange und hielt ihr dann seine Hand hin. Mit einem leisen Lächeln griff Aya nach der Hand ihres Bruders und schloss dann die Augen.

Nach einer Weile war Ayas Atem so gleichmäßig, dass Kei dachte sie sei endlich eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und wollte ihr seine Hand entziehen, da schlug sie die Augen auf und zog ihn zurück. „Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte sie so alarmiert, dass Kei kurz ertappt zusammenzuckte. „In mein Bett. Ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht hier sitzen“, flüsterte er streng. Die beiden schauten sich einen kurzen Moment lang an, dann warf Kei einen erneuten schnellen Blick auf Kiyokos Rücken und seufzte. Er gab sich geschlagen. „Dann komm halt mit rüber! Ich kann schlecht hier bei euch beiden übernachten“, erklärte er und zog seiner Schwester die Decke weg. Ein Wenig beschämt folgte Aya ihm über den Flur zurück ins Jungenzimmer. Auch dort schliefen bereits alle. Kei legte sich halb auf seinen eigenen Futon und halb zu Yamaguchi, der sich leise im Schlaf murmelnd zu ihm drehte. Aya rollte sich auf der anderen Hälfte von Keis Schlafplatz in ihre Decke ein und griff wieder nach der Hand ihres Bruders. So konnte sie endlich einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Aya von der Stimme ihres Bruders geweckt. „War ja klar“, grummelte Kei und stupste seine ältere Schwester mit dem Fuß an. Aya blinzelte in das bereits hellerleuchtete Zimmer und hörte plötzlich Nishinoyas viel zu laute Stimme: „Mensch, Asahi- _san_! Was läuft denn bei euch?“ Nachdem sie ihre Augen endlich ganz geöffnet hatte, drehte Aya sich auf die Seite, wo sie Keis Hand hielt, bzw. die Seite wo sie glaubte Keis Hand zu halten. Sie lag nicht mehr zur Seite ihres Bruders ausgerichtet, sondern schaute in das bestürzte Gesicht von Asahi, der ihr langsam seine Hand entzog. Plötzlich saß Aya kerzengerade im Bett. „Das tut mir leid, Asahi- _san_! Ich muss dich für Kei gehalten haben! Das ist so eine Angewohnheit von mir! Dann kann ich besser schlafen! Ich-“, fing die jüngere Managerin an vor sich hin zu plappern, bis Daichi sie unterbrach. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“, wollte er streng wissen. Er klang beinahe barsch und Aya zog instinktiv die Schultern hoch. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, da habe ich Kei gebeten rüber zu kommen und weil ich trotzdem nicht einschlafen konnte, hat er mich mit hier hergenommen, damit wenigstens er ein bisschen Schlaf bekommt“, erklärte Aya kleinlaut, während sie sich fragte, wieso so Daichi überhaupt Rechenschaft schuldig war. Es ging ihn schließlich nichts an wo sie schlief. „Du bist du ja doch ein ganz feiner Kerl“, stellte Tanaka fest und klopfte Kei anerkennend auf den Rücken. Er schien nichts Merkwürdiges daran zu finden, dass Kei sich so um seine Schwester gekümmert hatte. Daichi schien wieder etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Aya kam ihm zuvor. Schnell stand sie auf und schnappte sich ihre Decke. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Ich sage euch Bescheid, wenn es Frühstück gibt. Bis dann!“, verkündete sie und marschierte ohne noch jemanden anzuschauen aus dem Zimmer. Drüben erwartete Kiyoko sie bereits.

Kiyoko musste ein bisschen kichern, als Aya ihr von ihrem nächtlichen Fauxpas erzählte. Sie tat ihrer jüngeren Freundin aber den Gefallen während des Zubereiten des Frühstücks nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen. Aya fragte sich ob Kei etwas zu den anderen Jungs gesagt hatte, da auch während des Trainings niemand etwas zu ihrem Besuch im Jungenzimmer sagte. Erst nach dem Mittagessen, holte sie die Geschichte wieder ein. Aya hatte sich den Einkaufszettel den Kiyoko geschrieben hatte genommen und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum nächsten Laden machen, als Daichi sie am Schultor einholte. „Hey, Aya! Du solltest nicht alleine einkaufen gehen. Kannst du das überhaupt alles tragen?“, keuchte er, als er endlich bei ihr angekommen war und nahm ihr ihren Jutebeutel ab. Aya ruckte nur etwas mit dem Kopf und ging weiter. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. _Wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee sie zu begleiten? Konnte er es ihr nicht gleichmachen und ein wenig auf Abstand gehen? Bemerkte er nicht, dass er ihr das Leben schwer machte, wenn er weiterhin so nett zu ihr war?_

Zusammen mit Daichi einkaufen zu gehen war mehr als nur Unangenehm. Zuerst gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, während Aya hektisch überlegte worüber sie sich gefahrlos mit dem Kapitän unterhalten konnte. Es war schließlich Daichi der die Stille brach. „Geht es dir öfter so? Also dass du nicht schlafen kannst?“, fragte er plötzlich und Aya schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. Besorgt erwiderte er ihrem Blick. Aya musste sich erst abwenden und ihre heiß gewordenen Wangen verbergen, bevor sie antwortete. „Manchmal… in letzter Zeit öfter, aber so schlimm ist es nicht“, antwortete sie ausweichend und warf Daichi wieder einen kurzen Blick zu. Er schien nicht überzeugt und musterte sie weiter mit besorgter Miene. Ihm fiel auf, dass sich dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen abzeichneten und sie nervös ihre Hände um den Riemen ihrer Handtasche schlang. „Hast du das mal untersuchen lassen? Vielleicht kannst du irgendwas dagegen machen? Meine Oma hatte glaube ich mal Schlafprobleme, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie das in den Griff gekriegt hat“, überlegte er laut und hielt Aya dann die Tür des Ladens auf. Aya wusste nicht, ob sie gerührt oder beleidigt sein sollte. Sie ruckte wieder verlegen mit ihrem Kopf und konzentrierte sich dann mehr als notwendig auf den Einkaufszettel.

„Hat jemand von euch Aya gesehen?“, fragte Kiyoko laut, über das Geschnatter von Hinata und Nishinoya hinweg, die sofort verstummten und sich ihr zuwandten. „Die ist mit Daichi- _san_ einkaufen gegangen, glaube ich“, antwortete Tanaka beflissen und Kiyoko erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. „Wieso ist sie denn mit Daichi los?“, wollte sie entgeistert wissen und Kei und Sugawara musterten sie nachdenklich. „Sie hat gesagt, sie wollte fürs Abendessen einkaufen und Snacks holen, glaube ich. Und Daichi- _san_ ist ihr hinterher. Ich glaube er hat gesagt, er wollte ihr beim Tragen helfen, oder so“, erzählte nun Ennoshita und Kiyoko widerstand dem Bedürfnis sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. „So ein Idiot“, murmelte sie so leise, dass sie dachte es hätte niemand gehört. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sugawara Lippen lesen konnte und Kei Näher neben ihr an der Wand lehnte, als sie wahrnahm.

Kaum waren Daichi und Aya zurück, schnappte Kiyoko dem Kapitän den Einkaufsbeutel aus der Hand und schleifte Aya hinter sich her in die Küche. Daichi nahm an, dass sie hungrig war und bemerkte nicht, dass Kei ihn den Rest des Tages nicht aus den Augen ließ.

In der Turnhalle der AOBA Johsai fand wieder ein Trainingsspiel statt. Mimi wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, dass ihre Schule tatsächlich Prestige besaß und das Volleyballteam respektiert wurde, da alle anderen Teams zu _ihnen_ kamen, um gegen sie zu spielen. Vorher hatte sie auch keinen Vergleich zu den Spielern ihres Teams gehabt. Am Tag zuvor waren die AOBA und Date Tech sich in etwas ebenbürtig gewesen und einen verbissenen Kampf ausgeführt. Heute sah es etwas anders aus. Nicht, dass die Spieler der Johzenji Oberschule nicht gut waren, doch gingen sie offensichtlich mit einer ganz anderen Einstellung an die Sache ran. Viele der Jungs der Johzenji waren laut und ein wenig unkoordiniert. Allerdings schaffte ihr Kapitän es trotzdem irgendwie sie im Zaum zu halten und zu einem vernünftigen Spiel zu bewegen. Mimi lag richtig, als sie davon ausging, dass ihr Team auf jeden Fall gewinnen würde. Vor allem dem Zusammenspiel von Oikawa und Iwaizumi hatte das andere Team nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Durch den Sieg und der Tatsache, dass beinahe alle einmal auf dem Platz hatten stehen dürfen, war die Stimmung um einiges besser, als am Vortag. Mimi war sehr nervös gewesen, als das Gelände ihrer Schule betreten hatte. Die Show die sie gegen Kyotani abgezogen hatte, war ihr mittlerweile sehr peinlich. Sie musste unbedingt lernen, sich nicht mehr so stark aufzuregen und provozieren zu lassen, bzw. der Versuchung zu widerstehen selbst zu provozieren. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es nur Oikawa der ein oder zwei Bemerkungen darüber verlor und Kyotani schien dazu übergangen zu sein zu ignorieren. Mimi bemerkte nicht, wie er sie den ganzen Tag über nachdenklich beobachtete.

„Du legst dich ja ganz schön ins Zeug, Mimi- _chan_! Ich wusste gleich, dass du uns mögen wirst!“, freute sich Oikawa und versuchte mal wieder einen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen, unter dem Mimi gekonnt drunter durch tauchte um einen Ball aufzuheben und in den Ballwagen zu werfen. Sie drehte sich wieder um und musste ein wenig über Oikawas breites Lächeln lachen. „Das glaube ich dir nicht“, sagte sie leise und dann etwas lauter: „Außerdem erledige ich nur meine Aufgaben! Ich bin vielleicht kein guter Mensch, aber pflichtbewusst bin ich!“ Etwas in Oikawas Blick veränderte sich, doch bevor er oder sie noch etwas sagen konnte, tauchte plötzlich Kyotani zwischen ihnen auf. Er schob seinen Kapitän ein wenig zur Seite, da die beiden relativ dicht beieinandergestanden hatten. Oikawa schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor, weil Kyotani sich so wortlos in das Gespräch gedrängt und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Fragend schaute Mimi zu Kyotani auf. Er war ihr etwas näher, als es ihr lieb war, doch wollte sie auch nicht zurückweichen. Sie war schließlich dabei Dominanz zu etablieren. „Kannst du Iwaizumi schlagen?“, fragte Kyotani und Mimis betont ruhige Miene verrutschte kurz. „Häh? Ich- Ich meine- Wieso sollte ich ihn schlagen?“, erwiderte sie verwirrt und beunruhigt. Kyotani zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns. „Ich meine beim Armdrücken und Klimmzügen“, stellte er klar und Mimi lachte erleichtert auf. „Ich dachte schon ich soll ihm eine kleben“, kicherte sie und trat nun endlich einen Schritt von Kyotani weg. „Oh will der Hund die Rangordnung des Rudels klarstellen?“, flötete Oikawa in Kyotanis Ohr, der ihn daraufhin anknurrte und zu der Sprossenwand hinüber ging um den Wettkampf vorzubereiten. „Willst du das wirklich machen?“, fragte Oikawa die Managerin leise und Mimi grinste ihn zähnebleckend an. „Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich das Alpha- oder Betatier sein kann, auf jeden Fall!“, gab sie leise zurück. Sie hatte nun doch wieder angebissen. Oikawa schien langsam etwas klarzuwerden. „Aber ich bin doch das Alphatier“, sagte er langsam und Mimi hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich glaube nicht, dass Kyotani das so sieht.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und ging hinüber zur Sprossenwand, die Kyotani bereits hervorgeholt hatte. Iwaizumi stand betont genervt daneben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich alle Mannschaftsmitglieder versammelt und Iwaizumi dazu gebracht hatten, sich mit Mimi zu messen.

Kyotani hatte einen Kasten geholt vor dem Mimi und Iwaizumi nun knieten. Diesmal war Kyotani der Schiri und Mimi war froh, dass niemand darüber sprach, dass ihr Gesicht sich schon wieder erhitzt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch niemandem aufgefallen. Oikawa schmollte immer noch, da ihn keiner so ernst zu nehmen schien, wie er es gerne hätte. Iwaizumi war ritterlich genug, nur zwei Finger für das Armdrücken nutzen zu wollen. Mimi zuckte nur mit den Achseln und griff nach seinen Fingern. „Los“, befahl Kyotani und Mimi stellte überrascht fest, dass sie Iwaizumi standhalten konnte, solange er nicht seine ganze Hand benutzte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch er sich das eingestehen musste und doch noch seine ganze Hand benutzte, um sie zu besiegen. „Du wolltest doch nur Händchenhalten“, flüsterte ihr plötzlich die Stimme des Kapitäns ins Ohr, vor der Mimi kurz zurückzuckte. Sie stand auf und grinste ihn an. Oikawa musterte sie verblüfft. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie es abgestritten hätte. Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und lehnte sich dann auffordernd an die Sprossenwand. Mimi, die normalerweise kaum Ehrgeiz hatte, wollte plötzlich gewinnen und die Tatsache, dass ihr die Jungen aus dem Volleyballteam, wenn auch nur eine kleine Chance auf den Sieg zutrauten, motivierte sie. Auch Iwaizumi wirkte verbissen zu beweisen, dass er immer noch der _Alphawolf_ war, wie Oikawa es wohl bezeichnet hätte.

Diesmal zählte Oikawa für Iwaizumi und Yahaba für Mimi. Iwaizumi ging ähnlich an den Wettkampf heran, wie Mimi. Sie ließen sich nicht stressen und arbeiteten konzentriert vor sich. Die anderen Drittklässler verloren schnell das Interesse an der Sache und fingen an sich zu unterhalten. Kindaichi und Kunimi waren auch bald am Tuscheln und wenig später beteiligte sich auch Watari an den Gesprächen. Eine Weile später, als Iwaizumi und Mimi bereits puterrot im Gesicht waren und ihre Arme langsam anfingen zu zittern, meldete sich Matsukawa zu Wort. „Leute? Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir jetzt egal, wer von euch beiden gewinnt. Ich bin müde, ich gehe jetzt“, verkündete er und auch Hanamaki hob eine Hand als Abschiedsgruß. „Wie wär’s mit Unentschieden? Morgen ist das Tokyo-Battle… Ich gehe auch nach Hause“, schlossen sich Watari, Yuda, Sawauchi und Shido an. Kunimi und Kindaichi warfen erst sich, dann ihrem Kapitän und schließlich Iwaizumi und Mimi einen kurzen Blick zu. „Dann steht jetzt unentschieden?“, schlug Kindaichi vorsichtig vor. „Wohl eher 2 zu 1 für Iwaizumi-san“, korrigierte Kunimi altklug. Mimi schaute Iwaizumi an, der neben ihr von der Sprossenwand hing. „Damit kann ich leben“, sagte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Älteren. Er überlegte kurz, biss fest die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Gleichzeitig ließen die zwei sich auf den Boden fallen. Kindaichi kicherte und auch er und Kunimi verließen die Halle. Yahaba zog Mimi am Arm auf die Füße, während Oikawa um Iwaizumi herumhopste. Kyotani beobachtete die Szene immer noch nachdenklich. „Dann ist die Rangordnung jetzt klar? Iwaizumi-san ist unser Muskelmann und du und ich haben verschiedene Spezialgebiete?“, keuchte Mimi und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Trainingsjacke zu. Kyotani grunzte, half ihnen dann aber noch beim letzten aufräumen der Halle.

Nachdem Mimi ihre Tasche geholt und auf dem Weg vom Schulgelände runter war, hörte sie plötzlich schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Reflexartig schaute sie über die Schulter und sah Kyotani schnell vor den anderen drei Spielern seines Teams ergehen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen“, murmelte er in Mimis Richtung, als er an ihr vorbeiging. Überrascht schaute sie ihm nach, bis Iwaizumi, Oikawa und Yahaba sie eingeholt hatten. „Was ist los? Hat er dir etwa seine Liebe gestanden?“, witzelte Oikawa und schaffte es Mimi einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. Sie war immer noch so erschöpft und verblüfft, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, sondern langsam mit den drei Jungen das Schulgelände verließ. „Er hat sich von mir verabschiedetet. Sozusagen“, erklärte Mimi langsam und Yahaba machte eine ähnlich überraschte Miene wie sie. „Bei Kyotani ist es ja fast das gleiche. Ladet ihr mich zur Hochzeit ein?“, gab Oikawa zu bedenken und nun schubste Mimi ihn doch weg.


	6. Die Katzen aus Tokyo

Am dritten Tag des Trainingscamps bemerkte Mimi wie aufgeregt ihr Team war. Sie freuten sich und waren unverhohlen Neugierig auf die Gäste aus Tokyo. Mimi wurde schnell am Schultor positioniert bzw. abgestellt, um das Gast-Team zielsicher zur richtigen Halle zu bringen. Ein wenig gelangweilt lehnte sie an einem der Steinpfeiler des Schultors und überprüfte gerade die Uhrzeit auf dem Display ihres Handys, als sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Sofort schoss ihr Kopf hoch und sie drehte ihren ganzen Körper in die Richtung der Schritte und Stimmen. Sie sollte aufhören sich zu benehmen, als wenn sie jeden Moment angegriffen werden könnte. „Hallo, ich bin Herr Nekomata und wir sind aus Tokyo angereist, um gegen die Jungenvolleyballmannschaft der AOBA Johsai zu spielen. Sind wir hier richtig?“, sprach der ältere Mann, der die Gruppe anführte sie an und Mimi nickte schnell. „Mein Name ist Tsukishima Mimi, ich bin die Managerin des Teams. Unsere Sporthallen sind da hinten“, stellte sie sich hastig vor und schüttelte die Hand des Coaches des Tokyoter Teams. Der zweite, jüngere Coach hatte gerade noch Zeit sich als Herr Naoi vorzustellen, da brach plötzlich ein Gerangel zwischen zwei Spielern der Nekoma aus und einer von ihnen kniete plötzlich auf dem Boden und gestikulierte mit den Händen in Mimis Richtung. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an, wie er theatralisch vor ihr kniete. „Sogar die haben eine Managerin! Haben hier alle Teams Managerinnen?! Ich will auch ein Mädchen im Team!“, zeterte er. Mimi überlegte noch, ob sie sich geschmeichelt oder verarscht fühlen sollte, als zwei Personen gleichzeitig anfingen zu sprechen. Ein großer Junge mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren trat einen Schritt auf Mimi zu und sagte mit belustigter Miene: „Ignorier Yamamoto einfach. Er übertreibt gerne in bisschen. Ich bin Kuroo Tetsuroo, der Kapitän dieses Teams.“ Mimi spürte ihr Gesicht mal wieder heiß werden, als ihr Gehirn registrierten, dass dieser Kuroo sehr attraktiv war. Sie musste sich unbedingt daran gewöhnen, dass gutaussehende Jungs Volleyball spielten, damit sie aufhören konnte sich vor Leuten wie Iwaizumi oder Kuroo wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Eine Antwort wurde ihr allerdings erspart, als die laute Stimme ihres eigenen Coaches Kuroo übertönte. „Tsukishima!“, brüllte er. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?! Warum sitzt der arme Junge auf dem Boden!“ Herr Irihata war gekommen um zu sehen, warum die Gäste immer noch nicht da waren. Die Röte, die Kuroos Erscheinung ihr eben noch ins Gesicht getrieben hatte, verschwand schlagartig wieder. „Ich habe nicht-“, setzte sie an, doch Herr Irihata überging sie. „Herr Nekomata! Es freut mich, dass Sie hergefunden haben! Hier entlang bitte!“, begrüßte er den Gastcoach und begann diesen und seine Mannschaft nun eigenhändig zur Sporthalle zu führen. Mimi knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Hast du was angestellt?“, wollte Kuroo neugierig wissen, während er Yamamoto wieder auf die Füße zerrte und einem Jungen mit ihm ausgewaschenen blonden Haare, die ihm in die Augen fielen, einen kleinen Stups, damit er kurz von seinem Handy aufsah und den anderen folgte. Mimi vergrub ärgerlich die Hände in den Jackentaschen und ging neben Kuroo und dem blonden Jungen her, dem später den Namen Kozume Kenma zuordnen konnte. „Hatte 'nen Ausrutscher... bin jetzt der Schulgangster hier“, seufzte sie und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick sofort wieder. „Echt? Du? Hätte ich gar nicht von dir gedacht. Vielleicht sind die Dinge auf dem Land einfach anders“, erwiderte er und grinste schelmisch auf sie runter. Daraufhin gab Mimi nur ein Schnauben von sich und hoffte, dass ihre Wangen und Ohren nicht zu Rot waren.

Das Spiel gegen Nekoma war wieder ein sehr spannendes und Herr Irihata musste Mimi nicht extra dazu auffordern genau aufzupassen. Sie versuchte jeden Spieler, egal ob Gegnerisch oder aus ihrem eigenen Team genau zu beobachten und einzuschätzen. Es gelang ihr nur mäßig gut Taktiken oder ähnliches richtig zu bestimmen oder gar vorauszusagen, doch fand sie, dass sich ihr Volleyballwissen mittlerweile sehen lassen konnte. Außerdem musste sich eingestehen, dass auch sie sich langsam so richtig für den Sport begeistern konnte. Vielleicht war das wirklich so ein Tsukishima-Familien-Ding.

Leider verlor die AOBA Johsai gegen Nekoma. Trotzdem war Mimi überzeugt, dass _ihre_ Jungs sich gut geschlagen hatten. Aber natürlich wollte das niemand von ihr hören.

Das Volleyballteam der Karasuno verbrachten auch diesen Trainingstag nur unter sich. Man konnte aber bereits die aufgekratzte Stimmung der Spieler und Ukai bemerken, die bereits mit den Gedanken beim morgigen Spiel gegen Nekoma waren. Dem Duell auf dem Müllplatz.

Heute achtete Kiyoko wieder verstärkt darauf Daichi aus Ayas Nähe fernzuhalten, da diese ihr gestern Abend noch von dem sehr unangenehmen gemeinsamen Einkauf erzählt hatte. Kei beobachtete seine Schwester den ganzen Vormittag aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, während Sugawara Daichi regelmäßig nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarf. Er selbst bemerkte davon nichts, da er selbst ein wenig gedankenverloren wirkte. Natürlich nur zwischen den einzelnen Trainingseinheiten. Als Kapitän musste er schließlich als gutes Beispiel vorangehen und besonders viel Motivation zeigen.

Während einer kleinen Pause am Nachmittag schaffte Kei es seine Schwester zu sich und Yamaguchi in eine Ecke des Trainingshalle zu locken. „Setz dich doch zu uns Schwesterherz“, schlug er ihr mit einem Lächeln vor, welches er für Engelsgleich hielt. Aya warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, setzte sich dann aber und klaute sich einen von seinen Reisbällchen. „Was gibt’s?“, schmatzte sie und schaute die beiden Jüngeren abwechselnd an. „Du hast ein Problem mit Daichi“, sagte Kei ernst. Das war eine Feststellung. Aya verschluckte sich und begann zu Röcheln. _Wie kam er bloß darauf? Und was wusste er wirklich?_ Nachdem Yamaguchi ihr kräftig auf den Rücken geklopft hatte und sie wieder normale Luft bekam, schaute Aya ihren Bruder erschrocken an. „W-Wie kommst du denn darauf? Es ist nichts zwischen mir und Daichi! Wir haben kein Problem miteinander“, erwiderte sie und klang dabei so aufgebracht, dass Kei sie skeptisch musterte. „Das bildest du dir ein!“, fügte sie beharrlich hinzu und wechselte dann auf das Thema, dass ohnehin allgemein in der Luft lag: Nekoma.

Der vierte Tag des Trainingscamps begann für die AOBA Johsai relativ entspannt. Es stand kein Trainingsspiel an, sondern nur ein stinknormaler Trainingstag. Das bedeutete für Mimi mehr körperliche Anstrengung, aber insgesamt weniger Stress. Sie musste zwar mitrennen und sich ebenfalls von Herrn Irihata anpflaumen lassen, aber empfand sie es als um einiges angenehmer sich in der Gesellschaft von Menschen zu bewegen die sie mittlerweile ganz gut kannte, als jeden Tag neue Gesichter zu sehen, die auf sie runterstarrten.

Für Karasuno war dagegen ein besonders aufregender Tag. Ihr Trainingsspiel gegen Nekoma stand an. Der Kampf am Müllplatz. Es ging auch sofort überraschend los, als Hinata Kenma wiedererkannt und dies natürlich nicht ohne lauten und begeisterten Kommentar belassen konnte. Kenma hatte sich zwei Tage zuvor kurz verlaufen und Hinata hatte ihn getroffen, als er von der eigentlichen Laufstrecke abgekommen war. Dieses Wiedersehen wurde allerdings auch gleich wieder überschattet, als Yamamoto beim Anblick von Kiyoko und Aya schon wieder auf die Knie sank und sich lauthals beschwerte, dass hier jede Mannschaft Managerinnen hatte und meistens sogar schöne! Zwei seiner Teamkollegen hatten mit ihm um _Yakisoba_ -Brot gewettet und grinsten jetzt auf ihn hinunter. „Tjaja! Da könnt ihr mal sehen!“, lachte Tanaka und stemmte triumphierend die Hände in die Hüften, so als ob es seine Leistung wäre, dass Kiyoko und Aya hübsch waren. Nishinoya tat es ihm nach und grinste auf Yamamoto hinunter. „Ihr solltet uns bloß nicht unterschätzen!“, verkündete er. „Dann strengt euch an“, sagte Kiyoko ohne Anzeichen irgendeiner Emotion und ging an den drei Jungen vorbei in die Halle. Sugawara und Yaku, der Libero von Nekoma, waren es schließlich, die ihre Schäfchen wieder zur Vernunft riefen. Aya beobachtete währenddessen etwas besorgt, wie Daichi und Kuroo sich die Hand gaben. Die beiden Kapitäne schienen versuchen sich gegenseitig einzuschüchtern. Als Aya sich sicher war, dass es bei einem übertriebenen Händedruck und einem Starrwettbewerb bleiben würde, wandte sie sich augenrollend ab und folgte ihrer Kollegin in die Halle.

Auch das Spiel zwischen Karasuno und Nekoma war sehr spannend. Kenma schien den _blinden_ _Aufsteiger_ , die Geheimwaffe des Miyagi-Teams recht schnell durchschaut zu haben und irgendwann schafften sie es sogar, diesen Angriff komplett abzublocken. Das frustrierte Karasuno zwar sehr, vor allem natürlich Hinata und Kageyama, doch blieb die Stimmung trotzdem sportlich. Tatsächlich verstanden die beiden Teams sich dann doch so gut, dass sie noch zusammen trainierten, bevor sie sich am späten Nachmittag auf den Heimweg machten.

Mimi hatte gerade ihr eigenes Training beendet und war dabei die Sprossenwand zurück an die Wand zu fahren, als sie Yahaba, Kunimi und Kindaichi unweit von ihr miteinander reden hörte. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an den _Zusammenbruch_ von diesem Yamamoto gestern? Watari meinte er hat gesehen wie er sich Tsukishima vor die Füße geworfen hat und sich beschwert hat, dass sie keine Managerin haben“, wollte Kindaichi wissen und Yahaba zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher will Watari das wissen?“, hakte er nach, doch der Erstklässler zuckte nur die Schultern. „Der hat auch später noch mit einem der anderen darüber gesprochen, dass hier in Miyagi wohl alle Managerinnern haben. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er für einen Aufstand macht, wenn er die von Karasuno sieht“, fügte Kunimi irgendwann hinzu und Mimi wandte sich den dreien nun unbemerkt zu. „Die haben sogar zwei und die sind beide verdammt hübsch!“, stimmte Kindaichi zu und wurde auf einmal ganz zappelig. Yahaba zuckte mit den Achseln. Er schien dazu keine Meinung zu haben. Kunimi nickte. „Unsere Managerin ist ja“, er suchte kurz nach einem Begriff, während Mimis Blick hart wurde. Sie wartete. „Wenn sie so weiter macht, ist sie eher unser Manager“, endete Kunimi mit einer Handbewegung zur Sprossenwand, woraufhin sich die drei Jungen umdrehten und ihrer Managerin ins Gesicht schauten. Sie erstarrten und Mimis Mundwinkel verzogen sich plötzlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Ohne den Blick von ihren drei Mannschaftskollegen zu wenden, zog sie, nun leicht irre lächelnd, ihr T-Shirt bis unters Kinn hoch. „Was meint ihr?“, fragte sie auffordernd, während Kunimi und Kindaichi erschrocken auf ihren entblößten BH starrten und Yahaba sich beschämt abwandte. „TSUKISHIMA! WAS MACHST DU DA?! FÜNF STRAFRUNDEN! ICH WILL SOWAS NIE WIEDER SEHEN!“, donnerte auf einmal die Stimme von Herrn Irihata zu ihnen herüber und Mimi ließ ihr T-Shirt wieder hinunter, salutierte kurz in die Richtung der Coaches und drängelte sich dann an den beiden Erstklässlern vorbei um ihre Strafrunden zu laufen. Immer noch spöttisch grinsend, stellte sie fest, dass mindestens die halbe Mannschaft ihre kleine Vorstellung mitbekommen hatte. Als sie das Gesicht von Iwaizumi sah, schämte sie sich dann doch etwas. Sie musste wirklich anfangen sich und ihre Launen besser in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Daichi?“, wollte Sugawara mit einem so beiläufigen Gesicht wissen, dass Daichi eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass er auf etwas Besonderes hinauswollte. „Ja? Wieso? Ich denke nur noch über das Spiel nach. Wir können uns bestimmt ein paar gute Züge von Nekoma abgucken“, erwiderte der Kapitän und Sugawara nickte mit leicht geschürzten Lippen. Er war nicht überzeugt. „Das ist alles woran du denkst? Du hast heute zwischendurch einen etwas abgelenkten Eindruck auf mich gemacht“, bohrte Sugawara weiter und zog die Tür der Gerätekammer zu, damit Daichi sie abschließen konnte. Einen kurzen Moment, schien Daichi ganz von der Aufgabe eingenommen sicherzustellen, dass die Tür einbruchssicher abgeschlossen war, dann schaute er nachdenklich zu seinem Freund, der ihn ermunternd anlächelte. „Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um Aya. Sie scheint ja Schlafprobleme zu haben und ich frage mich, ob sie etwas Bestimmtes bedrückt? Weißt du vielleicht was?“, gab er schließlich zu und Sugawara hing an seinen Lippen. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wirkt sie im Moment wirklich etwas schreckhaft“, stimmte Sugawara zu und klopfte dem Kapitän dann aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht können wir Kiyoko danach fragen! Die beiden sprechen bestimmt auch über Privates. Vielleicht können wir helfen“, schlug er schelmisch vor und Daichi nickte nachdenklich.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Daichi? Du bist so ein Idiot!“, grollte Kiyoko und widerstand dem Drang sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Daichi hatte Kiyoko vor dem Schultor abgefangen. Aya war bereits vor einer Weile mit ihrem Bruder und Yamaguchi nach Hause gegangen und auch die meisten anderen, waren bereits auf ihren Heimwegen. Sugawara hatte es allerdings geschafft Daichi heimlich zu folgen und stand nun im Schatten des Zauns, der das Schulgebäude umgab und lauschte auf das Gespräch seiner beiden Freunde. Daichi hatte ihn nicht mit zum Gespräch von Kiyoko nehmen wollen, was Sugawara natürlich nur noch misstrauischer und neugieriger gemacht hatte. „Wieso? Ich mache mir Sorgen! Meine Aufgabe als Kapitän ist es-“, begann Daichi, doch Kiyoko unterbrach ihn mit einem lauten Seufzen. Sie zeigte selten so große und emotionale Reaktion, aber wenn es um Aya, die sie zu ihren besten Freundinnen zählte, wurde sie manchmal etwas aufbrausend. „Du bist das Problem, Daichi! Du!“, sagte sie eindringlich und Daichi zuckte leicht zusammen. Sugawara stutzte. „Du hast Aya einen Korb gegeben und jetzt gibst du ihr nicht mal die Chance über dich hinweg zu kommen und mit dir abzuschließen“, erklärte Kiyoko und klang nun beinahe mitleidig. „Aber ich bin doch wie immer- Ich bin doch freundlich zu ihr“, versuchte Daichi sich zu verteidigen, verstummte aber wieder, als er in Kiyokos ernste Augen schaute. „Das ist doch das Problem. Sie hat keine Chance ein wenig auf Abstand zu gehen. Du bist überall wo sie auch ist und dann bist du immer noch so nett zu ihr, wahrscheinlich ein Grund, wieso sie sich überhaupt in dich verliebt hat und machst dir Sorgen- Wie um alles in der Welt, soll Aya sich denn dabei fühlen?“, machte Kiyoko weiter und auf Daichis Gesicht zeigte sich nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Situation wurde für ihn auch nicht besser, als Sugawara sich dazu entschied, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. „Echt ey, Daichi, was soll denn das? Das wusste ich ja alles gar nicht“, sagte er laut, was Daichi erneut zusammenschrecken und Kiyoko einen Schritt vor den beiden Jungen zurücktreten ließ. „Hast du etwa gelauscht?“, fuhr Kiyoko Sugawara an und der grinste verlegen. „Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Aber um zurück zum Thema zukommen- Daichi“, Sugawara drehte sich wieder zu seinem Kapitän, der fassungslos zwischen seinen Freunden stand, „Du machst ihr das Leben echt schwer. Du musst dich schon entscheiden: Entweder du nimmst ihre Gefühle an und damit das Recht dich zu Sorgen, oder du lässt sie in Ruhe!“ Daichi brachte keine Antwort heraus und Kiyoko ließ wieder ein Seufzen hören. „Ich habe das Gefühl du machst dir die Situation etwas zu einfach“, murmelte sie so leise, dass Sugawara sie kaum hören konnte und so ignorierte. Kiyoko legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute sie ernst an. „Wenn irgendetwas von diesem Gespräch an jemanden außer uns drei gelangt, mache ich euch kalt“, knurrte sie und sowohl Sugawara als auch Daichi lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Mimi hatte sich nach dem Ende des Trainings eine weitere Standpauke von Herrn Irihata anhören müssen. Ob sie gar keine Scham oder Würde habe und dass sie froh sein solle, dass nicht vor den Gästen getan zu haben, sonst hätte sie mit einer weiteren Strafe rechnen müssen. Nickend hörte sie sich alles an und stimmte dann kleinlaut zu, dass sie anfangen musste ihre Stimmungsschwankungen in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als die Coaches endlich von ihr abließen und sie sich umziehen gehen konnte. Das Herz rutschte ihr allerdings nochmal in die Hose, als sie das Gebäude verließ und feststellte, dass Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, Oikawa und Iwaizumi auf sie warteten. In einem Versuch Normalität vorzutäuschen hob sie eine Hand zum Gruß und rief etwas zu laut: „Kommt gut nach Hause!“ Sie hatte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie sie ohne Kommentar gehen lassen würde, trotzdem zuckte sie zusammen, als Oikawa nach ihrem Arm griff und zu der Gruppe Jungen hinüberzog. „Nanana, Mimi-chan! Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Hast ganz schön Ärger bekommen, was?“, sagte er beschwingt und Mimi spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden. Jetzt schämte sie sich plötzlich sehr für ihr vorheriges Verhalten. „Ein bisschen, aber ich gewöhne mich dran. Wer sich nicht benehmen kann, kriegt halt Ärger. Zumindest wenn man ein Mädchen ist“, erwiderte sie und murmelte den letzten Teil ganz leise in sich hinein. Es war einen Moment lang still zwischen den sechs Oberschülern, bis Iwaizumi Kindaichi anstupste und der sich räusperte. „Wir wollten uns entschuldigen. Wir hätten-“, begann er und Mimi unterbrach ihn grinsend. „Ihr hättet sicherstellen sollen, dass ich außer Hörweite war“, beendete sie seinen Satz, womit sie die beiden in noch größere Verlegenheit stürzte. „Spaß beiseite! Ich bin nicht sauer. Tut mir auch leid, dass ich euch _geflasht_ habe“, fügte Mimi noch hinzu und kratzte sich am Ohr. „Kein Problem“, murmelte Kunimi und Oikawa lachte.

Der Rest des Monats verlief um einiges weniger aufregend. Das Training wurde sowohl an der AOBA Johsai, als auch an der Karasuno noch etwas intensiver, als die Liste der Vorrunde für das Oberschulen-Turnier veröffentlich wurde. Am Samstag, dem ersten Tag der Vorrunde musste Karasuno gegen die Tokonami Oberschule spielen. Wenn sie dieses Spiel gewinnen sollten, würden sie am Sonntag gegen den Sieger des Spiels der Date Tech und der Sakurashita Oberschule spielen. Das Team der AOBA Johsai würde mit einem Spiel gegen die Oomisaki Oberschule beginnen. Sollten sie dieses gewinnen, könnte der nächste Gegner am Sonntag Karasuno heißen. Außerdem gestand Yamaguchi Kei und Aya eines Abends auf dem Heimweg, dass er sich noch mit Herrn Shimada treffen würde, einem der Freunde und Teamkollegen ihres Coaches Ukai, der ihm eine besondere Aufschlagstechnik beibringen sollte, den Sprungflatteraufschlag. Yamaguchi war überzeugt, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn war den anderen Erstklässlern, die alle bereits Stammspieler waren, nachzuziehen und sich für das Team als Nützlich zu erweisen.


	7. Die Miyagi-Vorrunde des Oberschulen-Turniers

Durch das harte Training verging der Mai wie im Flug und plötzlich war es Sommer und Anfang Juni. Die Vorrunde in Miyagi für das Oberschulen-Turnier der Volleyballclubs stand vor der Tür. Das Team der AOBA Johsai war sich sicher, wieder viele Spiele gewinnen zu können und dieses Jahr hoffentlich auch das Top-Team der Shiratorizawa zu schlagen. Doch mussten sie Ende Mai einen kleinen Dämpfer hinnehmen.

Nachdem Mimi und Kyotani ihren Machtkampf ausgetragen und Iwaizumi inoffiziell zum Leitwolf ernannt hatten, war es relativ friedlich zwischen den Teamkameraden gewesen. Je näher jedoch die Vorrunde rückte, desto aufgeregter wurden einige der Jungen. Vor allem Kyotani wirkte wie elektrisiert. Das ließ ihn zwar zum einen noch motivierter trainieren und besser spielen, auf der anderen Seite wurde er auch wieder rücksichtsloser, schnappte anderen die Bälle weg und rempelte Mitspieler an. Mimi ließ es ihn während des Trainings wissen, dass sie das nicht guthieß, doch beobachteten Herr Irihata und Mizoguchi, die die Macht gehabt hätten den _tollwütigen_ _Hund_ wirklich zur Ordnung zu rufen, die Situation nur und änderten zwischendurch mal die Aufstellung. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob Kyotani trotz seines Verhaltens einen Stammplatz bekommen würde.

Dies änderte sich allerdings in der letzten Mai Woche.

Kyotani stand neben Oikawa und Yahaba vorne am Netz. Mimi hatte ihn bereits mehrmals gerügt, dass er aufhören solle Oikawa anzuknurren, wenn er den Ball Yahaba zuspielte, doch Herr Mizoguchi hatte schließlich _sie_ gebeten still zu sein und Kyotani weitermachen lassen. Auch Oikawa hatte für das Verhalten des _tollwütigen_ _Hundes_ nur ein zuckersüßes und sehr falsches Lächeln übrig. Mimi beobachtete das Spiel mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Die andere Seite hatte gerade den Ball und Oikawa und Yahaba, die sich erstaunlich gut miteinander koordinieren konnten, sprangen gemeinsam zu einem Block hoch. Kyotani, der so aussah, als wolle er den Ball direkt wieder zurückschmettern, sprang ebenfalls hoch. Da der Ball jedoch direkt auf Oikawas hochgestreckte Hände zuflog und Kyotani versuchte diesen zu erreichen, sprang er direkt in seinen Kapitän hinein und traf den Ball so, dass er gegen die Decke und auf die Tribüne flog. Oikawa wurde gegen Yahaba geworfen, der mit einem dumpfen Geräusch rücklings auf dem Boden aufkam und nach Luft schnappte. Mimi entfuhr ein erschrockenes Keuchen, dann sprang sie, wie die beiden Coaches von der Bank auf und rannte aufs Feld. Sie war jedoch eine der wenigen, die nach Yahaba schaute. Sie half ihm sich aufzusetzen und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er kurz darauf wieder normal atmete. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Mimi besorgt. „Geht schon“, knurrte Yahaba und warf einen hasserfüllten Blick in Richtung Kyotani. Sein Blick schwang jedoch schnell in Besorgnis um, was Mimi verwirrte. Sie dreht sich um und sah beide Coaches über Oikawa gebeugt. Auch der Kapitän hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und betastete mit zusammengepressten Lippen sein Knie. Erst als sie ihn so sah, drang es in Mimis Aufmerksamkeit, dass der eine Knieschoner von Oikawa weiß war, während der andere, wie bei allen anderen, schwarz war. Vorsichtig stand er mit der Hilfe der beiden Coaches auf. Es war ganz still in der Halle, während Oikawa ein paar Schritte ging, kurz das Knie anwinkelte und sich dann betont ausgelassen wieder zu seinem Team drehte. „Alles bestens! Nichts passiert! Was ist mit Yahaba?“, wollte er wissen, doch Herr Irihata überging ihn. „Du gehst mit Herrn Mizoguchi jetzt sofort zur Schulkrankenschwester! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, wenn dein Knie wieder rumzickt!“, befahl der Coach und Oikawa zuckte die Achseln. Mimi war immer noch verwirrt, besonders, weil Oikawa keine Szene machte, sondern dem jüngeren Coach brav aus der Halle folgte. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte der alte Coach nun endlich Yahaba, der sofort aufstand und abwinkte. „Schon okay! Ich kann spielen!“, erwiderte der beflissen und Mimi stand nun ebenfalls langsam auf. Sie schaute zu Kyotani, der immer noch am Netz stand. Er hatte eine eiserne Miene aufgesetzt, doch Mimi glaubte zu sehen, dass er darunter zerknirscht war. Vielleicht wünschte sie es sich aber auch nur. „Dann zu dir. Kyotani! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!“, blaffte Herr Irihata den Unfallverursacher an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Mimi erlebte, dass der Coach jemand anderen als sie anschrie. Es behagte ihr überhaupt nicht und sie zog unwillkürlich die Schultern hoch. Der ganze laute Vortrag des Coaches flog ein wenig über sie hinweg. Sie bekam nur mit, dass Yahaba schweineglück gehabt hatte und irgendetwas mit Oikawas Knie nicht zu stimmen schien. Kyotani verzog die ganze Zeit keine Miene. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass es besser mit dir würde, wenn du dich etwas abreagieren kannst und es wurde in letzter Zeit ja auch besser, aber dieses Verhalten kann ich in meinem Team nicht gebrauchen! Schon gar nicht, wenn wichtige Spiele bevorstehen! Du wirst vom Oberschulen-Turnier ausgeschlossen und über alles andere reden wir später, wenn wir wissen, wie es genau um Oikawa und Yahaba steht! Du kannst gehen!“, brüllte Herr Irihata. Kyotani starrte ihn den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Im Vorbeigehen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Yahaba, der ihn wieder voller Abscheu anstarrte. Mimi starrte noch Kyotani nach, als plötzlich ihr Name fiel. „Tsukishima!“ Herr Irihata brüllte zwar nicht mehr, doch war er nun heiser, was ihn nicht weniger angsteinflößend klingen ließ. Mimi machte einen kleinen Satz und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. Unbewusst machte sie sich darauf gefasst, nun ebenfalls angeschrien zu werden, doch Herr Irihata warf ihr nur einen Schlüsselbund zu. „Schließ ab, wenn ihr aufgeräumt hab. Ich gehe nach Oikawa sehen und muss mit Herrn Mizoguchi über Kyotani sprechen. Du kannst den Schlüssel hinterher in mein Büro legen“, wies er sie an und Mimi nickte wortlos. Dann verließ auch der ältere Coach die Halle. Einen Herzschlag lang, rührte sich niemand, dann klatschte Iwaizumi so laut in die Hände, dass Mimi wieder kurz in die Luft sprang. „Ganz ruhig, wir wollen doch nur aufräumen“, schmunzelte Hanamaki und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann wurde auch er wieder ernst und begann das Netz abzubauen. Nach und nach setzten sich auch die anderen wieder in Bewegung. „Ich will nicht so klingen, als wenn Oikawa mir egal ist, oder so, aber warum hat sich niemand um Yahaba gekümmert? Mir kam sein Aufprall viel schlimmer vor, als Oikawas“, fragte Mimi leise, als sie zusammen mit Matsukawa den Ballwagen wegbrachte. „Hat dir das noch niemand erzählt? Oikawa hat schon seit längerem Knieprobleme. Er tendiert dazu sich zu übernehmen- du weißt schon, er will der Beste sein usw. Sein weißer Knieschoner ist auch mehr eine Kniestütze… Also ein medizinisches Ding, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die wir auch alle haben, die einfach nur den Aufprall polstern sollen“, erklärte er ihr und Mimi kam sich plötzlich dumm vor, weil ihr die verschiedenen Knieschoner bisher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. „Wenn er wüsste, dass du dich nach ihm erkundigt hast“, begann Matsukawa zähnebleckend, doch er musste den Satz nicht selbst beenden. „Dann würde er hier mega die Show abziehen“, unterbrach Mimi ihn schnaubend und schüttelte sich. „Dann hast du ihn durschaut“, stellte der Drittklässler fest und musterte sie neugierig, während sie die Kammer abschloss. „Dass er eine Rolle spielt? Das ist doch offensichtlich, oder? Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß wer er wirklich ist“, erwiderte Mimi und schauderte erneut. „Naja, seine _Fangirls_ scheinen das ja nicht zu merken“, überlegte Matsukawa laut und wirkte beinahe bitter, als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Wenn man denkt jemanden zu mögen, kann man sich ganz wunderbar selbst belügen“, gab Mimi altklug zurück und beeilte sich dann ihre Notizbücher von der Bank einzusammeln. Matsukawa musterte sie nachdenklich. Jetzt hatte er etwas worüber er sich ausgiebig mit Hanamaki und Iwaizumi in der Umkleide unterhalten konnte.

Mimi schloss gerade die Halle ab, da hörte sie Stimmen auf sich zukommen. Herr Irihata, Herr Mizoguchi und Oikawa kamen mit entspannten Gesichtern den Weg entlang. Wortlos hielt Mimi dem Coach den Schlüssel hin, der ihn ebenso wortlos entgegennahm. Dann schaute sie zu Oikawa auf. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie und auf Oikawas Gesicht zeigte sein übliches breites Lächeln, dass so unecht war, dass sich Mimi die Nackenhaare aufstellten. „Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht, Mimi- _chan_? Aber alles halb so schlimm! Ich kann auf jeden Fall am Wochenende an der Vorrunde teilnehmen“, antwortete er sanft und Mimi nickte. Sie warf den Coaches einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu und verzog sich dann in ihre eigene Umkleide.

An der Karasuno schaute man durch und durch hoffnungsvoll auf die bevorstehenden Spiele. Schließlich hatten sie wieder einen Trainer, eine gute Mannschaft mit neuen Talenten und sehr viel Motivation der Präfektur zu beweisen, dass die _gefallenen_ _Gegner_ wieder aufgestanden waren.

Am Freitag vor dem ersten Spieltag, saß das Team der Karasuno noch in der Sporthalle zusammen und besprachen mit ihrem Coach wie die Aufstellung und die Strategie aussah. Die anderen Schüler überraschte es etwas, dass Kageyama Sugawara als Stamm-Zuspieler ersetzte, doch auch Hinata und Kei wurden zu neuen Stammspielern. Tatsächlich blieb Yamaguchi der einzige Erstklässler, der auf der Bank bleiben würde. Aya musterte ihn etwas besorgt, während Yamaguchi sich alle Mühe gab zufrieden auszusehen und Kei zu loben. Gerade als Coach Ukai sein Team in den Feierabend entlassen wollte, meldete sich Herr Takeda zu Wort, der genauso aufmerksam auf den Plan des morgigen Tags geschaut hatte, wie seine Schüler. „Bevor ihr euch alle auf den Heimweg macht und gut ausruht, möchte ich das Wort noch an eure Managerinnen übergeben. Sie haben noch eine Kleinigkeit für euch vorbereitet!“, verkündete der Lehrer und wies dann auf Kiyoko und Aya, die etwas verlegen aussahen. Sie wechselten einen schnellen Blick. „Wir haben gedacht, dass wir unsere Anfeuerung und Unterstützung während des Spiel etwas verbessern sollten. Aya kann zwar sehr laut rufen, aber ich eher nicht und sie soll es ja schließlich nicht ganz alleine meistern“, erklärte Kiyoko leise und wiegelte Tanakas und Nishinoyas Widerspruch mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ab. Die beiden Managerinnen wechselten einen erneuten kurzen Blick. „Wartet kurz hier!“, befahl Aya und dann verschwanden die beiden auf den Flur. Die Jungen schauten sich verwirrt an, bis die beiden Mädchen oben auf der Zuschauertribüne wieder auftauchten. Sie hatten eine große schwarze Rolle in den Händen, die sich über die Bande hievten und aufrollten. Die Rolle stellte sich als Banner heraus. Lang und dunkel rollte es sich auf und gab zwei große weiße Schriftzeichen frei. „Fliegt!“, stand in dynamischer Schrift auf dem Banner, dass Kiyoko und Aya etwas beschämt festhielten. Die Jungs waren aufgesprungen und starrten zu den Mädchen auf. „Wir haben es in der alten Gerätekammer gefunden und ausgebessert“, erklärte Aya grinsend. „Gebt morgen euer Bestes“, sagte Kiyoko und zuckte dann leicht zusammen, als Tanaka und Nishinoya in Tränen ausbrachen und auch die anderen, älteren Teammitglieder ihre Rührung nicht mehr verbergen konnten. Kei verdrehte die Augen und starrte dann missmutig zu den Drittklässlern hinüber. Yamaguchi erwiderte Ayas Grinsen und Hinata und Kageyama hatten ganz rote Ohren.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann so weit. Viel zu früh für einen Samstag, wie Mimi fand, trabte sie hinter ihrem Team her in die Sporthalle einer der zentral gelegenen Schulen des Bezirks. „Alles ok bei dir? Du siehst-“, Yahaba überlegte kurz und warf ihr einen Blick zu, als würde er versuchen abzuschätzen, ob sie ihn vor diesen ganzen Menschen verhauen würde oder nicht, „schlimm aus“, schloss er schließlich und Mimi schnaubte. Sie rieb sich über ihre dunkel unterlaufenden Augen und gähnte herzhaft. „Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen“, gestand sie schließlich und warf aus Gewohnheit einen Blick über die Schulter. „Hier sind so viele Menschen- und ich habe keine Idee wie das ganze ablaufen soll- Das ist keine Situation die sich gut mit meinen Charakterfehlern verträgt“, fügte sie gehetzt hinzu und Yahaba kicherte. „Du bist so ehrlich. Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du so griesgrämig aussiehst, dann bleiben die Fans unseres Kapitäns vielleicht auf Abstand“, überlegte er vergnügt und lief fast in seinen Coach hinein. Herr Irihata hatte dem Gespräch der beiden zugehört und war abrupt stehen geblieben. Mimi konnte gerade noch ausweichen, musste sich aber an Matsukawa festhalten um nicht hinzufallen. Verlegen lächelte sie zu ihm auf, während er aufpasste, dass sie sicher wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße fand. „Wo ist Oikawa überhaupt? Wir müssen doch alle zusammenbleiben, auch wenn wir erstmal nur die anderen Teams anschauen und selbst erst in der zweiten Runde dran sind!“, wollte er von Yahaba wissen, der erschrocken die Achseln zuckte. „Ich glaube ein paar Mädchen haben ihn draußen angesprochen“, antwortete Watari anstelle seines Jahrgangskameraden und beide Coaches ließen ein genervtes Seufzen hören. „Iwaizu-“, begann Herr Irihata, verstummte aber, als sein Blick auf Mimi viel, die gerade die Tasche mit den Trinkflaschen auf ihre andere Schulter gewuchtet hatte. „Tsukishima! Du gehst ihn holen!“, entschied sich der Coach um. Mit dem schlechten Versuch ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken nahm Iwaizumi Mimi die Tasche ab und reichte ihr den Volleyball, den er mit sich herumgetragen hatte. „Vielleicht brauchst du den…“, sagte er knapp und Hanamaki und Matsukawa brachen in Gelächter aus.

Mimi, den Volleyball unter ihren Arm geklemmt, brauchte nicht lange um den Kapitän der AOBA Johsai zu finden. Sie konnte das hohe und aufgeregte Gekicher der Mädchen durch die offene Eingangstür hören. Sie blieb ein paar Schritte von der Gruppe Mädchen, die Oikawa umringte, stehen und beobachtete sie. Unwillkürlich schämte sie sich für die Szene, obwohl sie gar nicht involviert war. „Die Kekse sind echt lecker! Hast du die wirklich extra für mich gemacht?“, flötete Oikawa und eines der Mädchen schien beinahe in Ohnmacht zu fallen. „Oikawa- _san_ , ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht!“, drängelte sich ein anderes Mädchen dazwischen und Mimi entschloss sich, nun einzugreifen. „Wirklich, das ist aber lieb von di- AUA!“ Oikawas Kopf ruckte durch den Aufprall des Balls auf seinem Hinterkopf nach vorne. Die Mädchen kreischten und Oikawa drehte sich zornig um. Mimi hatte den Eindruck die Maske war ein wenig verrutscht. Sie hatte den Ball mit beiden Händen wieder aufgefangen und sich unter den Arm geklemmt. „Dein Typ wird verlangt“, verkündete sie und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand über die Schulter auf die Turnhalle. Oikawa zögerte einen Moment. „Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kommt Iwaizumi- _san_ auch noch und dann schleifen wir dich an den Ohren da rein“, fügte sie nun mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln hinzu. Das wirkte. „Ihr habt’s gehört! Tut mir leid! Ich muss da rein. Aber wenn wir in der zweiten Runde dran sind, schaut ihr zu, ja?“, sagte er, wieder mit seinem charmanten Lächeln, an seine Fans gerichtet und hastete dann an Mimi vorbei in die Turnhalle. Mimi schaute ihn kurz nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Gruppe von Mädchen, die sie nun misstrauisch musterten. „Und wer bist du?“, wollte eine von ihnen freundlich wissen, doch auch sie bedachte Mimi mit einem kritischen Blick. „Ich bin die Managerin von denen“, antwortete Mimi vorsichtig. „Also keine Sorge! Ihr könnt ihn ganz für euch haben“, fügte sie noch hinzu und hob ihre freie Hand zum Abschiedsgruß. Bevor sie Oikawa folgte, drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal zu der Gruppe Mädchen um. Sie erkannte ein paar der Mädchen, sie gingen in ihre Parallelklassen und eine von ihnen war sogar eine Freundin von Sarana. „Am besten ihr geht auch schnell rein. Auf den Aushängen könnt ihr sehen, wo welche Spiele ausgetragen werden. Wenn ihr zu lange hier draußen rumsteht, sprechen euch noch irgendwelche _Creeps_ an. Passt auf euch auf“, sagte sie, drehte sich dann schnell um und folgte ihrer Mannschaft auf eine der Tribünen. Mimi rieb sich kurz über die Stirn. Sie hatte sich schon wieder super peinlich benommen.

Das Karasuno Jungenvolleyballteam betrat die Turnhalle, wo die Spiele ausgetragen wurden, ebenfalls gemeinsam. Aya ging neben Kei und Yamaguchi her. Sie versuchte das Gemurmel über „Torino??“ und „Sind Karasuno nicht die _gefallenen_ _Gegner_??“ zu ignorieren, doch Tanaka und ein paar andere des Teams sprangen natürlich sofort darauf an. Daichi, Sugawara und Aya hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die anderen immer wieder einzusammeln und von fremden Spielern wegzuziehen.

In der ersten Runde spielten Karasuno gegen Tokonami und Date Tech gegen Sakurashita. Die meisten Spieler, sowie die beiden Coaches und Mimi hatten sich Plätze auf der Tribüne gesucht, um Karasunos Spiel anzuschauen. „Da sind ja neue Spieler. Diesen großen Bärtigen hatten sie doch beim Trainingsspiel nicht dabei“, bemerkte Kindaichi und beobachtete wie sich die beiden Teams aufwärmten. „Der kleine da ist auch neu, oder? Ist er auch Erstklässler?“, fragte Kunimi und bevor jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte, lachte Mimi kurz auf. „Das müssen Asahi und Nishinoya sein. Asahi ist der große Drittklässler da und der Kleine ist Zweitklässler, soweit ich weiß“, erklärte Mimi und stützte sich auf den Handlauf der Tribüne. Sie bemerkte zunächst nicht, dass ihr gesamtes Team sie anstarrte. „Und woher willst du das wissen?“, hakte Iwaizumi nach und Mimi wandte sich ihm langsam zu. „Aya hat es mir erzählt“, erwiderte sie etwas lahm. „Und wer ist das?“, bohrte nun auch Hanamaki nach und verdrehte belustigt die Augen. „Aya ist die Managerin, da unten, die Kleine mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Sie ist meine Cousine und der lange blonde Typ da unten, der mit der Brille, ist Kei, mein Cousin. Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, dass wir alle Tsukishima heißen?“, holte Mimi nun doch etwas weiter aus und erwiderte Hanamakis belustigte Miene. „Ehrlich?“, staunte Kindaichi und schaute ein paar Mal zwischen seiner Managerin und ihren angeblichen Verwandten hin und her. „Kei! Gib dein Bestes! Du schaffst das!“, rief Mimi hinunter aufs Feld. Sie hatte ihre Stimme gerade genug erhoben, dass Kei sie hörte und böse anfunkelte. Sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. „Bist du dir sicher? Er sieht aus als würde er dich hassen“, frotzelte Matsukawa, als Mimi und Aya sich kurz anschauten und zuwinkten. „Doch wirklich! Wir sind schon voll eng seit wir Kinder sind“, antwortete Mimi beharrlich und schaute zu, wie Aya kurz mit Kiyoko sprach und dann die Halle verließ.

Die Mitglieder des AOBA Johsai Volleyballteams hatten sich nicht weit vom Banner der Karasuno Schule versammelt, was Aya sehr gelegen kam. „Hi! Ihr seid ja schon da“, flötete sie und schlang ihrer Cousine die Arme um den Hals. Mimi erwiderte Ayas Umarmung fest und hüpfte kurz mit ihr auf und ab. „Bist du gekommen um Kei anzufeuern? Wie süß“, fragte Aya an Mimi gewandt und zog sie etwas weiter, sodass Mimi noch immer bei ihrem Team und Aya bei ihrem Banner stehen konnte. „Na klar! Mein Team will euch zwar ausspionieren, aber ich bin hier für meinen kleinen süßen Kei“, kicherte Mimi und fühlte sich in der Gegenwart ihrer Cousine plötzlich ganz ausgelassen. „Unglaublich. Unser _Kragenbär_ ist zu einem _Bärchen_ geworden“, stellte Oikawa spöttisch fest und Mimi verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du dich so benimmst wirkst du fast wie ein normales, süßes Oberschulmädchen-“, begann Oikawa einen Vortrag, wurde aber von Ayas lauten Zischen unterbrochen. „Es geht los“, murmelte sie und wedelte in die Richtung der AOBA Jungen. „Ich meine-“, setzte Oikawa ein zweites Mal an und wurde ein zweites Mal von Aya unterbrochen. „Attacke Asahi!! Mach direkt `nen Punkt!!“, brüllte Aya so laut, dass ihre Cousine einen Sprung von ihr weg machte. Mit feuerrotem Gesicht löste Mimi sich wieder von Iwaizumi an den sie sich vor Schreck festgeklammert hatte. Ayas Blick war fest auf das Spielfeld gerichtet. Sie schien kaum zu bemerken, was neben ihr passierte. Matsukawa und Hanamaki gaben sich wirklich Mühe nicht zu eindeutig über Mimis Gebaren zu lachen und warfen dafür Iwaizumi vielsagen Blicke zu. „Reißt euch zusammen“, blaffte dieser seine Freunde an, die nun fast vor Lachen von der Tribüne fielen. „Ich habe dich unterbrochen, tut mir leid, wolltest du was Wichtiges sagen?“, fragte Aya und warf Oikawa kurz einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder dem Spielfeld zuwandte. Bevor der Kapitän etwas erwidern oder gar mit seinem Vortrag fortfahren konnte, sagten Mimi und Iwaizumi im Chor: „Der hat nie was Wichtiges zu sagen!“

Karasuno gewann den ersten Satz gegen Tokonami mit einem Punktestand von 25 zu 12. Während die Seiten getauscht und die Spieler kurz etwas trinken und sich beraten konnten, wandte sich Aya wieder der AOBA Johsai zu. „Jetzt kannst du mir eigentlich kurz alle vorstellen, Mimi-chan! Du hast ja von den meisten schon erzählt“, schlug sie vergnügt vor und Mimi nickte. „Das hier ist Oikawa- _san_ , der-“ „Der große König, das habe ich mir gemerkt“, unterbrach Aya sie und Mimi gab ein leises Grunzen von sich. „Der Kapitän hatte ich sagen wollen, aber okay. Das sind Matsukawa- _san_ , Hanamaki- _san_ und Iwaizumi- _san_ “, machte Mimi weiter. Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, nachdem Mimi Iwaizumi vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihrer Cousine tatsächlich schon von den meisten Jungen aus ihrem Team erzählt und dabei nicht ausgelassen, dass Iwaizumi sehr attraktiv war. Aya schien ihr da zuzustimmen. Während Mimi ihrer Cousine die restlichen Volleyballer der AOBA Johsai vorstellte und sie dann kurz mit Hanamaki und Iwaizumi über Schulclubs plauderten, starrten Kei und Daichi unabhängig voneinander zu ihnen auf. Kritisch beobachteten sie, wie Aya die Jungen aus dem gegnerischen Team anstrahlte und ausgelassen über etwas lachte, was Mimi gesagt hatte.

Der zweite Satz verlief ähnlich wie der Erste. Aya brüllte so laut, dass regelmäßig jemand vor ihr zurückschreckte und Mimis Teammitglieder sogen alle Informationen auf, die sie während des Spiels über ihre Gegner sammeln konnten. Karasuno gewann auch diesen Satz, diesmal mit 25 zu 14 und beendete damit die Reise für Tokonami. Aya verabschiedete sich schnell und flitze zurück zu ihrem Team, um sie zu beglückwünschen, während die AOBA Johsai sich auf den Weg machte ihr Mittagessen zu holen und sich schon mal ihr Feld anzuschauen. „Wenn Karasuno es jetzt schafft auch noch gegen Date Tech zu gewinnen, können wir morgen endlich wieder gegen sie spielen. Und da mein kleiner Tobio- _chan_ ihren ehemaligen Zuspieler offenbar auf die Bank vertrieben hat, kann ich ihn persönlich fertig machen“, murmelte Oikawa mit einem Lächeln, dass zwar eiskalt war, aber Mimi das Gefühl gab, einen ehrlichen Einblick auf seine Emotionen zu gewähren. Er bemerkte ihren nachdenklichen Blick und lächelte sie mit seinem gewöhnlichen Lächeln an, dass er auch seinen Fans schenkte. „Habe ich dir Angst gemacht, Mimi- _chan_?“, wollte er von ihr wissen und Mimi schüttelte, immer noch nachdenklich, den Kopf. „Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem mit Kageyama? Ich meine von Kindaichi und Kunimi habe ich schon Geschichten über den _diktatorischen_ _König_ gehört, aber zu der Zeit habt ihr zwei doch gar nicht mehr zusammengespielt, oder?“ Mimi war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit diesen Fragen zu weit ging, doch würde sich ihr wohl keine bessere Gelegenheit bieten sie zu stellen. Außerdem hatte sie sich entschieden. Sie war neugierig genug um herausfinden zu wollen, was Oikawa hinter seiner Maske, seiner perfekt einstudierten Rolle, verbarg. Oikawa wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne und nahm sich die Zeit einen großen Bissen von seinem _Onigiri_ zu nehmen, ausgiebig zu kauen und runterzuschlucken, bevor er ihr antwortete. Mimi ließ ihm die Zeit und knabberte ebenfalls an ihrem Mittagessen herum. „Er ist ein Genie. Das muss man ihm lassen. Überaus talentiert. Und das kotzt mich an“, gestand Oikawa leise und Mimi legte, ohne ihn anzuschauen die Stirn in Falten. „Aber du bist doch selbst ein so guter Spieler. _Ich_ will dir sicherlich keinen Honig ums Maul schmieren, aber die anderen Teams scheinen dich ja durchaus zu respektieren und zu fürchten“, erwiderte sie ein wenig ungläubig und Oikawa lachte kurz auf. „Aber ich bin kein Genie. Ich arbeite nur sehr hart“, gab er zurück, seufzte dann und schaute sie wieder mit dem alten strahlenden Lächeln an, dass Mimi mehr als unangenehm war. „Aber genug davon, Mimi- _chan_! Ich will ja nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich Angst habe, oder so! Karasuno sind zwar offensichtlich stärker geworden, aber auch wir haben uns noch weiter verbessert! Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du nachher unsere Tränen trocknen musst“, versicherte er ihr zuckersüß und nahm dann, so kam es Mimi zumindest vor, vor ihr Reißaus und gesellte sich zu Iwaizumi hinüber.

„Na, Aya? Du hattest da wohl eine Menge Spaß“, stellte Tanaka laut fest und schaute auffordernd auf sie hinunter. „Na klar! Ihr habt so gut gespielt, da konnte man nur Spaß haben“, erwiderte sie breit grinsen und schlug Asahi so hart auf die Schulter, dass er fast seine Trinkflasche fallen ließ. „Das meint er glaube ich nicht“, gab Kei nun zu bedenken und verwirrt schaute Aya zu ihrem kleinen Bruder auf, der sie spöttisch angrinste. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir wollt“, gestand sie und fand sich plötzlich zwischen Tanaka und Nishinoya wieder. „Du verbündest dich mit dem Feind!“ „Ihr hattet euch ja eine ganze Menge zu erzählen!“ „Du hast der Nummer 4 von denen aber ganz schön schöne Augen gemacht!“ Während Tanaka und Nishinoya auf sie einredeten, ging Aya ein Licht auf. Ihr Blick huschte zu Daichi hinüber, der sie ebenfalls kritisch zu mustern schien, bevor er ihren Blick bemerkte und schnell wegschaute. Ärgerlich riss Aya sich von ihren besten Freunden los und funkelte sie böse an. „Ich habe mit Mimi-chan gesprochen! Sie ist sicherlich nicht unser Feind! Und ich kann ihnen ja schlecht verbieten sich das Spiel anzuschauen! Sie waren übrigens echt beeindruckt von euch und vielleicht hätte ich euch mehr davon erzählt, aber wenn ihr mich so anpampt, könnt ihr das gleich vergessen“, meckerte sie zurück und die anderen setzten tatsächlich betretene Mienen auf. „Was haben sie über uns gesagt?!“, wollte Kageyama sofort eindringlich wissen, doch Sugawara drängelte ihn aus dem Weg und legte Aya einen Arm um die Schultern. „So haben sie es gar nicht gemeint! Du kennst sie doch! Wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht, wenn du und Mimi für den selben Typen schwärmt, was dann aus eurer engen Freundschaft wird“, säuselte er ihr ins Ohr und Aya schubste ihn beleidigt aus dem Weg. „Ich schwärme doch gar nicht für Iwiazumi! Und Mimi auch nicht!“ „Das sah aber auf der Tribüne ganz anders aus“, bemerkte Kei und wich der Faust seiner Schwester geschickt aus. „Wir haben beide Augen. Wir können sehen, dass er attraktiv ist. Na und? Das hat ja nichts zu sagen“, giftete Aya weiter und wusste nicht, ob ihr Gesicht vor Scham oder Zorn so heiß wurde. „Du findest ihn attraktiv?“, hakte nun Hinata mit einer so unschuldigen Miene nach, dass Ayas Zorn direkt wieder verpuffte. „Naja… Er ist groß, männlich und gutaussehen“, erwiderte sie lahm. „Also genau wie ich“, stellte Tanaka fest und warf sich in die Brust. Es war einen kurzen Moment lang still, bis Hinata und Noya Tanaka versicherten, wie cool und männlich er sei und Aya sich mit einem lauten Schnauben, dass beinahe ein Glucksen war, von ihnen abwandte.

Nach der Mittagspause begann die zweite Runde, trotzdem konnten die AOBA Johsai nicht direkt auf das Feld. Da in dem Gebäude, in der ihr Block heute spielte nur Platz für zwei Hallen und somit zwei Felder war, mussten die Oomisaki und AOBA Johsai auf das Ende des Spiels Shiratorizawa gegen Ougiminami warten, bevor sie selbst endlich ihr erstes Spiel spielen durften.

Shiratorizawa gewann gegen Ougiminami in zwei Sätzen mit einmal 25 zu 10 und das zweite Mal 25 zu 8 Punkten. Mimi bekam den Mund vor Staunen kaum zu und spürte großes Mitleid für das Verliererteam. So hoch zu verlieren, war schon beinahe ungerecht! Sie beschäftigte sich allerdings nicht lange mit diesen Gefühlen, weil Herr Irihata sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und sie aufforderte dem Team beim warmmachen und einspielen zu helfen.

Währenddessen gewann Karasuno ihr zweites Spiel. Date Tech, die beim letzten Mal Asahi zum Austritt aus dem Volleyballclub veranlasst hatten, wurden von der Geschwindigkeit Hinatas überrascht und so durcheinandergebracht, dass Asahi diesmal die Ruhe hatte mit all seiner Kraft durch ihre Blocks hindurchzuschlagen. Aya war nach diesem Spiel ganz heiser, konnte aber trotzdem nicht aufhören, ihr Team, _ihren_ _Jungs_ , zu den zwei gewonnen Sätzen, mit 25 zu 19 und 25 zu 22 Punkten, zu gratulieren.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt schnell rüber in die andere Halle gehen. Von Shiratorizawa bekommen wir wohl nichts mehr mit, aber wir können uns die AOBA Johsai anschauen und sehen wie sie spielen, wenn Oikawa dabei ist“, schlug Coach Ukai vor und scheuchte sein Team eine Halle weiter, wo die Mannschaft der AOBA Johsai gerade kurz vorm Ende ihres ersten Satzes war. Es stand 22 zu 14 und Oikawa hatte Aufschlag. Niemand glaubte mehr daran, dass Oomisaki noch etwas reißen konnte und trotzdem staunten alle über Oikawas unerbittliche Aufschläge, die ihnen die letzten drei Punkte bescherte. Damit ging der erste Satz 25 zu 14 aus und Aya beobachtete Mimi, wie sie die Trinkflaschen verteilte und beim Seitenwechsel half. Sie versuchte eine Weile die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Cousine auf sich zu ziehen, doch wurde sie kurz darauf abgelenkt, weil drei Mädchen, die unweit von ihr und den anderen Karasuno-Schülern standen laut kreischten und „Oikawa Superstar!“ riefen. Oikawa selbst wirkte zu konzentriert um davon etwas mitzubekommen, doch Aya bemerkte, dass Mimi auch unten auf dem Feld regelmäßig vor besonders lauten Anfeuerungsrufen zusammenschreckte. _Ob sie sich da wohl bald dran gewöhnen würde_. „Ich hasse ihn soo sehr!!“, bemerkte Tanaka und schaute grollend zwischen Oikawa und seinen Fans hin und her. „Soooo ungerecht“, heulte Nishinoya und Aya ließ ein heiseres Lachen hören.

Während des zweiten Satzes erzählte Kageyama seiner Mannschaft alles was er über die Spieler der AOBA Johsai wusste, da er mit einigen schon früher zusammengespielt hatte. Aya war überrascht wie viel er am Stück redete und mit welcher Bewunderung er über Oikawa sprach. Seine Worte waren zwar kalt und es war offensichtlich sein Ziel, den älteren Zusteller zu übertrumpfen, doch genauso eindeutig war, wieviel Respekt er im sportlichen für ihn hatte. Es überraschte sie auch zu sehen, wie konzentriert ihre Cousine das Spiel verfolgte. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass Mimi nun vielleicht doch eine Leidenschaft für Volleyball entwickelte. Auch diesen Satz entschied AOBA Johsai für sich, diesmal mit 25 zu 12 Punkten. Damit war auch Oomisaki aus dem Rennen und die zweite Runde, sowie der erste Spieltag vorbei.

Mimi, die den ganzen Tag peinlich darauf bedacht war, mit möglichst wenig Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen und den Kamerateams auszuweichen, die blöderweise ständig hinter Oikawa herrannten, hielt auf dem Weg aus der Halle Ausschau nach Aya und Kei. Sie hätte gerne noch mit ihnen gesprochen oder sich zumindest verabschiedet, doch sah sie keinen der beiden. Sie erkannte nur zwei von Oikawas Fangirls, die sich in der Nähe der Tür herumdrückten. Eine von ihnen war Saranas Freundin Miku. Mimi vermutete, dass sie hofften Oikawa noch kurz zu sehen, doch war der mit ein paar Kameras vorgegangen, um ein Interview zu führen. Sie war heilfroh, dass niemand sie nach ihrer Meinung fragte und _ihre_ _Volleyballjungs_ alle so groß waren, dass man sich wunderbar hinter oder zwischen ihnen verbergen konnte.

Diesmal die Tasche mit den Nummernschildern, die für Spielerwechsel gebraucht wurden, auf dem Rücken, schlurfte sie ihrem Team hinterher. Gerade als sie Watari eine Beleidigung hinterherknurren wollte, weil er die Tür vor ihr hatte zufallen lassen, blieb Mimi wie angewurzelt stehen. „Wir warten auf jemand anderen, tut mir leid“, sagte eine nervöse Stimme und Mimi kannte die Art, wie diese Worte gesprochen wurden nur zu gut. Wie oft waren sie und Sarana in Cafés oder Parks von aufdringlichen Jungs angesprochen worden und wie oft hatten sie sich nur auf eine Drohung hin verzogen? Mimi seufzte und wandte sich der Szene zu. Schnell sah sie, dass es nur zwei Jungen waren, die sich groß vor den beiden Mädchen aufgebaut hatten. Der eine stützte sich an der Wand hinter Miku ab und grinste auf sie hinunter. Das andere Mädchen, mit wilden dunklen Locken, das auch gesprochen hatte, schaute sich hilfesuchend um. Mimi lächelte freundlich, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Da seid ihr ja!“, sagte Mimi laut, drängelte die beiden Jungs zur Seite und griff nach Mikus Arm, die sie erschrocken anschaute. „Ich habe euch schon gesucht! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch habe warten lassen“, sprach Mimi weiter und schaffte es, die zwei Mädchen ein Stück zur Tür hin zu schieben und sie gleichzeitig von den beiden Jungen abzuschirmen. Mindestens einen der beiden hatte sie mit ihrer Tasche gerammt. „Wir haben uns hier gerade unterhalten“, knurrte der sie an und drehte sie an der Schulter zu sich herum. Mimi starrte gehässig zu ihm auf. Eine Reaktion die er offensichtlich nicht erwartet hatte. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, die beiden waren fertig mit euch“, gab sie kalt zurück. „Na da hast du falsch gedacht“, klinkte sich nun auch der andere ins Gespräch mit ein und schob drohend die Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch. „Ihr droht mir“, stellte Mimi mit beinahe gelangweilter Stimme fest. Sie war erstaunt wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang, obwohl sich in ihrem Kopf alles drehte. Ohne den Blick von den starrenden Augen des ersten der beiden Jungen zu lösen, nahm Mimi die Tasche von ihrer Schulter und hielt sie Miku hin. „Die ist nicht schwer. Ihr könnt damit schon mal vorgehen ich komme gleich nach“, sagte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Miku griff nach der Tasche, dann nach dem Arm ihrer Freundin und hastete nach draußen. Hektisch schauten die beiden sich nach irgendjemanden der AOBA Johsai um, konnten in ihrer Panik aber niemanden entdecken. Mimi erwiderte immer noch den Blick der beiden Jungen, erlaubte es sich aber zu Blinzen. Für so etwas Kindisches wie einen Starrwettbewerb hatte sie keine Energie. Anstatt ebenfalls die Ärmel ihrer Sportjacke hochzuschieben, zog sie sie gleich ganz aus und knotete sie sich um die Hüfte. Das schwarze Tanktop, dass sie jetzt im Sommer unter ihrem Trainingsanzug trug, zeigte die Ergebnisse ihres bisherigen Trainings. Sie war zwar ein ganzes Stückchen kleiner als die beiden Jungen, aber eindeutig fitter als sie. „Reg dich wieder ab, wir wollten doch nur mit den beiden quatschen!“, versuchte nun der zweite der beiden die Situation doch ein wenig zu deeskalieren. „Dann sucht euch beim nächsten Mal Gesprächspartner, die auch mit euch reden wollen“, zischte Mimi, ohne ihre angriffslustige Haltung aufzugeben. Die Tatsache, dass sie eindeutig zu einem Kampf bereit war, schüchterte die beiden schließlich so sehr ein, dass sie sich übellaunig murmelnd zurückzogen. Mimi folgte ihnen nach draußen und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, bis sie das Schulgelände verlassen hatten. Dann ging sie hinüber zu Miku und ihrer Freundin. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass die beiden sich endgültig verzogen haben, aber passt trotzdem auf, wenn ihr nach Hause geht“, sagte Mimi und wusste selbst nicht so genau, wieso sie sich wie der Held in einem _Shojo_ -Manga benahm. „Danke“, murmelte Miku ohne sie anzusehen und gab ihr die Tasche zurück. Mimi winkte ab und machte sich schnell von dannen, als sie die Stimmen von weiteren Mädchen hörte, die auf Miku und ihre Freundin zu gerannt kamen. „Wo wart ihr denn?“ „Wieso seid ihr so blass?“ „Alles in Ordnung?“ Mimi hörte ihre aufgeregten Stimmen noch immer, als sie zum Bus ihrer Schule kam und war erleichtert zu wissen, dass sie in einer so großen Gruppe in Sicherheit waren. „Wo warst du denn so lange, Mimi- _chan_? Selbst ich war früher als du wieder hier“, wollte Oikawa neugierig wie immer wissen und nahm ihr die Tasche mit den Nummernschildern ab, um sie im Bus zu verstauen. „Ich habe mich unterhalten“, gab Mimi ausweichend zurück und kletterte ihm dann voraus in den Bus, der das Team zurück zur Schule bringen sollte.

Das Team der Karasuno war währenddessen schon fast wieder auf ihrem Schulgelände angekommen. Ein leises Schnarchen füllte den Bus, während Kiyoko und Aya leise miteinander sprachen. Sie verglichen ihre Notizen und Informationen, die sie über die AOBA Johsai gesammelt hatten. Als sie angekommen waren, weckten die beiden alle und wollten _ihre_ _Jungs_ gerade in die Halle zur Abschlussbesprechung scheuchen, da öffnete sich das Fenster des Lehrerzimmers und einer der Geschichtslehrer winkte ihnen zu. „Hey! Euer Spiel ist gerade im Fernsehen zu sehen!“, rief er hinüber und sofort waren Tanaka, Nishinoya und Hinata wieder hellwach. Mit ein paar lauten Entschuldigungen drängelte sich das ganze Team ins Lehrerzimmer und versammelte sich dort vor dem großen Fernseher, auf dem gerade die Lokalnachrichten der Präfektur Miyagi liefen. Das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Tanaka, Hinata und Nishinoya schwand langsam, als die Reporterin sich ausgiebig mit dem Team der Shiratorizawa beschäftigte und die anderen Spiele nur kurz erwähnte. Richtig sauer wurden sie dann, als sie doch noch auf das morgige Spiel zwischen Karasuno und AOBA Johsai zu sprechen kam, das Team der Karasuno aber kein einziges Mal gezeigt wurde, stattdessen tauchte Oikawas breites Lächeln auf dem Bildschirm auf, was Tanaka dazu veranlasste vor dem Fernseher zurückzuweichen. „Oikawa Tooru der Zusteller und Kapitän der AOBA Johsai hat seine vielen weiblichen Fans nicht nur, weil er blendend aussieht, sondern weil er auch wahnsinnig begabt und sehr stark ist“, erklärte die Reporterin. Nishinoya knurrte und Aya schnaubte belustigt. „Die Karasuno hat zwar neue vielversprechende Talente, aber wir werden wieder alles geben und sie in Grund und Boden stampfen“, verkündete der Oikawa im Fernsehen und zeigte sein fehlerloses Lächeln. Aya schoss es durch den Kopf, dass sie nun zu verstehen glaubte, was Mimis Problem mit dem Kapitän war, auch wenn ihre Cousine selbst es in ihren letzten Gesprächen nicht so gut in Worte hatte fassen können. Tanaka und Nishinoya brüllten vor Zorn auf, als die Berichterstattung damit zu Ende war und sie kein einziges Mal im Fernsehen zu sehen gewesen waren.

Ein wenig geknickt verließ das Volleyballteam das Lehrerzimmer wieder und ging hinüber in die Sporthalle, um den Ablauf des morgigen Tages zu besprechen.

Mimi hatte die Sachen für die sie zuständig war bereits ordentlich weggepackt und sich ihre zweite Trainingsgarnitur aus ihrer Umkleide geholt. Den Schlüssel sollte sie Iwaizumi geben, da Herr Irihata weder auf sie warten, noch sie den Schlüssel mit nach Hause nehmen lassen wollte. Mimi hielt das für albern, weil sie den Raum ganz alleine benutzte und so schlecht Unfug anrichten konnte. Es würde ja niemanden treffen außer sie.

„Auf wen wartest du?“, riss Matsukawa sie aus seinen Gedanken, der gerade mit Hanamaki aus der Jungenumkleide gekommen war. „Ich muss den Schlüssel Iwaizumi- _san_ geben“, gab Mimi missmutig zurück. Matsukawa lachte. „Der braucht glaube ich noch ein bisschen“, sagte Hanamaki und klopfte ihr mitfühlend auf die Schulter, bevor die beiden sich schwatzend auf den Heimweg machten. Als sie die zwei Drittklässler nicht mehr hören konnte, hatte sie keine Lust mehr zu warten. Sie klopfte zweimal kräftig an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Doch sie konnte drinnen noch Stimmen hören. Ignorierten sie sie? „Wenn ihr mir nicht gleich antwortet, komme ich rein, egal ob ihr angezogen seid oder nicht!“, rief sie, nachdem sie erneut geklopft hatte. Sie wartete einen Atemzug lang und stieß dann die Tür auf. Es waren nur noch Oikawa und Iwaizumi da. Sie waren auch komplett angezogen, wobei Mimi nicht recht wusste, ob es sie erleichterte oder enttäuschte. „Ich darf den Schlüssel nicht mitnehmen, aber du hast offenbar die Erlaubnis dich durch meine Umkleide zu wühlen“, verkündete Mimi genervt und hielt Iwaizumi den Schlüssel hin. Anhand der erschrockenen Mienen der beiden älteren Schüler, vermutete Mimi, dass sie sie wohl wirklich nicht gehört hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie doch leiser gesprochen und geklopft, als sie gedacht hatte. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass du es tun solltest“, fügte sie trocken hinzu, als Iwaizumi ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand nahm. Sofort wurden seine Ohren rot. „Als ob- Was denkt ihr eigentlich alle von mir?“, brüllte er los und Mimi hob abwehrend die Hände. „Gute Nacht“, sagte sie gähnend und ließ die beiden stehen. Sie konnte draußen hören, dass sie noch redeten, aber nicht was. Sie versuchte auch sich einzureden, dass es ihr egal war.


	8. Nach dem Spiel ist vor dem Spiel

In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag schlief Mimi viel besser, da sie ungefähr wusste was am nächsten Tag auf sie zukam, sie war auch schon wieder in so vielen merkwürdigen Situationen gewesen, dass sie sicher war, dass der Sonntag nicht schlimmer werden konnte.

Als sie vor den anderen aus dem Bus kletterte und die Tasche mit den Nummernschildern entgegennahm, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich Geflüster und Getuschel, instinktiv wirbelte sie herum und sah sich der Gruppe Oikawa _Fangirls_ gegenüber, die Schüchtern auf die Volleyballmannschaft der AOBA Johsai zukamen. Schnell versuchte Mimi ihre abwehrende Haltung gegen ein freundliches Lächeln zu tauschen und nickte ihnen zu. Oikawa kannte seine Fans natürlich ganz genau und ging gleich zu ihnen hinüber, um kurz mit ihnen zu sprechen. Wenigstens tat er das und war höflich zu ihnen. „Tsukishima, kannst du die vielleicht loswerden. Heute sind wir direkt dran und ich will volle Konzentration“, flüsterte Herr Irihata ihr zu und warf einen besorgten Blick zu Oikawa hinüber. Mimi nickte seufzend und ging, wie am Vortag, auf die Gruppe kreischender Mädchen zu, die den Kapitän umringt hatten. „Hey, du musst los! Heute ist nichts mit chillen, wir sind gleich direkt als erstes dran“, sagte Mimi schärfer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und klopfte Oikawa auf die Schulter. „Awww, Mimi- _chan_ , du hast _wir_ gesagt! Das freut mich!“, säuselte er, während er sich ihr zuwandte. Er bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass das heute ganz und gar nicht angebracht war. „Wenn du so guckst, siehst du aus wie Iwa- _chan_ “, er schüttelte sich kurz, bevor er sich nochmal strahlend zu den Mädchen umwandte und sich verabschiedete. Sie sahen alle sehr enttäuscht aus und Mimi hatte das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen. „Anweisung von ganz oben“, sagte sie und setzte eine zerknirschte Miene auf. „Kannst du Oikawa vielleicht das hier von uns geben? Jetzt hatten wir gar keine Zeit dazu“, bat eines der Mädchen, die Mimi vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war und hielt ihr eine Papiertüte hin, die nur so überquoll von Keksen, Schokolade und Briefen. Mimi seufzte, nahm die Tüte aber an. „Okay, kein Problem!“ „Tsukishima! Das nicht trödeln gilt auch für dich!“, brüllte Herr Irihata zu ihr hinüber, der mit dem restlichen Team bereits an der Eingangstür stand. Mimi wandte sich zum Gehen, da griff plötzlich jemand nach ihrer freien Hand und sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Das Mädchen mit den wilden Locken, die sie am Vorabend gerettet hatte, ließ sich davon nicht beirren und hielt Mimi eine zweite, kleinere Tüte hin. Verwirrt nahm sie auch diese Tüte an. „Das ist für dich. Als Dankeschön für gestern“, gestand das Mädchen und lächelte sie an. Mimi schaute von der zweiten Tüte in ihrer Hand zurück zu dem Mädchen, dass sie anstrahlte und spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden. Heißer als wenn Oikawa oder einer der anderen sie neckte und sogar noch heißer, als es geworden war, als sie Iwaizumis Hand beim Armdrücken gehalten hatte. „Ich- ja- Danke- Ich- Also“, stammelte sie, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. „Mimi- _chan_ , jetzt muss ich dich zurückholen, so kann das nicht weitergehen es ist doch deine Aufgabe mich einzufangen“, hörte sie Oikawas Stimme durch das Rauschen des Bluts in ihren Ohren und nahm nur am Rande war, wie er sich ein zweites Mal von seinen _Fangirls_ verabschiedete und Mimi am Arm zum Rest des Teams zog. Kurz bevor sie bei den anderen angekommen waren, griff er nach den Geschenktüten. „Sie haben sich heute wieder viel Mühe gegeben. Da muss ich- Hey!“ Mimi hatte ihm die Tüten nicht überlassen wollen und drückte sie nun an ihre Brust. Oikawa starrte sie verwirrt an. Langsam nahm sie die größere der beiden Tüten in die andere Hand und hielt sie ihm hin. „Das ist deins. Die andere ist meine“, sagte sie und folgte ihr Team in das Schulgebäude hinein. Neugierig beobachteten ihre Teamkameraden sie, wie sie, nun nur noch leicht errötet, auf die kleine Papiertüte in ihren Händen schaute. „Wie das ist für dich? Das sind meine Fans!“, hakte Oikawa beleidigt nach und nun grinste Mimi ihn frech an. „Das hier habe aber ich bekommen, weil-“, setzte sie an, wurde aber von Kunimis Gekicher unterbrochen. „Prinz Manager“, schnaubte er und stieß Kindaichi in die Rippen. Oikawa und Mimi schauten die beiden Erstklässler verständnislos an. Sie hatten einen kurzen Moment, in dem Herr Irihata sich erklären ließ, in welcher Halle sie zuerst spielen würden. „Los erklär’s ihnen, Kindaichi“, gluckste nun auch Hanamaki und gab dem jüngeren sein Handy zurück, auf dem er bis eben noch gelesen hatte. „Naja- wie soll ich sagen“, druckste er herum und Kunimi übernahm das Ruder. „Er steht auf eine von Oikawas _Fangirls_ und die hat einen Blog wo sie Fotos von den Spielen hoch lädt, er hatte gehofft sie beeindrucken zu können, sodass sie auch etwas zu ihm postet- aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich, denn es waren keine Fotos von Kindaichi die sie zusätzlich zu denen des Kapitäns gepostet hat“, ratterte Kunimi die neuen Informationen herunter. Oikawa und Mimi standen immer noch auf dem Schlauch und tauschten einen verwirrten Blick. Kindaichi, der eine beleidigte Miene machte und dessen Ohren nun feuerrot waren, hielt den beiden sein Handy hin, auf dem er besagten Blog geöffnet hatte. Mimi schlug Oikawas Hand instinktiv weg und nahm das Handy des Erstklässlers vorsichtig in die Hand. Mit Oikawas Kinn auf ihrer Schulter, scrollte sie durch hunderte Fotos von Oikawa vor und während des Spiels gestern. Als sie dachte, dass der Eintrag zu Ende war, erstarrte sie. „Das bist ja du“, stellte Oikawa so ungläubig fest, dass sie ihn normalerweise angeblafft hätte, doch gerade rauschte wieder ihr ganzes Blut durch Mimis Ohren. Da waren Fotos von ihr, wie sie sich um das Team kümmerte und dann wie sie nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit den beiden Jungs zum Bus ihrer Schule ging. Auf einigen Fotos war sie nur ganz klein und ihm Hintergrund drauf, da offensichtlich jemand anderes der ursprüngliche Mittelpunkt des Fotos hatte sein sollen, nun aber, um den Fokus auf sie zu bringen, Unscharf gemacht worden war. Über diesen Fotos wurde kurz beschrieben, wie sie Miku und ihre Freundin, die Inhaberin des Blogs, die offenbar Yui hieß, gerettet hatte. Yui bezeichnete sie als _Prinz_ _Manager_ , stark, gutaussehend und schweigsam. Mimi schluckte schwer und gab Kindaichi sein Handy zurück. Sie wagte es nicht jemanden anzuschauen. Herr Irihata scheuchte sie weiter, ohne zu merken, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. „Hast du die Kommentare gelesen?“, bohrte Matsukawa spitzbübisch weiter nach und Mimi schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sie glaubte es nicht hören zu wollen, doch die anderen mussten es ihr selbstverständlich mitteilen. „Da sind lauter Mädchen von anderen Schulen, die dich total cool finden!“ „Die wollen dich kennenlernen.“ „Alle beschweren sich, dass sie nicht so tolle, mysteriöse Mitschüler oder Clubmanager haben!“ „Pass gut auf, Oikawa, unser _Kragenbär_ schnappt dir als _Prinz_ _Manager_ noch alle deine Fans weg!“ Während die anderen über Mimis Gesicht lachten, schnappte Oikawa sich Kindaichis Handy, um die Kommentare zu überprüfen. Es stimmte. Mimi wünschte, dass sich eine Erdspalte auftun möge, um sie zu verschlucken.

Auch Karasuno war mittlerweile eingetroffen und auf dem Weg zur Halle, wo sie bald gegen die AOBA Johsai antreten würden. Aya beobachtete die angespannten Mienen der Jungs und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu verbissen an die Sache herangehen würden. Sie beneidete Mimi etwas, die wie Kiyoko unten am Feld, bei den Coaches bleiben durfte. Da Karasuno zwei Managerinnen hatte, musste eine von beiden auf die Tribüne gehen und da Aya, die jüngere war, war sie es, die den Platz räumen musste.

Während die anderen sich warm machten, gingen Daichi und Oikawa, als die Kapitäne, kurz zum Schiedsrichter, gaben sich formell die Hände und würfelten die Seiten und den ersten Aufschlag aus. Aya beobachtete die beiden etwas besorgt. Obwohl Daichi einer der ruhigeren Karasuno-Spieler war, ließ auch er sich recht leicht provozieren. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon“, flüsterte Kiyoko ihr plötzlich ins Ohr und Aya schrak heftig zusammen. „Ich mach mir gar keine Sorgen! Wir werden auf jeden Fall gewinnen! Ich traue dem _großen_ _König_ nur nicht“, erwiderte Aya hastig und Kiyoko folgte ihrem Blick zum Kapitän der AOBA Johsai. „Hat dir deine Cousine etwas über ihn erzählt?“, fragte Kiyoko und klang nun doch etwas besorgt. Aya winkte schnell ab. „Nichts Besonderes eigentlich! Ich glaube sie kommt nicht so gut mit ihm klar, aber, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kommt sie mit vielen Leuten nicht so gut klar“, erwiderte sie und lachte beschämt auf.

Als Aya sich auf den Weg zur Tribüne machte, kam sie an Mimi vorbei. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du Fieber?“, wollte sie besorgt wissen und griff nach der Hand ihrer Cousine. „Quatsch! Das- Das ist- Das erzähle ich dir später! Ist aber alles okay“, erwiderte ihre Cousine fahrig und nahm dann schnell ihren Platz auf der Bank neben dem jüngeren der beiden Coaches ein. Aya schaute ihr kurz verwirrt nach und hastete dann zu ihrem Banner auf die Tribüne. Dort traf sie auf zwei von Ukais Freunden und Mitglieder des Nachbarschaftsvereins der gegen Karasuno ein Trainingsspiel gespielt hatte. „Na? Wurdest du hier hoch verdonnert?“, wollte Herr Shimada freundlich wissen und Aya verzog kurz die Miene. „Unten darf nur eine Managerin bleiben“, gab sie zu und warf dann einen genervten Blick zu drei von Oikawas _Fangirls_ hinüber, die wieder direkt neben dem Karasuno Block standen und „Oikawa Superstar“, kreischten. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem zähnebleckenden Grinsen wieder an Herrn Shimada und Herrn Takinoue zu. „Aber mich kann man auch von hier oben gut hören“, verkündete sie, drehte sich zum Spielfeld und brüllte: „Los! Karasuno! Fliegt! Macht sie alle!!“ Die beiden Männer aus dem Nachbarschaftsverein wirkten sehr beeindruckt, aber auch ein wenig verängstigt.

Schließlich war es soweit und die Stammspieler versammelten sich auf dem Feld und die Ersatzspieler in den für sie festgelegten Bereich. Sowohl Mimi, als auch Aya beobachteten etwas besorgt, wie Oikawa und Kageyama sich am Netz gegenüberstanden und miteinander sprachen. Aya war zu weit weg, doch Mimi lauschte mit gespitzten Ohren und glaubte zu hören, wie Oikawa den jüngeren Spieler ansprach. „Hey Tobio- _chan_ , ich freue mich schon heute dich, den genialen Zuspieler, zu besiegen! Also gib dein Bestes und bleib schön am Ball“, sagte er und grinste durch das Netz zum Karasuno-Zuspieler hindurch. „Wir werden gewinnen-“, setzte Kageyama übellaunig an, wurde aber von Hinata unterbrochen, der sich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen zwischen sie drängte. „Mach dich auf was gefasst, großer König!“, rief er so laut, dass selbst Aya es hören konnte. Ein paar Zuschauer lachten und Kageyama rügte Hinata grob. Dann drehten die beiden Erstklässler sich zu Oikawa um und sagten im Chor: „Auch dieses Mal, werden wir nicht verlieren!“ Mimi beobachtete weiter ihr eigenes Team, während Aya sich fragte worum es genau in diesem Gespräch gegangen war. Die Karasuno-Managerin kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es eigentlich keine Rolle spielte, da sich da unten sowieso alle ständig gegenseitig provozierten.

Oikawa hatte nun sein Team um sich versammelt, die zuvor noch spielerische Stimmung unter den Oberschülern war verflogen. „Wisst ihr Jungs, auch heute glaube ich fest an euch!“, verkündete Oikawa machte einen Schritt auf das Spielfeld, um seine Anfangsposition einzunehmen. Er drehte sich allerdings noch einmal um und sagte: „Enttäuscht mich also besser nicht!“ Dann marschierten die Stammspieler auf ihre Position und warteten auf den Anpfiff. Mimi unterdrückte ein Schnauben. „Sagt er das wirklich vor jedem Spiel?“, flüsterte sie Herrn Mizoguchi zu und kassierte dafür ein Zischen von Herrn Irihata. „Ja, bei Oikawa weiß man an der Stelle zwar nicht so genau, ob es ein Scherz oder eine Drohung ist, aber sein Team weiß, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen können“, erklärte der jüngere Coach der Managerin. Mimi stellte diese Antwort nicht wirklich zufrieden. Sie fand die Ansprache etwas merkwürdig. Herr Mizoguchi sah es ihr an und spürte offenbar den Drang sich zu rechtfertigen: „Solange es funktioniert ist es doch in Ordnung!“ Mimi zuckte nachdenklich die Achseln und die beiden wandten sich nun auch voll und ganz dem Spielfeld zu. Es ging los.

Das Spiel Karasuno gegen AOBA Johsai, auf das niemand mehr, als die beiden Teams selbst, gewartet hatte, war von der ersten bis zur letzten Sekunde richtig spannend. Schon während des ersten Satzes war die Rivalität zwischen den beiden Zuspielern klar zu sehen. Oikawa überraschte alle damit, dass er selbst einen Angriffsschlag spielte, woraufhin Kageyama ihn später mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlug und ebenfalls eigenhändig einen Punkt erzielte. Mimis technisches Verständnis war mittlerweile gut genug, um zu sehen, dass beide Teams stark waren, aber _ihre_ _Jungs_ etwas besser aufeinander abgestimmt zu sein schienen. Bei diesem Spiel fing auch sie an zu sehen, was die Leute meinten, wenn sie Kageyama als _Genie_ bezeichneten und auch die anderen Karasuno-Spieler beeindruckten sie. Das AOBA Johsai Team sah sie immerhin täglich spielen, doch sie konnten sie trotzdem noch überraschen. Kindaichi schien noch viel höher zu springen als im Training und sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch war sie etwas beeindruckt, als Oikawa bereits bei der Hälfte des ersten Satzes die geheimen Zeichen von Kageyamas und Hinatas Zusammenspiel durchschaute. Trotzdem kam ihr der ganze psychologische Krieg der nebenbei noch ausgefochten wurde, albern vor. Es gefiel ihr z.B. gar nicht, wie Oikawa Kindaichi gegen Kageyama aufwiegelte, indem er Salz in alte Wunden streute.

Nachdem Coach Ukai von Karasuno, bereits seine zweite Auszeit eingesetzt hatte, lachte Herr Irihata leise auf. Mimi und Herr Mizoguchi schauten ihn beide fragend an und diesmal war der ältere Coach dazu bereit auf die unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten. Normalerweise ignorierte er Mimi so gut er konnte. „Kageyama verfällt in alte Muster. Das neue Team scheint ihm zwar gut zu tun und ihn weiter zu bringen, aber jetzt, wenn er sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlt, fängt er wieder an, alles allein regeln zu wollen. Sie trainieren eben noch nicht lang genug miteinander, dass er diese schlechte Angewohnheit komplett hätte ablegen können… Er fängt wieder an die Bälle schnell zu schlagen. Immer schneller und schneller. Oikawa mag zwar kein Genie sein, aber derzeit ist er der bessere Zuspieler“, erklärte Herr Irihata und Mimi wandte sich nachdenklich wieder dem Spiel zu. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, dass Kageyama ausgetauscht wurde. Sugawara kam für ihn aufs Feld.

Aya beobachtete ein wenig nervös, wie die beiden Zuspieler ausgetauscht wurden. Sie freute sich zwar, dass Sugawara wieder eine Chance bekam, doch machte sie sich ein wenig Sorgen, was das für Kageyamas Laune bedeuten könnte. Diesmal war sie dem Gespräch zwischen Kageyama und Hinata näher und konnte so hören, was sie einander zu sagen hatten. Sie gaben sich schließlich selten die Mühe leise zu reden. „Ich wollte doch derjenige sein, der dich besiegt! Also verlier nicht gegen jemand anderen!“, beschwerte Hinata sich laut, als Kageyama sich zu den anderen Ersatzspielern stellte. Dieser Bereich war relativ dicht an der Tribüne, sodass Aya auch Kageyamas Antwort hören konnte, obwohl er leiser als Hinata sprach. „Solange das Spiel noch nicht vorbei ist, habe ich noch nicht verloren!“, verkündete er, was Hinata, wie sie häufig, absolut cool fand. Aya war ein wenig stolz auf die beiden. Sie drehte sich gerade wieder rechtzeitig zum Spielfeld um, um Sugawaras Begrüßungsritual zu sehen und lachte laut auf. Sugawara ging zu jedem der Feldspieler hin und stach sie entweder in die Seiten, wie bei Daichi und Kei, schlug ihnen auf den Kopf, wie bei Tanaka oder auf den Rücken, so wie er es bei Asahi machte. Nur Nishinoya bekam einen überschwänglichen doppelten Highfive. „Let’s go!! Holt euch die Bälle zurück!!“, brüllte Aya und sie und Sugawara winkten sich kurz zu.

Sugawara konnte seine Erfahrung und Empathie sofort gut unter Beweis stellen, als er Kei anwies bei Blocks die Position mit ihm zu tauschen, da über seine niedrigeren Blocks oft hinweg geschlagen wurde. Generell konnte er die anderen Spieler gut koordinieren und unter seiner Anweisung schaffte selbst Hinata einen Schlag von Matsukawa abzublocken.

So ging der Satz Punkt für Punkt weiter und Aya war zwischendurch so angespannt, dass sie fast in den Handlauf der Tribüne gebissen hätte. Als Oikawa wieder mit dem Aufschlag dran war, bewies er wieder seine gute Ballbeherrschung, indem er direkt zwischen zwei Spieler oder auf Leerstellen zielte. Schließlich stand es 24 zu 15, mit einem Satzball für die AOBA Johsai. Der letzte Punkt dauerte sehr lang und selbst Mimi bohrte sich vor Aufregung die Finger in Wangen. Schließlich hatte AOBA Johsai den ersten Satz gewonnen und sie musste feststellen, dass sie, obwohl ihr Cousin und sein Team, dass sie mochte, leidtaten, sehr stolz auf _ihr_ Team war und sich freute, dass sie den ersten Satz für sich entschieden hatten.

Während des Seitenwechsels reichte Mimi ihrem Team ihre Trinkflaschen und lobte dann Kindaichi ausgiebig für seine guten Angriffe. Sie hatte den Eindruck er spielte besser, wenn man ihn lobte. Zumindest freute er sich sehr. „Nach dem schrägen Aufsteiger der Nummer 10, bringen mich diese stinknormalen Angriffe total aus dem Konzept“, sagte Iwaizumi zu Matsukawa, als Mimi zu den beiden herüberkam, um zu fragen, ob sie mit trinken fertig seien. „Ist bei mir auch so. Man versteift sich irgendwie total auf die Nummer 10“, gab Matsukawa ihm recht und reichte Mimi seine Trinkflasche. „Iwa- _chan_ ~ Wenn du zu viel nachdenkst, kriegst du noch Kopfschmerzen~“, flötete plötzlich Oikawa dazwischen und Mimi biss sich auf die Lippe. Iwaizumi drückte ihr wortlos seine Trinkflasche in die Hand und stürzte sich dann auf Oikawa, der mit einem hohen Quietschen zu Boden ging. Matsukawa, Hanamaki und Mimi stellten sich automatisch so vor die beiden, dass sie sie vor den Coaches abschirmten, bis Iwaizumi damit fertig war Oikawa eine Lektion zu erteilen.

„Das war gemein! Mimi- _chan_ , du hättest mich retten sollen“, beschwerte sich der Kapitän bei ihr, als er ihr seine Trinkflasche überreichte. „ _Talk_ _shit_ , _get_ _hit_ “, gab Mimi trocken zurück und zu ihrer Überraschung glaubte sie seine Mundwinkel kurz zucken zu sehen.

Dann war es wieder soweit und die Spieler mussten sich aufs Feld stellen. Mimi saß wieder neben den Coaches, diesmal fast direkt unter Aya und ihrem Karasuno-Banner. Die beiden hatten sich kurz zugezwinkert. Bei der AOBA Johsai blieb alles beim alten, während Karasuno ihre Startaufstellung geändert hatte. Mimi fiel im Laufe des Spiels auf, dass sie die Spieler vermutlich so getauscht hatten, dass ihre _Abwehrexperten_ Daichi und Nishinoya hinten standen, wenn Oikawa Aufschlag hatte. Der Plan ging auch direkt auf, als Daichi Oikawas ersten Aufschlag gut annahm und Tanaka so einen Punkt machen konnte. Mit dieser Motivation wurde Karasuno den Elite-Schülern immer gefährlicher. Sie schlugen ihre Bälle nun immer häufiger über Sugawara hinweg und Herr Irihata nahm sich ausnahmsweise wieder die Zeit Mimi Sugawaras Spielweise zu erklären und woran man sehen konnte, dass er zwar auch gut war, aber eben kein Genie, so wie Kageyama. Gerade als er damit geendet hatte, dass Sugawara zwar perfekt nach Lehrbuch spielte, aber in seinen Zuspielen wenig kreativ sein konnte, erklang ein lauter Pfiff und Karasuno wechselten ihren Zuspieler wieder zurück. „Gut gemacht Sugawara- _san_!!“, ertönte Ayas laute Stimme und der Drittklässler lächelte verlegen zu ihr auf. Währenddessen versuchte Kageyama sich ein Beispiel an dem älteren Zusteller zu nehmen und seine Teamkameraden anzulächeln und anzusprechen. Das gruselte diese ein wenig, doch sie erkannten den Versuch an. Während des Spiel weiter ging, fiel Mimi einmal fast vor Lachen von der Bank und erntete ein erneutes genervtes Zischen ihres Coaches, als Tanaka von Kageyama, nach einem guten Zusammenspiel, einen Highifve wollte. Der Erstklässler stand so sehr auf dem Schlauch, dass Mimi sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und Hinata ihm die Situation erklären musste. Mit dann wieder besorgter Miene bemerkte Mimi den Blick, den Kindaichi dieser Szene zuwarf.

Während des zweiten Satzes nutzte nun auch Kageyama Sugawaras Zeichen, welche die AOBA Johsai nicht kannten und so wieder mehr Schwierigkeiten hatten sich auf Kageyamas und Hinatas Zusammenspiel einzustellen. Als bei der nächsten Rotation Kei wieder aufs Spielfeld kam, bemerkte fast jeder in der Halle, die Anspannung, die sich zwischen ihm und Kageyama aufbaute. Aya wusste ja, dass die zwei nicht gut miteinander klarkamen, aber dass es so schlimm sei, hätte sie nicht gedacht. „Reißt euch zusammen! Ihr spielt miteinander nicht gegeneinander! Wehe ihr gebt euch keine Mühe!“, brüllte sie auf ihren kleinen Bruder und den anderen Erstklässler hinunter, die daraufhin beide Schuldbewusst zusammenzuckten. Mimi versuchte ihren kleinen Satz mit einem Griff nach ihrem Notizbuch zu kaschieren. Herr Mizoguchi hatte sich an ihre Schreckhaftigkeit bereits so gewöhnt, dass er nichts dazu sagte.

Kurz darauf nahm die AOBA Johsai eine Auszeit und die gesamte Mannschaft versammelte sich um die Coaches und Mimi. Herr Irihata sagte wie immer nicht viel zu seinem Team, sondern überließ es Oikawa zu glänzen und seinen Mitspielern zu erklären, dass Kageyama und Kei offensichtlich nicht gut miteinander auskamen. Diesen Teil hatten zwar auch die anderen mitbekommen, doch war die Schlussfolgerung aus dieser Situation, dass Kageyama ihn nicht besonders gut einsetzen könne und er deswegen wieder vermehrt zu Hinata spielen würde. Keis Hauptaufgabe seien seine Blocks, nicht seine Angriffe. „Mit dir würde ich echt nicht befreundet sein wollen“, stellte Matsukawa trocken fest und Mimi schnaubte so laut, dass diesmal Herr Mizoguchi zusammenzuckte. _Als ob die beiden keine Freunde wären_. „Wieso das denn?!“, echauffierte sich Oikawa und Hanamaki klärte ihn auf: „Du würdest unsere Schwächen ausnutzen!“ „Wieso sollte ich das bei meinen eigenen Teamkameraden machen?!“, wollte der Kapitän entsetzt wissen, doch Mimi stimmte Hanamaki stumm zu. Oikawa tendierte dazu seine Mitspieler genauso so manipulieren wie seine Gegner, gewiss nicht so viel und er schaffte es auch durch Lob und Hinweise und natürlich seinem präzisen Zuspiel das Beste aus jedem Spieler herauszuholen, doch trug sein Verhalten weiter zu Mimis Unbehagen ihm gegenüber bei. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn nach dem Spiel einfach mal danach zu fragen. Mit Rätselraten kam sie schließlich nicht weiter und so wenig sie es sich eingestehen wollte, faszinierte Oikawa sie auch. Sie hasste es, dass sie offenbar dabei war ebenfalls seinem Charme zu verfallen oder zumindest so neugierig zu sein, dass sie unbedingt herausfinden wollte, wer er wirklich war.

Währenddessen bemerkte Aya wie Sugawara mit Kageyama und Kei sprach. Er schien sie dazu zu bringen endlich zu versuchen zusammenzuarbeiten. Was auch immer er zu ihr gesagt hatte, trug schon bald Früchte, als Kei einen Punkt durch eine Finte machte. Mit diesem lockeren Ball hatten die Blocks der AOBA Johsai nicht gerechnet, da es bis dato häufig ein Kräftemessen war. Mimi musste etwas kichern. In der Hinsicht waren sie und ihr Cousin sich sehr ähnlich, sie mochten es bequem. „Kei, du coole Socke! Gut gemacht!!“, brüllte Aya von der Tribüne hinunter und ignorierte den genervten Blick des jüngsten Tsukishima. „Das ist mein Bruder“, erklärte sie den beiden Freunden ihres Coaches stolz, die das nicht so recht zu glauben schienen. „Ihr wirkt nicht besonders ähnlich“, überlegte Herr Shimada laut, während Herr Takinoue lachte: „Das erklärt seinen grimmigen Blick, wenn du ihn anfeuerst. Peinliche große Schwester!“ Aya lachte kurz mit und lenkte ihre Augen dann wieder aufs Spielfeld. „Der guckt immer so, wobei er jetzt gerade wirklich zufrieden ist“, erklärte sie und grinste. Auch Mimi war das aufgefallen und schmunzelte sich hinein. Ihr kleiner Cousin hatte also doch Ehrgeiz.

Nach einer Weile konnte sich Watari jedoch ganz gut auf Keis Finten einstellen und begann auch diese Bälle anzunehmen. Es wurde wieder sehr spannend, obwohl Herr Shimada und Herr Takinoue sich sicher waren, dass dieser Satz Karasuno gehörte. Denn gerade als der Libero der AOBA Johsai sich so richtig auf Kei eingespielt hatte, änderte der seine Taktik. Gerade als Watari wieder nach vorne hechten wollte, brüllte Herr Irihata: „Nein, Watari! Geh nicht zu weit vor!“, im selben Moment, als Mimi aufsprang und „STOP!“, rief. Ihre Stimme, die weder Aya, Kei noch irgendjemand der AOBA Johsai jemals so laut gehört hatte, ließ Watari innehalten. Er konnte den Angriffsschlag von Kei allerdings nicht mehr aufhalten. Herr Mizoguchi zog Mimi am Arm wieder auf die Bank und reichte ihr das Notizbuch, dass sie fallen gelassen hatte. „Da hat Watari sich reinlegen lassen“, schmunzelte er. „Mein lieber Cousin ist schon so ein Spitzbub“, gab Mimi halb stolz, halb verärgert zurück und der jüngere Coach schaute ein paar Mal zwischen ihr und Kei hin und her, in dem Versuch Verwandtschaftsmerkmale zwischen ihnen zu finden. Aya und der Rest von Karasuno tobten noch immer über Keis Punkt, was der versuchte so gleichgültig er konnte abzutun.

Schließlich lautete der Punktestand 24 zu 22 für Karasuno. „Nur noch einen Punkt!!“, brüllte Aya, die ein Gesicht machte, als würde sie gleich aufs Spielfeld springen. „Von mir kriegt ihr den nicht!“, erwiderte Iwaizumi ihren Kampfschrei und schlug einen Punkt zwischen die Karasuno-Spieler. „Trotzdem nur noch ein Punkt“, murmelte Mimi und widerstand dem Drang in ihr Notizbuch zu beißen. 24 zu 23 und Oikawa hatte den Aufschlag. Die Stimmung war zum Zerreißen gespannt und Mimi konnte sehen wie Iwaizumi etwas zu Oikawa sagte, bevor dieser sich zum Aufschlag bereit machte. Sein Aufschlag war wie immer unerbittlich, doch Nishinoya bekam ihn noch und schickte ihn direkt zur anderen Seite zurück. Mimi überlegte gerade, zu wem Oikawa jetzt wohl spielen würde und setzte in Gedanken auf Iwaizumi, seinen besten Freund und Verbündeten, als auch Kageyama diesen Entschluss zu fassen schien. Er zog Kei am T-Shirt zurück, der gerade zum Mittelblock hochspringen sollte und leitete ihn an mit ihm Iwaizumi zu blocken. Es klappte und damit hatte Karasuno den zweiten Satz mit 25 zu 23 gewonnen. Die Halle, allen voran Aya, tobte.

Zum erneuten Seitenwechsel, kamen die Spieler wieder zusammen und Mimi verteilte die Trinkflaschen und Handtücher. „Verdammte Scheiße! Es tut mir so leid!!“, donnerte Iwaizumi, weshalb Mimi beinahe Hanamakis Trinkflasche fallen ließ. „Beruhig dich!“, ermahnte der sowohl sie, als auch seinen Teamkollegen. Oikawa ließ ein leises Kichern hören, was alle drei dazu veranlasste sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Was gibt es da so blöd zu lachen! Ich hau dich gleich wieder!“, fuhr Iwaizumi seinen besten Freund an, der daraufhin die Unterlippe vorschob. „Droh doch nicht immer gleich mit Schlägen, Iwa- _chan_!“, jammerte er, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst. „Tobio- _chan_ hat erkannt, dass ich den Ball nach links, zu dir, spielen würde und nicht zur Mitte, obwohl das vermutlich die sicherere Variante gewesen wäre. Weißt du was das bedeutet? Er denkt nicht mehr wie eine Maschine. Am Ende als wir mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen, dachte er an das starke Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen uns beiden“, erklärte Oikawa nachdenklich und Mimi warf einen kurzen Blick zu Karasuno hinüber. „Als ob wir sowas hätten“, schnaubte Iwaizumi, doch diesmal ging Oikawa nicht darauf ein. Er folgte Mimis Blick und murmelte: „Er hat das alles bei seiner Entscheidung mitbedacht. Was hat dieser gutgelaunte Typ, Tobio bloß beibringen können? Der diktatorische König ist dabei zu einem aufrichtigen König zu werden.“ Mimi schaute nun wieder den Kapitän an, der eine so verbissene Miene zeigte, dass sie sicher war, dass er nicht schauspielerte. „Kommt schon! Lasst uns weitermachen! Spielen wir den letzten Satz!“, rief er plötzlich so laut, dass sich seine Gegner zu ihm umdrehten. Ohne sie anzusehen, drückte er Mimi seine Trinkflasche und Handtuch in die Arme, wobei er ihr mit dem Tuch durchs Gesicht wischte. Sie verzog das Gesicht. So fasziniert war sie von ihm dann doch nicht, dass sie seinen Schweiß haben wollte.

Im dritten Satz ging es genauso spannend weiter, wenn nicht sogar spannender. „Ich halte das nicht aus“, murmelte Aya in einem merkwürdigen Singsang vor sich hin, während sie den Ball keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. „Im Schnitt ist die AOBA halt einfach besser, fürchte ich“, seufzte Herr Shimada, räumte auf Ayas bösen Blick aber schnell ein, dass Karasuno ein paar überragende Spieler habe. „Vor allem Nishinoya scheint ganz in seinem Element“, stimmte Herr Takinoue zu. Plötzlich schlug Aya mit der Faust auf den Handlauf. „Hah! Jetzt hat der große König den Ball angenommen, dann kann er nicht mehr zuspielen!“, entfuhr es ihr siegessicher. Auf dem Spielfeld rief Oikawa nach Watari. Der Libero reagierte sofort. Da er nicht vor der vordersten Linie stehen und oben spielen durfte, sprang er kurz davor ab und spielte den Ball im Flug an Oikawa zurück, der sich zum Angriff bereit gemacht hatte. Aya blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Der Libero muss mal Zusteller gewesen sein. Das ist ein ganz schön freches Manöver“, stellte Herr Takinoue fest und konnte die Anerkennung nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Mimi kam es anschließend so vor, als ginge es nun darum, wer besser tricksen konnte. Oikawa schien dabei besonders kreativ zu sein, doch auch Kei, schaffte es oft genug die Gegner zu verwirren und Hinata bewies, dass er der beste Lockvogel von allen war. Es ging Punkt um Punkt weiter und die Mienen der Spieler wurden immer angespannter. Dann gab es eine neue Auszeit und die Teams versammelten sich um ihre Trainer. Es stand 15 zu 15.

„Diese Scheiß Seitenangriffe der Nummer 10“, knurrte Matsukawa und seine Teammitglieder grummelten Zustimmend. „Sollen wir diese Angriffe aus der Welt schaffen?“, bot Herr Irihata an und Mimi starrte ihn nicht weniger fassungslos an, als die anderen. „Wir kommen mit den Blocks offensichtlich nicht gegen diesen kleinen Kerl an. Gut, dann lassen wir es eben“, grinste der Coach. Mimis Gesicht zeigte immer noch eine verwirrte Miene, doch dann erklärte Oikawa was ihr Trainer meinte: „Der Angriff der Nummer 10 ist super schnell, deswegen können wir so schlecht auf ihn reagieren, aber bei so einem Sprung, wird der Körper mitgerissen und er kann die Schussrichtung wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ändern. Das heißt für uns, dass die drei Spieler vorne sich auf die anderen Spieler und Möglichkeiten konzentrieren, während unsere guter Watari ganz in Ruhe die Bälle der Nummer 10 annimmt. Dann steht ihm dabei auch keiner mehr im Weg rum.“

Als das Spiel weiterging, war Mimi überrascht, wie gut _ihre_ _Jungs_ , diese neue Taktik anwenden konnten und wie schnell sie Karasuno so wieder unter Druck setzten konnten. Umso entsetzter war sie, als Oikawas nächster Aufschlag auf der Netzkante landete und durch pures Glück auf der Seite des Gegners hinunterfiel. Sie hörte Aya frustriert aufschreien, als der Ball den Boden berührte, bevor Kageyama und Hinata ihn erreichen konnten.

Nach einem sehr langen Ballwechsel, der schließlich mit einem erfolgreichen Block AOBA Johsais gegen Hinata endete, nahm Karasuno seine zweite Auszeit. Darüber wunderte sich niemand. In den meisten Fällen wurden Auszeiten genommen, um den Spielfluss des Gegners zu unterbrechen. Was alle, selbst einige der Teammitglieder Yamaguchis überraschte war, dass er daraufhin für Hinata eingewechselt wurde, um den Aufschlag zu machen. „Tadashi-Schätzchen“, flüsterte Aya erschrocken, als sie seine bleiche Miene sah und drehte sich zu Herrn Shimada um, von dem sie wusste, dass er Yamaguchi den Sprungflatteraufschlag beibrachte. „Ist er schon soweit?“, wollte sie besorgt wissen. Der Anblick Herrn Shimadas der Yamaguchis verzweifelte Miene spiegelte, reichte ihr als Antwort. „Der arme“, hauchte sie und wandte sich wieder dem besten Freund ihres kleinen Bruders zu. „Manchmal muss man halt auch hoch pokern, um wieder eine gute Stimmung ins Team zu bringen. Vielleicht hat er ja Glück und es klappt!“, sagte Herr Takinoue hoffnungsvoll und Aya brüllte: „Du schaffst das, Tadashi!!“ Im selben Moment leitet Sugawara die anderen Ersatzspieler an eine kleine Pose einzunehmen und: „Hey Yamaguchi! Wir glauben an dich!“, zu rufen. Yamaguchi sah nicht wirklich ruhiger aus, konnte seinen Aufschlag nun aber nicht länger herauszögern. Die ganze Halle schien den Atem anzuhalten und kollektiv aufzustöhnen, als der Ball an der Netzkante hängen blieb und auf der Seite Karasunos auf den Boden aufschlug. Yamaguchi fing sofort hektisch an sich zu entschuldigen, doch Daichi legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Beim nächsten Mal, geht er rein!“, versicherte der Kapitän dem Erstklässler, der daraufhin fast in Tränen ausbrach und sofort wieder mit Hinata getauscht wurde. „Gut gemacht. Ihr hättet euch doch selbst alle in die Hosen gemacht, wenn ihr an seiner Stelle gewesen wärt“, murmelte Aya in sich hinein und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit zu beobachten, wie Daichi seine Mitspieler nochmal ansprach. Obwohl der Aufschlag nichts geworden war, hatte er den gewünschten Effekt erzielt. Karasuno brannte wieder.

Das Spiel ging mit voller Motivation auf beiden Seiten weiter. Es schien wieder Punkt für Punkt zu gehen und es wurden beinahe verzweifelte Methoden angewandt. Oikawa rettete einen Ball noch mit dem Fuß übers Netz, während Hinata einen mit seinem Gesicht annahm. Zwischendurch hatte die AOBA Johsai sogar den Satzball gehabt, ihn aber nicht verwandeln können, woraufhin sich Mimi ihre Finger wieder so fest ins Gesicht gekrallt hatte, dass nun rote Streifen auf ihren Wangen zu sehen waren. Als es schließlich 24 zu 24 stand, gab es wieder eine Pause. Wer nun zwei Punkte Vorsprung erlangen konnte, hätte den Satz und damit das gesamte Spiel gewonnen.

Anschließend ging es wieder Punkt für Punkt weiter. Oikawa schlug zwar einen Aufschlag ins Aus, doch holte Iwaizumi den Punkt mit einem besonders kräftigen Angriff wieder zurück. „Damit sind wir wieder quitt! Jeder Punkt zählt! Die machen wir fertig!“, brüllte er, woraufhin Kidnaichi und Watari ihn mit Herzaugen anschauten. „Du bist so cool, Iwaizumi!“, rief Kindaichi, was Mimi ein kurzes, lautes Lachen entlockte. Ein Geräusch mit dem sie sogar Herrn Irihata leicht erschrecken konnte. Oikawa schien zu schmollen. „Jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, gegen dich verloren zu haben…“ „Wann hast du jemals gegen mich gewonnen?“, blaffte Iwaizumi zurück und Mimi fühlte sich plötzlich ganz stolz, dass sie ein Unentschieden gegen Iwaizumi im Klimmzüge machen geschafft hatte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie noch nie bei einer Nationalmeisterschaft dabei waren! Die sind echt fit!“, bemerkte Herr Shimada und Aya musste ihm grollend zustimmen. „Schon, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass sie gerade Karasuno hinterherjagen“, gab Herr Takinoue zu bedenken, was Aya schon um einiges lieber hörte. „Sie sind vielleicht stärker, als wir, aber sie haben auch viel mehr zu verlieren. Für uns geht es nur nach vorne und weiter nach oben“, überlegte sie, bevor sie sich wieder über die Brüstung lehnte und laut ihr Team anfeuerte. Es ging Ball für Ball weiter, bis es schließlich 31 zu 31 Punkten stand, was die Oikawa _Fangirls_ sehr erschrocken feststellten. „Die haben schon über 30 Punkte?“, kreischte die eine beinahe. „Schau mal Oikawa ist wieder dran mit Aufschlag!“, rief ihre Freundin aufgeregt und deutete aufs Spielfeld. „Oikawa unser Superstar!!“, jubelten sie so laut, dass Aya sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde am liebsten von der Tribüne geworfen hätte. Doch dann beschied sie sich darauf, die zwei einfach zu übertönen. „Den kriegt ihr!! Bleibt konzentriert!“, donnerte sie so laut, dass Herr Shimada und Herr Takinoue kurz vor ihr zurückschreckten.

Unten auf dem Spielfeld wandte sich nun Iwaizumi an Oikawa und Mimi lauschte neugierig. „Hey, wenn du während dieses Spiels an Ushiwakas Gesicht denkst, dann hau ich dich wieder!“, drohte er seinem besten Freund und Teamkapitän, dem es daraufhin sichtlich kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Mimi fragte sich gerade was das bedeuten sollte, da sprach Iwaizumi weiter: „Einer der nicht mal den Gegner direkt vor seinen Augen sieht, wird niemals die Gegner schlagen, die danach auf ihn warten!“ Ein wenig besorgt musterte Mimi Oikawas versteinerte Miene und tatsächlich war sie erleichtert, als sie ihn schließlich lachen sah. „Wie recht du mal wieder hast“, erwiderte er, allerdings so leise, dass die Managerin sich nicht sicher war. Dieser Aufschlag gelang Oikawa gut und obwohl Daichi ihn annahm, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er direkt zur AOBA Johsai zurückflog. Kunimi nahm diesen Ball an und Mimi war etwas erschrocken zu sehen, dass auch er noch eine offene Rechnung mit Kageyama zu haben schien. Sie hatte ihn bisher immer etwas lustlos eingeschätzt und als ob er alles was in der Mittelschule gelaufen war, hinter sich gelassen hätte. Kageyama spiegelte ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

Nach diesem Punkt stand es 32 zu 31 für die AOBA Johsai. Mimi war schon wieder kurz davor in ihr Notizbuch zu beißen und Aya spähte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch die sie sich vor die Augen hielt. Während Oikawa sich den Ball schnappte und für seinen nächsten Aufschlag bereit machte, schienen die Karasuno-Spieler sich noch einmal Mut zuzusprechen. Wieder war es ein sehr harter Aufschlag und wieder ging der Ball eine ganze Weile hin und her, bis Hinata schließlich endgültig geblockt wurde und das Endergebnis des Satzes 33 zu 31 lautete. Die AOBA Johsai hatte gewonnen. Karasuno hatte verloren. Mimi sackte, obwohl sie sich ja selbst gar nicht sportlich betätigt hatte, erschöpft neben Herrn Mizoguchi zusammen, während _ihr_ _Team_ brüllend einen Kreis gebildet hatte. Aya hatte, sofort nachdem der letzte Punkt zugewiesen war, die Tribüne verlassen und rannte nun aufs Feld und auf _ihre_ _Jungs_ zu.

Auch die Managerinnen nahmen am abschließenden Verbeugen und Hände schütteln teil und Mimi und Aya nahmen sich kurz fest in den Arm. Mimi hatte unwillkürlich das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen, verkniff es sich aber. Stattdessen folgte sie ihrem Team in eine Ecke der Halle, um ihnen die anderen Trikots auszuteilen, die sie für das nächste Team gegen die Senseki Oberschule tragen würden. „Woher wusstest du, dass er zum Schluss diesen Angriff bringen würde?“, fragte Iwaizumi Oikawa und Mimi stutzte. Hatte der Kapitän seinen Teamkameraden wirklich voraussagen können, wie der letzte Angriff von Karasuno aussehen würde? „Na, weil Tobio sich bei Karasuno unglaublich weiterentwickelt hat. Er hat zum ersten Mal gelernt anderen zu vertrauen. Der Gleichstand zog sich hin. Er war körperlich und geistig fast am Ende. Und in dem Augenblick, als er wirklich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, war die Chance auf einen Schnellangriff sehr kostbar. Der jetzige Tobio hatte in diesem Fall nur eine einzige Wahl: Die Nummer 10“, erklärte Oikawa und klang dabei so altklug wie eh und je. Während sie sich weiter umzogen, was Mimi etwas unangenehm war, bohrte Iwaizumi weiter: „Wolltest du ihm nicht eigentlich so etwas sagen wie z.B.: Allein kannst du halt nicht gewinnen, Kopf hoch?“ Oikawa ließ ein Seufzen hören. „Bei Karasuno war ja nicht nur er allein gut. Die waren alle gut. Das wäre unangebracht gewesen“, erwiderte er und nun verdrehte sein bester Freund die Augen. „Dich soll mal einer verstehen“, grummelte er. „Du bist so gemein! - Am Ende des zweiten Satzes hat Tobio erkannt, dass ich zu dir spielen würde, in dem Augenblick habe ich erkannt, dass er von einem diktatorischen König zu einem aufrichtigen König wird. Selbst wenn Tobio immer noch derselbe diktatorische König wäre wie zuvor, hätte er vielleicht am Ende dennoch zu dem Knirps gespielt. In dem Fall wäre es aber nur eine Möglichkeit gewesen und ich hätte mir nicht sicher sein können, dass er das tun würde. Dadurch dass er meinen Angriff durchschaut hat, konnte ich hinterher seinen Angriff durchschauen.“ Mimi lauschte Oikawas Vortrag neugierig und versuchte die beiden Drittklässler nicht zu auffällig anzustarren. Iwaizumi grinste: „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte unser Kageyama endlich angefangen, auch auf andere zu vertrauen.“ „Ja, stimmt. Und kaum etwas könnte nerviger sein, als das!“, ärgerte sich der Kapitän, woraufhin Mimi ein lautes Schnauben ausstieß. Sie konnte es gerade noch in ein Husten umwandeln und drehte sich schnell zu Yahaba um, der gerade mit Kunimi und Kindaichi sprach.

Während die AOBA Johsai sich auf das Viertelfinale vorbereiteten, machte das Karasuno-Team die Halle für die Mannschaft der Senseki frei. Sie gingen nach draußen, um sich kurz abzukühlen und zu sammeln. Das Spiel gegen Senseki empfand Mimi als um einiges weniger spannend als das gegen Karasuno. Bei Senseki spielte ja auch kein Verwandter von ihr mit und es schien für die Spieler der AOBA Johsai auch eine weniger persönliche Sache zu sein. Dieses Spiel gewannen sie in zwei Sätzen und hatten sich somit für das Halbfinale am nächsten Qualifiziert.

Während des zweiten Satzes, hatten sich die Schüler des Karasuno Volleyballteams wieder etwas gesammelt und kamen auf die Tribüne, um ihr Banner abzunehmen und anschließend zurück zur Schule zu fahren. Enttäuscht schauten sie zu, wie die AOBA Johsai den letzten Satz mit 25 zu 22 Punkten für sich entscheiden konnte. Aya beobachtete ihr Team ein wenig besorgt, musste aber beinahe Lächeln, als sie ihre Cousine auf der Bank neben ihren Coaches sah. Sie hatte Mimi schon lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt gesehen. Sie schien vor einer Weile ihre Leidenschaft verloren zu haben und Aya freute es, dass es Volleyball war, was ihre Cousine wieder etwas ins Leben zurückholte. „Dann lasst uns jetzt Essen gehen! Ich lade euch ein“, riss Coach Ukai sie aus ihren Gedanken und bedeutete den Karasuno-Schülern ihm zu folgen. „Vertraut mir! Das hilft immer“, versicherte er seinen Schützlingen, als die nicht besonders überschwänglich auf diesen Vorschlag reagierten. Erst als sie vor dem reich gedeckten Tisch saßen und die gemütliche Atmosphäre des Restaurants sie langsam einlullte kam wieder Farbe in die Gesichter des Volleyballteams. Als keiner so richtig den Anfang mit dem Essen machen wollte, räusperte sich der Coach. „Bei einem so langen und intensiven Spiel, beansprucht ihr eure Muskeln sehr stark, so ist das nun mal. Wichtig für die Regenration ist eine gute Ernährung! Das beugt nicht nur Verletzungen vor, sondern gibt euch auch neue Kraft. Und die werdet ihr definitiv brauchen! Also esst, gutes, gesundes Zeug!“, erklärte er beinahe feierlich und langsam kam wieder Leben in die Teenager. Sie bedankten sich und begannen zu essen. Nachdem sie die ersten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatten, spürten sie erst wie hungrig sie waren. Wie ausgehungerte Tiere fingen sie an, das Essen zu verschlingen. Kei, der nie einen sonderlich großen Appetit hatte, beschied sich irgendwann darauf Aya und Yamaguchi über den Rücken zu reiben, als er bemerkte, dass sei weinten. Fast alle der Teammitglieder weinten leise in ihr Essen hinein. Das Oberschulen-Turnier war nun endgültig für sie gelaufen.

Das Team der AOBA Johsai versammelte sich nach ihren beiden Siegen noch in der Turnhalle zur Nachbesprechung. Mimi versprach ihre Notizen noch einmal ordentlich abzuschreiben, da sie das Notizbuch, welches sie beim Spiel dabei hatte sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte. Sie hatte dem Drang widerstehen können hineinzubeißen, doch hatte sie es so festgehalten, dass die Schweißabdrücke ihrer Hände zu sehen und die Seiten ganz knitterig waren. Herr Irihata und Herr Mizoguchi stimmten ihr Team schon Mal auf den morgigen Tag ein, wo sie hoffentlich im Halbfinale gegen das Team der Johzenji Oberschule gewinnen würden, um im Finale der Shiratorizawa gegenüber zu stehen, von der niemand bezweifelte, dass sie es so weit schaffen würden. Während sie über ein paar besondere Spieler der anderen Teams sprachen und über deren übliche Strategien, wanderten Mimis Gedanken zu Oikawa, der unweit von ihr auf dem Boden saß. Die Informationen, die gerade besprochen wurden, hatte sie teilweise selbst herausgefunden und alle auf Notizzetteln sortiert und zusammengetragen. Sie hielt es nicht für Nötig, sich das alles von Herrn Irihata erneut erklären zu lassen. Das Kinn in die rechte Hand gestützt musterte sie den Kapitän ihres Teams. Heute hatte sie eine bzw. mehrere ganz neue Seiten an ihm gesehen und Gesprächsfetzen gehört, die sie noch mehr verwirrten, als sowieso schon. Was genau war mit Kageyama vorgefallen und konnte der Erstklässler wirklich der Grund sein, dass Oikawa sich so _falsch_ benahm? Oder war er einfach schon immer so gewesen. Aber würde Iwaizumi sich dann immer so für ihn einsetzten?

Mimi zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Jungs auf einmal alle aufstanden und ihre Sachen schnappten um in die Umkleide zu gehen. Schnell war sie Oikawas Blick ausgewichen, der sie wie auf ein Signal hin zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass er auf sie zu kam. Sie betete, dass er sie nicht auf ihr Starren ansprach. Es war zwar ursprünglich ihr eigener Plan gewesen ihn anzusprechen und nach seinem Verhalten beim Spiel zu fragen, doch sie war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen wie genau sie das machen sollte, ohne zu aufdringlich zu sein. „Mimi- _chan_ ~“, flötete der Kapitän und warf ihm einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu. „Ja?“ „Wieso hast du mich die ganze Zeit so angestarrt? Das war ja fast gruselig- War ich heute etwa so cool, dass du dich doch in mich verliebt hast?“, säuselte er und Mimi schaute ihn abwehrend an. „Ich habe überlegt, warum du so _falsch_ bist“, platze es dann aus ihr heraus, als Oikawa keine Anstalten machte sie ohne Antwort gehen zu lassen. Das war ganz eindeutig nicht das, womit er gerechnet hatte und sein falsches Lächeln fiel ihm aus dem Gesicht. Er sah beleidigt und beinahe verletzt aus, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor Mimi aufbaute. „Was meinst du damit?“, hakte er nach. Unbehaglich rieb sich die Managerin über die Unterarme. „Du hast- Ich meine- Ich glaube ich habe dich noch nie ehrlich Lächeln sehen- Ich bin mir nie sicher, ob du mir die Wahrheit sagst, oder nicht und- okay, seine Gegner aus dem Tritt zu bringen und manipulieren, das ist zwar nicht meins, aber das kann ich als Teil des Sports akzeptieren, aber seine eigenen Mitspieler?“, versuchte Mimi sich nun so ehrlich wie möglich zu erklären. Oikawas Miene hatte sich versteinert. „Ich bin immer höflich und wir haben gewonnen! Was interessiert dich der Rest?“, blaffte er sie an und Mimi wich seinem Blick aus. „Ja- Nein- Ich meine nur- Nehmen wir Kindaichi zum Beispiel! War es nötig ihn erneut gegen Kageyama aufzuwiegeln? Hättest du ihn nicht anders- positiv- motivieren können? Denkst du nicht er hat es verdient damit abzuschließen und die Mittelschule hinter sich zu lassen?“, stotterte sie und schaute Oikawa nun doch in die Augen. Er starrte kalt zurück. „Ich hole das Beste aus jedem meiner Spieler heraus, das ist meine Aufgabe!“, verteidigte er sich und Mimi hatte den Eindruck, dass sie anfingen aneinander vorbeizureden. Sie öffnete gerade wieder den Mund um etwas zu sagen, von dem sie noch nicht wusste, was es war, da zog Iwaizumi Oikawa einen Schritt von ihr weg. „Ich muss die Halle abschließend, könnt ihr das vielleicht woanders besprechen?“, sagte er und Oikawa musterte Mimi ein letztes Mal von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er die Halle verließ. „Wir waren sowieso fertig“, erwiderte er und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Das laute Geräusch ließ Mimi mal wieder einen kleinen Satz machen. Zerknirscht schaute sie zu Iwaizumi, der sie nun ebenfalls musterte. „Ich glaube ich habe ihn verärgert“, gestand sie das offensichtliche und Iwaizumi winkte ab. „Mach dir nichts draus, der kriegt sich wieder ein. Musst du auch noch in deine Umkleide? Ich soll den Schlüssel wieder nehmen“, antwortete er und Mimi nickte fahrig. „Ja, ich beeil mich!“

Nachdem auch sie ihre Habseligkeiten sortiert und das zerfledderte Notizbuch eingepackt hatte, trat Mimi mit einem tiefen Seufzen hinaus in die angenehm kühle Nachtluft. Iwaizumi lehnte neben dem Eingang der Turnhalle und wartete auf sie. Er hatte nachdenklich in den Himmel gestarrt und bemerkte sie erst, als sie ihm den Schlüssel ihrer Umkleide hinhielt. „Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest“, murmelte sie, während Iwaizumi den Schlüssel einsteckte. „Es ist schon spät, ich bringe dich nach Hause“, verkündete der Drittklässler, als Mimi losgehen wollte. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und gerade keine Lust mit Iwaizumi ein verkrampftes Gespräch zu führen. „Das musst du nicht! Ich gehe immer alleine nach Hause. Dem _Kragenbären_ passiert schon nichts! Außerdem wartet Oikawa- _san_ doch bestimmt irgendwo auf dich“, wehrte sie etwas zu laut ab, doch sie konnte an Iwaizumis Blick sehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. „Oikawa ist schon weg. Außerdem- willst du gar nicht wissen, was sein Problem ist?“, erwiderte er und setzte sich nun ebenfalls in Bewegung. Mimi schaute kurz mit offenem Mund zu ihm hoch. Er sagte nichts weiter. Sie gingen kurz schweigend nebeneinander her, erst als sie das Schulgelände verlassen hatten, fand die Managerin ihre Stimme wieder. „Also- ich würde schon gern wissen, was hinter Oikawas _Maske_ steckt, aber darfst du mir das erzählen? Müsstest du nicht auf der Seite deines besten Freundes sein?“, hakte sie leise nach und Iwaizumis Mundwinkel zuckten. „Oikawas _Maske_. Das passt irgendwie gut. Außerdem bin ich ja auf seiner Seite. Ich will nicht, dass du ihn für ein Arschloch hältst- Also er ist eins, aber-“, begann Iwaizumi und gestikulierte kurz unaussagekräftig durch die Luft. Dann seufzte er und steckte die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. „Okay, ich muss ein wenig weiter ausholen, damit das alles einen Sinn ergibt- Falls einen gibt- Wenn du Oikawa jetzt siehst, lächelt er immer dümmlich, aber er war nicht immer so! Ich kenne ihn schon seit wir klein sind und wir haben zusammen angefangen Volleyball zu spielen- Er hatte einen besseren Körperbau als andere und ein gutes Gefühl für diesen Sport. Seine stätige Entwicklung in der Mittelschule, suchte Ihresgleichen!“, erzählte er und Mimi musste lächeln. „Ich schwalle ganz schön, was?“, fragte Iwaizumi verlegen, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. „Er ist dein bester Freund“, erwiderte sie und zuckte die Achseln. Nach einer kleinen Pause machte Iwaizumi mit der Geschichte weiter und Mimi hörte aufmerksam zu. „Es gab da eine Mauer, die er nicht überwinden konnte. Seit Ushiwaka auf die Shiratorizawa-Mittelschule ging, wurde seine Mannschaft zur stärksten in der ganzen Präfektur. Er war damals schon riesig und überstark! Als wir gegen sie spielten, haben wir verloren. Wir konnten damals nicht mal einen Satz gewinnen. Wir wollten weiter nach oben und wir wussten, dass wir es schaffen können. Doch dieser Wunsch blieb uns bis zum dritten Schuljahr verwehrt. Und dann…“ Iwaizumi machte wieder eine Pause, die Mimi für unerträglich hielt. _Was und dann?!_ „Dann kamen die neuen Erstklässler. Unter ihnen befand sich Kageyama Tobio. Hinter Oikawa tauchte ein Genie auf. Sein Talent strahlte regelrecht! Er schien so glücklich, jedes Mal wenn er den Ball berührte. Der Ball und er waren eine Einheit. Kageyama war viel besser, als alle anderen. Er wurde erstmal auf verschiedenen Positionen eingesetzt, doch es war von Anfang an klar, dass auch er Zuspieler werden würde. Daraufhin trainierte Oikawa noch härter als je zuvor. Wir haben uns in der Zeit viel gestritten… Jedenfalls konzentrierte er sich nicht mehr wirklich aufs Wesentliche. Und das merkte man deutlich, als er in einem unserer Trainingsspiele, auf einmal wahnsinnig viele Fehler machte. Kageyama wurde für ihn eingewechselt und er verbrachte das restliche Spiel auf der Bank…“ Mimi verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Das muss frustrierend gewesen sein“, murmelte sie und Iwaizumi lachte kurz auf. „Das war es. Vor allem, weil es Kageyama nicht bemerkte. Als Oikawa nach dem Spiel wieder anfing verbissen zu trainieren, ist er zu ihm hingegangen, um ihn darum zu bitten, ihm seinen Aufschlag beizubringen“, kicherte Iwaizumi und Mimi fiel es schwer, sich einen kleinen, unschuldig dreinblickenden Kageyama vorzustellen, der jemanden um Hilfe bat. Plötzlich wurde Iwaizumi wieder ernst. Er warf Mimi einen schnellen Blick zu, als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihn für das war er ihr gleich erzählen würde, strafen. „Oikawa war völlig außer sich und ich glaube er wollte Kageyama schlagen“, erzählte er leise weiter und Mimis Augen wurden kugelrund. „Aber ich war zum Glück da, weil ich ihn nach Hause schleifen wollte. Er hat ihn nie geschlagen! Aber ich hab Oikawa geschlagen… Ich habe Kageyama nach Hause geschickt und Oikawa angeschrien. Er wäre ausgewechselt worden, um sich wieder zu fokussieren und er solle mal runterkommen und durchatmen. Das wollte er natürlich überhaupt nicht hören. Er hat zurückgebrüllt, dass er, so wie er jetzt sei, niemals gegen Shiratorizawa gewinnen könne. Wie er sich da bitte beruhigen solle. Er müsse trainieren, um zur Nationalmeisterschaft zu können. Dann habe ich ihn wieder angeschrien und ihm einen so heftigen Kopfstoß verpasst, dass er aus der Nase geblutet hat. Ich habe irgendwas gesagt, von wegen, dass es nicht nur um ihn ginge und ob er sich einbilden würde, dass er besser sei, als das gesamte Team. Ich habe ihn vermutlich ziemlich grob beleidigt und dann gesagt, dass man beim Volleyball zu sechst auf dem Feld stünde und es egal sei, ob sein Gegner ein genialer Erstklässler oder Ushiwaka sei, weil am Ende der gewinnt, der zu sechst am stärksten sei. Danach haben wir uns direkt wieder vertragen. Das ist immer so und zum Glück war Oikawa danach wieder auf Spur.“ „…aber er war nicht mehr der alte“, fügte Mimi murmelnd hinzu, woraufhin Iwaizumi wieder einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. „Er hat Kageyama ganz schön grob behandelt. Er wollte ihm seinen Aufschlag nie beibringen. Total kindisch… Jedenfalls haben wir beim letzten Spiel unserer Mittelschulzeit, zum ersten Mal einen Satz gegen Shiratorizawa gewonnen. Wir wurden zweiter in Miyagi, direkt nach Shiratorizawa und Oikawa hat einen Preis als bester Zuspieler gewonnen. Da hat er immerhin nochmal so richtig ehrlich gelächelt… Wir waren ganz schön gefrustet und haben viel geheult und obwohl Oikawa immer recht grob zu Kageyama war, schien ihn das nicht wirklich zu stören-“, sagte Iwaizumi und Mimi unterbrach ihn ein zweites Mal. „-aber wenn man ihn sich jetzt so anschaut- Kageyama meine ich- hat es ihn bestimmt doch geprägt“, überlegte sie laut und Iwaizumi grunzte, was Mimi als bedauernde Zustimmung interpretierte. „An diesem letzten Spieltag hat Oikawa Kageyama angekündigt, dass wenn sie irgendwann gegeneinander spielen sollten, er ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen würde“, schloss Iwaizumi seine Geschichte und schaute besorgt, auf die kleine Managerin hinunter. Es wirkte beinahe so, als ob er Angst hätte, dass sie ihn ausschimpfen würde. „Das hat er dann ja jetzt geschafft. Das erklärt warum er so verbissen war, aber- Ich bin da wahrscheinlich einfach anders- Ich finde es ein wenig übertrieben, wie er sich benommen- wie er sich da hineingesteigert hat“, sagte Mimi vorsichtig und Iwaizumi grunzte wieder zustimmend. „Wobei ich gut reden hab! Ich habe meine Wutanfälle ja selbst nicht unter Kontrolle“, fügte sie noch mit einem freudlosen Lachen hinzu und blieb stehen, da sie und Iwaizumi nun vor ihrem Haus angekommen waren. „Ist die Frage was besser ist. Du bist wenigstens ehrlich zu uns. Oikawa hat sich eine bequeme Rolle geschaffen und ist so verbissen Ushiwaka zu besiegen und so getrieben von dem Gedanken von Kageyama überholt zu werden, dass ich das Gefühl habe, er verliert manchmal das hier und jetzt“, überlegte Iwaizumi laut und nun war es Mimi, die das unbestimmte Bedürfnis hatte, den Kapitän in Schutz zu nehmen. „Die anderen Teammitglieder kennen, aber seine Geschichte, oder? Ich meine nicht im Detail, aber die _Motivation_ jemanden zu besiegen und stärker sein zu wollen, können sie doch bestimmt gut nachvollziehen… über mich wisst ihr ja eigentlich gar nichts…“, flüsterte sie und winkte dann, mit einem falschen Lächeln ihrerseits, schnell ab, als Iwaizumi sie halb erschrocken, halb neugierig musterte. „Ich finde es nur unangenehm, wenn er so eine Show abzieht… Wenn er mich nicht leiden kann, soll er mir aus dem Weg gehen und nicht so _fake_ -freundlich sein… Mir fällt es im Moment sowieso schwer, jemandem zu vertrauen, da macht es mich irgendwie fertig, wenn ich merke, dass ich ihm tatsächlich nicht vertrauen kann“, erklärte Mimi ihre Sicht auf Oikawa und Iwaizumi nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich verlange auch nicht, dass du ihn magst oder von nun an mit Samthandschuhen anfasst oder so! Eher im Gegenteil- Ich glaube es tut ihm ganz gut, wenn ein paar mehr Leute durch seine _Oikawa_ - _Superstar_ - _Masche_ hindurch sehen… Mir war nur wichtig, dass du seine Situation kennst und ihn dann vielleicht ein wenig besser verstehen kannst“, erwiderte Iwaizumi schnell und Mimi nickte nachdenklich. „Danke, dass du mir davon erzählt hast! Ich denke mal, dass bleibt unter uns…?“, hakte sie nach und nun war es der Drittklässler der nachdenklich nickte.

Nach diesem Gespräch lag Mimi noch die halbe Nacht wach. Zunächst musste sie Aya noch von der _Prinz_ - _Manager_ -Sache erzählen, da die ihr noch am frühen Abend eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, um sie zu fragen, wieso sie am Anfang des Turniertages so verwirrt ausgesehen hatte. Aya fand das ganze ultralustig und neckte ihre Cousine etwas damit, dass sei nun zwei Spitznamen hatte. Anschließend wälzte Mimi sich noch lange hin und her und dachte über Oikawa nach. Klar konnte sie das ganze irgendwie nachvollziehen, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Als jemand der selbst kein besonders ehrgeiziger Mensch war, fiel es ihr schwer wirklich zu verstehen, weshalb so etwas sein ganzes Leben einnahm. Auch verstrickte sie sich darin klar zu stellen, wer nun wem das größte Trauma bereitet hatte. _War Oikawa der Grund für Kageyamas Verwandlung zum König? War Kageyama andersherum wirklich der Auslöser für Oikawas Zusammenbruch gewesen? Und rechtfertigte irgendetwas was zwischen diesen blöden, besessenen Zuspielern vorgefallen war, wie sie mit anderen z.B. Kindaichi umgingen?_


	9. Die nächste Chance wartet schon

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl an einem Montag nicht zum Unterricht zu gehen, sondern wieder zu einer Turnhalle einer anderen Schule zu fahren, um _ihrem_ _Team_ beim Volleyball spielen zuzuschauen. Kurzzeitig fühlte Mimi sich wie damals bei ihrer Suspendierung, doch das verfolg schnell wieder, als sie die aufgekratzten Gesichter des AOBA Johsai Jungenvolleyballteams sah. Wie immer gingen sie gemeinsam als Gruppe in die Halle, um sich vorzubereiten und warm zu machen. Nachdem Mimi alle Sachen sortiert hatte, für die sie zuständig war, traf sie seufzend die Entscheidung, dass sie sich bei Oikawa entschuldigen sollte. Nach zwei Anläufen, bei denen sie die Richtung von Oikawa weg zu Yahaba oder Kindaichi geändert hatte, fasste sie sich endlich ein Herz, hob einen Ball auf, der ihr passenderweise vor die Füße gerollt war und ging mit beinahe grimmiger Entschlossenheit auf ihren Kapitän zu. Er wollte sie zunächst ignorieren, reagierte aber instinktiv auf die Bewegung, als sie ihm den Ball hinhielt. „Danke“, murrte er, als er einsehen musste, dass er ihn annehmen musste, weil es sonst unnötigen Ärger gab. „Es tut mir leid wegen gestern. Das ist alles irgendwie nicht so rausgekommen, wie ich es wollte und es geht mich ja auch echt nichts an. Mir musst du aber wirklich nichts vorspielen, wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst, musst du auch nicht krampfhaft nett zu mir sein“, sagte Mimi steif, nickte Oikawa förmlich zu und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zur Bank auf der ihr zerknittertes Notizbuch auf sie wartete.

Aya hatte mit Mimi früh morgens noch geschrieben. Sie hatte ihr Cousine darum gebeten ihr die Ergebnisse ihrer Spiele mitzuteilen. Mimi hatte zugesagt sie ihr so schnell wie möglich mitzuteilen. Jetzt saß Aya auf ihrem Platz im Klassenzimmer und starrte mit glasigen Augen auf Nishinoyas Hinterkopf. Ihnen allen steckte die Enttäuschung noch tief in den Knochen, auch wenn sie sich Mühe gaben, das nicht zu zeigen.

Während einer kleinen Pause versammelten sich plötzlich Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita und Kinoshita um Aya herum. „Wisst ihr noch was Daichi am Anfang des Schuljahres zu uns gesagt hat? Du warst du ja nicht da, Noya- Jedenfalls meinte er, dass wir es mit den Neuen dieses Mal zum Frühlingsturnier schaffen. Alle gemeinsam! Deswegen dürfen wir jetzt nicht aufgeben und müssen einfach weiter trainieren!“, verkündete Tanaka und Aya stützte nachdenklich ihr Kinn in die Hände. „Solange die Drittklässler bei uns bleiben. Jetzt ist die Zeit wo viele der älteren Schüler aus ihren Clubs aussteigen, um auf sich auf die Abschluss- und Uni-Eingangs-Prüfungen vorzubereiten“, gab sie leise zu bedenken. „Das glaube ich nicht!“, widersprach ihr Tanaka sofort, genauso wie sie erwartet hatte. „Genau wir sind doch ein Team!!“, pflichtete Nishinoya ihm bei und Aya lächelte. Heimlich dachte sie darüber nach, ob es für sie persönlich nicht vielleicht sogar einfacher wäre, wenn die Drittklässler nicht zurückkommen würden. Laut ausgesprochen hätte sie diesen Gedanken natürlich niemals.

Das erste Spiel der AOBA Johsai gegen die Johzenji Oberschule, gewannen die Eliteschüler in zwei Sätzen. Es waren spannende zwei Sätze, doch Mimi empfand sie als viel weniger Nervenaufreibend als das Spiel gegen Karasuno. Ihr Notizbuch dankte es ihr.

Dieses Ergebnis bedeute, dass sie es ins Finale geschafft hatten, welches sie, wie erwartet, gegen Shiratorizawa ausfechten mussten.

In der Karasuno war Aya gerade dabei ziellos durch die Gänge zu ziehen. Sie wartete darauf, dass Mimi ihr vom Turnier berichtete, verstand aber, dass ihre Cousine vermutlich wenig Zeit hatte ihr Handy herauszuholen und ihr eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Sie wollte gerade wieder die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Klassenzimmer gehen, da sah sie Kiyoko, auf halben Weg nach oben an der Wand lehnen. Aya öffnete gerade den Mund, um sie anzusprechen, da trafen sich ihre Blicke und die ältere Managerin legte einen Finger an die Lippen. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit euch und den anderen zusammen zum Frühlingsturnier fahren und bis nach Tokyo kommen, aber als ich gestern die Zweit- und Erstklässler gesehen habe, dachte ich mir, dass wir ihnen den Club so schnell es geht überlassen sollten. Wenn sie als neues Team, mit einer frischen Dynamik antreten, haben sie vielleicht eine bessere Chance-“, hörte Aya Daichi sagen und erschrocken schaute sie Kiyoko an, die mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Wand ihr gegenüber starrte. Daichi schien zwei Treppenabsätze höher mit Sugawara und Asahi zu sprechen. Sugawara unterbrach schließlich seinen Freund und Kapitän: „Daichi, meinst du das ernst? Du hast zwar eine verantwortungsvolle Rolle als Kapitän, aber du musst dich deswegen doch nicht selbst belügen! Wenn dein Entschluss von vorneherein feststand, dann sag‘ ich nichts, aber wenn dem nicht so ist, dann mach wenigstens zum Schluss das was du wirklich willst!“ Aya konnte sich Daichis verkniffene Miene nur allzu gut vorstellen. Sie tauschte einen weiteren kurzen Blick mit Kiyoko, als Sugawara weitersprach. „Also ich bleibe, wenn mich die Jüngeren vertreiben wollen, mache ich mir darüber Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist! Ich mache das auch ohne euch!“, verkündete er trotzig und nun war auch Asahis erschrockene Stimme zu hören. „Hey! Ich habe doch gestern schon gesagt, dass ich bleibe. Ich will doch sowieso nicht auf die Uni und wenn die anderen uns vertreiben wollten, wäre ich echt traurig!“ Aya hätte beinahe gekichert. _Diese Antwort war typisch Asahi, der Softie_. Einen Moment war es still, dann meldete sich wieder Daichi zu Wort. Er klang beinahe verzweifelt, als er viel zu laut sagte: „Ich auch! ich will auch unbedingt weitermachen! Ich will weiter mit euch Volleyball spielen!“ Aya strahlte die ältere Managerin an. Dieses Ergebnis war ihr doch um einiges lieber, als die Drittklässler das Team verlassen zu sehen. Während die beiden Mädchen die Jungen weiter die Treppe hinaufgehen hörte, sah Kiyoko immer noch nachdenklich aus. „Worüber denkst du nach?“, wollte die jüngere leise wissen. „Ich weiß, dass mir wahrscheinlich alle davon abraten würden, vor allem, weil das Team bei dir in guten Händen ist, aber-“, begann Kiyoko und wandte sich nun Aya zu, die sofort die Hände hob und sie damit zum Schweigen brachte. „Nix da! Ich weiß doch genau, dass _du_ auf jeden Fall bei uns geblieben wärst und ich habe es mir auch so sehr gewünscht! Alleine schaffe ich das doch auch gar nicht mit diesen ganzen Vollidioten!“, verkündete Aya ernst und Kiyoko lachte leise auf. Sie umarmte Aya kurz und dann machten auch die beiden sich auf zu ihren nächsten Unterrichtsstunden. Nun erhielt Aya auch die Nachricht von Mimi, dass die AOBA Johsai gegen Johzenji gewonnen hatten und bald das Finale gegen Shiratorizawa anstand. Aya beglückwünschte ihre Cousine, obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich danach fühlte. Sie war sich unsicher, was ihr lieber wäre. Die AOBA Johsai verlieren zu sehen, damit auch sie durch diese Emotionen mussten, oder sie gewinnen zu sehen, weil ihr Team, dass gegen den besten der Präfektur verloren hätte.

Es war kurz vor Anpfiff des Finales und Mimi fühlte sich nun doch so aufgeregt wie beim Spiel gegen Karasuno. Sie versuchte ihrem Team so gut es ihr möglich war beim Einspielen zu helfen und saß schließlich, mit ihrem Notizbuch fest umklammert, auf der Bank neben Herrn Mizoguchi und tippte mit ihrer Fußspitze auf den Boden. „Tsukishima! Bitte reiß dich zusammen!“, fuhr Herr Irihata sie an. Mimi zuckte zusammen und versuchte ihre Nervosität in etwas weniger nervtötendes zu leiten. Also musste ihr Notizbuch wieder darunter leiden.

Oikawa und der Kapitän der Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, gaben sich nun die Hände. Mimi war am Anfang etwas verwirrt gewesen, dass Ushiwaka gar nicht wirklich so hieß, sondern dass nur ein merkwürdiger Spitzname war, den Oikawa und Iwaizumi benutzten. „Heute mache ich dich endlich fertig. Also mach dich auf was gefasst, Ushiwaka- _chan_ “, sagte Oikawa leise und nun, da Mimi die Hintergründe kannte, konnte sie auch durch seine gelassene Miene hindurchsehen und bemerkte, wie angespannt er war. „Nenn mich nicht so, Oikawa“, war alles was Ushijima antwortete bevor die beiden zurück zu ihren Teams gingen.

Den ersten Satz verlor die AOBA Johsai mit 22 zu 25 Punkten. „Das war nur ganz knapp!“, versuchte Mimi Kindaichi zu trösten, der frustriert sein Handtuch zerknüllte. „Die sind so stark! Egal ob wir rechtzeitig zum Block da sind, oder nicht, sie kriegen den Punkt trotzdem“, grollte er und sie klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Aber ihr habt doch auch viele Punkte gemacht! Wenn-“, begann sie, doch dann war die Pause vorbei und sie musste sich beeilen alle Handtücher und Trinkflaschen einzusammeln. Sie hoffte und betete, obwohl sie an keinen einzigen Gott glaubte, dass _ihre_ _Jungs_ den zweiten Satz gewinnen würden. Doch das taten sie nicht. Der letzte Satz, war noch viel spannender als der Erste und das Team der AOBA Johsai konnte diesmal 23 Punkte machen, doch reichte es nicht für den Sieg. Shiratorizawa durchbrachen ihre Blocks und schmetterten die Bälle so hart, dass sie sie nicht aufhalten konnten. Shiratorizawa machte 25 Punkte und war damit das beste Team der Präfektur Miyagi.

Coach Ukai ließ am heutigen Tag das Training ausfallen. Die Jungs hätten sich eine Pause verdient. Trotzdem wunderte sich Aya nicht, dass sie Hinata und Kageyama in der Turnhalle trainieren und schreien hören konnte. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, dass die beiden sich abreagieren mussten. Mit dem Rücken an die Außenwand der Halle gelehnt, lauschte sie der Frustration der beiden und zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihr Handy in ihrer Hand vibrierte. Es war eine Nachricht von Mimi. Sie war so kurz, dass Aya sie komplett in der Vorschau lesen konnte. „Finale verloren.“ Auf diese Nachricht spürte Aya weder Triumph, Erleichterung oder irgendetwas anderes. Sie nahm es taub zu Kenntnis und ärgerte sich fast ein bisschen darüber. „Warum gehst du nicht rein? Die beiden sollen aufhören so einen Lärm zu machen, sonst kriegen wir noch Ärger“, erklang plötzlich Kiyokos Stimme neben Aya und sie schaute von ihrem Handy auf. „Du hast recht“, murmelte sie und hielt der älteren Managerin dann ihr Handy hin. Kiyoko las die kurze Nachricht von Mimi, nickte und öffnete dann für Aya die Tür zur Sporthalle. „Hey, ihr zwei. Versucht bitte nicht so rumzuschreien, sonst kriegen wir noch Ärger und vergesst nicht ordentlich zu Mittag zu essen“, rief sie Kageyama und Hinata zur Ordnung. Die beiden hatten allerdings keine Chance zu antworten, als Aya mit einem Augenverdrehen sah, dass Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita und Kinoshita in der Tür standen. „Kiyoko!!“, riefen Tanaka und Nishinoya und Aya verzog sich schon mal vorsichtshalber aus der Flugbahn der beiden, um nicht umgerannt zu werden, wenn sie wieder versuchten sich an die ältere Managerin ranzumachen. „Du bist heute so wunderschön wie immer!“, verkündete Tanaka, während Nishinoya, „Wir sind nur hier um dich zu sehen!“, brüllte, bevor sie einstimmig riefen: „Wir folgen dir ein Leben lang!“ Kiyoko, die geübt darin war die beiden abblitzen zu lassen, ließ sie gegen die Wand rennen und wandte sich dann der Gerätekammer zu. „Ihr seid ja auch alle hier!“, rief plötzlich Yamaguchi vergnügt und kam mit Kei, der überhaupt nicht vergnügt aussah, im Schlepptau ebenfalls in die Halle. „Jetzt sind wir fast vollständig, schmunzelte Aya, die das Finale zwischen der AOBA Johsai und der Shiratorizawa schon wieder ganz vergessen hatte. „Meint ihr wirklich die Drittklässler trainieren weiter mit uns?“, wollte Ennoshita vorsichtig von seinen Teamkameraden wissen und wieder war es Tanaka, der seine Überzeugung laut kundtat. „Hey hey hey! Natürlich werden sie das!“, brüllte er und Hinata schaute die Zweitklässler mit großen Augen an. „Die anderen bleiben doch! Wir gehen doch immer noch gemeinsam zum Frühlingsturnier, oder?“, fragte er beinahe verzweifelt und schaute abwechselnd die beiden Managerinnen an. Kiyoko lächelte und in diesem Moment kamen Daichi, Sugawara und Asahi keuchend in die Halle gerannt. Die Augen der jüngeren Schüler glitzerten vor Freunde. „Ja. Das tun wir“, beantwortete Kiyoko jetzt endlich Hinatas Frage und Aya begann _ihre_ _Jungs_ auf Trab zu bringen, damit sie das Netz aufbauten.

Die AOBA Johsai und Shiratorizawa hatten sich bereits voneinander verabschiedet, Mimi alle Sachen ihrer Mannschaft zusammengesucht und auch die Siegerehrung war nun vorbei. Natürlich freute sich niemand ihres Teams über den zweiten Platz und so erschöpft und traurig, dauerte es eine ganze Weile länger, bis sie aufbruchsbereit waren. Mimi war schon einmal vorgegangen, um die Taschen im Bus zu verstauen. Als sie zurück zu ihrem Team kam, dass sich nun auf den Heimweg machen wollte, viel ihr auf das jemand fehlte. „Wo willst du hin, Tsukishima?“, wollte Herr Irihata sofort von ihr wissen, als sie sich suchend umschaute und Anstalten machte zurück in die Sporthalle zu gehen. „Ich habe was vergessen, ich komme gleich nach“, erwiderte sie abwesend und Herr Mizoguchi zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was fehlt denn?“, hakte er nach und Mimi rief: „Ich muss den Kapitän noch holen gehen“, ohne sich zu ihrem Team umzudrehen. Matsukawa schnaubte so laut, dass Kindaichi vor Schreck fast wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. „Das klingt so, als hätte sie ihn irgendwo liegen lassen, wie eine Lesebrille, oder so“, gluckste Hanamaki, was nun auch Iwaizumi ein Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Verzweiflung entlockte. „Wie eine Lesebrille“, wiederholte er und schaute Mimi nachdenklich nach, die gerade um eine Ecke verschwand.

Die Managerin brauchte gar nicht so lange, bis sie Oikawa gefunden hatte. Er kam gerade aus der Jungentoilette, die am weitesten hinten im Gebäude war, als sie in diesen Korridor einbog. Erleichtert beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie bei Oikawa ankam, der sie etwas erschrocken musterte. „Da bist du ja!“, stieß sie aus und griff instinktiv nach seinen Armen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tauchte sein falsches Lächeln auf Oikawas Gesicht aus und Mimi dachte, dass er ihr nun weißmachen wolle, dass alles okay sei, doch dann fielen seine Mundwinkel nach unten und er presste fest die Lippen zusammen. Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „All das Training, alle Erfahrungen und Strategien die wir bisher gesammelt haben, werden mit reiner Kraft niedergeschmettert. Naja es interessiert ja auch nicht, wie jemand zum Sieg gelangt. Es verliert der, der den Ball zuerst fallen lässt. So ist es nun mal“, presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und schaute Mimi nun doch ins Gesicht. Sie konnte die Frustration und Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen und hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Allerdings widerstand sie dem Drang und beschied sich darauf kurz seine Hand zu drücken, bevor sie sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufbaute. „Ich bin trotzdem stolz auf dich! Auf euch alle! Ihr habt so gut gespielt und ich hätte vor Ärger fast mein Notizbuch aufgefressen, aber zum Glück habe ich es noch und dann kann ich euch nachher- oder vielleicht lieber morgen, wenn ich alles leserlich abgeschrieben habe- genau berichten, warum ihr ein unglaublich gutes Team seid und den Sieg verdient gehabt hättet!“, verkündete sie ernst und Oikawa brauchte einen Moment, um ihr Worte zu verarbeiten. Das Schweigen machte Mimi nervös. „War das zu kitschig?“, fragte sie verlegen und nun kam wieder Leben in ihren Kapitän. „Vielleicht ein bisschen“, neckte er sie und brachte tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln zustand. Es war nicht das falsche Oikawa-Superstar-Lächeln, sondern der ehrliche Versuch Mimi zu zeigen, dass ihre Worte bei ihm angekommen waren. Noch ein wenig verlegener griff sie nun wieder nach Oikawas Arm. „Wir sollten die anderen nicht warten lassen“, sagte sie, drehte sich um und machte einen kleinen Satz, als direkt vor ihr ein riesiger Junge um die Ecke kam. Es war Ushijima Wakatoshi. „Du bist ja noch hier“, sagte er ruhig zu Oikawa. Mimi spürte die abweisenden Wellen, die ihr Kapitän aussandte und spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. _Was wenn die sich jetzt prügelten?!_ „Aber nicht mehr lange. Wir sind auf dem Heimweg“, antwortete sie schnell für Oikawa und zwang Ushiwaka damit sie anzusehen. „Wer bist du denn?“, fragte er, immer noch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Wie unhöflich von dir, Ushiwaka- _chan_! Das ist unsere Managerin! Kannst du nicht lesen?“ Der alte Oikawa war zurück und zupfte kurz an Mimis Teamjacke, auf der ein großes „M“ zu sehen war. „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen“, gab Ushiwaka zu und wollte wieder etwas zu Oikawa sagen, doch nun grätschte ihm Mimi wieder dazwischen. „Verständlich. Du musst auch ganz schön tief gucken um mich sehen zu können“, erwiderte sie und fragte sich im selben Moment, genauso wie die beiden Jungen, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war, das so zu sagen. „Ich wollte nur-“, setzte Ushiwaka erneut an, doch Oikawa beendete mit genervten Ton seinen Satz. „Du wolltest mir nur sagen, dass ich doch zu Shiratorizawa hätte kommen sollen. Ich weiß! Das nervt! Außerdem bin ich sehr glücklich mit meinem Team!“, blaffte Oikawa den anderen Kapitän an und schob Mimi an den Schultern vor sich her an Ushiwaka vorbei, aus der Halle hinaus.

„Oh hast du ihn wiedergefunden? Wie schön, aber beim nächsten Mal, solltest du besser aufpassen, wo du ihn liegen lässt“, feixte Hanamaki, als Mimi vor Oikawa in den Bus der AOBA Johsai stieg. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Höh?“, machte Oikawa und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Iwaizumi. „Wovon redet ihr? Unser _Kragenbärchen_ hier hat bewiesen, dass sie ein wahrer _Prinz_ ist und mich vor Ushiwaka gerettet“, verkündete der Kapitän und Mimi tat so als würde sie dieses überaus peinliche Gespräch der Drittklässler nicht hören. „Und wieso macht dich das so stolz? Kannst du nicht auf dich selbst aufpassen, oder was?“, fuhr Iwaizumi seinen besten Freund an. „Du bist immer so gemein zu mir, Iwa- _chan_!“, jammerte der Kapitän während Hanamaki und Matsukawa versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Mimi war froh zu hören, dass sie trotz der Niederlage immer noch in der Lage waren sich gegenseitig anzumeckern und rumzukichern. Es war fast so wie immer. Ein immer, wovon sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen würde.

In der Sporthalle der Karasuno-Oberschule war das Jungenvolleyballteam fleißig am Trainieren, als ihr überraschter Coach in der Tür auftauchte. „Ihr seid ja tatsächlich alle solche Spinner wie ich“, platze es aus ihm heraus und das gesamte Team drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um. Er hatte kaum Zeit mit beiden Füßen die Halle zu betreten, da hatte sich die Mannschaft bereits um ihn versammelt und schauten ihn ernst an. Sie machten ihm beinahe etwas Angst. „Trainer Ukai! Wir bitten Sie, uns weiter zu trainieren!“, rief Daichi und verbeugte sich tief. Sein Team tat es ihm nach und rief im Chor: „Ja, bitte!“

Selbstverständlich nahm Coach Ukai an, da ihm die Karasuno-Schüler bereits ans Herz gewachsen waren. Zugegeben hätte er es wohl nicht, doch das spielte keine Rolle.

„Diesmal war die AOBA Johsai einfach besser. Das müssen wir anerkennen und weiter an uns arbeiten. Das Finale für den Repräsentanten der Präfektur Miyagi für das Oberschulen-Turnier hat allerdings-“ „Die Shiratorizawa gewonnen“, unterbrach Aya den Trainer und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als ihr auffiel, was sie getan hatte. „Richtig“, stimmte der Coach ihr zu und machte dann weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Damit ist die Shiratorizawa das beste Team der Präfektur. Doch das Frühlingsturnier steht bald an und dort bekommen wir eine neue Chance!“, beendete Ukai seine kurze Rede und schaute in die leuchtenden Gesichter seiner Schützlinge. „Wie wäre es jetzt noch mit einem motivierenden Kommentar des Kapitäns“, schlug er grinsend vor und Daichi stand pflichtbewusst auf. Aya musterte ihn eingehend und war irgendwie erleichtert zu sehen, dass er zwar aufgekratzt, aber hoffnungsvoll, wirkte. „Bisher war Karasuno erst einmal dort! Das orangefarbene Spielfeld in Tokyo. Los gehen wir nochmal dorthin!“, sagte er laut und das Team antwortete ihm mit lautem Jubel und Gebrüll.

Diesen Abend telefonierten Aya und Mimi seit langem mal wieder. Nachdem Mimi ihr grob von den beiden Spielen berichtet hatte, war es kurz still. „Wie haben sich die Drittklässler bei euch entschieden? Für sie stand doch bestimmt auch zur Debatte, ob sie bleiben oder den Club verlassen, um sich auf die Schule und Uni zu konzentrieren, oder?“, fragte Mimi schließlich in die Stille hinein und Ayas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln. „Ja und die Lehrer haben wohl richtig Druck gemacht, aber sie bleiben alle. So motiviert wie jetzt für das Frühlingsturnier habe ich sie selten gesehen“, antwortete sie und Mimi summte zustimmend. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Bei uns bleiben nur die Drittklässler, die Stammspieler sind… Yuda, Sawauchi und Shido wissen, dass die Chance darauf eingewechselt zu werden, sehr gering für sie ist.“, berichtete sie vom Abschlussgesprächs ihres Teams, nachdem sie von ihrer Niederlage in ihrer Heimatturnhalle angekommen waren.

Die beiden Cousinen sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über Volleyball und ihre Teams. Aya erzählte, dass Karasuno in den Sommerferien zu einem Trainingscamp nach Tokyo eingeladen worden war. Während sie darüber sprach, merkte Mimi, wie neidisch sie wurde. _Sie war diesem Sport also endgültig auch verfallen_. Sie überlegte auch kurz Aya von dieser ganzen verwirrenden Angelegenheit mit Oikawa zu erzählen, doch zögerte sie zu lange, sodass der Moment es einzubringen vorbei war, ehe sie sich hatte entscheiden können.


	10. Nochmals Neuanfänge

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Aya über das Bleiben der Drittklässler im Volleyballclub, wirkte Kiyoko ein paar Tage sehr nachdenklich. Die jüngere Managerin hatte sich gerade dazu entschieden ihre Freundin darauf anzusprechen, als Kiyoko Aya bat, nach dem Training auf sie zu warten. Sie beschlossen zusammen nach Hause zu gehen und sich auf dem Weg einen kleinen Snack zu kaufen.

„Als wir vor ein paar Tagen über die Zukunft unseres Clubs gesprochen, hast du was gesagt, worüber ich nochmal intensiv nachgedacht habe“, gestand die Drittklässlerin und Aya schaute neugierig zu ihr auf. Sie konnte sich an nichts Spezielles erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte, dass Kiyoko so nachdenklich gestimmt haben könnte. „Du hast gesagt, dass du es alleine mit diesen ganzen Vollidioten nicht schaffen würdest. Ich weiß, dass du das vielleicht nur gesagt hast, weil du mich nicht kränken und zum Bleiben überreden wolltest, aber ich würde mich wirklich etwas schlecht fühlen, wenn ich dich nach dem Abschluss mit allem alleine lassen würde. Falls du dir dann Hilfe suchen wollen würdest, müsstest du sie auch noch nebenbei anleiten“, begann sie Aya zu erklären, die ein wenig ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte. „Ich möchte dich einfach bei mir behalten! Du musst dir da keine Vorwürfe machen, oder so!“, unterbrach die Jüngere ihre Freundin. Kiyoko lächelte sie warm an und drückte kurz ihre Schulter. „Das ist lieb von dir. Jedenfalls habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich anfangen will eine Nachfolgerin für mich zu suchen. Dann können wir ihr zusammen erklären wie es so läuft und im Moment ist das Team ja auch besonders _schwierig_ , da kann es auch nicht schaden, wenn wir zu dritt wären“, erwiderte Kiyoko und Aya nahm sich ein wenig Zeit um über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Schließlich grinste sie zu ihrer Kollegin auf. „Höh. Dann bin ich ja nicht mehr die kleine Managerin“, kicherte sie.

Bereits am nächsten Tag zeigte Kiyoko Aya einen handgemalten Flyer, den die beiden im Lehrerzimmer kopieren durften. Während Aya sich weiter intensiv auf die Vorbereitungen für das Frühlingsturnier konzentrierte, sie versuchte so viele Informationen über mögliche gegnerische Teams zu sammeln wie möglich, streifte Kiyoko in den Pausen durch die Gänge und versuchte jüngere Schüler für die Position des Managers des Jungenvolleyballteams zu begeistern.

Eine Erstklässlerin, die Kiyoko auf dem Flur angesprochen hatte, schien tatsächlich Interesse zu haben. Zumindest erzählte sie das Aya. Aya vermutete später, dass es vielleicht an Kiyoko selbst gelegen hatte. Die Drittklässlerin schien sich nicht sonderlich bewusst zu sein, was für eine einnehmende Ausstrahlung sie auf andere hatte.

So kam es, dass Kiyoko zu einem Nachmittagstraining nicht alleine kam. Sie brachte die kleine, blonde Erstklässlerin Yachi Hitoka mit und stellte sie erst nur Aya alleine vor. „H-Hallo! Ich bin Yachi Hitoka“, stellte sie sich aufgeregt vor und Aya lächelte sie freundlich an. Die kleine schien ziemlich nervös zu sein. „Am besten schaust du dir heute einfach mal das Training und unsere Jungs an und überlegst dir dann wie es dir gefällt und ob du dir das vorstellen könntest“, schlug Aya vor, in der Hoffnung etwas von dem Druck von Yachi zu nehmen, den sie offenbar verspürte. „Alles klar!“, antwortete sie so hektisch wie vorher und Aya beobachtete sie etwas mitleidig, als Yachi hinter Kiyoko her zu Turnhalle stakste. Yachi zitterte am ganzen Leib, als die drei Mädchen die Sporthalle betraten und die Jungs sich ihnen nach und nach zuwendeten. „Das hier ist Yachi Hitoka, sie ist in der Ersten und schaut sich euch heute mal an, weil sie vielleicht Managerin werden will“, verkündete Kiyoko und Yachi trat einen halben Schritt zurück, so dass sie sich in Ayas Schatten befand. „Herzlichen Willkommen!“ „Freut uns!“ „Noch mehr Mädchen!!“ Daichi, Asahi und Nishinoya waren etwas nähergekommen und Yachi hatte nach Ayas Arm gegriffen. „Hört auf sie einzuschüchtern! Lasst ihr etwas Platz zum Atmen!“, fuhr Aya, bei der Yachi einen ähnlichen Beschützerinstinkt hervorrief wie Aya bei Kiyoko, die Jungs an und schubst Daichi ein wenig aus dem Weg.

Mimi war seit ein paar Tagen auf einem neuen Platz, wo sie ungestört ihre Mittagspause verbringen konnte. Ihre alte Stelle war mittlerweile von einer Gruppe Erstklässlerinnen eingenommen worden, die sich ausgiebig über ihre Schwärme und die Pläne diese zu bekommen, unterhielten. Alles was Mimi wollte war Ruhe. In Ruhe essen. In Ruhe lesen oder sich anderswie von ihren Mitschülern ablenken. Ziellos und im Gehen essend, wanderte sie über das Schulgelände. Sie fand sich irgendwann hinter der Sporthalle wieder, wo die Fußballer Training hatten. Dort befand sich ein großer Baum und darunter eine Bank und die Person die dort saß, hatte Mimi an diesem Platz nicht erwartete, obwohl es im Nachhinein logisch war. „Yo, Kyotani“, begrüßte sie den _tollwütigen_ _Hund_ ihres Teams und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen. Kyotani, der auf sein Handy gestarrt hatte, schaute zu ihr auf. „Darf ich bleiben oder störe ich dich?“, hakte Mimi nach, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Die Pause ist gleich vorbei“, gab er ausweichend zurück. „Bist du öfter hier? Stört es dich, wenn ich in den Pausen auch herkomme? Ich verspreche ich nerve dich nicht! Ich will nur meine Ruhe“, erklärte sie und er ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Du kannst machen was du willst“, murmelte er und Mimi lächelte. „Danke.“ Dann war es still zwischen den beiden. Mimi lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schaute in den Himmel. Kyotani tippte auf seinem Handy herum. Nach nur ungefähr fünf Minuten war die Pause dann tatsächlich vorbei und Mimi verabschiedete sich von Kyotani. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich noch Fragen wollen, wieso er nicht mehr zum Training kam, doch verschob sie das auf einen anderen Tag. Sie wollte ihn nicht direkt vergraulen und eigentlich ging es sie ja auch mal wieder nichts an.

Die nächsten Tage ging Mimi in der Mittagspause wieder zu der Bank hinter der Sporthalle. Sie und Kyotani sprachen nur wenig miteinander, was Mimi recht war. Sie sprach ihn einmal kurz auf sein Fernbleiben vom Volleyballtraining an. Darauf reagierte er allerdings so kratzbürstig, dass Mimi zu dem Schluss kam, ihn damit erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen.

An der Karasuno wurde Yachi erstmal Managerin auf Probe für das Jungenvolleyballteam. Sie verstand sich gut mit Kiyoko und Aya, die darauf aufpassten, dass die anderen Teammitglieder sie nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzten. Die beiden älteren hatten den Eindruck sie würde langsam sogar Spaß an der Sache entwickeln.

„Ich hoffe euch ist klar, dass ihr nur mit auf das Trainingscamp kommen könnt, wenn ihr eure Prüfungen besteht“, erinnerte Herr Takeda sowohl seine Schüler, als auch Coach Ukai. „Selbstverständlich“, antworteten Aya und Daichi wie aus einem Mund. Sie schauten sich kurz erschrocken in die Augen und wandten dann schnell den Blick ab. „Wieviel ist bestanden?“, wollte Hinata mit einer Unschuldsmiene wissen. Tanaka und Nishinoya schienen bereits aufgegeben zu haben. Auch Kageyama war in sich zusammengesunken. „Ich habe in den Tests bisher immer nur Einstellige Ergebnisse bekommen. Meinst ich schaffe das trotzdem?“, fragte Hinata nun an Sugawara gewandt. Der hatte keine passende Antwort dazu und Aya widerstand dem Bedürfnis sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. „Ihr müsst euch einfach nur zusammenreißen. Aufgeben ist nicht!“, blaffte Aya ihre Jahrgangskameraden an und stieß Nishinoya, der ihr am nächsten war, den Fuß in die Rippen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Coach Ukai das Chaos, das in der Sporthalle ausgebrochen war, beruhigt hatte und seinen Schützlingen ebenfalls eingeschärft hatte, genug zu lernen, damit sie alle gemeinsam nach Tokyo fahren konnten.

„Hey, Tsukishima! Warte mal kurz“, rief Hinata und lief den Tsukishima Geschwistern, die gerade mit Yamaguchi auf dem Heimweg waren, zu und rannte ihnen mit Kageyama im Schlepptau hinterher. „Was gibt’s?“, wollte Aya freundlich wissen, doch Hinata lächelte sie nur verlegen an und wandte sich dann an ihren Bruder. „Du bist doch sehr schlau“, setzte er und Kei lachte gehässig auf. „Zumindest schlauer als du“, unterbrach er Hinata und Aya gab ihm einen warnenden Stoß in die Rippen. „Jedenfalls wollten wir dich bitten uns bei der Vorbereitung auf die Prüfungen zu helfen“, schloss der kleinste der Erstklässler und schaute auf seine Füße. „Bitte ihn auch mal!“, zischte er Kageyama zu, der daraufhin den Kopf senkte und „Bitte, hilf uns“, murmelte. „Könnt ihr vergessen“, erwiderte Kei und wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch seine Schwester hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Komm schon, Kei. Versuch es doch wenigstens, ihr seid doch jetzt ein Team“, bat Aya ihn ernst und einen Augenblick lang schauten die zwei Tsukishimas sich stumm in die Augen. Dann seufzte Kei und murrte: „Na gut. Morgen kurz vorm Training könnt ihr mir ein paar Fragen stellen.“ Aya und Yamaguchi grinsten sich verstohlen an, verabschiedeten sich von Hinata und Kageyama und machten sich dann auf den Weg Kei einzuholen, der seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und losgegangen war.

„Tsukishima! Komm mal kurz her!“, rief Herr Irihata und Mimi fragte sich instinktiv was sie nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte. „Ja?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie vor den beiden Coaches stand, während das restliche Team aufräumte und sich langsam auf den Weg in die Umkleide machte. „Da du dich jetzt so richtig ins Team eingefunden zu haben scheinst, musst du nicht mehr mittrainieren, wenn du es nicht willst. Das kannst du dir aussuchen“, begann Herr Mizoguchi und Mimis besorgte Miene wurde nach und nach durch ein breites Lächeln ersetzt. „Wirklich? Vielen Dank! Ich- Ich denke ich werde es dann vielleicht auf das Nachmittagstraining beschränken“, antwortete sie und Herr Irihata lachte kurz. Dieses Geräusch verwunderte sie so sehr, dass sie ihn offen anstarrte. „Sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht“, grinste er und wandte sich dann kurz von ihr ab. „Iwaizumi!“, brüllte er und der Vize-Kapitän kam neugierig herüber gejoggt. „Gib deine Schlüssel an Tsukishima weiter. Als Managerin sollte sie die Hallen und Umkleideschlüssel verwalten. Sie muss dann natürlich immer auf euch warten, aber dann trödelt ihr wenigstens nicht“, erklärte der alte Coach und Mimi strahlte wieder. Ihre Augen funkelten förmlich, als Iwaizumi in seine Hosentasche griff und einen kleinen Schlüsselbund herausholte. Herr Mizoguchi fügte noch zwei weitere Schlüssel für Räumlichkeiten der Turnhalle hinzu und überreichte ihn dann der Managerin. Mimi nahm ihn so vorsichtig und ehrwürdig an, dass es beinahe komisch wirkte. „Dann ist jetzt ja alles geklärt. Tsukishima! DU schließt ab! Wir sehen uns morgen“, schloss Herr Irihata und verließ mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln das Gebäude. Mimi ging neben Iwaizumi her und hopste beinahe vor Freude. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wieso es sie so glücklich machte, die Schlüssel bekommen zu haben. „Was war denn los?“, wollte Oikawa neugierig wissen, der auf seinen besten Freund gewartet hatte. Bevor Iwaizumi etwas sagen konnte, schwenkte Mimi dem Kapitän ihren Schlüsselbund vorm Gesicht hin und her. „Ich bin jetzt der _Big Boss_ hier“, verkündete sie und konnte ein aufgekratztes Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Die beiden Drittklässler tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, während Mimi sie aus der Halle schob und abschloss. „Wieso freust du dich da so drüber, Mimi- _chan_?“, wollte der Kapitän mit einem glucksen in der Stimme wissen. „Weiß ich auch nicht“, gestand sie, immer noch grinsend und hätte die beiden fast umarmt, konnte die Bewegung aber noch in einen kleinen Stolperer umwandeln. „Trödelt nicht zu lange“, rief sie ihnen noch zu, während sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Umkleide machte. Dort nahm sie sich erstmal die Zeit Aya von der frohen Kunde zu berichten.

„Seid ihr die letzten?“, fragte Mimi Kindaichi und Kunimi, die gerade die Jungenumkleide verlassen hatten. „Ne, die Drittklässler sind noch drin, wieso?“, erwiderte Kunimi fragend und Mimi schwenkte wieder grinsend ihre Schlüssel. „Ich hab jetzt den Schlüsseldienst! Ich wurde sozusagen befördert“, erzählte sie. Kunimi schien ihre Begeisterung weder nachvollziehen zu können, noch zu wollen, doch Kindaichi zeigte mit beiden Daumen nach oben und grinste auf sie hinunter, bevor er sich mit seinem besten Freund auf den Heimweg machte. Die Managerin wartete noch zehn Minuten, dann fing sie an ungeduldig zu werden. Draußen war es bereits stockfinster und sie war müde. Sie klopfte an die Tür der Umkleide. Drinnen konnte sie Gelächter hören. Sie seufzte und entschied sich wieder nicht länger warten zu wollen. „Wenn ihr mir nicht gleich antwortet, komme ich rein, egal ob ihr nackt seid, oder nicht“, rief sie, während sie laut klopfte. Hinter der Tür wurde es still. Sie wartete drei Sekunden, dann stieß sie die Tür auf und betrat die Umkleide. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi und Oikawa schauten sie mit großen Augen an. Sie waren alle vollständig angezogen. „Das wird doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht zur Gewohnheit, Mimi- _chan_ “, tadelte Oikawa sie und Matsukawa wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Wolltest wohl mal einen Blick riskieren?“ „Man kann es ja mal versuchen“, erwiderte Mimi und lachte dann laut auf, angesichts Oikawas Miene und der Art, wie er mit den Händen seine Brust bedeckte. „Skandalös“, sagte Hanamaki und klang dabei beinahe anerkennend. „Quatsch! Ich will nach Hause und ihr trödelt! Was auch immer ihr so lustig findet, könnt ihr das nicht draußen besprechen?“, kam die Managerin nun zur Wahrheit und Iwaizumi machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Du hast vollkommen Recht-“ „-und als Entschädigung-“ „-bekommst du das hier von uns!“, verkündeten Hanamaki und Matsukawa grinsend. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte Hanamaki etwas aus seinem Spind geholt und Mimi hatte instinktiv danach gegriffen. Ihre Miene wechselte Innerhalb von Sekunden von erschrocken, verwirrt, leicht angewidert, zu belustigt und schließlich sah sie einfach nur entgeistert aus. „Was ist das und wieso existiert es überhaupt?“, fragte sie und schaute auf den Kleiderbügel mit Oikawas Gesicht den sie in den Händen hielt. Hanamaki und Matsukawa brüllten vor Lachen und auch Iwaizumi schien sich in die Wange zu beißen, um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. „Die gibt es, wenn man eine unserer Uniformen kauft“, erklärte Oikawa. Zunächst wirkte er stolz, doch als er in Mimis Gesicht schaute, schien er langsam verlegen zu werden. „Findest du sie blöd?“, wollte er plötzlich so ehrlich von ihr wissen, dass nicht nur Mimi das Grinsen verging, sondern auch die anderen Drittklässler aufhörten zu lachen. „Was? Nein! Ich weiß nicht! Es gibt bestimmt Leute, die das toll finden! …aber ich glaube ich würde mich heimgesucht fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass das in meinem Schrank hängt…“, gestand Mimi und stolperte über ein paar Wörter. Dann betrachtete sie erneut nachdenklich den Kleiderbügel in ihren Händen der sie falsch anlächelte. „Ich meine wir sind Mitschüler- Du bist kein Sänger den ich mir an die Wand hänge- als Poster meine ich natürlich“, fügte sie nicht weniger holperig hinzu und Hanamaki und Matsukawa fingen wieder schnaubend an zu lachen. Nun selbst ein wenig verlegen hielt Mimi den beiden den Bügel hin, doch sie hoben lachen die Hände und zwängten sich an ihr vorbei. „Ein Geschenk gibt man nicht zurück, das ist unhöflich, Mimi- _chan_ “, tadelte Oikawa sie erneut, als sie ihm und Iwaizumi den Kleiderbügel hinhielt. „Ich will ihn aber nicht“, drängte sie und Oikawa schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Ich hoffe der sucht dich heim und du träumst von mir“, giftete er sie an und machte nun ebenfalls Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. Mimis spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden, zum Glück schien Oikawas Gedanken nicht denselben hormonellen Weg zu gehen, wie ihrer. Mit einem Seufzer, der genervter herauskam, als Mimi sich fühlte, steckte sie den Kleiderbügel ein und scheuchte Iwaizumi vor sich her aus der Umkleide. Er öffnete mit einem spöttischen Lächeln den Mund, entschied sich dann aber gegen einen Kommentar, als er ihrem warnenden Blick begegnete und rannte stattdessen seinem besten Freund hinterher.

Am nächsten Tag bemerkte Aya, dass Kei schlechte Laune hatte. Noch schlechter als sonst. Sie vermutete es lag daran, dass sie ihn gezwungen hatte Hinata und Kageyama eine Chance auf Nachhilfe zu geben. Kei hielt es zwei Tage lang aus, dass Hinata und Kageyama ihm vor und nach dem Unterricht, sowie nach dem Training um Hilfe baten, dann reichte es ihm. „Ihr nervt! Fragt doch die neue Managerin, ob die euch helfen kann“, blaffte er die beiden an, als sie jetzt auch in der Pause zu ihm kamen und ein Gespräch mit Yamaguchi unterbrochen hatte, der während der Pause in Keis Klassenzimmer hinübergekommen war. Genervt wies Kei mit der Hand hinter sich, wo in der letzten Reihe Yachi saß und in ihr Heft malte. „Yachi ist lieb, die hilft euch bestimmt“, stimmte Yamaguchi zu und Kei warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Seitenblick zu. „Ich habe jedenfalls zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Sprechstunde“, verkündete der größte der Erstklässler betont gelangweilt und setzte demonstrativ seine Kopfhörer auf. Yamaguchi sah Hinata und Kageyama beinahe wehmütig nach, als die sich an den anderen Schülern vorbeiquetschten um Yachi um Nachhilfe zu bitten. Selbstverständlich half sie ihnen. Während Yamaguchi weiter seine Teamkameraden beobachtete, musterte Kei aus den Augenwinkeln seinen besten Freund.

Yachi erzählte den älteren beiden Managerinnen später, dass sie nun Hinata und Kageyama, den beiden hoffnungslosen Fällen, half. „Klingt gut! Du bist bestimmt eine viel nettere Lehrerin, als Kei!“, lachte Aya und klopfte Yachi freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Die lächelte verlegen. „Hast du dich eigentlich schon entschieden, ob du offiziell Managerin bei uns werden möchtest?“, wechselte Kiyoko das Thema und Yachi zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ich- Ich überlege noch! Also- Ich bin mir noch ein wenig unsicher!“, gestand die Erstklässlerin und Aya und Kiyoko lächelten sie warm an. „Keine Sorge, lass dir ruhig Zeit beim nachdenken“, räumte Aya schnell ein und wechselte dann erneut das Thema.

Das Training an diesem Nachmittag verlief wenig ereignisreich. Kiyoko ging mit Yachi gerade ein paar wichtige Fachbegriffe des Volleyballs durch, während Aya den Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ. Nishinoya schien Asahi von irgendwas überzeugen zu wollen, Hinata und Kageyama zickten sich mal wieder an und Kei und Yamaguchi- zwischen den beiden besten Freunden schien die Stimmung merkwürdig angespannt zu sein. Keis Miene war hart und undurchdringlich, während Yamaguchi ein wenig verträumt aussah und sein Blick immer wieder zu den beiden Managerinnen auf der Bank hinüberhuschte. Gerade als bei Aya eine Idee keimte, was das Problem sein könnte, legte ihr plötzlich jemand den Arm um die Schultern. Beinahe hätte Aya dem Jungen eine verpasst, doch als sie Sugawara erkannte, konnte sie sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. „Wir sollen aufräumen und nicht Löcher in die Luft starren“, sagte er in einem neckenden Sing-Sang und Aya grinste verlegen zu ihm auf. „Du hast mich erwischt“, erwiderte sie und half ihm dann dabei das Netz abzubauen. „Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus? Unternimmst du neben dem ganzen Volleyballkram auch mal was?“, wollte Sugawara fast beiläufig wissen. Sie zuckte seufzend die Achseln und übergab das Netz dem eifrig wirkenden Nishinoya. „Nicht wirklich. Mimi hat ja auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit wegen ihrem Team- manchmal telefonieren wir“, gab sie nachdenklich zurück und schämte sich ein wenig, als ihr auffiel, dass sie neben dem Club fast kein Privatleben hatte. „Wie sieht es bei dir an diesem Wochenende aus? Ich wollte mit ein paar Freunden in den Vergnügungspark gehen, willst du mitkommen?“, bot er an und Aya schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf. Als sie eine ganze Weile nichts antwortete, kratzte Sugawara sich verlegen am Kinn und fügte hinzu: „Einer meiner Kumpels hat dich beim letzten Spiel gesehen und wollte dich gern kennenlernen. Er ist ein feiner Kerl und ich würde schon auf dich aufpassen!“ Aya konnte in seinen Augen ablesen, dass er mehr preisgegeben hatte, als er eigentlich wollte. Mit leicht erhitztem Gesicht, betrachtete sie nun ihre Hände und überlegte fieberhaft was sie jetzt tun sollte, doch tauchte Kei plötzlich neben den beiden auf. „Um welchen Tag geht es?“, wollte er kühl wissen. „Samstag“, antwortete Sugawara freundlich wie immer und musterte Aya eingehend. „Das geht nicht, da treffen wir uns mit Mimi. Hast du das etwa vergessen?“, warf Kei immer noch frostig ein und Aya hob erschrocken den Kopf. „Wirklich? Ich- Das muss ich echt vergessen haben“, sagte sie an ihren kleinen Bruder gerichtet, der verächtlich schnaubte. „Tut mir leid, Suga- _san_! Dann kann ich echt nicht“, wandte sie sich anschließend an Sugawara, der immer noch freundlich lächelnd abwinkte. „Kein Problem! Dann ein anderes Mal“, erwiderte er und ging beschwingt davon. Kei schaute ihm böse und Aya verwirrt hinterher.

Als Aya später in die Gruppe mit Mimi, Kei und ihr schrieb, war auch Mimi ganz überrascht das Treffen am Samstag vergessen zu haben und Kei hatte endlich mal wieder die Chance sich so richtig über die beiden zu beschweren.

Am Freitag war Mimi zum ersten Mal vor Kyotani unter ihrem Baum. Relativ gut gelaunt, stellte sie ihre Bento Box neben sich auf die Bank und holte ein Buch aus ihrem Rucksack. Sie fischte das regenbogenfarbene Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten hervor, schob es ein wenig unter ihren Oberschenkel, damit es nicht wegflog und begann zu lesen.

Kyotani grunzte zur Begrüßung als er ankam und sich neben Mimi auf die Bank fallen ließ. Sie las konzentriert einen Satz zu Ende, legte einen Finger zwischen die Seiten, bevor sie das Buch zuschlug und sich ihm zuwandte. „Hi! Wie geht’s?“ Ein wenig spöttisch erwiderte sie seinen misstrauischen Blick. „Keine Sorge! Ich habe dir nicht wieder einen Kleiderbügel mitgebracht! Das war ein einmaliger Witz!“, kicherte sie, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte. Tatsächlich hatte sie Kyotani mit dem Oikawa-Kleiderbügel den sie von Hanamaki und Matsukawa bekommen hatte, einen ordentlichen Schock verpasst, als sie ihn am nächsten Tag in der Mittagspause getroffen hatte. Über sein Gesicht, dass er beim Anblick des Merchandise Artikels gemacht hatte, konnte sie immer noch herzlich lachen.

Gerade als sie wieder so richtig in ihre Lektüre vertieft war, spürte sie etwas an ihrem Bein und schaute auf. Kyotani hielt ihr Lesezeichnen in der Hand und musterte es nachdenklich. Mimi beobachtete ihn eine Weile milde Lächelnd, bis er ihren Blick bemerkte, rote Ohren bekam und es ihr abwehrend wieder hinhielt. Erneut mit einem Finger zwischen den Seiten ihres Buches, nahm Mimi ihr Lesezeichen zurück und betrachtete es jetzt ihrerseits eingehend. „Weißt du wofür das steht?“, fragte sie Kyotani leise und zeigte ihm nun die Rückseite des Lesezeichens, auf dem nicht die Regenbogenfarben zu sehen waren, sondern ein breiter pinkfarbener Streifen, über einem kleineren lilafarbenen, über einem breiten blauen Streifen. Kyotani antwortete nicht, also sprach Mimi weiter. „Die Regenbogenflagge- oder farben beziehen sich auf alle nicht-heterosexuellen oder nicht-cisgender Personen. Die andere Farbenkombination ist spezifisch für bisexuelle- Personen, die mehr als ein spezifisches Geschlecht lieben können. Also Männer und Frauen, oder Frauen und andere- du verstehst das ich meine- Das sind meine Flaggen“, erklärte sie ihm und flüsterte den letzten Teil nur noch. Kyotani, der sich ein wenig verkrampft hatte, schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen und schaute sie ernst, aber nicht abwehrend an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Mimi aus ihren Gedanken aufzutauchen schien, das Lesezeichen wieder zwischen die Seiten ihres Buches steckte und es zuklappte. Ein wenig besorgt schaute sie zu Kyotani hinüber. „Mir ist das egal“, verkündete er schließlich, als er sich sicher war, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er irgendetwas sagte. Mimis Mundwinkel zuckten und Kyotani wandte den Blick ab. Seine Ohren hellrot und die Hände um die Kante der Sitzfläche der Bank geklammert.

Am nächsten Tag, lagen Aya und Mimi auf Ayas Zimmerteppich im kühlen Luftzug des ACs und starrten an die Decke. Kei war gerade grummelnd aufgestanden um Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. „Voll cool, dass du jetzt befördert wurdest“, grinste Aya plötzlich und auch Mimi konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zogen. „Schon“, lachte sie, fügte dann aber etwas ernster hinzu: „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich über die neue Verantwortung gleich etwas anderes Wichtiges vergesse. Ich konnte mich echt nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass wir verabredet waren!“ „Ich doch auch nicht“, lachte Aya und setzte sich auf, als Kei mit dem Fuß die Tür zuschlug.

Während sie ihren Eistee tranken, erzählte Aya Mimi von Yachi, die wahrscheinlich bald die dritte Managerin des Karasuno-Jungenvolleyballteams werden würde. Mimi hatte den Eindruck, dass Kei sie nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. „Kei ist seine Nachhilfeschüler ja auch zum Glück schnell wieder losgeworden. Er hilft halt nur Tadashi“, grinste Aya und Mimi musterte Kei bei diesen Worten eingehend. Er funkelte zornig die Karaffe mit dem Trinken an. „Also ist bei uns alles bestens. Aber du siehst auch etwas entspannter aus, Mimi- _chan_. Du wirkst glücklich“, freute sich Aya und knuffte ihrer Cousine in die Schulter. „Ein ruhiger Platz zum Essen und jemand mit dem man quatschen kann, wirken Wunder“, erwiderte Mimi und Ayas Augen wurden ganz groß und leuchtend. „Rieche ich da eine neue Romanze?“, frohlockte sie und Mimi winkte schnell ab. „ _Nah~_ Er war mal im Volleyballteam, ist aber wegen Grobheit vom Turnier ausgeschlossen worden und seitdem nicht mehr zum Training gekommen. Er ist auch nicht gerade beliebt an der Schule und wir haben einen Platz zum Mittagessen gefunden, wo uns die anderen in Ruhe lassen“, erklärte Mimi und Aya sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus. „Klingt trotzdem recht romantisch mit euch beiden“, gab sie zu bedenken und Mimi gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich. „Ich glaube ja, dass er schwul ist, womit die Sache erledigt werde. Ich bin gerade dabei es aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln. Ich hab mich gestern vor ihm geoutet“, erzählte sie und nun war es Kei der eine merkwürdiges Geräusch machte und in seinen Eistee hustete. Die beiden Mädchen warfen ihm wissende Blicke zu, die er ignorierte. „Wo wir vorhin bei Tadashi waren, wie geht es ihm? Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, wollte Mimi mit einem beinahe hinterhältigen Grinsen wissen. „Ich glaube er hat ein Auge auf unsere Vielleicht-Managerin geworfen, der Arme-“, begann Aya, ohne Kei anzusehen, der sie lautstark unterbrach. „Gut! Es geht ihm gut!“, blaffte er die beiden so laut an, dass sie leicht zusammenzuckten. „Du weißt, dass du mit uns über alles reden kannst, oder?“, fragte Mimi vorsichtig und mit sichtlich schlechtem Gewissen. Kei knurrte und verließ das Zimmer. „Wo gehst du hin?“, rief Aya ihm besorgt hinterher. „Kekse!“, brüllte er zurück und die beiden Mädchen tauschten vieldeutige, aber auch besorgte Blicke auf.

Während der nächsten Woche las Mimi während der Mittagspause weiter ihr Buch, sie hatte es im Internet bestellt und es enthielt LGBT+ Kurzgeschichten, soweit Fakten, Infos, Tipps und Tricks. Sie hatte Kyotani ein wenig über das Buch erzählt und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er ab und zu über ihre Schulter mitlas. Am Mittwoch hatte sie es ausgelesen und klappte es während der Mittagspause feierlich zu. „Das war schön und super interessant“, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Kyotani, doch spürte sie, dass er sie anschaute. Ein wenig unschlüssig, wandte sie sich ihm zu und hielt ihm das Buch hin. „Willst du es vielleicht auch mal lesen“, bot sie an. Er zuckte nicht vor ihr und dem Buch zurück oder blaffte sie an, doch musterte er ihre ausgestreckte Hand besorgt. „Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, dass es jemand bei dir finden könnte, kann ich es dir auch jeden Tag in die Pause mitbringen. Ich bin vor meinen Eltern geoutet, die machen mir keine Probleme“, fügte Mimi irgendwann vorsichtig hinzu und zum ersten Mal schaute Kyotani sie mit einem Blick an, der beinahe dankbar und warm war. „Wenn es keine Umstände macht- Ich kann ja mal reinschauen, wenn du es so toll findest“, murmelte er und nahm das Buch zögerlich in die Hand. Mimi lächelte nur und kippte sich die letzten Reiskrümel aus ihrer Bento Box in den Mund.

Am Mittwoch war es dann so weit und Yachi verkündete dem Volleyballteam, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte, Managerin zu werden. Yamaguchi flüsterte Kei etwas zu, dass Hinata ihr wohl bei der Entscheidung geholfen hatte, doch Kei knurrte nur, dass es ihn nicht interessieren würde. Aya freute sich, dass Yachi blieb, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass die Laune ihres Bruders weiter zwischen gleichgültig-schlecht und aggressiv-schlecht schwankte. Allerdings trug dazu wohl auch Sugawara bei, der Aya nun immer öfter in private Gespräche verwickelte und dabei auf Freunde von ihm zu sprechen kam.

An der AOBA Johsai hatte Kyotani das Buch von Mimi nun ebenfalls fast durchgelesen. Während Mimi gedankenverloren einen Schokoriegel aß, starrte er auf die aufgeschlagene Seite vor ihm und dachte offenbar angestrengt nach. „Du“, murrte er schließlich und Mimi wandte langsam ihren Blick von der Rückwand der Sporthalle ab und schaute zu Kyotani, der immer noch auf das Buch auf seinen Knien starrte. „Du bist Bi“, stellte er fest und Mimi summte zustimmend. „Ich- Ich glaube ich bin“, begann er und machte dann ein würgendes Geräusch. Offenbar hatte Mimi mit ihrer Einschätzung recht behalten und offenbar brachte Kyotani das Wort nicht über seine Lippen. „Das dachte ich mir schon“, unterbrach sie ihn leise und sein Kopf schnellte herum und er starrte sie erschrocken an. „Sonst hätte ich mich glaube ich auch nicht geoutet. Ich habe dich beim Training gesehen. So wie du Iwaizumi oder Yaha- so wie du ein paar der anderen anschaust- Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nichts für Mädchen übrighast“, erklärte sie leise, sodass Kyotani keine Angst haben musste, dass es jemand hören konnte. Seine Ohren und Wangen brannten nun leuchtend rot und beschämt wandte er den Blick von Mimi ab. „Keine Sorge. Ich sage bestimmt nichts und wenn du mal über irgendwas reden willst oder so, hab ich ein offenes Ohr für dich“, fügte sie hinzu und stopfte sich dann den Rest ihrer bereits weichen Schokolade in den Mund. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, bis es wieder zum Unterricht klingelte. Mimi nahm ihm das Buch vom Schoß und packte es ein. „Danke“, murmelte Kyotani so leise, dass Mimi sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte. Sie gab wieder ein freundliches Summen von sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Der Rest des Junis ging ebenfalls relativ geruhsam zu Ende. Kei war zwar weiterhin damit beschäftigt Sugawara davon abzuhalten Aya zu irgendwelchen Treffen mitzunehmen, doch für seine Schwester und Cousine war dieser Monat recht angenehm. Yachi fand sich immer besser im Team zurecht und Kiyoko und Aya genossen ihre Gesellschaft offensichtlich. Die neue Managerin setzte sogar ihre Kenntnisse über Design ein, um ein Plakat zu gestalten, um Spenden für die Karasuno Jungenvolleyballmannschaft zu bekommen. Kageyamas und Hinatas _schräger_ _Aufsteiger_ war darauf zu sehen und tatsächlich trafen bald darauf Spenden bei Herrn Takeda ein. So brauchten der Lehrer und ihr Coach sich keine Sorgen mehr wegen der Fahrt nach Tokyo zu machen.

Mimi und Kyotani verbrachten weiter jede Mittagspause zusammen und waren jetzt wohl so etwas wie Freunde. Sie hatte ihn nur ein paar Mal nach Volleyball gefragt, aber so gereizte Antworten erhalten, dass sie es schnell wieder aufgegeben hatte. Allerdings hatte sie mindestens dreimal Botschaften von Oikawa überbringen müssen, der Kyotani über sie bat zurück zu kommen, nachdem Yahaba verlauten hatte lassen, dass Mimi mit Kyotani abhängen würde. Kyotani war natürlich wenig an den Nachrichten des Kapitäns interessiert, machte aber eine ganz andere Miene, als Mimi erzählte, dass Yahaba irgendwie aufgefallen sein musste, dass sie viel zusammen waren.


	11. Geheimnisse

Mimi startete gutgelaunt in den Juli. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler waren zwar nicht wirklich freundlich zu ihr ließen sie aber in Ruhe und auf ihre Mittagspause, sowie das Volleyballtraining, freute sie sich mittlerweile richtig. Vermutlich hatte sie sich nicht mehr so ausgelassen gefühlt, seit der Sache mit Sarana, aber daran wollte sie nicht denken.

„Yo, Kyotani!“, begrüßte sie ihren neuen besten und einzigen Freund und ließ sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen auf die Bank fallen, die zum Glück im Schatten des großen Baumes hinter ihr lag. Ihre Beine streckte Mimi aus, damit sie ihre Zehen, die üblicherweise kalt waren, in der Sonne wärmen konnte. Kyotani grunzte zur Begrüßung. Er war immer noch kein Mann vieler Worte, doch schien er Mimi so sehr zu mögen, dass er gewillt war ihr akustische Reaktionen zu zeigen. „Oikawa hat mir gestern schon wieder in den Ohren gelegen, dass ich dich zum Training schleifen soll, aber keine Sorge, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich zu nichts zwingen werde oder so. Wenn du willst, sage ich dir auch nicht mehr, wenn er nach dir fragt“, erzählte Mimi, während sie sich über ihr Mittagessen hermachte. Kyotani kaute an einem Milchbrötchen herum. Es war einen Moment lang still zwischen den beiden, dann begann Kyotani ein wenig hin und her zu rutschen. Mimi tat so als würde sie es nicht bemerken, machte sich aber schon darauf gefasst, dass er sie gleich etwas Ernstes fragen würde. „Außer ihm will mich da doch eh keiner haben“, murmelte Kyotani irgendwann und sie schaute langsam zu ihm hinüber. Er wirkte, als würde er versuchen sich mit irgendetwas abzufinden. „Ich weiß nicht so recht-“, begann Mimi vorsichtig und überlegte wie sie ihren Gedanken am besten ausdrücken könnte. „-rein spielerisch ist glaube ich allen klar, was du zum Team beitragen kannst. Und wenn du dir ein kleines bisschen mehr Mühe gibst“, machte sie weiter und rechnete fast damit, dass er sie anschreien würde. Doch Kyotani starrte nur auf den staubigen Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Weiß nicht“, murrte er und nahm noch einen Bissen von seinem Brötchen. „Ne, ich glaub ich hab’s verkackt“, schmatzte er und sprach dabei so leise, dass Mimi einen Moment brauchte, um daraus überhaupt Worte zu verstehen. „Meinst du wen bestimmtes?“, bohrte sie nach und ruderte beinahe sofort wieder zurück: „A-Aber das geht mich ja auch überhaupt nichts an! Wenn du nicht-“ „Yahaba“, grummelte Kyotani und Mimi erstarrte. Sie schluckte und suchte wieder nach den richtigen Worten. „Meinst du wegen dem _Unfall_? Vielleicht solltest du dich deswegen nochmal persönlich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich glaube so nachtragend ist er dann auch nicht- Ich meine, er will glaube ich nur, dass du zeigst, dass du dir Mühe gibst“, sagte Mimi kleinlaut und Kyotani stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Hatte schon vorher verkackt“, gab er wortkarg zurück und Mimi spürte, wie sie langsam genervt wurde. Sie verstand ja, dass es schwierig für ihn war über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber es war trotzdem anstrengend ihm alles einzeln aus der Nase zu ziehen. „Ist davor- bevor ich bei euch war, schon mal was zwischen uns beiden vorgefallen? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er und ich das größte Problem mit deinem Gebaren hatten“, fragte sie nachdenklich und packte jetzt ihr Essen wieder ein. Kyotani wand sich wieder etwas, doch als er Mimi in die neugierigen, aber freundlichen Augen schaute, schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen. „Du hast mir ja auch von deinem Drama erzählt“, nuschelte er und drehte sich dann ein Stück zu ihr, sodass sie einander zugewandt unter dem Baum saßen. Tatsächlich hatte Mimi ihm, nachdem sie sich geoutet hatten erzählt wie es zu der ganzen _Kragenbären_ -Sache gekommen war. Mimi wartete geduldig, sie war ein wenig gerührt, dass der _tollwütige_ _Hund_ offenbar bereit war, sich ihr noch ein wenig mehr zu öffnen. „In der ersten Klasse, waren Yahaba und ich Sitznachbarn, jetzt sind wir nicht mehr in einer Klasse, wie du weißt, wir wurden ja nochmal alle gemischt“, begann er zu erzählen und Mimi hörte schweigend zu. „Naja, ich habe mir von Anfang an keine Mühe gemacht Freunde zu finden, ich wusste ja aus der Mittelschule wie das laufen würde… Aber er schien sich nix aus meinem schlechten Benehmen zu machen- jedenfalls hat er mir ständig ein Ohr abgekaut oder versucht mich beim Mittagessen mit zu seinen Freunden zu nehmen“, machte Kyotani weiter und Mimi hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Züge etwas weicher wurden. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, da sie sich sofort wieder verhärteten und er die Augenbrauen zusammenzogen. „Er hat sich Mühe gegeben. Ich aber nicht- Ist nicht mein Ding- Kam damit nicht klar- Aber vor allem kam ich mit zwei seiner Freunde nicht klar- Ich hab ihm dann gesagt, dass ich keinen Bock hab, auf lieb Kind mit diesen Arschlöchern zu machen“, erklärte er und brach mit einem genervten Seufzer ab. Mimi stützte nachdenklich das Kind in die linke Hand. „Und dann habt ihr euch gestritten und nie wieder vertragen“, mutmaßte sie und Kyotani verzog das Gesicht und schien nun seinerseits nach Worten zu suchen, sie aber nicht zu finden. „Darf ich dir sagen, was ich dazu denke?“, fragte Mimi vorsichtig und Kyotani schaute sie aufmerksam an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Yahaba nicht bereit ist, dir eine zweite Chance zu geben. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck er wartet darauf, dass du einen Schritt auf ihn zumachst. Meine Idee wäre, dass du dich entschuldigst, wenn du es über dich bringst- Dann kannst du auch ohne Probleme zurück zum Training kommen und wenn du dir dann nur ein ganz wenig mehr Mühe mit dem Team gibst-“, schlug sie vor und streckte beide Daumen nach oben. Kyotani gab wieder ein Grunzen von sich. Er schien über ihre Worte nachdenken zu wollen.

„Hey, Aya! Jetzt weich mit bitte nicht schon wieder aus“, rief Sugawara vergnügt und schien erleichtert, die Managerin allein anzutreffen. Aya war etwas früher als die anderen in die Halle gekommen und Sugawara wusste, dass Kei den Umkleideraum der Jungen gerade erst betreten hatte. „Hast du an dem Montag nach unserer ersten Fahrt nach Tokyo Zeit?“, fragte er und Aya überlegte kurz. „Ist es wieder ein Treffen mit dir und deinen Freunden?“, hakte sie nach und der Drittklässler nickte. „Deinen männlichen Freunden?“, bohrte sie weiter und Sugawara lachte. „Ach darüber machst du dir Gedanken! Falls dich das beruhigt- Es ist auch mindestens noch ein anderes Mädchen dabei. Du kennst sie allerdings wahrscheinlich nicht, sie geht auf eine andere Schule. Ich kenne sie noch von früher“, erklärte er und Aya erwiderte sein Lächeln zögerlich. Sugawara wartete. „Na gut, du lässt ja doch nicht locker, ich bin dabei“, seufzte Aya und lachte, als ihr Teamkollege erfreut in die Hände klatschte. „Super! Ich gebe dir dann rechtzeitig nochmal mit den genauen Daten Bescheid“, versicherte er ihr und hopste dann beinahe zur Gerätekammer um das Netz zu holen. „Was ist denn mit dem?“, fragte Kiyoko, die plötzlich neben Aya aufgetaucht war. Aya machte einen erstickten laut und fasste sich ans Herz. Kiyoko zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. „Ich glaube er versucht mich zu verkuppeln… Aber ich hatte keine Ausrede mehr“, gab Aya zu und Kiyoko verdrehte die Augen. „So ein Idiot“, grummelte sie, konnte das Gespräch aber nicht weiter vertiefen, weil nun Daichi, gefolgt von den Erstklässlern die Halle betrat. Kiyoko zog Aya aus dem Weg und verwickelte sie dann in ein Gespräch bezüglich des Trainingscamps an den Tokioter Schulen.

Ein paar Tage später waren die Sommerklausuren geschrieben und die Schüler Japans schlurften erschöpft und ausgelaugt durch die stickigen Flure ihrer Schulen. An der Karasuno beteten Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama und Hinata, dass sie alles bestanden hatten, um mit ins Trainingscamp der Fukurodani fahren zu können. Am anderen Ende der Stadt, war Mimi einfach nur froh, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Ob sie am Wochenende zur Wiederholung einer Klausur musste, interessierte sie nicht. Bisher war sie auch immer durchgekommen und selbst wenn sie irgendwo durchgefallen sein sollte, wollte sie sich erst dann Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war.

Sie war gerade am Ende der Mittagspause von der Toilette zurück in ihr Klassenzimmer gekommen, als sie einen zusammengefalteten Zettel in der Ablage für die Bücher, unter ihrem Tisch bemerkte. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Kloß im Hals. Obwohl sie nicht mal wusste, ob sie den Zettel dort selbst hingelegt hatte, spürte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Mit weichen Knien setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Stück Papier. Sie klappte den Zettel auf und erstarrte. Schnell drehte sie das Foto, das zwischen den Seiten gesteckt hatte, um, damit niemand sehen konnte, was darauf zu sehen war. Auf dem Papier selbst, standen nur wenige Worte. „Komm nach dem Unterricht zu deiner Bank hinter der Turnhalle“, war alles was zu lesen war. Mimi versuchte zu schlucken, doch ihr Mund und Hals war plötzlich so trocken, dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. Hastig schaute sie sich um. Nach und nach kamen nun auch ihre Klassenkameraden herein. Munter über die Klausuren schwatzend setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze, ohne Mimi auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Schnell steckte sie sich den Zettel samt Foto von unten in das Hosenbein ihrer kurzen Leggins, die sie unter dem Rock ihrer Schuluniform trug. Die ganze letzte Doppelstunde lang, spürte Mimi das Papier auf ihrem Oberschenkel, als würde es sich von dort in ihre Haut brennen. Sie bekam nichts davon mit was im Unterricht passierte und machte einen kleinen Satz, als die Klingel das Ende des Schultages verkündete. Fahrig warf sie ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Der Zettel steckte immer noch in ihrer Hose. „Warte kurz! Wir können zusammen zur Turnhalle gehen“, rief Yahaba ihr zu, als sie versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. „Ich- Ich muss noch kurz wohin! Ich komme vielleicht etwas später!“, erwiderte sie hektisch und war dann auch schon auf dem Flur und drängelte sich zwischen Mitschülern hindurch, um die Treppe hinabzutraben.

Völlig außer Atem und wieder mit staubtrockenem Hals, kam Mimi bei ihrer Bank an und begann rastlos vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen. Den Zettel samt Foto hatte sie bereits aus ihrem Hosenbein gefischt und nun fest in ihrer Faust. So trocken ihr Mund war, so feucht waren ihre Hände.

Gerade als sie sich fragte, ob das alles nur ein kranker Scherz war, hörte sie Schritte um die Turnhalle herumkommen. Mimi wirbelte herum und sah sich zwei Mädchen gegenüber. Die eine glaubte sie von Oikawas- _Fangirls_ her zu kennen, doch die zweite, etwas Größere hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Tsukishima Mimi“, sprach die Große sie förmlich an. „Weißt du wer ich bin?“, wollte sie wissen, als Mimi ihr nicht antwortete, sondern nur abweisend zu ihr hinaufschaute. „Du wirkst wie ein Stalker auf mich“, gab Mimi schließlich gehässig zurück und hielt das mittlerweile schweißfeuchte und zerknitterte Foto hoch. Das große Mädchen, dass bisher eine hochmütige Miene aufgesetzt hatte, funkelte sie nun zornig an. „Ich bin die Schwester von Yamamoto Yuji“, stellte sie sich vor und in Mimis Gehirn fügte sich nun etwas zusammen. „Oh“, brachte sie heraus und schluckte schwer. Wenigstens funktionierte das wieder. Sie spürte förmlich wie Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schoss. „Du hast meinen Bruder gedemütigt“, zischte Yujis Schwester und Mimis Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das Foto und der Zettel mussten nun endgültig hinüber sein. „Ich habe ihn gedemütigt?“, wiederholte die kleine Managerin fassungslos und lachte kurz kalt auf. „Er hat ein Mädchen belästigt, dass eindeutig kein Interesse an ihm hatte, er hat sie bedrängt, gestalkt und schließlich bei ihren eigenen Eltern angeschwärzt, sodass sie die Stadt verlassen musste! Ich hätte ihn vielleicht nicht schlagen sollen, aber tun wir doch bitte nicht so, als wenn er sich zu irgendeinem Moment korrekt verhalten hätte!“ Mimis Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Du bist widerlich und Yuji hat es aufgedeckt“, kam der Schwester nun das zweite Mädchen, Oikawas Fan, zu Hilfe. „Bist du Katholik, oder was?“, wollte Mimi höhnisch wissen und das _Fangirl_ schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr wolltet doch irgendwas von mir. Ihr habt mir das Foto doch gezeigt, um mich zu erpressen“, begann Mimi, die Angst hatte, erneut die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Und warum kommt ihr damit erst jetzt an? Ein halbes Jahr später. Niemand spricht mehr darüber!“, machte sie weiter und die Antwort, die ihr Yujis Schwester darauf gab, ließ ihre Knie nachgeben. „Du wirkst glücklich“, sagte sie kalt und Mimi erstarrte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch saß sie nun auf der Bank und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die zwei Mädchen vor ihr. Sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören. „Was wir wollen ist, dass du aus dem Volleyballteam austrittst! Am besten wäre es, wenn du die Schule wechselst, aber das ist etwas schwierig“, fing nun das _Fangirl_ an zu erklären, brach aber ab, als Yujis Schwester eine Handbewegung machte. „Wissen deine neuen Freunde von deiner _Neigung_?“, wollte die Schwester wissen und Mimi schluckte erneut. „Wir sind gar nicht befreundet“, flüsterte sie schließlich und Yujis Schwester lachte kühl auf. „Dann kann es für dich ja nicht schlimm sein, wenn wir uns mit ihnen unterhalten und ein paar Fotos zeigen“, erwiderte sie und plötzlich war Mimi wieder auf den Beinen. „Oh? Das willst du wohl doch nicht, wie? Glaubst du sie verachten dich dann? Oder hast du etwa gedacht, es könnte ihnen egal sein?“, bohrte sie weiter und Mimi öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, da erklang hinter ihnen ein lauter Ruf, der alle drei vor Schreck zusammenfahren ließ. „ _Yaho_! Mimi- _chan_! Da bist du ja! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht! Der _tollwütige_ _Hund_ läuft hier auch irgendwo rum, den solltest du vielleicht aber selbst wieder einfangen“, verkündete Oikawa gut gelaunt und schob sich an den beiden Mädchen vorbei, um Mimis Arm zu packen. Sein Fan schaute Oikawa erschrocken an, der sich nicht anmerken ließ, ob er sie erkannte, oder nicht. „Mimi- _chan_ , wenn du nicht bald in der Turnhalle auftauchst, wird Herr Irihata wieder knurrig und das wollen wir alle nicht“, ermahnte er sie in seiner üblichen Kleinkinderstimme, als die Managerin weder vor ihm zurückzuckte, noch Anstalten machte mitzukommen. „Weiß er es?“, fragte Yujis Schwester bedrohlich und Mimi riss ihre Augen panisch noch ein wenig weiter auf. Die Schwester grinste. „Wenn du nach den Ferien noch Managerin bist, werden es noch viel mehr Leute erfahren, also überleg dir gut, was du tust“, flüsterte sie, schenkte Oikawa ein strahlendes Lächeln, packte ihre Freundin, die beinahe so panisch aussah wie Mimi, am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Als keine der beiden mehr zu sehen war, schaute Oikawa auf seine Managerin hinunter. „Freunde von dir?“, wollte er ernst wissen und Mimi hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und steckte den mittlerweile durchweichten Zettel, samt Foto, schnell in ihren Rucksack, der ihr von der Schulter gerutscht war. Zittrig hob sie ihn hoch und machte ein paar Schritte an Oikawa vorbei, bevor er wieder nach ihrem Arm griff und sie zu sich umdrehte. „Was war eben los?“, wollte er besorgt wissen und schaute sie so durchdringen an, dass sie kurz davor war, ihm alles zu erzählen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. „Ist nicht wichtig“, murmelte sie und rannte dann beinahe in Richtung Schulausgang. „Hey! Warte!“ Oikawa rannte hinter ihr her und als er sie eingeholt und ein drittes Mal am Arm gepackt hatte, standen nun auch Kyotani und Iwaizumi um sie herum. „Was war los? Wenn du uns nichts sagst, können wir dir nicht helfen“, setzte Oikawa erneut an, doch Mimi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe- Könnt ihr Bescheid sagen, dass ich mich krank fühle und heute nicht komme?“, bat sie und hielt Iwaizumi ihre Schlüssel hin. Ihre Hand zitterte jedoch so heftig, dass sie ihn fallen ließ und er sich danach bücken musste. „Du musst es uns sagen, wenn es um deine Position als Managerin geht!“ Oikawas Stimme wurde nun lauter und er packte Mimi so fest bei den Schultern, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Mit einem knurren schubste Kyotani den Kapitän von ihr weg und baute sich zwischen ihm und Mimi auf. „Ich- Ich erzähle es euch- aber nicht jetzt! Übermorgen haben wir doch auch Training, oder? Obwohl Ferien sind? Anschließend kann ich es euch erzählen und dann meine Sachen zurückgeben“, erwiderte Mimi hektisch und mit viel zu hoher Stimme. Iwaizumi schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch die Managerin griff nach Kyotanis Arm und flüsterte: „Bring mich nach Hause“, bevor die beiden sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehten und das Schulgebäude verließen. Iwaizumi und Oikawa standen da wie vom Donner gerührt und machten sich erst auf den Weg zurück zum Training, als Mimi und Kyotani schon längst außer Sicht waren. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Oikawa und Iwaizumi stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war eine tiefe Falte zu sehen. „Bis übermorgen warten, schätze ich“, murrte er.

Oikawa und Iwaizumi schafften es Herrn Irihata zu besänftigen, sodass Mimi beim samstäglichen Training keinen Ärger bekommen würde. Den anderen Teammitgliedern schilderten sie nach dem Training in der Umkleide grob die Situation, bzw. dass was sie davon wussten. Alle waren sich einig, dass sie ihrer Managerin helfen wollten. Der _Kragenbär_ gehörte jetzt schließlich zum Team.

Kyotani und Mimi mussten auf dem Heimweg kurz anhalten, weil Mimi nicht weiterlaufen konnte. Kyotani wurde seinerseits etwas panisch, weil er ganz sicher nicht die beste Adresse war, wenn jemand Trost brauchte. Außerdem hatte er noch nie ein Mädchen weinen sehen. Nachdem er seiner besten Freundin ein wenig planlos ein Wasser und einen Schokoriegel aus einem Automaten gekauft hatte, konnten sie auch irgendwann weitergehen. Sie erklärte ihm was passiert war und konnte ihn mit Müh und Not davon abhalten umzudrehen und die beiden Mädchen, samt Bruder, ausfindig zu machen. „Ich will keinen Ärger“, nuschelte Mimi. „Ich glaube das liegt jetzt nicht mehr in deiner Hand“, gab Kyotani ehrlich zurück und hätte sich danach am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Doch Mimi nahm seine Worte relativ gefasst auf. „Das stimmt. Dann übermorgen Augen zu und durch. Ich erzähle es, gebe meine Managerinnensachen ab und in den Pausen kannst du ja auf mich aufpassen“, sagte sie und klang beinahe wieder fröhlich. Ihre Miene erinnerte ihn an Oikawa und das gruselte ihn. „Hast du dich entschuldigt?“, wollte sie plötzlich von ihm wissen und er rieb sich den Nacken. „Ja. Deshalb konnte Yahaba erst so spät erzählen, dass du völlig außer dir warst und weggelaufen bist. Sonst hätten wir dich schon viel eher gefunden. Ich hätte wissen sollen wo du warst“, antwortete Kyotani und Mimi legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Das ist gut. Wie hat er reagiert?“, unterbrach sie ihn und ließ nicht zu, dass er das Thema zurück auf sie lenkte. „Yahaba? Er hat es angenommen, aber er war auch völlig im Stress, weil er uns von dir erzählen wollte. Also weiß ich nicht, ob es gilt“, murrte er, doch Mimi winkte ab. „Es gilt und ab Morgen du gehst wieder zum Training!“, ermahnte sie ihn und er seufzte. „Kommst du morgen?“, fragte er kleinlaut und Mimi schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen mache ich blau. Das würde ich nicht aushalten und es ist eh nur ein kurzer Tag wegen den Ferien und den Prüfungsergebnissen… Samstag sehen wir uns dann…“

Am Freitag bekamen alle Schüler Japans ihre Klausurergebnisse mitgeteilt. Yahaba bekam die Erlaubnis Mimi eine Nachricht zu schicken, dass sie alle Klausuren bestanden hatte. Auch Aya und die anderen Managerinnen der Karasuno waren durch alle Prüfungen durchgekommen. Selbst Tanaka und Nishinoya waren durch alles durchgekommen. Kageyama und Hinata waren leider jeweils durch eine Klausur durchgefallen, was bedeutete, dass sie am Samstag, dem Abreisetag zum Trainingscamp, zur Schule mussten, um die durchgefallenen Prüfungen zu wiederholen. Tanaka versprach, dass er persönlich einen Weg finden würde, die zwei nach Tokyo zu schaffen.

Mimi hatte es nicht über sich gebracht Aya, Kei oder irgendwem außer Kyotani von der Konfrontation zu erzählen. Deshalb konnte Aya sich am Samstagmorgen ganz darauf konzentrieren ihr Team (Minus Kageyama und Hinata) sicher in den Bus zu kriegen, den Herr Takeda mit den Spenden, die Yachi gesammelt hatte, mieten konnte. Aya saß neben Yachi, vor Kei und Yamaguchi, während Kiyoko, sehr zu Tanakas und Nishinoyas Missmut, neben Coach Ukai Platz gefunden hatte. Nachdem sie schon fast eine Stunde gefahren waren, erzählte Tanaka plötzlich, dass seine große Schwester Saeko Kageyama und Hinata mit ihrem Auto nach Tokyo fahren würde, sobald die zwei in der Schule fertig waren. Aya und Nishinoya freuten sich über diese Neuigkeit besonders. Tanakas beste Freunde hatten beide eine große Schwäche für seine Schwester oder die „originale Tanaka“, wie Aya sie gerne, mit einem Augenzwinkern zu ihrem besten Freund, nannte.

Nach einer langen Fahrt kamen die Karasuno-Schüler endlich bei der Nekoma Oberschule an und stiegen aus dem Bus. Nishinoya und Tanaka waren mal wieder voller Energie, während Aya sich erstmal ausgiebig strecken musste, weil ihr die lange Fahrt noch in den Gliedern steckte. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, wie dicht sie bei den beiden Kapitänen stehen geblieben war, bis Kuroo ihr plötzlich einen Arm um die Schultern legte. „Na? Hast du die Fahrt gut überstanden? Wo habt ihr eigentlich die anderen gelassen? Ich meine ich werde mich nicht beschweren, dass ihr dafür noch ein Mädchen mitgebracht habt, aber ich glaube Kenma wird etwas enttäuscht sein, dass ihr Hinata zu Hause gelassen habt“, fing er an und Aya kam überhaupt nicht dazwischen um ihm eine Antwort auf seine vielen Fragen zu geben. „Hinata und Kageyama kommen nach. Sie mussten noch eine Klausur wiederholen“, antwortete sie, nachdem Kuroo endlich still war und neugierig auf sie hinunterschaute. „Ach so ist das“, erwiderte er und brüllte dann vor Lachen. Aya nutzte diesen Moment, um seinen Arm von ihren Schultern zu nehmen und hinüber zu Tanaka und Yamamoto zu gehen. Sie hatte kurz in Daichis Gesicht geschaut, der hinter ihr und Kuroo gestanden hatte. Aya war seinem zornigen Blick schnell ausgewichen und hatte sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, da sie auch gar nicht wissen wollte, was sein Problem war.

Yamamoto hatte Yachi wohl schon kennengelernt, da er auf dem Boden kniete und Tanaka mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Bewunderung anschaute. „Yamamoto- _san_! Wie geht es dir?“, begrüßte Aya den Nekoma-Spieler freundlich und zog ihn am Arm wieder auf die Füße. Sein Gesicht leuchtete sofort Feuerrot und er brachte nur ein paar schwer zu deutende Grunz- und Fiepslaute zu Stande. Aya störte sich daran nicht, sondern hakte sich bei ihm unter und schaute ihn auffordernd an. „Wo geht’s lang?“, fragte sie und wartete geduldig, bis Yamamoto wieder einen Gedanken fassen konnte. „D-Da lang! Die anderen warten schon!!“, rief er viel zu laut und begleitete Aya, Tanaka und Nishinoya dann zu der großen Sporthalle seiner Schule.

Vor der Halle warteten bereits Kiyoko, Yachi und vier andere Mädchen, die offenbar die Managerinnen, der anderen Teams waren. Sie winkten Aya zu sich heran und Yamamoto folgte den anderen Jungs, mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf die Mädchen, in die Halle. „Das sind die Managerinnen der anderen Teams“, begann Kiyoko, nachdem Yachi sich bei Aya eingehakt hatte. „Ich bin Tsukishima Aya, die Managerin aus der zweiten Klasse der Karasuno“, stellte Aya sich vor und die anderen lächelten sie an. „Wir sind die Managerinnen der Fukurodani Oberschule. Ich heiße Suzumeda Kaori und das hier ist Shirofuku Yukie“, sagte ein großes Mädchen, mit einem hohen hellen Pferdeschwanz freundlich und Yukie schenkte Aya ein breites Grinsen. „Ich heiße Miyanoshita Eri von der Ubugawa Oberschule“, stellte sich das Mädchen im gelben T-Shirt aufgeregt vor. Sie erinnerte Aya ein wenig an Yachi. „Und ich bin die Managerin der Shinzen Oberschule, Otaki Mako, freut mich“, stellte sich nun auch die letzte der Vier vor, die sowohl die Ärmel ihres Shirts, als auch die Beine ihrer Hose hochgekrempelt hatte. „Da hast du Yamamoto aber eben übel mitgespielt, du hast nicht nur mit ihm geredet, sondern ihn auch noch angefasst“, grinste Yukie Aya an, die darauf ein wenig erschrocken reagierte. „Ich glaube mit mir hat er noch nie auch nur ein Wort gewechselt“, überlegte Eri und wirkte beinahe enttäuscht. Kiyoko kicherte. „Aya ist eher so der _Kumpeltyp_ , die meisten Jungen kommen damit ganz gut klar“, erklärte sie nachdenklich und Aya lachte verlegen auf.

Die sieben Mädchen unterhielten sich noch etwas und erzählten sich von ihren Teams. So erfuhren sie, dass die Ubugawa besonders viel Wert auf Aufschläge legte, die Spielzüge der Shinzen unglaublich gut aufeinander abgestimmt waren und das Ass der Fukurodani, Bokuto Kotarou, zu den besten vier Assen des Landes auf Oberschulniveau gehörte. Aya hatte gerade lachend festgestellt, dass die Karasuno wohl keine so faszinierenden Sachen von sich behaupten könnte, als ein Junge neben ihr auftauchte. Er war groß, so wie fast alle Jungen hier, hatte kurze dunkle Haare und schmale, funkelnde Augen. Er wirkte sehr ruhig und irgendwie mysteriös. „Ich will euch nicht stören, aber Bokuto- _san_ hat schon wieder seine Tasche verlegt. Hattest du sie nicht vorhin irgendwo hingelegt, wo wir sie wiederfinden würden, Kaori- _san_?“, sprach er die größere der beiden Fukurodani Managerinnen an und Aya konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Kaori seufzte genervt auf. „Eure Taschen sind doch längst in den Klassenräumen! Was braucht er denn, dass er es nicht mit in die Sporthalle gebracht hat?“, hakte sie nach und Akaashi zuckte die Achseln. „Dann ist es sein Problem“, stellte er fest und wollte gerade wieder gehen, da hielt Yukie ihn am Arm fest. „Sei nicht so unhöflich“, rügte sie ihn und stellte ihn dann mit einem wissenden Grinsen vor. „Das ist Akaashi Keiji, er ist unser Zuspieler und Vize-Kapitän“, erklärte Yukie und Akaashi nickte kurz in die Runde. „Wir sind die Managerinnen der Karasuno. Ich heiße Shimizu Kiyoko, das ist Yachi Hitoka, unser Neuzugang und das hier ist Tsukishima Aya“, übernahm Kiyoko das Sprechen für ihre Kolleginnen. „H-Hallo!“, stotterte Yachi und errötete ein Wenig. Aya brachte überhaupt kein Wort heraus. Sie gab ein dumpfes Gurgeln von sich und beschied sich dann damit zu Akaashi hinauf zu lächeln. Er erwiderte das Lächeln unsicher und joggte dann schnell zurück in die Halle. Als er außer Sicht war lehnte Aya sich verzweifelt auf Yachis Schulter. „Oh mann, ich bin so doof“, jammerte sie und die Tokioter Managerinnen kicherten. „Er wäre schon ein Fang, was?“, seufzte Mako verständnisvoll und schaute auf die Tür, hinter der Akaashi verschwunden war. „Wie bitte?“, rief Aya erschrocken, in einem Versuch die Wahrheit zu vertuschen. „Versuch’s nicht Schätzchen“, grinste Yukie und Eri fügte etwas freundlicher: „Wir stehen alle auf ihn“, hinzu. Die drei Mädchen der Karasuno schauten die anderen vier neugierig an. „Wenn wir doch bloß eine Chance hätten“, seufzte Mako und hakte sich nun freundschaftlich bei Aya unter. „Wie meinst du das?“, wollte Aya verwirrt wissen und Yukie lachte. „Wir glauben er ist schwul“, erklärte die kleinere der Fukurodani Managerinnen. „Wie kommt ihr darauf?“, hakte Yachi nach und nun war es Kaori die antwortete: „Achte mal drauf, wie er unseren Kapitän und Ass anschaut“, erklärte sie und klang ebenfalls ein wenig enttäuscht. „Naja, es gibt hier ja auch noch genug andere Jungen und eigentlich sind wir ja eh hier, damit sich unsere Idioten sportlich verbessern“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und zog Yachi an der Hand in die Halle, wo das Karasuno-Team sich bereits fast vollständig aufgewärmt hatte.

Mimi kam kurz vor knapp in der Turnhalle an. Es graute ihr noch mehr ihre Schulkameraden zu sehen, als Herrn Irihata unter die Augen zu treten. Es war Glück im Unglück, dass sie die letzten zwei Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte und sich das dunkel unter ihren Augen abzeichnete. Sie sah so ausgelaugt aus, dass Herr Irihata nicht weiter nachfragte, als sie im sagte, dass die Klausuren sie so fertig gemacht hatten, dass sie sich die letzten zwei Tage krank gefühlt hatte.

In Tokyo musste das Team der Karasuno leider feststellen, dass sie selbst zwar auch gut waren, die Teams dieses Bezirks aber einfach auf einem höheren Niveau spielten. Sie verloren jeden Satz und mussten die Tauch-Strafrunden nach jedem Spiel durchführen. Aya, Yachi und Kiyoko beobachteten _ihre_ _Jungs_ mitfühlend. Da ging plötzlich die Tür der Turnhalle auf und der blonde Kopf einer jungen Frau schaute herein. „ _Nahahaha_! Wusste ich doch, dass wir noch rechtzeitig da sind!“, rief sie und breitete die Arme aus, um Aya aufzufangen, die auf sie zu gerannt war. „Saeko- _neesan_!!!“, brüllte sie und fiel der älteren Schwester ihres besten Freundes um den Hals. „Na so eine Begrüßung gefällt mir, Aya- _chan_! Es hat sich jetzt schon gelohnt zu kommen“, verkündete sie nicht minder laut und sofort konnten alle sehen, dass Saeko ein Tanaka war. Saeko begrüßte kurz ihren Bruder, bevor sie sich zu den Karasuno-Mädchen gesellte und mit ihnen plauderte. Kageyama und Hinata wärmten sich schnell auf, um beim letzten Spiel gegen die Shinzen Oberschule mitmachen zu dürfen. Dieses, das neunte Spiel des Tages, war dann auch das einzige, was die Karasuno am Samstag gewinnen sollte. Der _schräge_ _Aufsteiger_ der beiden Erstklässler überrumpelte die Spieler der Shinzen so sehr, dass sie es während des einen Satzes nicht schafften ihn komplett abzuwehren.

Die fünf Teams räumten noch gemeinsam die Halle auf und aßen zusammen in der Nekoma-Mensa zu Abend. Aya, hatte sich kurz nach Ende des letzten Spiels ihres Teams verabschiedet und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht eine Freundin aus der Grundschule zu treffen. Sie war während ihrer Mittelschulzeit nach Tokyo gezogen und Aya hatte die Erlaubnis aller Erwachsenen erhalten sich mit ihrer Freundin zu treffen.

An der AOBA Johsai zog das Training an Mimi vorbei, sodass sie sich kaum an irgendetwas davon erinnern konnte, doch heute rügte sie nicht mal der Coach für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit und als Oikawa am Ende verkündete, dass sich nun teambildende Maßnahmen anschließen würden, schienen die beiden Trainer erleichtert, dass, was auch immer los war, von den Schülern selbst geklärt werden würde. Mimi überlegte einen Moment Hals über Kopf ebenfalls aus der Halle zu stürmen, da tauchte Kyotani neben ihr auf. Sie schauten sich kurz an, dann stieß Mimi einen genervten Seufzer aus. „Schon gut, ich bleibe ja“, murrte sie und Oikawa, der den kleinen Austausch mitangesehen hatte, schaute verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her. „Wenn das geklärt ist- Lasst uns rausgehen! Iwa- _chan_ und ich haben heute morgen für alle Milchbrötchen gekauft“, rief er und scheuchte seine Kameraden, wie eine Schar Hühner vor sich her. Kyotani blieb die ganze Zeit an Mimis Seite, wofür sie ihm sehr dankbar war. Das Volleyballteam schlenderte hinüber zum Leichtathletikplatz der AOBA Johsai und machte es sich dort auf den Steintribünen gemütlich. Mimi hatte sich auf die zweite Stufe fallen lassen und Kyotani hatte sich neben ihren rechten Fuß gesetzt. Wäre die Situation nicht so angespannt gewesen, hätte bestimmt Hanamaki oder Oikawa einen Witz über das _Schoßhündchen_ des _Kragenbären_ gemacht, doch selbst die beiden erkannten, dass so etwas gerade nicht angebracht war. Hanamaki, Matsukawa und Iwaizumi setzten sich hinter Mimi, während Oikawa mit ein wenig Abstand zu ihr, auf ihrer linken Seite saß. Yahaba saß auf ihrer anderen Seite und Watari, sowie die beiden Erstklässler lehnten ihnen gegenüber am Zaun zwischen Zuschauerbereich und Rennbahn. Sie warteten einen Augenblick, bis das Jungenfußballteam fertig gelaufen war und sich nun zum Dehnen auf dem Feld in der Mitte des Platzes traf. Kyotani hatte sein Brötchen bereits aufgegessen und auch Oikawa knüllte bereits sein leeres Papier zusammen. Wortlos gab Mimi ihr Brot, dass sie auf keinen Fall runterbekommen konnte, an den Kapitän weiter. „Willst du gar nicht selbst-“, setzte er an, doch sie winkte ab. „Du isst das doch gerne, oder? Und ich bin euch jetzt ja eine Erklärung schuldig… die wird etwas länger dauern“, erwiderte die Managerin und wich den Blicken der Jungen aus. „Dankeschön“, sagte Oikawa leise und Mimi schaffte es nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Während sie noch mit sich rang und nach den richtigen Worten suchte, konzentrierten die anderen sich auf ihren Snack, oder das Unkraut, dass sich zwischen den Steinplatten hervorkämpfte. „Also“, begann Mimi, erstickte aber fast an ihrem ersten Wort und musste nochmal tief Luft holen. „Ich- Ich muss ein bisschen weit ausholen, damit das alles einen Sinn macht und ich hoffe, dass ihr möglichst offen und vorurteilsfrei versucht zuzuhören“, machte sie eine kleine Einleitung und wagte nur einen kurzen Blick zu Oikawa hinüber. Er nickte ernst. Es war keine falsche Freundlichkeit in seinem Blick, er machte auch keinen Versuch die Stimmung mit einem Witz aufzulockern und Mimi war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, verschlang ihre Finger ineinander und begann dann ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. „Ich muss leider bis zu meinem ersten Tag hier an der AOBA Johsai zurückgehen. Ich bin hier an die Schule gekommen und hatte auf eine Art Neuanfang gehofft. In der Mittelschule bin ich auch öfter mal mit ein paar Leuten angeeckt, aber das spielt jetzt ja auch gar keine Rolle- Jedenfalls kannte ich hier niemanden und war total froh, als meine damalige Sitznachbarin mich angesprochen hat und wir Freundinnen geworden sind. Sie hieß Sato Sarana. Wir sind schnell sehr eng geworden und haben fast alles zusammen gemacht. Ihre Freundinnen, die sie noch aus der Mittelschule kannte, tolerierten mich. Das reichte mir aber auch vollkommen, weil es für mich nur darum ging Zeit mit Sarana zu verbringen. Im Sommer, also fast genau vor einem Jahr, wurde aus unserer Freundschaft dann etwas mehr. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr genau, wie wir draufgekommen sind, aber ich glaube Sarana hatte bei mir einen _Girls-Love_ -Manga gefunden und mich danach gefragt. Ich hab ihr dann gesagt, dass ich schon seit fast zwei Jahren gewusst hatte, dass ich Bi bin“, Mimi zögerte kurz, wagte es aber nicht jemanden anzuschauen und beeilte sich dann fortzufahren. „Das heißt ich verliebe mich in Menschen, unabhängig von ihrem Geschlecht –zumindest ist das für mich so- und in Sarana war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt längst verliebt. Ich hatte es ihr damals allerdings nicht gleich gesagt, aber ich glaube sie hat es bereits geahnt. Und ich hatte Glück. Sie hat nicht nur meine Bisexualität respektiert, mich nicht vor irgendwem geoutet, sondern sogar meine Gefühle erwidert. Wir waren fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Heimlich. Ihre Eltern durften davon nichts wissen und meine Eltern respektieren meine Privatsphäre. Bei ihren Freundinnen waren wir uns unsicher. Aber es war eine schöne Zeit.“ Jetzt lächelte Mimi sogar. Wehmütig seufzte sie und sprach dann weiter zu ihren Händen. „Wir hatten Pläne nach der Schule zusammen nach Tokyo zu gehen, zu studieren und uns für die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe einzusetzen“, sie kicherte kurz bei der Erinnerung daran. „Ich war davon überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen würden. Ich liebte sie so sehr und den Plan mich in Tokyo selbst zu verwirklichen hatte ich ohnehin vorher schon gehabt. Dann ging das erste Schuljahr zu Ende und Sarana trennte sich von mir“, erzählte die Managerin und schaute zum ersten Mal auf. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Kindaichi erschrocken die Augen aufriss und Kunimi einen traurigen Seufzer ausstieß. „Sie sagte sie sei sich nicht mehr sicher. Während wir zusammen waren, hatte sie sich als lesbisch identifiziert. Nun überlegte sie, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch heterosexuell war. Ich wusste nicht vorher der plötzliche Wandel kam und in dem Moment fragte ich nicht nach. Ich war verletzt und hatte Angst, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein wollte. Ich-“, Mimis Stimme brach und sie schluckte schwer. „Vor den Ferien sagte sie mir zu, dass wir Freundinnen bleiben würden und ich war erleichtert und konnte die Ferien beinahe genießen. Sofern das mit einem gebrochenen Herzen geht. Wir sahen uns in den zwei Wochen nicht und erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, aber als ich sie auch in der Schule nicht finden konnte, bekam ich Angst. Vielleicht wollte sie mich doch gar nicht mehr in ihrem Leben haben? An dem Tag, als ich _ausgerastet_ bin, hat sie mich in der Mittagspause angerufen und mir alles erklärt“, wieder machte Mimi eine kleine Pause und spürte Yahaba neben sich hin und her rutschen. „Sie war seit den Ferien nicht mehr in Miyagi gewesen, sondern lebt jetzt bei ihren Großeltern. Das sind ca. 4 Stunden von hier. Ihre Eltern haben herausgefunden, dass sie eine Beziehung mit mir geführt hat. Sie haben sie davon überzeugt, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht, sich das alles nur eingebildet hat und am besten zu ihren Großeltern aufs Land sollte- als ob es hier Stadt wäre“, Mimi schnaubte verächtlich und versuchte zu überspielen, wie verletzt sie war. „Sarana wollte sich trotzdem noch mal von mir verabschieden. Sie erzählte mir auch, wie ihre Eltern von uns erfahren hatten. Ein Mitschüler, der Sarana schon lange mochte, hat es ihnen _erzählt_ \- erzählt ist vielleicht etwas untertrieben, er hat ihnen ein Foto gezeigt. Er ist ihr offenbar gefolgt, hat uns bei einem Date beobachtet und fotografiert, wie wir uns geküsst haben“, jetzt zitterte ihre Stimme so heftig, dass sie es nicht mehr verbergen konnte und ihre Augen brannten. „Ich wusste wer er war. Ich hatte ihm schon mal gesagt, dass er sich von ihr fernhalten solle, weil er ihr _Nein_ nicht verstanden zu haben schien“, fügte Mimi mit einem bösen Zischen hinzu und rieb sich kurz mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. „Und deswegen hast du ihm damals eine verpasst? Kann ich gut verstehen“, murmelte Kindaichi und erntete böse Blicke von den älteren Jungen. Mimi schaute ihn jedoch voller Wärme an. „Danke, das ist lieb“, erwiderte sie leise, räusperte sich dann und führte ihre Geschichte fort, es ging schließlich noch weiter. „Dann wurde ich euch aufs Auge gedrückt und den größten Teil meines Lebens in der Zwischenzeit kennt ihr, bis dann- Bis- Am Donnerstag lag ein Zettel in diesem Buchhalte-dingens unter meinem Tisch. Ein Foto war darin. _Das_ _Foto_ \- und die Nachricht ich solle nach dem Unterricht zu meiner und Kyotanis Bank kommen. Scheiß Stalker. Ich war da und dann kamen diese zwei Mädchen. Die kleine Schwester des Typens und- ich glaube ihre Freundin hat nur mitgemacht, weil sie Angst hat, dass ich mich an unserem Kapitän vergreifen könnte- Jedenfalls haben sie mich beleidigt, mir gesagt, dass sie mich _outen_ wollen, wenn ich nicht meine Position als Managerin abgeben würde, weil-“, Mimis Stimme, die wieder fester geworden war, begann nun wieder zu zittern. Die Tränen drohten überzulaufen. „-weil ich _glücklich_ wirkte“, sie spuckte die letzten Worte förmlich vor ihre Füße und wischte sich dann über die Augen. Ein schwacher Versuch die Tränen wieder zurück zu drängen. Kyotani, der die ganze Zeit über nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, legte seine Wange an ihr Knie und schloss mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen die Augen. Ein leiser Schluchzer entfuhr Mimi und schüttelte ihren ganzen Körper. „Ich weiß nicht, was mir mehr zu schaffen macht, dass sie bereit sind mich- _mein_ _Leben_ \- in Gefahr zu bringen, indem sie allen erzählen, dass ich- Oder, dass es ihnen gegen den Strich geht, dass ich _glücklich_ war. Darf ich nicht mal einen einzigen Freund haben?“, schluchzte sie und berührte bei ihrem letzten Satz kurz Kyotanis Kopf, bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen verbarg. „Aber wir sind doch alle deine Freunde! Wir sind ein Team! Und Freunde! War es das was sie meinten, ob wir es wüssten? Diese“, echauffierte Oikawa sich und wurde immer lauter. Mimi nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass er vor Zorn sogar aufgestanden war. „Setzt dich wieder hin, _Shittykawa_! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für ‘ne Show“, fuhr Iwaizumi ihn an und trat ihn in den Hintern. „Das ist keine Show! Selbstverständlich, werden wir Mimi- _chan_ beistehen!“, blaffte Oikawa zurück, wurde jedoch diesmal von Hanamaki unterbrochen. Er schupste Oikawa etwas unsanft aus dem Weg, setzte sich neben Mimi und legte einen Arm um sie. Die Worte des Kapitäns und die plötzliche, freundliche Berührung gaben der Managerin den Rest. Jetzt haltlos schluchzend lehnte sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an Hanamaki, der nun beide Arme um sie schlang und sie ein wenig hin und her wiegte. Die anderen Teammitglieder fingen an sich zu beraten, in Mimis Kopf kam es jedoch nicht an. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Konzentration um sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich wieder so sehr unter Kontrolle, dass sie ein „Danke“, herausbrauchte und Hanamaki ein schwaches Lächeln schenken konnte. „Es ist gut, dass du uns davon erzählt hast. Das war sehr mutig von dir“, sagte Yahaba und reichte Mimi ein Taschentuch. Sie putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. „Genau! Und wir gehen jetzt direkt zu einem Lehrer! Das ist Illegal, was die beiden und der Bruder da gedreht haben“, verkündete Hanamaki plötzlich laut und Mimi zuckte heftig zusammen. „Nein“, erwiderte sie leise, doch der Drittklässler schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. „Sei nicht albern! Das muss geklärt werden!“, bestand er darauf und griff mit seiner linken Hand unter Mimis Knie. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und stieß dann einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er sie auf seine Arme hob und Anstalten machte sie zum Schulgebäude zurück zu tragen. „Lass sie runter, Makki- _chan_!“, befahl Oikawa, bevor Mimi die Kraft finden konnte sich weiter zu wehren. Die Stimme des Kapitäns war so ernst, wie die meisten des Teams ihn noch nie gehört hatten und es reichte aus, um Hanamaki zu überzeugen. In sich hineingrummelnd setzte er Mimi vorsichtig wieder auf der Tribüne ab. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte er die anderen an. „Und was sollen wir dann machen? Wir können das ja kaum so weiterlaufen lassen“, hakte er nach. „Wenn Mimi- _chan_ nicht zu einem Lehrer gehen will, kannst du sie nicht zwingen! Ich denke auch, dass wir jemanden von der Schule einschalten sollten, aber-“, begann Oikawa und legte Mimi eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich will keine Probleme machen“, sagte Mimi und putzte sich erneut die Nase. „Jetzt hör mal zu“, setzte Iwaizumi an, doch Mimi, die endlich ihre Stimmte vollständig wiedergefunden hatte, hob die Arme in die Luft. „Nein! Ihr hört mir zu! Ich bin froh es euch erzählt zu haben und ich bin dankbar, wie ihr reagiert! Aber- ich kann nicht“, verkündete sie und fing dann wieder an zu weinen. „Okay, okay! Was haltet ihr davon-“ Oikawa hatte immer noch eine Hand auf Mimis Schulter und offenbar eine neue Idee. „Während der Ferien ist Mimi- _chan_ ja erstmal sicher und danach, können wir ja auch auf sie aufpassen und gucken ob etwas passiert- vielleicht trauen sie sich ja gar nicht! Wir können nach den Ferien immer noch mit einem Lehrer sprechen“, erklärte Oikawa und Mimi nickte so heftig, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen. „Ja, bitte, lasst uns erstmal warten! Ich- ich muss nochmal darüber nachdenken“, pflichtete sie dem Kapitän bei und atmete tief durch, um auch das letzte Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben. „Wir haben doch Training während den Ferien. Ich überlege mir was und erzähle es euch dann, ja? Ich wäre- wäre sehr dankbar, wenn ich mir euren Rat holen könnte und falls- falls ich mit einem Lehrer sprechen muss, kann ja vielleicht jemand von euch mitkommen…?“, bat sie und bekam sofort lauthals Versicherungen, dass das ganze Team bereit sei sie zu unterstützen und alles für sie zu tun. Das entlockte ihr dann sogar ein echtes Lächeln.

In Tokyo war Daichi am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und das schlimmste war, dass ihn niemand ernst zu nehmen schien. Es war schon spät, stockfinster draußen, alle waren geduscht, aber Aya war immer noch nicht zurück. „Sie ist doch bei ihrer Freundin, die haben sich bestimmt viel zu erzählen, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen“, versuchte Sugawara seinen Freund und Kapitän zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. „Aber hat sie euch gesagt, wie sie zurückkommt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und sie kennt sich hier nicht aus!“, blaffte er zurück und Sugawara hob abwehrend die Hände. „Yumi- _san_ wird schon auf sie aufpassen“, gab Kei beinahe gelangweilt zu bedenken, doch auch er wurde von Daichi angefahren. „Hat sie dir vielleicht Bescheid gesagt, wann sie zurückkommt? Sorgst du dich gar nicht um sie? Du bist schließlich ihr Bruder!“, fuhr er ihn an und auch Kei machte nun Anstalten aus der Schusslinie zu verschwinden, da ging die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf, in dem die männlichen Schüler der Karasuno und Nekoma übernachteten. Die Managerinnen und Saeko teilten sich das Zimmer nebenan. „Liebe Grüße von Yumi- _chan_ , Kei! Sie hätte dich echt gerne gesehen“, flötete Aya und durchquerte den Raum, um Kei eine kleine Tüte mit einem Geschenk von Yumi zu geben. „Wo warst du so lange?“, rief Daichi daraufhin so laut, dass Aya einen Sprung machte und Inouka auf die Hand trat. Entschuldigend tätschelte sie ihm den Kopf und der Nekoma-Erstklässler winkte verängstigt ab. Daichi war extrem angsteinflößend, wenn er sauer war und jetzt war er sauer. Aya, die nicht verstand, wieso er sie so zornig anfunkelte, verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich war bei meiner Freundin, was ihr alle genau wusstet“, erwiderte sie beinahe feindselig. „Und ist dir klar wie spät es ist? Wieso hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du später kommst? Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können?“, brüllte er und Aya stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen. Alle anderen beobachteten die beiden wie erstarrt, als nun auch die Managerin anfing zu schreien. „Ich weiß genau wie spät es ist und ich habe sehr wohl Bescheid gesagt! Wenn du es genau wissen willst, habe ich den letzten Bus verpasst und mein Handy war alle, also habe ich von Yumi zu Hause bei Herrn Takeda angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass ihre Eltern mich mit dem Auto zurückbringen! Genau das haben sie getan und ich habe mich schon längst bei Herrn Takeda und Coach Ukai zurückgemeldet! Was genau ist also dein Problem?!“ Ein Muskel an Daichis Wange zuckte. In seinen Augen konnte Aya sehen, dass er wusste, dass er im Unrecht war, aber er konnte seine Gefühle im Moment wohl nicht beherrschen. „Und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ich bin schließlich der Kapitän! Ich bin verantwortlich für dich!“, rief er aufgebracht und Aya stieß ein gehässiges Lachen aus. „Wieso hätte ich es _dir_ sagen sollen?! Es geht dich nichts an! Und tu bitte nicht so, als würdest du dich für mich interessieren! Das haben wir doch schon längst geklärt! Was kümmert es dich, ob mir etwas passiert wäre? Du hattest deine Chance und jetzt geht es dich nichts an!“, fuhr Aya ihn so laut an, wie sie, außer Kei, noch nie jemand hatte brüllen hören. Daichi war erstarrt und Aya war mit wenigen Schritten zurück an der Tür. „Ich gehe jetzt duschen und dann schlafen. Muss ich mich zwischendurch melden, oder reicht es, wenn ich mein Handy neben dem Kopfkissen habe?“, schnauzte sie den Kapitän noch einmal an und schlug dann die Zimmertür hinter sich zu. Die Jungen konnten sie im Nebenzimmer rumwühlen hören und Kei beeilte sich, seiner Schwester zu folgen. „Sie hat das völlig missverstanden“, knurrte Daichi irgendwann und trat gegen sein Kissen. „Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher“, gab Kuroo todesmutig zu bedenken und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick des Karasuno-Kapitäns. Auch Daichi verließ nun wutschnaubend das Zimmer und Tanaka stupste Sugawara vorsichtig in die Seite. „Ich glaube du solltest ihm nachgehen“, gab er leise zu bedenken und ein wenig widerwillig folgte Sugawara ihm. „Bin ich froh, dass _ich_ nicht Daichis bester Freund bin“, stellte Asahi trocken und ehrlich fest und Nishinoya schnaubte belustigt auf. „Jetzt konnte ich die Verwandtschaft zwischen unseren Tsukishimas echt gut sehen. Mann, bin ich froh, dass Aya mich noch nie so zur Sau gemacht hat“, fügte Tanaka nicht minder nüchtern hinzu und das gesamte Zimmer stimmte ihm murmelnd zu.

Kei hatte Aya kurz vor dem Badezimmer eingeholt und angehalten. „Willst du mir jetzt endlich erzählen, was genau zwischen dir und Daichi vorgefallen ist? Denn es stimmt offenbar nicht, dass ihr kein Problem miteinander habt“, drängte er seine Schwester, die ihn mit feuchten Augen anfunkelte. „Schön! Dann klopf dir mal auf die Schulter, du hast Recht gehabt! Daichi hat mir einen Korb geben, also ist er der letzte der ein Recht hat-“, begann Aya mit immer noch viel zu lauter Stimme, doch Kei unterbrach sie. „Er hat was?“, fuhr er sie an und schüttelte ihre Schulter so heftig, dass sie ihn von sich wegstieß. „Er hat mir einen Korb geben! Zufrieden? Ich bin abgeblitzt und ich verstehe nicht, wieso das immer wieder eine Rolle spielt! Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!“, heulte Aya nun auf und schlug die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Kei starrte die Tür so lange fassungslos an, bis jemand ihn sanft zur Seite schob. Er schaute auf Kiyoko und Yachi hinunter. „Wir reden mit ihr, keine Sorge“, sagte Kiyoko sanft. Kei grunzte und ging mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer der Jungen. Als er die Tür aufstieß und hinter sich erstarb das Geflüster, dass zuvor den ganzen Raum erfüllt hatte. Drohend schaute Kei in die Runde und schnell zog Yamaguchi ihn in die Ecke, wo die beiden ihre Matratzen ausgebreitet hatten. „Reg dich nicht auf. Euer Gespräch war so laut, dass man nicht _nicht_ zuhören konnte“, flüsterte sein bester Freund. „Wehe irgendwer von euch spricht sie darauf an“, drohte Kei und alle nickten schnell mit den Köpfen.

Daichi und Sugawara kamen auch bald wieder zurück, sprachen aber nicht mehr mit den anderen Schülern. Kiyoko und Yachi hatten Aya beruhigen können und das Mädchenzimmer, Minus Saeko, die sich mit den Lehrern und Trainern so betrunken hatte, dass sie den dritten Weltkrieg verschlafen hätte, redete noch lange. Sie alle pflichteten Aya bei, dass sie im Recht sei und versprachen Daichi am nächsten Tag von ihr abzuschirmen.


	12. Erstmal abwarten

Am nächsten Tag war der vorerst letzte Tag des Trainingscamps in Tokyo, bevor es für die Karasuno wieder nach Hause ging. Sie freuten sich allerdings schon darauf am Ende des Monats erneut nach Tokyo zu fahren, um ein zweites, diesmal längeres Trainingscamp abzuhalten.

Aya wachte an diesem Morgen mit erheblich schlechter Laune auf, die relativ schnell in Verzweiflung umschlug. „Wenn ich jetzt rausgehen, lachen doch bestimmt alle über mich! Wenn wir gestern so laut rumgeschrien haben, wissen das doch jetzt auch alle von Fukurodani, Ubugawa und Shinzen“, jammerte sie und Yachi begann aus Solidarität zu zittern. „Niemand wird über dich lachen“, versuchte Kiyoko ihre Freundin zu beruhigen und rieb ihr mitfühlend über den Arm. „Dieser Daichi ist doch eindeutig im Unrecht, das können selbst unsere _Einzeller_ sehen!“, pflichtete Yukie ihr bei, doch Aya sah noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus. „Komm schon, Aya! Du bist doch eine starke, unabhängige Frau! Und glaubst du echt, dass wir irgendjemanden am Stück lassen würden, wenn er dir dumm kommt?“, verkündete Kaori etwas zu laut und Eri ließ ein erschrockenes Kichern hören. „Reg dich ab, Kaori“, ermahnte Mako sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann wandte sie sich allerdings auch grinsend an Aya: „Aber sie hat recht. Das ist dir klar, oder? Wir passen auf dich auf! Wir sitzen doch jetzt alle im selben Boot!“ Damit war Aya überzeugt und folgte ihren neuen und alten Freundinnen aus dem Mädchenzimmer und runter in die Mensa. Die Managerinnen aßen gemeinsam in der Küche, während sie das Essen für die Jungs zubereiteten, die bereits draußen um die Halle joggten.

Die Managerinnen gaben wirklich gut aufeinander acht. Kiyoko schlug Aya zu Beginn des Trainingstages laut vor, sich doch heute die Spieler von Fukurodani und Nekoma anzuschauen, was Coach Ukai unterstützte. So kam Aya gut darum herum Daichi auch nur anzuschauen. Während des ersten Spiels der Fukurodani gegen die Shinzen erzählte Yukie Aya alles was die über die Spieler der Fukurodani wissen und auch nicht wissen wollte. Kaori klinkte sich erst in der Pause richtig ins Gespräch ein und konnte so Bokuto nicht aufhalten, als der gut gelaunt zu Daichi hinüberging, der sich eigentlich auf sein nächstes Spiel vorbereitete. „Hey, Kapitän“, begrüßte Bokuto Daichi, der sich ihm fragend zuwandte. „Bei euch ging es ja gestern Abend ganz schön zur Sache! Ist denn jetzt wieder alles okay?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich und Daichis Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Das habt ihr mitbekommen?“, hakte er tonlos nach und Bokuto nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, doch. Vor allem als die Geschwister sich gestritten haben. Das hat ganz schön im Flur gehallt! Muss ja echt hart für sie sein- So als Managerin muss sie ja die ganze Zeit mit dir als Kapitän zusammenarbeiten“, plapperte der Kapitän der Fukurodani weiter und bei Daichi konnte man förmlich sehen, wie der Groschen langsam, aber laut fiel. Nun war auch ihm klar, dass alle Schüler dieses Trainingscamps wusste, dass er Aya zu Beginn des Jahres einen Korb geben hatte. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Tut mir leid, wenn wir euch gestört haben“, antwortete er hölzern und ausweichend. Bokuto winkte ab. „Ach was, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Oh- Yukippe! Was ist denn? Geht es weiter?“ Verwirrt schaute er auf Yukie hinunter, die ihm einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite gegeben hatte. „Zurück aufs Feld und hör auf zu tratschen! Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!“, fuhr sie ihn an und warf Daichi einen kurzen, abschätzigen Blick zu. „Yukippe! Du klingst schon wie Kaori!“, jammerte Bokuto, ließ aber endlich von dem anderen Kapitän ab und ging zurück zu seinem Team, wo Akaashi kopfschüttelnd auf ihn wartete.

Eri hatte die Fukurodani Managerin zum Glück auf die Situation aufmerksam gemacht und gleichzeitig Aya abgelenkt, sodass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Die beiden gingen hinüber zum Spiel der Ubugawa und Nekoma. Nachdem auch dieses Spiel erledigt war, ging Aya hinüber zu Inouka, um sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir gestern auf die Hand gestiegen bin! Ich hoffe es tut nicht mehr weh!“ Die anderen Ersatzspieler der Nekoma beobachteten die beiden neidisch, während Aya weiter auf den Erstklässler einredete und seine Hände fest in ihren hielt. „Ach was, Tsukishima- _san_! So schlimm war es gar nicht“, erwiderte Inouka verlegen. „Aya- _san_ , bitte. Sonst gibt es nur Verwirrung, wenn du mich rufst. Wenn du irgendwie mal Hilfe brauchst, weißt du auf wen du zählen kannst!“, versicherte sie ihm und Yamamoto, der sich gerade zu ihnen gesellen wollte, starb beinahe vor Neid.

Auch an der AOBA Johsai gab es diesen Sonntag wieder ein Training. Tatsächlich wurde das Volleyballtraining in den Ferien fast genauso regelmäßig fortgeführt wie zur Schulzeit. Sie mussten sich schließlich ausreichend auf das Frühlingsturnier konzentrieren. Denn das Ziel hieß wieder Karasuno und Shiratorizawa zu besiegen und dann nach Tokyo fahren zu dürfen!

„Könnten wir theoretisch auch zu einem Trainingscamp nach Tokyo fahren?“, fragte Mimi plötzlich Herrn Mizoguchi, der sie überrascht anschaute. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage und Mimi zuckte abwehrend die Schultern. „Meine Cousine, die Managerin des Karasuno-Teams, ist gerade in Tokyo. Die wurden eingeladen dort mit vier anderen Schulen aus der Präfektur Tokyo zu trainieren“, erzählte sie und der jüngere Coach nickte. „Wir wurden halt nicht eingeladen und können uns ja schlecht aufdrängen“, gab er zu bedenken und Mimi seufzte zustimmend. „Da haben Sie wohl recht. Trotzdem Schade. Das macht bestimmt Spaß!“

Das gesamte Team war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Mimi schon viel besser zu gehen schien. Die beiden Coaches wussten ja nicht was vorgefallen waren, es reichte ihnen aber zu sehen, dass ihr Team die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. Die Managerinnen hatte die vergangene Nacht viel nachgedacht und bereits einen Entschluss gefasst, den sie ihrem Team später mitteilen wollte.

In Tokyo war es Zeit für eine kleine Mittagspause. Aya musste einsehen, dass sie nun zu ihrem Team zurückkehren musste. Sie ging zusammen mit Kiyoko und Yachi die Onigiri für ihre Mannschaft holen. Als sie das Essen verteilten, schien Daichi eine Bewegung auf Aya zuzumachen, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Kei sich schon zwischen die beiden gedrängt und seiner Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Hast du genug getrunken? Es ist sehr heiß heute“, knurrte er sie beinahe an. Aya zuckte kurz die Achseln und schlang dann beide Arme um seine Mitte. Während die Geschwister miteinander sprachen, machte Daichi eine direkte Kehrtwende und ging zurück zu Sugawara. „Das war ja mal ein kläglicher Versuch mit ihr zu sprechen“, tadelte der seinen Kapitän, der ihn gereizt anzischte. „Halt die Klappe!“, raunzte Daichi und Sugawara hob mal wieder abwehrend beide Hände, in denen er jeweils einen _Onigiri_ hielt. „Ich sag’s ja nur“, murmelte er, wechselte aber gütiger Weise das Thema. So konnte Daichi sich wieder etwas beruhigen, bevor Aya persönlich seinen kleinen Frieden zerstörte. „Hey, Suga- _san_!“, rief sie zu den beiden Drittklässlern herüber und schaute kein einziges Mal zu Daichi, der sehr konzentriert sein Essen musterte. „Kannst du mir nochmal schicken, wann und wo genau wir uns morgen treffen? Ich will deine Freunde ja nicht warten lassen“, bat sie laut und die anderen Teammitglieder wandten sich entweder beschämt ab, oder um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. „Na klar, mache ich auf dem Heimweg!“, beeilte Sugawara sich zu erwidern, um sich dann wieder um Daichi zu kümmern, dessen Miene sich weiter verfinstert hatte.

„Hey, Oikawa- _san_? Können wir heute nochmal kurz _teambildende_ _Maßnahmen_ nach dem Training ansetzten? Ich habe heute Nacht noch etwas nachgedacht“, hatte Mimi den Kapitän während einer kurzen Pause gefragt und er hatte sich sofort darum gekümmert. Da Mimi ohnehin abschließen musste, schafften sie und Oikawa es so zu organisieren, dass die beiden Coaches es nicht mitbekommen mussten, dass sich ihr Team schon wieder zu einem Geheimtreffen versammelten.

„Gute Arbeit heute!“, lobte Oikawa seine Mannschaft, während sie sich alle um die Bank versammelten, auf der Mimi mit ihrem Notizbuch auf dem Schoß saß. Der Kapitän setzte sich zu ihren Füßen, ähnlich wie Kyotani es am Vortag getan hatte. Die anderen setzen sich den beiden gegenüber. „Ich wollte mich nochmal für gestern bedanken“, begann Mimi und Hanamaki winkte energisch ab. Sie musste grinsen, bevor sie damit herausrückte, was sie eigentlich erzählen wollte. „Ich habe gestern nochmal nachgedacht und dass ihr meintet, dass ihr mich unterstützen und zu mir stehen würdet, hat meinen Standpunkt ein wenig verändert- Ich muss euch jetzt nochmal fragen, ob ihr euch sicher seid, dass ihr euch _auf_ _meine_ _Seite_ stellen würdet, wenn _das_ rauskommt? Ich will niemanden erpressen oder so, ich muss es nur im Voraus wissen“, erklärte sie und _ihre_ _Jungs_ nickten. „Also ich bin ganz eindeutig auf deiner Seite und unser _tollwütiger_ _Hund_ hier sowieso“, erwiderte Oikawa ernst und Mimi lächelte auf ihn hinunter, was er nicht sehen konnte. „Danke“, flüsterte sie und berührte kurz seine Schulter, bevor Hanamaki sich zu Wort meldete. „Also ich bin auch dabei, aber ich glaube das sind die meisten hier“, sagte er und alle anderen Volleyballer stimmten ihm zu. Die Managerin war davon so gerührt, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen. „Dann habe ich mir einen Plan überlegt. Ich habe meine Eltern gefragt, was sie davon halten würden, wenn ich an der Schule _out_ wäre und sie haben mir ebenfalls versichert, dass sie mich unterstützen würden“, Mimi lächelte leicht, sprach dann aber ernst weiter. „Das ist vielleicht eine selbstsüchtige Entscheidung, aber ich würde es gerne drauf ankommen lassen. Wenn sie mich tatsächlich _outen_ , will ich es nicht abstreiten und den Kampf kämpfen. Im schlimmsten Fall, hassen mich weiterhin alle anderen außer euch. Im besten Fall stellen wir fest, dass die meisten unserer Mitschüler vernünftige Leute sind und es können sich noch mehr trauen und ehrlich sein“, erklärte sie ihren Plan und schaute etwas nervös in die Runde. „Das ist sehr mutig von dir, Mimi- _chan_ “, erwiderte Oikawa irgendwann und schaute zu ihr auf. Die beiden schauten sich kurz schweigend an, bis Iwaizumi den Moment unterbrach. „Also für mich ist das okay. Du musst uns dann nur wirklich bescheid sagen, wenn etwas ist“, schärfte er ihr ein und Mimi versprach es.

Heute brachte das gesamte Team sie nach Hause. Diese Zuwendung gab ihr ein merkwürdiges Hochgefühl, obwohl sie sich immer noch etwas gestresst und unter Druck gesetzt wurde. „Dann seid ihr jetzt offiziell _Alleys_ für uns LGBT+ Leute! Und wenn ich irgendwen von euch einen homophoben Witz oder ähnliches machen höre, mache ich euch persönlich fertig! Wenigstens bei uns soll niemand Angst haben müssen _out_ zu sein!“, sagte Mimi plötzlich und Hanamaki kicherte. „Ist doch klar“, versicherte ihr Matsukawa im Namen aller und Mimi grinste vor sich hin. „Dann ist ja alles geklärt und wir können wie immer sein.“

Als der Abend in Tokyo heranbrach, musste die Karasuno sich langsam wieder auf den Weg nach Miyagi machen. Tanaka und Nishinoya brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich vollständig von Yamamoto verabschiedet hatten und auch die drei Managerinnen hatten Schwierigkeiten sich von ihren neuen Freundinnen zu trennen. „Das wird toll, wenn ihr wiederkommt!“, freute sich Mako und Eri stimmte ihr lauthals zu. „Jetzt wo wir eure Nummern haben, werde ich sofort einen Gruppenchat erstellen“, verkündete Kaori und die sieben Mädchen umarmten sich fest.

Während der Busfahrt schickte Sugawara Aya tatsächlich erneut die Daten für den nächsten Tag und sie bereute es beinahe ein bisschen, dass sie ihn danach gefragt hatte. Sie hatte Daichi ärgern wollen, aber eigentlich graute es ihr vor dem Treffen am nächsten Tag.

Zurück an der Karasuno gingen Aya, Kei und Yamaguchi direkt nach Hause und bekamen nichts von dem Streit zwischen Kageyama und Hinata mit. Die zwei stritten sich so heftig, dass sie anfingen sich zu prügeln und Yachi Tanaka holen musste, um die zwei wieder auseinander zu kriegen. Es ging darum, dass Hinata nicht mehr die Augen bei seinen Angriffen schließen wollte. Offenbar hielt Kageyama dass zum einen für einen Vertrauensbruch und zum anderen Hinatas Können noch nicht für gut genug.


	13. Ratschläge und Entscheidungen

Am Montagmorgen bereute Aya es, Sugawara zu diesem Treffen zugesagt zu haben. Sie hatte Mimi abends noch eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie gut wieder in Miyagi angekommen waren und sie ihr etwas Wichtiges erzählen musste. Ihre Cousine hatte ihr mit einer ähnlichen Nachricht geantwortet und versprochen sich nach Ayas Treffen mit Sugawaras Freunden abzuholen.

Aya war etwas früh dran und wartete nervös auf die anderen. Sugawara hatte ihr gesagt, dass noch ein anderes Mädchen und zwei andere Jungen dabei sein würden. Als endlich alle da waren und sich vorgestellt hatten, gingen sie zunächst in eine Spielhalle. Obwohl es Ferien waren, war sie zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht allzu voll. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Aya sofort wieder alle Namen von Sugawaras Freunden vergessen hatte, fühlte sie sich beinahe wohl. Sie spielten ein paar Runden _Airhockey_ , ein Trommelspiel und Aya stand eine Weile vor den großen _Claw_ - _Machines_ mit den großen Evoli-Plüschtieren. Sie schaffte es gerade so einen von Sugawaras Freunden davon abzuhalten zu versuchen ihr eines der Stofftiere zu gewinnen. Damit fühlte sie sich wieder sehr unwohl und war froh, als es zu einer Eisdiele ging. Gedankenverloren bekam sie nicht allzu viel von den Gesprächen mit und hatte ihr Eis als erstes aufgegessen. Sie entschuldigte sich auf die Toilette und rief Mimi auf dem Handy an. „Aya? Was gibt’s? Wir sind doch erst später verabredet, oder?“, wollte Mimi besorgt wissen. „Ja, eigentlich schon, aber es ist mir irgendwie so unangenehm? Kannst du mich irgendwie früher hier rausholen?“, bat sie ihre Cousine und Mimi überlegte einen Augenblick. „Okay, ich ziehe mir kurz eine Hose an und wenn ich auf dem Weg bin, rufe ich dich an, okay?“, erwiderte sie und Aya konnte sie in ihrem Zimmer rumoren hören. „Okay, Danke“, sagte Aya kleinlaut und die beiden legten auf.

Ein wenig fahrig kam Aya von der Toilette zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Sugawara. Es dauerte nicht lange, da klingelte ihr Handy. Mimi rief sie an. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte sie an die anderen gerichtet und hob ab. „Hey, Aya! Ich weiß wir sind erst später verabredet, aber ich _muss_ dir unbedingt was erzählen! Persönlich! So schnell wie möglich! Können wir uns jetzt schon sehen?“, erklang Mimis laute Stimme aus ihrem Handy und Sugawara wandte sich dem jüngeren Mädchen zu. „Ich- Ich bin eigentlich noch mit Suga- _san_ unterwegs“, gab Aya kleinlaut zurück. Sie war keine besonders gute Schauspielerin. „Sag ihnen es tut mir leid, wir sehen uns in 10 Minuten an der Bushaltestelle, ja? Danke und Entschuldigung!“, erwiderte ihre Cousine und legte auf. Aya schaute entschuldigend zu Sugawara, der das ganze Gespräch hatte hören können. Er lächelte sie wissend an. „Kein Problem. Geh ruhig“, versicherte er ihr und Aya ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mimi außer Atem bei ihrer Cousine ankam und sie lachend in den Arm nahm. „Wir sehen aus wie Zwillinge“, kicherte sie und hielt sich dann die Seiten, die ihr nach dem Sprint ein wenig wehtaten. „Stimmt. Und dabei haben wir uns gar nicht abgesprochen“, erwiderte Aya, schaffte aber nur ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie trugen beide dunkle Jeans-Hotpants und Blau-Weiß-gestreifte Oberteile, Mimi ein Tanktop, Aya ein T-Shirt. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mir dahinten einen Bubble-Tea hole und wir uns dann gleich auf die Steintreppen vor den Park setzten?“, schlug Mimi vor, als sie nicht mehr nach Luft schnappte und Aya nur gedankenverloren in die Gegend gestarrt hatte. Ihre Cousine nahm den Vorschlag dankend an und wenig später saßen die beiden im Halbschatten auf den großen Stufen der Steinbänke, die um einen kleinen Platz herum errichtet waren, auf dem abends manchmal Straßenmusiker spielten.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten, deutete Mimi mit ihrem halbleeren Bubble-Tea auf ihre Cousine und musterte sie ernst. „Dann fang mal an. Du siehst so aus, als wenn eine Menge los wäre. Meine Geschichte kann warten“, forderte die kleinere der beiden auf und Aya seufzte schwer. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und fing dann an zu erzählen.

„Wir waren ja in Tokyo und da ist so schon echt viel, was ich dir erzählen will, aber ich bin auch mega mit Daichi aneinandergeraten und dass beschäftigt mich irgendwie am allermeisten“, begann Aya und ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Mimi rutschte instinktiv etwas dichter an sie heran und fing an auf ihrem Strohhalm herum zu kauen. „Ich hatte mich nach dem Training, zum Abendessen, mit Yumi getroffen. Das Team wusste Bescheid, die Lehrer wussten Bescheid, es war alles kein Problem! Dann wurde es spät und mein Handy hatte keinen Strom mehr, aber ich habe von Yumi zu Hause aus bei Herrn Takeda angerufen und gesagt, dass es später wird, aber Yumis Eltern mich zurück zur Schule fahren würden. Es war alles wunderbar und schön und dann kam ich zurück zur Nekoma. Ich habe mich bei den Lehrern zurückgemeldet und wollte nur Kei noch ein Geschenk von Yumi geben und dann hat mich Daichi voll angekackt“, erzählte Aya und ihre Stimme fing bei der Erinnerung an zu zittern. Mimi zog mitfühlend und gleichzeitig fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er hat mich angeschrien, ob mir klar sei wie spät es wäre, dass mir etwas hätte passieren können und dass ich ihm hätte Bescheid sagen müssen. Dann hab ich zurückgeschrien, dass ich mich bei den Lehrern gemeldet hatte und dass ihn nichts anginge was ich tun würde. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr genau was wir alles gesagt haben. Dann wollte ich duschen gehen und hab mich dann auf dem Flur noch mit Kei angebrüllt und dann wussten alle, dass ich am Anfang des Jahres von Daichi einen Korb bekommen habe“, machte sie weiter und Mimi rieb ihr mittlerweile mit einer Hand über den Rücken. „Es haben wirklich alle mitbekommen?“, hakte die kleinere der beiden nach und Aya vergrub kurz beschämt das Gesicht in den Händen. „Alle! Ausnahmslos! Richtig peinlich! Aber die anderen Managerinnen haben auf mich aufgepasst- von denen muss ich dir gleich auch noch erzählen- aber ich weiß nicht wie ich mich jetzt vor Daichi verhalten soll… Es ist super unangenehm! Ich hab schon überlegt aus dem Club auszusteigen“, gestand Aya und Mimi schaute sie erschrocken an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du willst dich wirklich wegen _ihm_ den Club verlassen, oder?“ Aya seufzte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht! Aber ich benehme mich selbst so gehässig und ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht! Was ist denn bitte sein Problem?“, fragte Aya und nun stand ihr der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mimi antwortete nicht sofort. Ihr vorsichtiger Blick, machte Aya noch ein wenig wütender. „Spuck‘s schon aus“, fuhr sie ihre Cousine aus, die gerade die letzten Tropfen von ihrem Bubble-Tea schlürfte. „Ich glaube du wirst es nicht hören wollen und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte, aber so wie Daichi sich verhalten hat, klingt es für mich, als wenn er in dich verliebt ist“, sagte Mimi und betrachtete nachdenklich den Plastikbecher in ihrer Hand. Aya hatte das Gefühl sich verhört zu haben. „Häh?“, war alles was sie rausbrachte, bevor Mimi ihren Gedanken ein wenig mehr erklärte. „Naja- Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht und wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte- Es ist fast ein bisschen so, als würde er es bereuen dir einen Korb gegeben zu haben bzw. als wenn ihm aufgegangen sei, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat“, überlegte Mimi laut und Aya zog nun ebenfalls nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das glaube ich nicht“, sagte sie schließlich bestimmt und Mimi nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Aber du solltest dir vielleicht trotzdem überlegen, wie du zu ihm stehst- Wenn er dir sagen würde, dass er dich doch liebt, würdest du ihn nehmen?“, gab Mimi zu bedenken und Aya starrte sie an. „Er hat mir einen Korb geben“, beharrte sie und Mimi hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich meine ja nur. Aber wenn du nicht willst, müssen wir darüber nicht diskutieren. Du kannst es ja auch entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist. Ich denke nur, dass du dich nicht von ihm vertreiben lassen solltest! Du liebst es die Managerin des Teams zu sein und so lange dauert es dann auch nicht mehr bis Daichi mit der Schule fertig ist“, sagte die kleinere Cousine bestimmt und Aya nickte langsam, dann klatschte sie plötzlich in die Hände. „Lass uns über was Anderes reden! Ich habe dir noch gar nicht von meinen neuen Freundinnen erzählt!“, verkündete Aya und erzählte Mimi dann alles von den anderen Managerinnen und den anderen Teams. Sie kam im Besonderen auf Akaashi Keiji der Fukurodani zu sprechen und Mimi war zutiefst enttäuscht, dass sie kein Foto von ihm oder den anderen Spielern und Managerinnen hatte.

Nach einer Weile gingen Aya und Mimi in einen nah gelegenen Park, um dort etwas spazieren zu gehen, während sie sich weiter unterhielten. „Du wolltest mir doch auch noch irgendwas Wichtiges erzählen, oder? Und ich Fasel hier die ganze Zeit noch von dem Trainingscamp“, fiel Aya irgendwann an. Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihre Cousine aufmerksam an. Mimi kaute eine Weile auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bevor sie Aya die Geschichte von der Erpressung und ihrem Outing vor _ihren_ _Jungs_ erzählte. Aya hörte aufmerksam zu und schluckte den Schwall an Beleidigungen hinunter, den sie den beiden Mädchen und Yuji entgegen zischen wollte. Sie freute sich jedoch zu hören, dass Mimis Team hinter ihr stand und sie unterstützen wollte. „Dann sind die ja um einiges cooler, als ich den Eindruck hatte“, sagte Aya mit einem neckischen Grinsen und Mimi musste kurz Lachen. „Ihr bei Karasuno seid bestimmt nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen“, seufzte sie und Aya zuckte die Schultern. „Wir sind halt Gegner. Und naja- Oikawa wirkt schon ziemlich narzisstisch. Er hat doch was er will. Alle respektieren ihn und nur, weil Kageyama jetzt _auch_ besser wird“, begann Aya und Mimi verzog das Gesicht. Die Karasuno-Managerin stutzte und beobachtete die Managerin der AOBA Johsai. „Schon, aber- Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Narzisst ist. Ein Narzisst denkt wirklich, dass er der Beste ist und es verdient so behandelt zu werden. Ein Narzisst muss keine _Maske_ tragen. Ich- Ich stimme seinem Verhalten auch nicht immer zu, aber jetzt wo ich ihn etwas besser kenne, kann ich verstehen wo es herkommt“, erwiderte Mimi und wand sich ein wenig während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. „Aber ich kann total verstehen, dass ihr ihn hasst“, sagte Mimi irgendwann und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Quatsch“, gab Aya halbherzig zurück und fügte dann etwas sanfter: „Du magst ihn?“, hinzu. Mimi zuckte ausweichend die Achseln. „Ach ich weiß auch nicht“, murmelte sie und schwangt ihre Arme beim Gehen vor und zurück. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, guck mal da!“, lachte Aya schließlich und deutete auf die andere Straßenseite wo Oikawa mit einem kleinen Jungen an der Seite Kageyama gegenüberstand. „Oh Mann, ich will gar nicht wissen was für’ne Kinderkacke da schon wieder abgeht“, knurrte Mimi, was Aya zum Lachen brachte. „Dann haben wir sie nicht gesehen und gehen jetzt zurück“, schlug die größere Cousine vor und wechselte das Thema.

Die beiden Cousinen fragten nicht worum es bei dem Gespräch zwischen Oikawa und Kageyama gegangen war und sie erfuhren auch nicht, dass Kageyama Oikawa an dem Tag um Rat gebeten hatte. Die Teammitglieder von Karasuno erfuhren nur, dass Kageyama mit Coach Ukai eine neue Taktik erarbeiteten und Hinata mit dem alten Coach Ukai, dem Großvater ihres aktuellen Trainers, trainierte. Oikawa erzählte seinem Team ebenfalls nichts davon, dass er seinen _Zögling_ getroffen hatte.

Am Dienstag begann das Volleyballteam der Karasuno mehrere Trainingsorte zu nutzen. Sie konnten sich ein paar weitere, freie Hallen organisieren, damit jeder ihrer Spieler, ob Stammspieler oder Ersatz, individuell trainieren konnten. Trotzdem empfand Aya es als schwierig Daichi aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie verfolgte, oder ob ihr Schicksal gerade gegen sie arbeitete.

Als das Training vorbei war und Aya vor der Halle auf Kei und Yamaguchi wartete, konnte sie dem Kapitän nicht ausweichen. „Hey, Aya, lauf bitte nicht weg! Ich möchte nur-“, setzte er an, wurde aber von Kei unterbrochen, der gerade mit Yamaguchi aus der Umkleide kam. „Wir sind fertig. Wir können gehen!“, sagte er laut und hart. „Kei“, ermahnte Aya ihren Bruder und schaute Daichi kurz in die Augen. Dann seufzte sie. „Könnt ihr zwei vielleicht am Tor auf mich warten?“, bat sie die beiden Erstklässler und vergrub ihre Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Trainingsjacke. Kei wirkte zunächst so, als wollte er widersprechen, doch Yamaguchi zog ihn am Arm mit sich. „Natürlich, Aya- _neesan_. Keine Eile“, erwiderte er freundlich wie immer und sorgte dafür, dass der Kapitän und die mittlere Managerin allein sein konnten.

„Okay, was willst du?“, fragte Aya und klang abweisender, als sie vorgehabt hatte. Daichi musterte sie kleinlaut und fing dann an zu seinen Füßen zu sprechen. „Ich wollte mich zu allererst für mein Verhalten beim Trainingscamp entschuldigen! Ich war im Unrecht und hätte mich nicht so benehmen sollen! Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, auch wenn ich es gut verstehen könnte, wenn du es nicht tun würdest“, bat er und schaute dann wieder zu ihr auf. Aya schaute nicht schnell genug weg, sodass sie sich eine ganze Weile in die Augen schauten, bevor die Zweitklässlerin tief Luft holte. „Ja- Ich- Klar, bin ich sauer und es war mir super peinlich- aber- Klar, verzeih ich dir“, antwortete sie leise und wandte dann den Blick ab. Sie wartete. Gerade als sie anfing mit dem Gedanken zu spielen Reißaus zu nehmen, fing Daichi wieder an zu sprechen. Aya spürte, dass er sie anschaute und als sie sich ihm wieder ganz zuwandte, war sie über die Intensität seines Blickes beinahe Erschrocken. „Mir ist nach diesem Fehler etwas klar geworden- Okay, Suga, verdient hier wohl das Lob mich auf den Pott gesetzt zu haben- Jedenfalls habe ich eine Erklärung, was genau mit mir durchgegangen ist. Das soll keine Entschuldigung oder Rechtfertigung sein, aber ich denke, du solltest die Wahrheit wissen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir im April einen Korb gegeben habe, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch wirklich kaum Gedanken an mögliche Beziehungen _verschwendet_ habe. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das ein Fehler war! Ich bin ein Idiot, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber erst nachdem ich dich abgewiesen hatte, ist mir klargeworden, wie gerne ich dich um mich habe. Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe und ich kann es total verstehen, wenn ich jetzt zu spät bin, aber- Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und wenn du mich auch noch ein wenig magst und mir eine Chance geben könntest, würde ich sehr gerne mit dir Ausgehen und dein Freund sein“, sagte Daichi mit leicht erhitzten Wangen und Aya starrte ihn an. „Ich- Ich weiß nicht“, stammelte sie und Daichi machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte er ihren Arm berühren, zog seine Hände aber wieder zurück. „Du musst mir nicht jetzt gleich eine Antwort geben! Du bist mir überhaupt keine Antwort- DU bist mit überhaupt gar nichts schuldig, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du nochmal über meine Worte nachdenken- sie in Erwägung ziehen könntest“, unterbrach er sie und Aya nickte stumm. „Natürlich“, flüsterte sie, wich seinem Blick aus, schaute ihn sofort danach aber wieder kurz an. Auch ihre Wangen waren mittlerweile rot geworden. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen“, verabschiedete sie sich leise und ging verwirrt zum Schultor, wo Kei und Yamaguchi auf sie warteten.

Dank Yamaguchis ermahnenden Blick, ließ Kei seiner Schwester ein wenig Zeit, bevor er anfing sie zu bedrängen. „Was wollte der Kapitän? Was hat er gesagt? War er gemein zu dir? Soll ich ihn mir vorknöpfen?“, redete er auf seine große Schwester ein, die einen genervten Seufzer ausstieß. „Kei, halt mal die Luft an! Er war nicht gemein zu mir! Er hat sich nur entschuldigt und ich habe diese Entschuldigung angenommen! Und was würdest du überhaupt gegen ihn ausrichten wollen?“, fuhr Aya ihren jüngeren Bruder an, der entrüstet nach Luft schnappte. Yamaguchi griff beschwichtigend nach Keis Arm. Es funktionierte. „Da ist doch noch was“, stellte Kei, nun etwas ruhiger fest und Aya warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Das geht dich nichts an“, zischte sie und damit war das Thema gegessen.

Aya brachte es an diesem Abend nicht mehr über sich, Mimi davon zu erzählen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Cousine ihr auch noch ‚ _Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt_ ‘ vorhalten konnte. Außerdem musste sie erstmal selbst in Ruhe über alles nachdenken.

Am nächsten Tag wurde das Training genauso unangenehm wie Aya es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich die ganze Nacht hin und her gewälzt, war aber zu noch keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen. Kei, der sowieso dazu tendierte, seine Mitspieler zu provozieren, benahm sich beinahe noch respektloser und Daichi konnte es zwar recht gut überspielen, doch war auch der Kapitän nicht ganz bei der Sache. Aya nahm sich fest vor, heute Abend Mimi anzurufen. Sie brauchte doch einen Rat. Alleine kam sie irgendwie nicht weiter.

Das Training an der AOBA Johsai war an diesem Mittwoch nichts Besonderes, weshalb Mimi sich sehr wunderte, dass fast das gesamte Team auf sie wartete, als sie aus ihrer Umkleide kam. „Ist was passiert?“, fragte sie verwirrt, während sie die Tür hinter sich abschloss. „Nicht direkt“, gab Matsukawa schwammig zurück und trat ihr aus dem Weg, damit sie auch die Jungenumkleide abschließen konnte. „Okay… Und was wollt ihr von mir? Oder habt ihr nur so hier rumgestanden?“, bohrte Mimi weiter nach und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Wir sind nur hier um auf dich aufzupassen, Mimi- _chan_ , also mach dir keine Sorgen“, erwiderte Oikawa und bemühte sich um einen beschwingten Tonfall. Als er Mimi in die Augen schaute, schien ihm aber einzufallen, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn er ihr etwas vorspielte. Sein Lächeln verschwand und er schaute ernst auf die Managerin hinunter, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte. „Wie soll ich mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich euch alle als Bodyguards brauche?“, wollte sie wissen und Hanamaki stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Da hast du recht!“ „Watari hat uns gesagt, dass er draußen ein paar Mädchen hat rumlungern sehen“, fing Iwaizumi eine Erklärung an und Mimi versuchte eine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen. „Die tun mir schon nichts. Die sind bestimmt eh hier um unseren Kapitän zu sehen“, gab sie zurück, konnte ihnen aber nicht ausreden, dass sie nicht alleine nach Hause gehen sollte. „Wir haben uns überlegt, dass dich ab heute immer jemand nach Hause begleitet. Es ist immerhin schon dunkel!“, erklärte Oikawa und Mimi hob eine Augenbraue hoch, nachdem sie die Turnhalle sicher verschlossen hatte. „Ich bin doch bis jetzt auch immer im Dunkeln nach Hause gegangen“, fing die Zweitklässlerin wieder an zu widersprechen, doch Iwaizumi unterbrach sie. „Wir bringen dich nach Hause, keine Widerrede! Nachdem du erpresst wirst, fühlst du dich damit doch auch sicherer“, stellte er klar und Mimi gab sich seufzend geschlagen. _Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich recht_.

Erst als Hanamaki und Matsukawa gegangen waren und Mimi die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass Aya versucht hatte sie zu erreichen. Sie redete kurz mit ihren Eltern, nahm sich ihr Abendessen mit aufs Zimmer und rief ihre Cousine zurück. „Mimiiiii- _chaaaaan_ , ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!“, jammerte Aya, sobald sie ihr Handy am Ohr hatte und erzählte dann von Daichis Entschuldigung und seinem Geständnis. Mimi konnte es zunächst kaum glauben. Ja, sie hatte ihrer Cousine gesagt, dass sie vermutete, dass Daichi doch in sie verliebt war, aber dass die Geschichte sich jetzt wirklich so entwickelt hatte, machte sie dann doch sprachlos. „Oh Mann“, stieß sie irgendwann aus. „Ich weiß“, jammerte Aya zurück und wälzte sich auf ihrem Bett hin und her. „Was ist es denn was du willst? Unabhängig davon ob was du denkst was andere vielleicht sagen könnten“, fragte Mimi schließlich und Aya war eine ganze Weile still. „Ich- Ich bin mir unsicher“, gab sie schließlich zu und Mimi nickte nachdenklich. „Und was genau macht dich unsicher?“, bohrte die kleinere Cousine weiter und Aya seufzte schwer. „Ich- Ich bin- Ich meine- Offensichtlich bin ich noch nicht über ihn hinweg… Ich habe seine Entschuldigung angenommen, ich verteidige ihn vor Kei und ja, ich träume heimlich davon sein Geständnis anzunehmen“, platzte es schließlich aus Aya heraus und Mimi lächelte. „Was hält dich davon ab?“, hakte sie erneut nach und kam sich beinahe wie ein Psychologe vor, der versucht seinen Patienten auf den richtigen Weg zu lenken. „Ich- Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe das Gefühl ich _sollte_ ihn abweisen. Ich will nicht dieses verzweifelte Mädchen sein, dass dem Typen so lange hinterherrennt, bis er es sich anders überlegt hat“, gestand sie schließlich und ihre Cousine nickte erneut. „Du denkst du wirkst dann schwach und verzweifelt? Erstens sehe ich das ganz anders! Ich finde es sehr stark und reif von dir, dass du seine Entschuldigung annehmen konntest und er hat sich immerhin entschuldigt und seine Fehler eingesehen und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich ihm das alles. Es ist also nicht so, als wenn er irgendein _Fuckboy_ ist, der es sich jetzt doch noch anders überlegt hat. Zweitens denke ich, und ich bin wahrscheinlich die letzte die dir diesen Rat geben sollte, dass es egal ist. Es ist doch egal, wie es nach außen wirkt oder was die Leute sagen! Zum einen reden die sowieso und zum anderen geht es hier um _dich_! Um _dein_ Glück! Und, Aya- _chan_ , du hast ein _Happy End_ verdient!“, erwiderte Mimi und Aya schwieg eine ganze Weile. Dann seufzte sie: „Das ist süß von dir, Mimi- _chan_.“ „Aber du bist immer noch unsicher.“ „Ja… Wieso ist das bloß so kompliziert?“ Mimi überlegte einen Moment lang, dann sagte sie: „Nimm dir ruhig noch ein wenig Zeit. Vielleicht überkommt dich eine Entscheidung ja ganz von selbst, wenn du morgen einfach mal abwartest wie du dich fühlst, wenn du ihm begegnest… Und lass dir bloß von Kei nichts einreden! Er will dich nur beschützen.“ Aya bedankte sich kichernd, dann waren die beiden Cousinen eine Weile still. „Du hast auch ein _Happy End_ verdient. Das weißt du, oder?“, fragte Aya plötzlich und Mimi erstarrte. Darauf hatte sie keine Antwort.

Der Donnerstag war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien und es wehte eine angenehme Briese. Das Training lief gut, sowohl an der Karasuno, als auch an der AOBA Johsai. Aya versuchte Mimis Rat in die Tat umzusetzen und zu erfühlen was sie wirklich wollte. Bloß gestaltete sich dies etwas schwierig, wenn sie ständig Keis verkniffene Miene sah und die anderen sie musterten, als ob sie todkrank wäre. Der einzige Trost den die Managerin der zweiten Klasse hatte war, dass sie Daichi ebenfalls wie ein rohes Ei behandelten.

Auch Mimi dachte noch eine ganze Weile über die Situation ihrer Cousine nach und war beinahe froh, dass sie selbst sich gerade nicht mit Liebes- und Beziehungsproblemen herumschlagen musste. Obwohl sie darüber, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, wahrscheinlich gar nicht so zufrieden war, wie sie versuchte es sich einzureden. Insgeheim vermisste sie es eine Beziehung zu führen. Für jemanden da zu sein und anders herum jemanden zu haben, der für einen da war. Die ganze physische Zuwendung war ebenfalls etwas, wonach sie sich heimlich sehr sehnte. So sehr, dass sie sich schämte, weil sie dem intimen Teil ihrer Beziehung gerade mehr nachtrauerte als der eigentlichen Person mit der sie sie geführt hatte.

Als das Training sich am Nachmittag dem Ende zuneigte, hatte Aya eine Entscheidung getroffen. Zumindest eine halbe. Ja, sie war immer noch in Daichi verliebt. Wollte sie ihm eine Chance geben und sehen ob es klappte? Ja. War sie bereit die Sache noch heute nach dem Training zu klären? Vermutlich nicht. Aya war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie die Blicke von Kei, Sugawara und Kiyoko nicht bemerkte. Diesen dreien war sofort aufgefallen, dass sich etwas in ihrer Fahrigkeit verändert hatte. Auch die Blicke, die sie Daichi zuwarf waren nun anders und Sugawara entschied, es sei nun Zeit der Held des Abends zu sein.

Während die Schüler die Halle aufräumten und Ukai mit Yachi sprach, wurde Kei plötzlich von Tanaka und Nishinoya umkreist, Daichi, der den Ballwagen weggebracht hatte, stand im Halbdunkel der Gerätekammer und sprach mit Asahi und Sugawara ging verschlagen Lächelnd auf Aya zu. „Hey, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?“, wollte er wissen und Aya wandte sich ihm etwas verwirrt zu. „Klar, was gib- Woah! Hey! Was machst du da?“ Ihre Antwort hatte leise begonnen und auf einmal drehten sich alle zu der Managerin um, als sie anfing zu schreien. Sugawara hatte sich Aya über die Schulter geworfen, was für Tanaka und Nishinoya das Zeichen war, Kei ebenfalls in die Luft zu heben, damit er ihren Plan nicht vereiteln konnte. Asahi und Daichi waren vor Schreck erstarrt und konnten nicht anders als mit großen Augen zuzuschauen, wie Sugawara Aya in ihre Richtung schleppte. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir halten es nicht mehr aus mit euch! Sprecht euch aus und dann werdet wieder vernünftig!“, befahl er, als er Aya absetzte und sie dann, zusammen mit Daichi in die Gerätekammer schubste und abschloss. Aya brauchte einen Moment um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und zu registrieren, dass Daichi sie im Arm hielt. Erschrocken riss sie sich los, obwohl er ihr ja nur hatte helfen wollen. „Was fällt euch ein?!“, erboste sich die Managerin und klopfte an die Tür. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht rauslassen“, gab Asahi beinahe verzweifelt zurück. „Wenn das, was auch immer ihr da macht, hilft, dass sich alle wieder aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren, ist es mir egal! Aber lasst die beiden da nicht zu lange drin“, hörten sie Coach Ukai draußen sagen und Sugawara garantierte, dass niemand unnötig gequält werden würde. Als Aya sich wutentbrannt zu ihrem Mitgefangenen umdrehte, verpuffte ihr Zorn augenblicklich. „Ich schwöre dir, ich habe sie dazu nicht angestiftet!“, versicherte Daichi ihr und Aya hätte beinahe aufgelacht. „Das weiß ich doch“, erwiderte sie leise und seufzte dann mal wieder schwer. Jetzt oder nie. „Aber, wenn wir jetzt schon hier sind, sollte ich ebenso fair sein wie du und dir eine Antwort geben“, begann Aya und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Daichi zu. Er musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Hoffnung. „Ich- Es war wahrscheinlich mehr als offensichtlich, dass ich immer noch Gefühle für dich habe. Der Grund wieso ich nochmal darüber nachdenken musste ist, dass ich Angst habe. Ich habe Angst, dass es nicht funktioniert und wir am Ende beide verletzt sind und das Team darunter leidet. Ich habe Angst, dass die anderen über mich lachen, oder so, aber- Aber ich denke, ich würde es gerne versuchen“, machte sie leise weiter und auf Daichis Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein überraschtes Lächeln aus. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mein Bestes geben. Und wenn irgendjemand über dich lacht, mach ich den fertig“, versprach Daichi und nun musste Aya schließlich doch lachen. Sie schauten sich eine ganze Weile in die Augen, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie anderes tun sollten. „Ich denke… dann dürften die anderen uns eigentlich wieder rauslassen, oder?“, sagte Aya irgendwann und Daichi, der immer noch lächelte, löste langsam den Blick von ihr. „Du hast recht. ASAHI! Mach die Tür auf!“, befahl er und nach einem kleinen Tumult auf der anderen Seite, ging die Tür langsam auf und Daichi und Aya blinzelten in das helle Licht der Turnhalle. „Alles geklärt?“, wollte Sugawara gut gelaunt wissen und trat vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück, als er Daichis Gesicht sah. „Ja, alles bestens“, gab der mit versteinerter Miene zurück und hätte sich wohl auf seinen besten Freund gestürzt, hätte Aya in nicht an der Hand festgehalten. So gingen die beiden mit roten Gesichtern an ihren kichernden Teamkameraden vorbei in Richtung der Umkleiden.

„Ich nehme an, du gehst heute mit Daichi- _san_ nach Hause?“, fragte Yamaguchi und ignorierte Keis ersticktes Knurren. „Nein. Ich- äh- das wäre ja ein Umweg für ihn“, antwortete Aya und strahlte dann den Kapitän an, als er nach Kei und seinem besten Freund aus der Umkleide trat. Sie umarmte ihn schnell und verabschiedete sich kurz, bevor sie den beiden Erstklässlern nachrannte. „Du hast dich jetzt also entschieden“, grummelte Kei und Aya erwiderte seinen Blick nicht minder ernst. „Ja. Und du wirst es akzeptieren müssen!“

Mittlerweile hatte auch die AOBA Johsai Schluss gemacht und Mimi die Halle verschlossen. Heute wartete ein vor sich hin pfeifender Oikawa auf sie, um sie nach Hause zu begleiten. „Ich kann nicht pfeifen“, erzählte Mimi missmutig, als sie ihren Schlüssel eingepackt und an Oikawa vorbei zum Schultor ging. „Ehrlich nicht?“, hakte Oikawa nach und pfiff dann noch etwas lauter. Mimi versuchte es, gab aber nur einen merkwürdigen Pustelaut von sich, der Oikawa zum Lachen brachte.

Es war viel angenehmer mit Oikawa nach Hause zu gehen, mit ihm allein zu sein, als Mimi es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatten ja immerhin bisher auch einige Probleme miteinander gehabt, doch seit er sich Mühe zu geben schien, ehrlich mit ihr zu sein, fühlte sie sich richtig wohl in seiner Nähe. Sie sprachen kurz über das Training, dann über die Schule und irgendwann, Mimi wusste nicht wie genau sie auf das Thema gekommen waren, erzählte Oikawa ihr aufgeregt von irgendwelchen Alien-Verschwörungstheorien, die er im Internet gelesen hatte. Die Managerin war sich zunächst nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, genoss es aber ihn so aufgeregt erzählen zu sehen und nahm es ihm auch nicht übel als er ihr beinahe ein Auge ausstach, weil er zu weit mit seinen Händen ausgeholt hatte, um seine Geschichte besser zu unterstreichen.


	14. Trainingscamps und Geständnisse

Die nächsten Wochen des Julis verliefen um einiges stressfreier und angenehmer, als der Anfang. Aya hatte Mimi noch am selben Abend von Sugawaras Eingreifen erzählt und Mimi hatte sich vor Kichern kaum wieder eingekriegt als Aya hier ganz genau berichtete was passiert war. Mimi freute sich sehr, dass ihre Cousine nun endlich ihr _Happy End_ bekommen hatte. Außerdem war Daichi nun mal ein guter Fang. „Wie kommt Kei damit klar?“, fragte sie irgendwann vorsichtig und Aya stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus. „Er muss sich damit abfinden. Ich denke er wird es irgendwann. Du hast ja recht, er will mich nur beschützen“, erwiderte sie und Mimi zog eine Grimasse. „Ich habe den Eindruck Kei tendiert dazu sich für den falschen Weg zu entscheiden... Wir sind uns doch immer noch einig, dass er sich selbst am schlechtesten kennt?“, gab Mimi zurück und Aya lachte freudlos auf. „Definitiv! Und auch wenn ich es hasse, wenn er sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt, habe ich langsam das Gefühl, dass er jemanden bräuchte, der ihm einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung gibt...“ Die beiden Cousinen waren sich in diesem Punkt zwar mehr als einig, wussten aber trotzdem nicht, was sie am besten Unternehmen könnten. So taten sie nichts und konzentrierten sich ganz aufs Training und in Ayas Fall die Vorbereitungen für das zweite Trainingscamp in Tokyo, sowie ihren Freund.

Das Team der AOBA Johsai hielt es tatsächlich aufrecht, dass Mimi jeden Abend nach Hause begleitet wurden. Die meisten schichten übernahmen zwar Kyotani, Oikawa oder Hanamaki und Matsukawa, doch beteiligten sich alle daran, um ihrer Managerin zu zeigen, dass sie sie schätzten.

Schließlich war es wieder soweit und das Karasuno Jungenvolleyballteam machte sich auf den Weg zum zweiten Trainingscamp nach Tokyo. Diesmal veranstaltete auch die AOBA Johsai ein Trainingscamp, allerdings nur für sich selbst und mit einem Trainingsspiel gegen die Johzenji Oberschule.

Auf dieser Busfahrt saß Aya neben Daichi und holte an seine Schulter gelehnt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nach. Sie schlief so tief und fest, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Sugawara versuchte heimlich Fotos von dem _glücklichen_ _Paar_ zu machen. Er war nur vor Daichi sicher, weil dieser Aya nicht aufwecken wollte und seinen besten Freund nur böse anfunkeln konnte. Kei bekam davon zum Glück ebenfalls nichts mit, weil auch dieser Tsukishima die gesamte Fahrt verschlief.

In Saitama, wo sich die Shinzen-Oberschule befand, angekommen, wurden sie wieder von der Nekoma, ihren Rivalen, in Empfang genommen. Diesmal war sogar Kenma mit bis zum Bus gekommen, um Hinata einzusammeln. Immer noch ein wenig verschlafen, schulterte Aya ihre Tasche und nahm nur am Rande war wie Yaku sie neugierig anstarrte und zu Sugawara hinüberging. „Und?!“, fragte er diesen so laut, dass Sugawara Tanaka, der neben ihm stand, fast in die Arme sprang. „Und? Wieder alles gut bei euch, oder müssen wir in Inouka in Sicherheit bringen?“, scherzte Kuroo noch bevor er sie begrüßt hatte. Aya holte sofort ihr schlechtes Gewissen wieder ein und Daichi setzte eine genervte Miene auf. „Alles bestens, Danke“, knurrte er und nahm demonstrativ Ayas Hand in seine, während sie sich hektisch nach Inouka umsah, um sich erneut dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie ihm zu Anfang des Monats auf die Hand getreten war. „Oh, na dann“, flötete Kuroo und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er Yachi ein paar Taschen abnahm. Sie hatte sich voller Übereifer schon wieder überladen.

Aya ließ sich von Daichi mitziehen, bis sie die anderen Managerinnen vor der Halle auf sie, Kiyoko und Yachi warten sah. Sie löste sich vorsichtig von ihrem Freund und rannte zu den breit grinsenden Mädchen hinüber. Die waren wenigstens so anständig, erst in lautes Gekicher und Gekreische auszubrechen, als die Jungen und Aufsichtspersonen in der Halle verschwunden waren. „Mensch, Aya!!“, brüllte Yukie viel zu laut und legte einen Arm sie. „Guter Fang“, lobte Mako kichernd und auch Eri strahlte. „Dann habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?“ „Offensichtlich ein bisschen mehr als das“, gluckste Kaori und Aya hatte das Gefühl noch nie in ihrem Leben so rot geworden zu sein.

Nachdem sich dann alle begrüßt hatten und die Information, dass Daichi und Aya nun endlich ein Paar waren offenbar auch noch beim letzten Oberschüler angekommen war, begannen die fünf Teams wieder gegeneinander zu spielen. Die Strafe für einen verlorenen Satz war diesmal den Hügel hinter der Halle hoch zu rennen. Das Team aus Miyagi verlor auch heute wieder jedes Spiel. Die neuen Taktiken und Spielzeuge saßen einfach noch nicht und so verschenkten sie viele Punkte.

Die letzte Strafrunde hatte das Karasuno-Team erst hinter sich, als es schon dunkel war. Völlig erschöpft lagen sie am Fuß des Hügels. Aya, Yachi und Kiyoko, die gemeinsam mit den anderen Managerinnen das Abendessen vorbereitet hatten, betrachteten _ihre_ _Jungs_ mit mütterlichen Lächeln in ihren Gesichtern. „Verloren auf ganzer Linie“, seufzte Daichi und setzte sich auf, als er die Mädchen bemerkte. Aya ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben seine Füße. „Mann, dieses Gefühl hatte ich echt schon lange nicht mehr“, bemerkte Asahi und Tanaka ließ ein dumpfes Stöhnen verlauten. Er lag bäuchlings, mit dem Gesicht ins Gras gedrückt neben seinen Mitstreitern. „Ich liege nicht freiwillig auf dem Bauch- Alles tut weh! Kann mich mal jemand umdrehen?“, bat er halb erstickt und Kiyoko und Aya erbarmten sich. Tanaka erlitt fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er feststellte, dass Kiyoko ihm nicht nur geholfen, sondern ihn auch angefasst hatte. Daichi und Sugawara sprachen bereits davon nochmal den Synchron-Angriff zu üben, der heute während des Trainings kein einziges Mal funktioniert hatte. Asahi wollte seinen Aufschlag weitertrainieren und Yamaguchi sich ihm anschließen. „Willst du mitmachen, Tsukki?“, bot er seinem besten Freund an, doch er winkte wie immer ab. „Ne, Danke, ich bin für heute durch“, gab er zurück und zog dann fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als Yamaguchi ihn nachdenklich musterte. „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du nie bei extra Trainingseinheiten dabei bist“, sagte er leise. „Weil wir ja auch mehr als genug trainieren. Ist doch sinnlos sich blindlings in etwas rein zu steigern“, erwiderte Kei hochmütig und verließ die Halle. „Vielleicht hast du recht… aber… es kann doch auch nicht schaden“, murmelte Yamaguchi so leise, dass Kei es nicht mehr hörte. Aya schaute ihrem kleinen Bruder ebenfalls mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

Auch Mimi hatte als Managerin des Teams das Abendessen zubereiten müssen. Da sie so wenig begeistert von der Aufgabe wirkte, hatte Herr Mizoguchi ihr zunächst seine Hilfe angeboten, doch das hatte sie abgelehnt. Das Hühnchen hatten sie fertig mariniert gekauft und gebratenen Reis mit Omelett würde sie gerade so noch hinkriegen. Obwohl für insgesamt elf Personen zu kochen, doch eine Herausforderung war. Aber alleine in der Küche, konnte sie wenigstens Musik hören und mit den riesigen Pfannen und Töpfen in dem Schulausflugsgebäude konnte man große Menge auf einmal machen.

Das Handy mit der Musik in der Hosentasche, deckte Mimi gerade singend den Tisch, als die anderen den Speisesaal betraten. Ein wenig beschämt, weil sie sie singen gehört hatten und sie wahrscheinlich auch merkwürdig mit ihrem Po gewackelt hatte, schob Mimi sich an den grinsenden Volleyballern vorbei, um die einzelnen Portionen Omelett-Reis zu holen. „Das ist aber kein richtiger _Omu-Reis_ , oder?“, stellte Hanamaki neckend fest und hob den unförmigen Omelett-Versuch an, der schief auf seinem Reis lag. Mit kaltem Blick ging Mimi zum Drittklässler hinüber, schaute kurz auf seinen Teller und nahm ihm diesen dann wortlos weg. „Hey! Mein Essen! Was machst du da?!“, echauffierte er sich laut und die Managerin drehte sich mit bitterböser Miene wieder zu ihm um. „Wer meckert kann sich sein eigenes scheiß Essen machen“, fluchte sie und wurde sofort von Herrn Irihata ermahnt. „Okay, okay, gib schon her!“, ruderte Hanamaki sofort zurück und streckte die Hände wieder nach seinem Teller auf. Zögerlich gab sie das Essen zurück und setzte sich dann ans Kopfende. „Also schmecken tut es gut!“, verkündete Kindaichi schnell und Kunimi neben ihm verdrehte die Augen. „Schleimer“, zischte er, doch Mimi strahlte. „Dankeschön! Ich hoffe es reicht“, antwortete sie und fing dann selbst an zu Essen.

In den Sporthallen der Shinzen wurde immer noch trainiert und Aya überlegte gerade, ob sie alle zwingen sollte ins Bett zu gehen, als Kei zurück in die Halle kam. Er hatte seine Knieschoner vergessen. Eine Weile standen die beiden Geschwister schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten wie die anderen Karasuno-Spieler trainierten und übten. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht“, murmelte Kei plötzlich und Aya schaute ihn fragend an. „Warum geben die sich solche Mühe? All die Zeit und Energie die sie investieren, machen es am Ende nur noch schlimmer wenn nichts dabei herauskommt“, murrte er und wandte sich mit beinahe verbitterter Miene ab. Etwas erschrocken schaute Aya ihrem kleinen Bruder nach.

„Das ist doch blöd“, seufzte Mimi, als sie ganz alleine im Mädchenschlafzimmer stand. Sie rang ein paar Minuten mit sich, dann hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Irgendwie schaffte sie es ihren Futon und die Bettwäsche gleichzeitig zu tragen, das Licht mit dem Fuß hinter sich aus zu machen und die Tür des Jungenschlafzimmers zu öffnen, ebenfalls mit dem Fuß. Überrascht beobachtete Matsukawa, wie sie die Tür mit dem Po zudrückte und den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Nach und nach bemerkten auch die anderen Jungen, dass sie einen Besucher hatten. „Ich schlafe nicht ganz alleine da drüben“, verkündete Mimi stur und ging vorsichtig um die auf dem Boden liegenden Futons herum zu einer freien Stelle in der Ecke. Erst als sie es sich gemütlich gemacht, die Decke bis unters Kinn hochgezogen und die Augen demonstrativ geschlossen hatte, gab jemand ein merkwürdig pfeifendes Geräusch von sich. Es erinnerte Mimi an einen Teekessel. „Kindaichi hat gesagt du kannst hier nicht schlafen“, übersetzte Kunimi, was Kindaichi ein erneutes merkwürdiges Geräusch entlockte. „Na dann passt mal auf“, sagte Mimi herausfordernd und drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken in den Raum und das Gesicht zur Wand. „Aber Mimi- _chan_!“, ermahnte sie jetzt auch Oikawa, doch sie war nicht bereit zu diskutieren. „Ich werde mich schon nicht an euch vergreifen, keine Sorge“, erwiderte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Diesmal gaben mehrere der Jungen beschämte Geräusche zurück. Mit einem unheilverkündenden Funkeln in den Augen drehte Mimi sich auf die andere Seite und starrte zu den Jungen hinüber. „Oder ist etwa einer von euch ein Vergewaltiger?“, wollte sie bedrohlich wissen und wieder war es Oikawa, der sie ermahnte. „Mimi- _chan_! Wie kannst du sowas sagen!“, erboste er sich und Mimi grinste müde. „Dann gibt es doch kein Problem“, murmelte sie, auf einmal sehr schläfrig, gähnte erneut und drehte sich wieder zur Wand. Nachdem sie kurz an ihrer Decke herumgedreht hatte, wurde sie plötzlich ganz ruhig und nach nur knapp einer Minute ging ihr Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. „Dann lassen wir sie da jetzt am besten einfach“, bestimmte Oikawa und zog sich nun ebenfalls die Decke ein Stück höher. „Dass sie sich hier so wohl und sicher fühlt, dass sie direkt einschläft“, wunderte Iwaizumi sich leise. „Naja, wir sind zurzeit ihre einzigen Freunde… Wenn sie sich bei uns nicht sicher fühlt, kann sie es nirgendwo“, gab Yahaba ernst zu bedenken und betretenes Schweigen füllte den Raum. „Das ist irgendwie rührend aber auch total traurig“, seufzte Hanamaki und Matsukawa setzte sich ein Stück auf. „Heulst du?“ „Quatsch!“

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Mimi recht unsanft geweckt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand einen Stock in den Rücken bohren. Mitzusammengekniffenen Augen tastete sie danach, fand aber nichts und setzte sich schließlich, gegen das helle Sonnenlicht blinzelnd, auf. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze- _chan_ “, flötete Oikawa und Mimi knurrte ihn an. Sie war noch nicht bereit für Späße. „Du hast verpasst wie Yahaba sich umgezogen hat“, sagte Hanamaki, nicht minder gut gelaunt und Mimi rieb sich die Augen. „Tja, blöd gelaufen“, nuschelte sie und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre zerzausten Haare. Sie schaute durch den Raum und stand langsam auf. „Womit habt ihr mich geweckt?“, fragte sie und sah gerade noch wie Matsukawa einen der Oikawa-Kleiderbügel unter seinen Futon kickte. Mimi stöhnte. „Jetzt hat mich das Ding da wirklich heimgesucht“, stellte sie knurrig fest. Die Drittklässler der AOBA Johsai brauchten einen Moment um sich daran zu erinnern was sie meinte, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Selbst Oikawa. Die Managerin verzog aufgrund der Lautstärke das Gesicht. „Und wie viele davon habt ihr überhaupt?“, fuhr sie Iwaizumi an, der sich zwar ungerecht beschuldigt fühlte, vor Lachen aber nicht antworten konnte.

An der Shinzen hatte der Tag, zumindest für Aya, etwas ruhiger angefangen. Sie hatte zusammen mit den anderen Managerinnen das Frühstück zubereitet und dann ihrem Team beim Verlieren zugeschaut. Es sorgte sie ein wenig, dass die neuen Spielzüge immer noch nicht zu funktionieren schienen und _ihre_ _Jungs_ das vielleicht zu sehr frustrierte. Sie wollte Daichi während einer Pause, in der sie alle Wassermelone aßen, danach fragen, doch verbannte Kuroo diese Sorge eine Weile aus ihrem Kopf. „Hey, ich wollte noch sagen, dass es mir leidtut, dass ich euren- deinen Bruder, gestern wohl ganz schön die Laune verdorben habe“, sagte Kuroo, nachdem er sich neben den Karasuno-Kapitän ins Gras gesetzt hatte. „Wann das denn?“, hakte Aya besorgt nach. „Er hat gestern mit mir, Bokuto und Akaashi noch ein wenig trainiert- Ich musste ihn erstmal provozieren, damit er überhaupt mitmacht, aber dann hab ich ihn ein wenig damit aufgezogen, dass er gegen euren Knirps verlieren würde und dann ist er gegangen. Hab damit wohl `nen wunden Punkt erwischt“, erklärte er und Aya gab ein frustrierteres Grunzen von sich. „Ja, es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn Tsukishima einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex gegenüber Hinata hat“, überlegte Asahi laut und Aya verzog die Mundwinkel noch ein wenig weiter nach unten. Ihre arme _Lieblingsmissgeburt_. „Da fällt mir ein- Ihr habt doch noch einen Bruder, oder? Einen älteren?“, meldete sich plötzlich Tanaka zu Wort und alle schauten Aya an. „Ja, Akiteru- _oniichan_ \- Akiteru meine ich! Er geht jetzt auf die Uni, wieso?“, erwiderte sie verwirrt, wieso das auf einmal eine Rolle spielte. „War er gleichzeitig mit Saeko an der Karasuno? Ihr ist das irgendwie erst jetzt aufgefallen, weil sie dich nur als Aya kennt. Sie meinte zu ihrer Zeit gab es einen großen Tsukishima in der Volleyballmannschaft“, erklärte Tanaka und Aya musste etwas über Seakos späte Erleuchtung grinsen. „Stimmt schon. Die beiden müssten zeitgleich da gewesen sein… mit dem kleinen Titan“, die letzte Worte flüsterten sie und ihren Mitschülern gingen offenbar ein paar Lichter auf. „Oh- Dann ist es ja genauso, wie-“, setzte Asahi an, doch Aya unterbrach ihn schnell. „Mischt euch da am besten nicht ein! Wir arbeiten noch an dem Trauma!“ Damit war das Thema erstmal gegessen. Zumindest als Diskussion. Es war den älteren Spielern jedoch anzusehen, dass sie sich sehr wohl ihre Gedanken zu dem Thema machten.

Nach dem Mittagessen an der AOBA Johsai, dass sie glücklicherweise bestellten, trafen die Gegner für das heutige Trainingsspiel ein. Mimi fiel sofort auf, dass sie diesmal nicht nur eine zweite Managerin mitgebracht hatten, sondern beinahe das Team komplett umgestellt zu haben schienen. „Unsere Drittklässler sind nicht mehr im Club, außer mir, und deshalb besteht unser komplettes Team jetzt aus diesen ungehobelten Zweitklässlern“, erklärte Misaki Hana, die Managerin der Mannschaft, Mimi. Sie hatten sich zwar schon beim letzten Trainingsspiel kennengelernt, aber damals kaum miteinander gesprochen. „Aber du schaffst das schon, Runa- _chan_. Du musst sie vielleicht nur ab und zu zur Ordnung rufen“, seufzte sie dann und legte der jüngeren Managerin eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mimi hatte den Eindruck, dass das die falschen Worte waren, um jemanden zu beruhigen, doch hatte sie wenig Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da dann Herr Irihata verlange, sie solle sich um ihr eigenes Team kümmern.

Bereits nach den ersten paar Minuten verstand Mimi was Hana gemeint hatte. Das Spiel der Johzenji war _ungewöhnlich_. Sie hatten offensichtlich eine Menge Spaß, doch schienen sie kaum eine Strategie zu verfolgen. Das machte sie zwar auch unberechenbar und schwer zu durchschauen, doch konnten sie den Stammspielern der AOBA trotzdem keinen Satz rauben. Die Disziplin schienen die Drittklässler vollkommen mitgenommen zu haben und das brachte Hana zwischenzeitlich sichtlich an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Mimi ging es kurz durch den Kopf, dass sie während der offiziellen Spiele wahrscheinlich genauso ein Gesicht machte, wie die Managerin der Johzenji jetzt gerade.

„Danke für das gute Spiel!“, riefen alle Volleyballer laut durcheinander und machten sich dann daran ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, oder sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Die Coaches der beiden Mannschaften waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und Mimi wühlte sich gerade durch die Tasche mit den Spielernummernschilder, um nachzuschauen, ob sie dort eines ihrer Notizbücher versteckt und vergessen hatte. So reagierte sie nicht gleich, als jemand hinter ihr anfing zu sprechen. „Hey, würdest du mir deine Handynummer geben?“, fragte eine Stimme und Mimi nahm sich Zeit zu Ende zu suchen und die Tasche wieder zu verschließen, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und umdrehte. Vor ihr stand genau der Typ, den sie erwartet hatte. Der neue Kapitän der Johzenji. Er hatte einen blond gefärbten _Undercut_ , einen Zungenpiercing, der Mimi während des Spiels aufgefallen war, als er gelacht hatte und jetzt gerade ein charmantes, aber auch beunruhigendes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie du heißt“, erwiderte sie ausweichend. Das Lächelnd des Jungen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „Terushima Yuji“, stellte er sich vor und Mimi verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Mit Yujis habe ich keine so guten Erfahrungen“, sagte sie daraufhin wage und er grinste immer noch. „Dein Exfreund?“, hakte er nach. „Ne, der letzte dem ich die Fresse poliert habe“, korrigierte sie und nun wirkte er doch ein wenig verunsichert. Nun war Mimi an der Reihe zu grinsen. „Wieso willst _du_ überhaupt _meine_ Nummer?“, wollte sie nun wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nicht selbstbewusst?“, neckte er sie und die Managerin der AOBA Johsai lachte kurz auf. „Das sicherlich auch, aber ich hätte bei dir ein etwas anderes Beuteschema erwartet“, gestand sie und Terushima zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin nicht wählerisch.“ „Na vielen Dank auch“, schnaubte Mimi und er hob abwehrend die Hände, als ob er Angst hätte, er könnte der nächste Yuji sein, den sie verhaute. „Okay, ich bin ganz ehrlich. Wir haben gewettet und da ich jetzt offensichtlich verloren habe, kann ich dich auch ganz direkt fragen, von wem von uns würdest du die Nummer annehmen?“, fragte er und beobachtete sie neugierig, als sich zunächst Erkenntnis auf Mimis Gesicht zeigte und dann eine nachdenkliche Falte. Sie drehte sich zum Team der Johzenji um, die sie auffällig beobachteten und musterte jeden der Spieler eingehend. Die Nummer 7 zwinkerte ihr sogar zu. „Da ich nichts über euch weiß, würde ich prinzipiell von niemandem die Nummer haben wollen, aber so auf den zweiten Blick sieht eure Nummer 2 ganz nett aus“, verkündete Mimi irgendwann und wandte sich wieder Terushima zu, der wieder grinste. „Das ist Bobata Kazuma, gute Wahl. Yo, Kazuma!“ „Wieso rufst du ihn denn? Ich will nicht-“, versuchte sie den nun lachenden Kapitän der Johzenji abzuwürgen, doch es war zu spät. Neugierig kam Bobata zu den beiden hinüber und Terushima hielt Mimi am Arm fest, damit sie nicht abhauen konnte. „Du hast gewonnen! Ich kaufe dir das Melonenbrot morgen“, verkündete Terushima und Mimi spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden. „Wirklich?“, erwiderte Bobata und betrachtete seinen Freund und Kapitän misstrauisch. „Würde ich dich jemals belügen?“, fragte Terushima mit Engelsmiene und Mimi ließ ein lautes Schnauben hören. Sie höre auf sich gegen Terushimas Griff an ihrem Arm zu wehren. Viel peinlicher konnte es ja nicht werden. Die AOBA Johsai Managerin sollte sich irren. Schlimmer ging bekanntlich immer. „Mimi- _chan_! Schließt du neue Freundschaften?“, säuselte Oikawa und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Mimi überlegte noch, wen sie von den dreien zuerst vergraulen sollte, da bemerkte sie, wie die beiden Kapitäne sich mit falscher Freundlichkeit musterten. _War Oikawa etwa gekommen um sie zu retten?_ „Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen um eure Managerin gekümmert, sie sah so einsam aus“, erklärte Terushima und Mimi stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. Genervt schüttelte sie nun beide Jungen ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr habt über meinen _Type_ gewettet und was willst du?“, fuhr sie nacheinander beide Kapitäne an. Daraufhin öffneten beide die Münder, als ob sie sich verteidigen wollten, wurden aber von Hana gerettet- oder zumindest unterbrochen. „ _Jesus_ _Christ_!“, fluchte sie und gab sowohl Terushima als auch Bobata einen Stoß in die Seite. „Jetzt habe ich mich gerade mit ihr angefreundet und ihr wettet über sie?! Habt ihr denn gar keinen Anstand? Ab jetzt! Taschen einpacken“, maßregelte sie ihre Schützlinge, die sich nur widerwillig auf den Weg zu ihrem Mannschaftsbus machten. „Es tut mir im Namen dieser Horde Affen- meines Teams, meine ich natürlich- wirklich sehr leid“, entschuldigte sich Hana und Mimi hatte plötzlich das Gefühl überempfindlich reagiert zu haben. „Ach was. So schlimm waren sie dann auch nicht! Kein Problem!“, winkte sie ab und die beiden Managerinnen entschuldigten sich noch ein paar Sekunden weiter, bis Oikawa ein leises Kichern hören ließ. „Naja. Wir müssen dann auch los, denke ich“, lachte Hana verlegen auf und Mimi kratzte sich ebenfalls verlegen am Ohr. „Wir sehen uns dann ja bestimmt bei den Qualifikationen für das Frühlingsturnier“, sagte Mimi hoffnungsvoll und die Drittklässlerin nickte.

Als es in Tokyo langsam Nacht wurde und alle Spiele gespielt waren, begannen sich einige der Oberschüler wieder zu Extra-Trainings zusammenzufinden. Beinahe die ganze Halle schaute auf, als Bokuto sich laut und überschwänglich an Kei wandte: „Hey Hey Hey! Machst du heute wieder bei unserem Angriffstraining mit?“ „Nein, Danke, ich glaube heute sind hier noch genug andere Leute dafür“, wehrte Kei ab und Bokuto wandte sich, etwas enttäuscht an Kuroo. „Was?! Er ist unter den Top 5 Assen und er lädt dich persönlich ein mit ihm zu trainieren und du lehnst ab?“, rief Hinata entgeistert und folgte Kei quer durch die Halle. „Sieht so aus. Hab halt nicht so viel Ausdauer wie du“, gab Kei genervt zurück und schlurfte aus der Halle hinüber in die Mensa. Hinata stand immer noch fassungslos in der Tür, als Yamaguchi ihn ansprach. Aya beobachtete wie die beiden sich nun leise bzw. in angemessener Lautstärke unterhielten. So unauffällig sie konnte, ging sie ein wenig dichter heran, um hören zu können um was es ging. „Was würdest du jetzt am liebsten zu Tsukki sagen? So wie du Sachen zu Yachi oder Kageyama sagst“, wollte Yamaguchi gerade wissen und Hinata dachte einen Moment nach. „Gar nichts. Wer nicht will, den kann man nicht zwingen. Aber ich bin sooo neidisch und ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen?!“, gab der kleinste Erstklässler zurück und raufte sich die orangenen Haare. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er Volleyball hasst, oder so“, setzte Yamaguchi an und Hinata schaute nachdenklich zu ihm auf. „Was würdest du denn zu ihm sagen wollen?“, fragte er. Yamaguchi gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern lehnte sich nachdenklich an die Wand, bis Asahi ihn zu sich rief, damit sie zusammen Aufschläge üben konnten. Hinata ließ sich von Yachi ein paar Bälle zuwerfen.

„Warum vergesse ich diese blöden Dinger, immer?“, knurrte plötzlich jemand neben Aya und sie stellte überrascht fest, dass ihr kleiner Bruder zurückgekommen war. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, hielt er nur wortlos seine Knieschoner hoch und machte Anstalten direkt wieder zu gehen. „Hey, Tsukishima! Wir wollen nochmal den Synchronangriff üben! Willst du mitmachen?“, rief Tanaka hinüber, der sich Mühe geben zu wollen schien, Kei besser ins Team einzubinden. Aya rührte das, doch Kei schien es nicht zu gefallen. „Ich bin durch für heute“, verkündete er und ging, als Ennoshita auf Tanaka zuging. „Also ich bin dabei“, antwortete der und Aya folgte ihm zu den anderen hinüber. „Hast du es etwas auf meinen Stammplatz abgesehen?“, hakte Tanaka bedrohlich nach, konnte aber nicht gegen Ennoshitas unheilverkündende Aura anstinken. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich die Bank für immer warmhalten werde, Freundchen“, knurrte er und Tanaka plusterte sich auf. Aya war währenddessen bei Daichi angekommen und hatte seine Hand in ihre genommen, um ihn etwas zu fragen, doch Sugawara kam ihr zuvor. „Willst du nicht vielleicht mal mit Tsukishima reden, Daichi? Oder du, Aya?“, merkte er vorsichtig an und die anderen beiden Seufzten unisono. „Freiwilliges Zusatztraining macht keinen Sinn, wenn ich ihn zwingen muss. Außerdem mache ich mir seit dem ersten Spiel drei gegen drei, eigentlich keine Sorgen um ihn“, erwiderte Daichi und drückte Ayas Hand kurz. „Sollte ich mich allerdings irren und er plötzlich auf die Idee kommt aufzuhören, werde ich ihn aufhalten und ihr werdet mir helfen, ja?“, fügte er noch hinzu und Sugawara und Aya tauschten einen kurzen belustigten Blick aus.

Während die anderen Teammitglieder über ihn sprachen, stapfte Kei missmutig den Weg zwischen den Schulgebäuden entlang. Es war die Stimme seines besten Freundes, die ihn aus seiner Grübelei riss. „Tsukki!!“, brüllte Yamaguchi und kam ihm hinterhergerannt. Völlig außer Atem, wäre er fast gegen Kei geprallt, kam aber gerade noch so vor ihm zum Stehen. „Was?“, fragte Kei und musterte seinen Freund, der sich langsam aufrichtete und ihn mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit anstarrte. „Du hast schon immer jedes Problem was dir in den Weg kam lässig und intelligent gelöst. Und ich habe dich darum beneidet“, begann Yamaguchi, musste aber eine kleine Pause machen, um seine Atmung weiter zu beruhigen. „Und weiter?“ Er schien eine Weile mit sich zu ringen und dann platzen die Worte, die er Kei sagen wollte, aus ihm heraus: „Aber in letzter Zeit bist du echt uncool geworden! Vielleicht wird Hinata wirklich einmal zu einem kleinen Titan, aber wie kommst du darauf, dass dich das abhalten könnte gegen ihn zu gewinnen?! DU hast mehr als genug Talent um allen zu beweisen, dass du ein besserer Spieler bist als er! Du hast die Größe, den Grips und das richtige Gespür! Warum ziehst du einfach eine Grenze an der es nicht mehr weiter gehen soll?“ Kei wirkte ehrlich überrascht, doch dann wurde seine Miene wieder hart. „Nehmen wir an, ich trainiere so lange, bis ich eines Tages Karasunos bester Spieler bin. Was kommt danach? Und nehmen wir an, wir schaffen es zu den nationalen Meisterschaften. Was kommt danach? Es gibt immer jemanden der besser ist“, sagte er in seiner üblichen betont gelangweilten Stimme, weshalb Yamaguchi einen kleinen Satz machte, als Keis Stimme nun ebenfalls lauter wurde. „Man kann niemals Nummer 1 werden! Irgendwann verliert man! Das ist nun mal unvermeidlich! Was motiviert euch alle so sehr“, brüllte er und zuckte dann seinerseits zusammen, als Yamaguchi ihn mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht vorne am T-Shirt packte. „Du willst wissen was uns motiviert? Wir haben unseren Stolz!“ Einen kurzen Augenblick schauten die beiden Freunde sich zornfunkelnd an, dann realisierte Yamaguchi was er getan hatte und ließ Kei vorsichtig los. Das schlechte Gewissen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, doch bevor er etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, begann Kei wieder zu sprechen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal zu dir sage“, er lachte kurz auf und Yamaguchi sank das Herz in die Hose, „Ich dachte du würdest niemals einen Funken _Coolness_ erlangen. Aber ich habe mich geirrt.“ „Tsukki? Was-“, setzte Yamaguchi an, doch Kei schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du bist sogar noch cooler als ich, der sich immer nur den Kopf zermartert“, murmelte er so leise, dass sein bester Freund ihn kaum verstand. Etwas lauter sagte er dann: „Aber ich versteh’s immer noch nicht. Ich muss noch was klären“, und ging weiter auf die andere Sporthalle zu, in der Bokuto und Kuroo zusammen mit Akaashi trainierten. Yamaguchi schaute ihm noch eine Weile nach, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Team ging.

Sobald Bokuto, Kuroo und Akaashi Kei in der Tür stehen sahen, kamen sie auf ihn zu. „Nanu?“, machte Akaashi und wurde sofort von seinen beiden Freunden kopiert. „Nanu, Nanu?“, echote Bokuto und Kuroo wiederholte grinsend: „Nanu, Nanu, Nanu?“ Kei war einen Augenblick verwirrt, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und erklärte, weshalb er zu ihnen gekommen war. „Ich wollte euch nur eine Frage stellen“, setzte er an und wurde sofort von den beiden Drittklässlern unterbrochen. „Schieß los~~“, trompeteten sie und Kei nickte. „Da gibt es etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Eure Teams sind doch einigermaßen stark…“ „Na klar!!“ „Selbst, wenn ihr zu den nationalen Meisterschaften kommt, wird es schwer für euch sie zu gewinnen“, machte Kei weiter und wurde direkt wieder unterbrochen. „Es ist bestimmt nicht unmöglich!!“, Bokuto war ganz außer sich, wurde aber diesmal von Akaashi gemaßregelt. „Lass ihn doch erstmal ausreden und warte ab worauf er hinauswill“, fuhr Akaashi ihn an und Bokuto klappte den Mund schnell wieder zu. „Mir fällt einfach keine Antwort auf die Frage ein, warum ihr euch trotzdem alle so anstrengt. Am Ende ist es doch schließlich nur ein Club. Der einzige Vorteil ist doch nur, dass man später dann in seinen Lebenslauf schreiben kann, man habe im Team sein Bestes gegeben“, erklärte er und Bokuto deutete plötzlich mit dem Finger auf Kei. „Hör mal- Magst du Volleyball?“, wollte er wissen und Kei zögerte kurz. „Weiß nicht… Nicht besonders…“, gab er schließlich zu. „Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass du so scheiße Schlecht bist. Als Drittklässler war ich schon bei den nationalen Meisterschaften. Ich bin besser als du! Sehr viel besser sogar!“, verkündete der Kapitän der Fukurodani und Kei setzte eine genervte Miene auf. „Das stand doch auch gar nicht zur Debatte!“ Bokuto überging den Erstklässler einfach und führte seinen Monolog fort: „Trotzdem macht mir Volleyball erst seit kurzem so richtig Spaß. Und zwar seit meine geraden Schläge in einem Match wirklich was taugen. Meine Stärke waren Schläge über Kreuz, aber die wurden ständig abgeblockt. Das hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich einfach immer weiter trainiert habe. Und dann, beim nächsten Wettkampf, konnten die gleichen Gegner, nicht mal einen kleinen Finger an meine Angriffe kriegen. Ich war ihnen haushoch überlegen. Da hatte ich zum allerersten Mal das Gefühl, meine Zeit sei endlich gekommen!“ Bokuto lachte kurz und musterte Kei dann ernst. „Auf diesen einen Augenblick kommt es an. Egal was die Zukunft bringt. Unabhängig davon ob ich das nächste Match gewinne. Das ist alles zweitrangig. Die Kerle vor sich vollkommen fertig zu machen und die Freude darüber, 120% geben zu können, sind einfach alles! Aber ich kann dabei nur für mich sprechen und was mich antreibt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das trifft nicht auf jeden zu. Du hast gesagt, dass es _nur ein Club_ für dich sei und aus deiner Sicht mag das vielleicht auch stimmen. Ich sehe es eben ganz anders. Wenn du irgendwann auch so einen Augenblick erleben solltest, dann wird das der Augenblick sein, indem du Volleyball lieben lernst!“, schloss er und grinste den Erstklässler an. „Und da ich dir so ausführlich geantwortet habe, musst du jetzt schön blocken“, kicherte Bokuto und Kuroo legte Kei einen Arm um die Schulter. „Los~ Hier geht’s lang“, sagte der Kapitän der Nekoma. „Hey! Moment mal!“, versuchte Kei sich zu wehren, doch es hatte keinen Sinn.

Aya stand gerade mit Yachi in der Nähe der Tür und warf ein paar quergeflogene Bälle zurück in den Wagen, als Yamaguchi wieder zu ihnen stieß. „Oh! Yamaguchi ist endlich wieder zurück!“, freute sich Yachi, die sich ein wenig gesorgt hatte, als er plötzlich davongelaufen war. Yamaguchi lächelte sie an, doch Aya hatte den Eindruck, dass es anders war, als das schüchterne Lächeln, dass er ihr sonst schenkte. Er wirkte abgelenkt. „Wo ist Tsukishima?“, bohrte die jüngste Managerin weiter und Aya spitzte die Ohren. „Die Kapitäne von Nekoma und Fukurodani haben ihn sich eben geschnappt“, setzte Yamaguchi an und wurde von Hinatas Aufschrei unterbrochen. „Was! Ich bin so neidisch! …vielleicht sollte ich auch hingehen“, verkündete er und nahm nachdenklich einen Ball von Yachi entgegen. „Sag mal Hinata“, sprach Yamaguchi den kleineren Jungen an und die anderen drei schauten zu ihm auf, „Ist Tsukki eigentlich für dich ein Rivale?“ „Das ist ja wohl klar! Wir spielen auf der gleichen Position und er hat alles was ich nicht hab! Ich werde ihn ganz sicher besiegen!“, antwortete Hinata entrüstet und rannte dann zurück zu den anderen Trainierenden, so als wollte er es ihnen direkt beweisen. „Wenn Tsukishima und Hinata Rivalen sind, dann hätten wir hier Mond gegen Sonne! Das _Hi_ in _Hinata_ steht für Sonne und das _Tsuki_ in _Tsukishima_ steht für Mond!“, erklärte Yachi und sowohl Yamaguchi als auch Aya grinsten in sich hinein. „Ja, stimmt. Da hast du recht“, erwiderte Yamaguchi und fügte dann etwas leiser hinzu: „Ich hoffe es kommt so…“ Yachi lächelte ihn kurz aufmunternd an und ging dann zu Kiyoko hinüber, die den anderen beim Training half. Aya ging etwas näher zu Yamaguchi und musterte ihn besorgt. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und Yamaguchi zuckte zusammen. „Nein. Nicht wirklich zumindest… Aber ich sollte mich nachher trotzdem nochmal entschuldigen, dass ich ihn angeschrien habe, denke ich“, gab er zu und Aya tätschelte ihm verständnisvoll die Schulter. „Wieso ist bloß alles so kompliziert?“, seufzte der beste Freund ihres kleinen Bruders, während sein Blick Yachi zu seinen Teamkollegen folgte.

Nachdem sowohl in Miyagi als auch im Großraum Tokyo alle Trainingseinheiten beendet waren und sich auch schon die meisten Oberschüler durch die Badezimmer geschleust hatten, saßen die sieben Managerinnen in ihrem Schlafzimmer an der Shinzen und aßen Chips, die sie heimlich mit ins Camp geschmuggelt hatten. Eigentlich hatte Yukie sie geschmuggelt und erst auch nicht so richtig teilen wollen, aber Kaori und Eri hatten sie dann doch noch davon überzeugen können.

„Meintest du nicht, deine Cousine wäre so neidisch gewesen, als du ihr von unserem zweiten Trainingscamp erzählt hast?“, wollte Mako plötzlich wissen und Kaori fügte mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln „Und von Akaashi“, hinzu. Aya kicherte kurz bei dem Gedanken, wie Mimi gejammert hatte, dass sie ganz alleine mit _ihrem_ _Team_ festsitzen würde. „Stimmt. Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht! Ich wollte eigentlich heimlich ein Foto machen und es ihr schicken, damit sie sich selbst ein Bild von ihm machen kann“, gestand Aya und stutze als Kaori mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. „Kein Problem! Ich habe vorhin beim Training welche gemacht“, erzählte sie und winkte mit ihrem Handy zu den anderen Mädchen hinüber. „In den Gruppenchat damit!“, forderte Eri und auch Mako zückte sofort ihr Handy. Kaori lachte laut auf. „Wieso fügen wir deine Cousine nicht gleich mit ein. Sie ist doch auch Managerin, also gehört sie eh schon irgendwie zur _Gang_ “, überlegte Yukie laut und als auch die anderen Mädchen zugestimmt hatten, fügte Aya Mimi zur Managerinnengruppe hinzu. „Dann müssen wir aber erst mal ein Gruppenfoto schießen und uns alle vorstellen“, schlug Mako vor und Yachi war Feuer und Flamme. Ihre Leidenschaft für Design und Fotografie kam zum Vorschein, als sie den Platz mit den perfekten Lichtverhältnissen ausfindig machte und dann die älteren Mädchen positionierte um das bestmögliche Foto machen zu können. „Oh nein! War ich jetzt zu herrisch? Das wollte ich nicht! Es ist so mit mir durchgegangen!“, schrie sie plötzlich und Eri griff sofort beruhigend nach ihrer Hand. „Alles gut, Hitoka- _chan_! Tief durchatmen!“

Als Mimi diesen Abend, wie selbstverständlich, auf ihrem Futon im Jungenzimmer saß, versuchte niemand sie rauszuwerfen. Es hätte eh keinen Sinn gehabt. Bäuchlings und mit den Füßen durch die Luft wippend, lag sie auf ihrer Decke und scrollte durch ihr Handy. Bald sollten auch die Jungs alle gewaschen und bereit zum Schlafen sein.

Zunächst war sie sehr verwirrt als sie eine Nachricht in einem neuen, neu für sie, Gruppenchat bekam. Es zeichnete sich schnell breites Grinsen auf Mimis Gesicht aus. Ein wenig umständlich setzte sie sich auf und schaute kurz durch den Raum. „Hey, Kindaichi! Komm mal kurz her“, forderte sie den Erstklässler auf, der daraufhin etwas zögerlich zu ihr hinüberkam. Er setzte sich neben sie, nachdem sie auffordernd auf ihren Futon geklopft hatte. „Lass uns ein Foto zusammen machen“, schlug sie vor und hielt ihm auch schon ihr Handy vor die Nase. „W-Was? Wieso? Meine Haare sind aber gar nicht mehr gestylt“, stammelte er, wagte es aber nicht sich zu widersetzen. „Das ist für die Managerinnen in Tokyo, wo meine Cousine gerade ist. Sie haben mich in ihren Gruppenchat geholt und mir ein Foto geschickt. Außerdem sieht das total süß aus, wenn deine Haare unten sind“, versicherte sie ihm, woraufhin Kindaichi ganz verlegen wurde. „Wieso machst du mit Kindaichi ein Foto?“, fragte Matsukawa und Yahaba fügte: „Wieso machst du keins alleine?“, hinzu. „Alleine ist das peinlich und Kindaichi hab ich am liebsten“, erklärte Mimi und zeigte Kindaichi, dass Foto was sie gemacht hatte, um sein OK fürs versenden zu bekommen. Sie hatte nicht bedacht, was ihre Worte anrichten würden. „Aber Mimi- _chan_! Ich dachte du magst mich am liebsten! Ich bin enttäuscht!“, jammerte ihr sofort Oikawa ins Ohr, der plötzlich auf ihrer anderen Seite angekommen war und sie traurig anschaute. Er schob sogar die Unterlippe ein wenig nach vorne. Mimi lachte kurz. „Außer seinem Getratsche ganz am Anfang, war er immer lieb zu mir und er tut was ich ihm sage“, verteidigte sie ihre Entscheidung und schaute dann wieder auf ihr Handy, dass vibriert hatte. Sofort hatte der Gruppenchat und das was darin geschrieben wurde, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Oikawa beobachtete sie missmutig, während die anderen sie eher belustigt anschauten. Mimi las kurz die Nachrichten und schaute sich dann das Foto an, dass Kaori geschickt hatte. Sie hatte es wahrscheinlich bei den Trainingsspielen heute gemacht, da im Hintergrund das Volleyballteam von Karasuno zu sehen war. Der Fokus des Fotos lag aber ganz eindeutig auf dem großen, schlanken Jungen, der gerade mit einem Volleyball zurück zu seinem Team zu gehen schien. Das war also Akaashi. Mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen im Gesicht, drückte Mimi kurz ihr Handy an die Brust, bevor sie ein mädchenhaftes Kichern ausstieß. „Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los?“, wollte der Kapitän, ganz ohne Verspieltheit wissen, woraufhin Mimi ihr Handy wieder entsperrte und noch einen Blick auf das Foto warf. „Nichts“, nuschelte sie und schloss den Chatraum, bevor Oikawa über ihre Schulter mitlesen konnte. Sie ignorierte seinen Blick und schaute sich unauffällig im Raum um. So unauffällig wie es ging, wenn alle anwesenden einen beobachteten. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte Matsukawa misstrauisch und Mimi versuchte das Kichern, dass wieder in ihr aufstieg, hinunter zu schlucken, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich- Ich brauche ein Foto von Iwaizumi“, gestand sie schließlich und hatte damit eine der wenigen Antworten gegeben, mit denen niemand gerechnet hatte. „Wieso?“, hakte nun Iwaizumi selbst nach und Mimi spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden und schaute ihm nicht direkt in die Augen. „Ich will meine Freundinnen eifersüchtig machen“, erwiderte sie leise. Einen Moment lang war es still. „Das verstehe ich nicht“, sagte Watari, der sich nun voller Neugierde ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte. „Das ist sehr _straight_ von dir“, gab Mimi trocken zurück und Kyotani schnaubte laut. Er hatte Glück, dass Mimis Aussage und das komplette Gespräch Oikawa zum Eingreifen gezwungen hatten und seiner Reaktion so niemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Wieso willst du denn mit Iwaizumi angeben?“, fing Oikawa wieder zu quengeln an und rutschte so dicht an Mimi heran, dass er sich auf ihren Fuß setzte. „Er ist ein attraktiver Typ“, verteidigte sie sich und zog sowohl ihren Fuß, als auch ihre Decke unter ihrem Kapitän weg, was dazu führte, dass sie selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings gegen Kindaichi fiel. Gerade als sie anfangen wollte mit Oikawa zu meckern, wurde sie durch neue Nachrichten im Gruppenchat abgelenkt.

„Wir sollten sie definitiv noch ein bisschen eifersüchtiger machen! Sie hat einen süßen- zumindest ganz passablen- Typen in ihrem Bett sitzen! Lasst uns die Jungenzimmer türmen!“, schlug Yukie unerwartet vor und Kaori, Eri und Mako waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Zumindest Nishinoya wollte ich mir nochmal mit ungestylten Haaren anschauen“, kicherte Eri und schnappte sich ihr Handy. „Wir sollten deiner Cousine die ganze _gute_ und _theoretische_ Auswahl hier vorstellen! Und das hat natürlich gar nichts damit zu tun, dass ich einsam und Single bin und Erinnerungsfotos möchte“, stimmte Kaori zu und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. „Und wie wollt ihr ihnen das verkaufen?“, hakte Kiyoko nach, die ihre Freundinnen amüsiert beobachtete. „Wir sagen ihnen wir wollen“, Aya überlegte kurz, „Erinnerungsfotos! Ja, wir wollen ein Fotobuch oder sowas zusammenstellen! Das glauben die uns schon. Die werden viel zu geschmeichelt sein, dass wir sie fotografieren wollen.“ Daraufhin lachte Kiyoko so laut, wie sie noch kaum jemand hatte Lachen hören. „Dann komme ich mit und schaue mir das an!“, verkündete sie und folgte den anderen sechs auf den Flur hinaus. „Geh du am besten in das Schlafzimmer der Erstklässler vor“, flüsterte Mako und schob Yachi auf die nächste Tür zu. „Was? Wieso Ich denn?! Was soll ich denn sagen?“, entfuhr es ihr viel zu laut. „Dass wir ein Fotobuch machen wollen“, erinnerte Eri sie, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Hinata in den Flur schaute. „Alles klar bei dir, Yachi? Oh- OH- HALLO!“, der kleinste Erstklässler wurde ganz hibbelig, als er die älteren Mädchen sah und redete nun auch viel lauter als notwendig. „Ist irgendwas passiert? M-Müssen wir irgendwo hin?“, rief er, bis Yamaguchi neben ihm auftauchte und ihm den Mund zu hielt. „Dürfen wir reinkommen?“, fragte Yukie und schob die beiden sofort zur Seite und betrat das Zimmer. Die anderen Mädchen folgten ihr. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?“, schnarrte Kei und betrachtete seine Schwester misstrauisch. „Wir wollen ein Fotobuch als Erinnerung machen und dafür brauchen wir Fotos“, erklärte Mako und sofort waren die meisten der Jungen zwar verlegen aber auch sehr eifrig. Jeder ließ sich einzeln und in Gruppen Fotografieren, nur Kei, musste von Aya und Yamaguchi festgehalten werden und hatte auf seinem Foto ein Auge halb geschlossen.

Da sich die älteren Mädchen nicht zu sehr für die Erstklässler interessierten, klopften sie schon bald an das Zimmer der Zweitklässler. Hier wurde Aya vorgeschickt, da sie so eng mit Nishinoya und Tanaka befreundet war. „H-Hallo!“, auch Yamamoto begann viel zu laut zu sprechen, als er die Tür öffnete und alle Managerinnen vor sich stehen sah. Sofort wurde er puterrot und machte ihnen so hastig Platz, dass er über Ennoshitas Beine fiel und sich fast den Hals brach. „Noya, komm mal her! Von dir brauchen wir zu aller erst ein Foto“, verkündete Aya und hielt ihm auch schon ihr Handy vor die Nase. „Häh?“, machte ich bester Freund, doch Aya hatte das Foto längst geknipst. „Wir wollen ein paar Fotos zur Erinnerung machen und-“, Eri musste gar nicht zu Ende erklären, da stürmten Tanaka, Nishinoya und Yamamoto auch schon auf die Managerinnen ein.

„Sie haben mir ein Foto von dem einen Zuspieler aus Tokyo geschickt, weil er so hübsch wäre und _damn_! Ich glaube er ist der schönste Junge den ich je gesehen habe“, erklärte Mimi, da nun ihr Team darauf bestand zu erfahren was so wichtiges und lustiges auf ihrem Handy passierte, dass es ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte und sie zum Kichern brachte. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich sollte der hübscheste Zuspieler sein, den du kennst, Mimi- _chan_!“, beschwerte Oikawa sich, wurde aber ganz still, als Mimi ihm herausfordernd das Foto von Akaashi zeigte. „Aber wahrscheinlich ist er schwul“, seufzte die Managerin dann und scrollte durch die neuen Fotos, die in den Chat gestellt wurden waren. Anscheinend hatten die sieben Managerinnen in Tokyo sich aufgemacht, durch die drei Schlafräume der Volleyballer zu ziehen und Mimi jeden einzeln zu präsentieren. „Schau mal, da ist mein kleiner Cousin“, sagte Mimi liebevoll und hielt dem Kapitän wieder ihr Handy hin. Oikawa hatte mittlerweile sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt. So konnte Mimi nicht sehen, ob er schmollte oder überlegte, jedenfalls war er verdächtig still. „Vielleicht sollte ich auch von euch Fotos machen“, schlug sie vorsichtig vor und sofort schnappte Oikawa nach ihrem Handy. „Erstmal solltest du mit mir ein zusammen machen. Du wolltest sie doch eifersüchtig machen! Und die anderen sind doch gar nicht so wichtig“, begann er und erntete dafür einen festen Schlag auf den Kopf von seiner Managerin. Etwas widerwillig gab er ihr Handy zurück, doch er hatte Mimi weichgeklopft. „Ich hätte fast gesagt dann rutsch mal rüber, aber wenn du noch dichter kommst, sitzt du auf meinem Schoß“, sagte sie trocken und hielt wieder ihr Handy hoch, sodass sie mit dem Kapitän zusammen ein Foto machen konnte. Das pubertäre Gekicher, dass Hanamaki und Matsukawa daraufhin von sich gaben, ignorierten sie beide. Mimi lehnte sich wieder etwas von Oikawa weg und schickte das neue Selfie in die Gruppe. Dann stutzte sie plötzlich. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig weiter zu Kindaichi und dann plötzlich wieder in die andere Richtung. Sie ließ ihr Handy sinken und schnüffelte. Das Gekicher erstarb und nun starrten sie alle nur wieder befremdlich an, als sie Oikawa so dicht kam, dass sie ihm fast die Nase ins Ohr steckte und tief einatmete. Oikawa selbst, der sich nach eigenen Angaben praktisch nie verunsichern ließ, bekam leuchtend rote Ohren und wagte es offenbar nicht auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. „Habt ihr alle das gleiche Shampoo genommen?“, fragte Mimi plötzlich in die Stille hinein, nachdem sie sich wieder normal hingesetzt hatte und langsam wieder ihrem Handy zuwandte. „Ich und Kindaichi hatten unsere Shampoos vergessen und haben Wataris genommen“, erklärte Oikawa und klang beinahe ein wenig verlegen. „Achso. Das macht Sinn“, gab Mimi zurück und schaute sich dann die Fotos an, die in der Zwischenzeit im Gruppenchat gepostet wurden waren. „Was ist das denn für eine Antwort? Soll das heißen, sie hat an Watari noch nicht so oft geschnüffelt, wie an uns anderen?“, wollte Hanamaki verwirrt wissen und Matsukawa fing wieder an zu kichern.

„Mimi- _chan_ hat noch ein Foto geschickt“, meldete sich plötzlich Kiyoko zu Wort und hielt Aya, die ihr passenderweise am nächsten Stand ihr Handy hin. Da Ayas und Yachis Handy die besten Kameras hatten, wurden diese beiden verwendet um die Fotos zu machen. Gerade zwang Yukie Akaashi dazu sich fotografieren zu lassen, obwohl er schon im Schalfanzug war. „Oh Mann, das sieht ja richtig nett aus, obwohl es Oikawa ist“, lachte Aya und sofort verlangte ein grimmiger Tanaka das Foto zu sehen. „Ugh, der sieht doch nicht nett aus! Mit was für Idioten sich deine Cousine abgibt! Der ist doch zu gar nichts gut! Richtig, Kiyoko- _san_? Stimmt doch, oder?!“, meckerte Tanaka vor sich hin und schaute dann hoffnungsvoll zu seiner Lieblingsmanagerin. „Also für mich wäre er sicher nichts“, gab Kiyoko zu und Tanaka, genauso wie Nishinoya und Yamamoto, war im siebten Himmel. Aya verdrehte die Augen und schaute sich das Foto nochmal an. Sie musste zugeben, dass es sie freute es zu sehen. Oikawa war ihr wohl gemerkt egal, doch Mimi machte einen zufriedenen Eindruck und offensichtlich fühlte sie sich in ihrem Team wohl. Akaashi hatte in der Zwischenzeit nachgegeben und nun war die Fotosession im Zimmer der Zweitklässler vorbei. „Auf zu den alten Säcken!“, rief Yuki und stürmte den anderen Mädchen voran, die ihr ausgelassen lachend folgten.

Drüben angekommen, versuchte Aya sich unauffällig in Daichis Richtung zu bewegen, doch warfen sowohl ihre Freundinnen, als auch Sugawara und Kuroo ihr wissende Blicke zu. „Was macht ihr hier? Habt ihr diesen Tumult da drüben veranstaltet?“, fragte Daichi seine Freundin und bot ihr ein Stück seiner Decke an. „Wir wollen ein Fotobuch machen“, erklärte sei einsilbig, gähnte herzhaft und fühlte sich dann mutig genug, um ihre Wange an Daichis Schulter zu legen. „Achso? Das ist eine schöne Idee“, erwiderte er und griff unter der Decke nach ihrer Hand. „ _Awwww~_ Das ist süß geworden, nichts zu danken ihr beiden“, kicherte Kaori, die offenbar gerade ein Foto gemacht hatte und dann zusammen mit Yukie anfing die Drittklässler zu koordinieren.

Im Zimmer der AOBA Johsai hatte Oikawa wieder das Kinn auf Mimis Schulter gelegt und ließ sich von ihr erklären, wieso Nishinoya ungestylt süß aussähe und warum sie glaubte Fukunaga aus Nekoma gut leiden zu können. „Hier! Schnell!“, rief plötzlich Hanamaki und Mimi reagierte schnell genug, obwohl sie vor Schreck den Kopf mit Oikawa zusammenstieß. Hanamaki und Matsukawa hatten es irgendwie geschafft Iwaizumi sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, es quer durch den Raum zu werfen und ihn hochzuheben, bevor er realisiert hatte was passiert war. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis er sich aus dem Griff seiner Freunde befreit hatte und sich jetzt mit Kissen bewaffnet auf sie stürzte. „Hast du’s?“, fragte Yahaba so leise, dass die drei Kämpfenden es nicht mitbekamen. Mimi zwinkerte ihm zu. „Hab ein Video“, grinste sie und schickte es schnell in den Gruppenchat bevor jemand sie auffordern konnte es zu löschen.

„Oha! Aya, wenn du noch Single wärst, würdest du dich jetzt freuen“, verkündete Kiyoko wieder unverhofft. Sie schien eine Menge Spaß zu haben. „Wieso das?“, wollte Aya wissen und gab dann ein Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Schock von sich. Sie schob Kiyokos Hand mit dem Handy, dass das Video vom halbnackten Iwaizumi zeigte, zur Seite und warf Daichi einen Seitenblick zu. Er versuchte eine entspannte Miene aufzusetzen, brachte seine Frage allerdings nur zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Wieso schickt euch deine Cousine sowas?“ Aya versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Weil sie neidisch ist, weil ihr so cool seid und sie versucht dagegen zu halten“, sagte sie und brach dann doch in Gelächter aus, als sie das Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen“, versicherte sie und legte seinen Arm um sich. „Mache ich doch gar nicht“, nuschelte er, zog sie aber noch ein wenig dichter an sich und kassierte dafür ein paar gehässige Kommentare von Kuroo, Konoha und Sugawara, die er ignorierte. „Ihr solltet was zurückschicken!“, verkündete plötzlich Bokuto und niemand hielt ihn auf, als er sich sein Pyjama-Oberteil über den Kopf zog, um ebenfalls seine Muskeln zu präsentieren. „Na das läuft ja wie am Schnürchen“, murmelte Mako Aya im Vorbeigehen zu, während Kiyoko Yachi Zuflucht in ihren Armen gewährte.

„ _Holy_ _Shit_ “, entfuhr es Mimi, als sie nun ebenfalls Fotos von Volleyballern der dritten Klassen ohne Oberteil bekam. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“, fragte Kunimi dumpf, unter seiner Bettdecke, die er sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte. „Das Top Vier Ass Japans ist gut in Form“, gab Mimi zurück und nun kamen auch Hanamaki und Matsukawa rüber um auf ihrem Handy zu sehen, wieso sie schon wieder so errötet war. „Also, Mimi- _chan_!“, schimpfte Matsukawa sie und klang dabei fast genauso wie Oikawa, der wieder weniger zufrieden aussah. „Wieso freust du dich so? Ich dachte du stehst auf schöne Frauen?“, wollte der Kapitän wissen und die Hälfte des Raumes verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin Bi, Oikawa- _san_! Und ich bin _Single_ , einsam und ehrlich gesagt auch ganz schön _touch_ - _deprived_ “, gab sie flapsig zurück und holte dann feixend weiter aus, als sie die unbehaglichen Mienen einiger ihrer Teamkameraden sah. „Ich habe ja nicht mal jemanden der mich freundschaftlich berührt! Mein einziger richtiger Freund ist Kyotani und ich glaube der hat mich erst zwei Mal angefasst oder so! Und alles darüber hinaus- Wenigstens haben wir zu Hause einen Massage-Duschkopf, aber sich immer um sich selbst kümmern zu müssen, wenn man es auch anders kennt, ist auch nicht das wahre. Ich hab gestern erst darüber nachgedacht jemanden für _Friends_ - _with_ - _benefits_ zu finden, aber alle hassen mich, also-“, beschwerte sich Mimi und schaute dann missmutig zurück auf ihr Handy. Ihre neuen Freundinnen schienen nun die letzten Fotos geschickt zu haben und wünschten ihr nun eine gute Nacht. Während Mimi antwortete konnte sie jemanden kichern hören. „ _Friends_ - _with_ - _benefits_ also, ja? Das ist irgendwie sexy. Wenn ich was für Frauen übrig hätte, hättest du jetzt einen Deal“, gluckste Hanamaki und es wurde wieder totenstill. Mimi hatte die Information als erste verarbeitet und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Wieso habe ich eigentlich kein Glück?“, wollte sie rhetorisch wissen und grinste den Drittklässler dann breit an, als er ihr zuzwinkerte. „Und zum Glück bist du ja nicht Single, sodass es sowieso nicht in Frage gekommen wäre“, fügte Matsukawa etwas ernster hinzu und legte Hanamaki eine Hand in den Nacken. Es war keine bedrohliche aber sehr wohl eine besitzergreifende Geste. Oikawas und Iwaizumis Augen wurden kugelrund. „Wie?“ „Was?“ „Seit wann?“ „Echt jetzt?“, stammelten die beiden und Hanamaki hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Eigentlich hatten wir voll die Show abziehen wollen, mit einem Kuss auf der Bühne oder am Schultor nachdem wir unsere Abschlusszeugnisse bekommen haben, aber jetzt wo wir wissen, dass unser _Kragenbärchen_ jeden fertigmacht, der uns auch nur schief anschaut, haben wir uns sicher genug gefühlt es euch schon etwas eher zu sagen“, erklärte Matsukawa und stimmte in das Lachen seines Freundes ein. Mimi fühlte sich geehrt und Oikawa und Iwaizumi offensichtlich hintergangen. „Das ist kein Witz? Wie lange geht das schon?“, fragte Iwaizumi, doch Oikawa übertönte ihn. „Wieso habt ihr es uns nicht erzählt?!“, echauffierte er sich und Mimi legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, damit er etwas leiser sprach. „Haben wir doch jetzt“, erwiderte Matsukawa an Oikawa gewandt und Hanamaki beantwortete Iwaizumis Fragen. „Das ist mir todernst, ich mache jetzt gleich, hier und jetzt, mit ihm rum, wenn dich das überzeugt. Und es geht seit ungefähr- unserem ersten Sommer hier? Also seit zwei Jahren?“ „Ihr seid seit der ersten Klasse zusammen?“, hakte Yahaba bewundernd nach und die beiden Drittklässler nickten. Sie hielten das offenbar für nichts Besonderes, grinsten dann aber wieder ihre beiden besten Freunde an, die immer noch entgeistert aussahen. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an unsere _Sleepover_ - _Woche_ in den Ferien der Zweiten Klasse? Ihr habt echt gar nichts gemerkt“, lachten sie und Mimi biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht miteinzustimmen.


	15. Erkenntnisse

Am nächsten Morgen beobachte Mimi grinsend wie Iwaizumi und Oikawa Hanamaki und Matsukawa weiter über Momente ausquetschten, in denen sie einfach zu blöd waren um die Beziehung ihrer beiden besten Freunde zu bemerken.

In Tokyo hatte Aya den Eindruck, dass Daichi sich wegen den Geschehnissen am Vorabend doch so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte, da er jede mögliche Minute in ihrer Nähe verbrachte. Sie beschwerte sich nicht. Während des Trainings fiel aber noch etwas auf. Kei schien einen kleinen Wandel zu durchleben. Anstatt wie immer so tun, als wenn ihm alles egal sei, fing er plötzlich an, sich strategisch einzubringen.

Karasuno spielten gerade ihren Satz gegen Fukurodani, als Coach Ukai eine Auszeit genommen hatte. „Es geht nicht darum ihre Nummer 4 ganz abzublocken, es reicht, wenn ihr den Ball überhaupt berührt!“, erklärte der Coach und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bokuto hinüber, der mit Akaashi sprach. „Wir müssen ihn also nicht aufhalten?“, hakte Kei nach und spürte die Blicke seiner Teamkameraden auf sich. Ukai versuchte nicht zu breit zu grinsen. „Nun ja, am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn ihr ihn direkt abwürgen könntet“, erwiderte er und Kei nickte. Aya und auch die anderen fragten sich, was er vorhatte, doch er führte seinen Gedanken natürlich nicht weiter aus.

Als das Spiel dann weiterging, stand Aya neben Yamaguchi. Die beiden ließen Kei nicht aus den Augen und jubelten ihm stolz zu, als er es beinahe schaffte Bokuto abzublocken. Er berührte den Ball zwar nicht, aber schien sein Block und seine Präsenz Bokuto so verunsichert zu haben, dass er den Ball nicht mit voller Kraft schlug, sondern eine Finte über die Mittelblocker Karasunos hinüberlupfte. Aya bemerkte grinsend, dass nicht nur sie und Yamaguchi stolz waren, sondern auch Coach Ukai, Kuroo und sogar Bokuto selbst.

Für die AOBA Johsai war dies der letzte Tag des Trainingscamps und obwohl Mimi es nervte kochen zu müssen, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass auch sie Spaß gehabt hatte. Am allermeisten freute sie sich vermutlich, dass die Jungs sie nicht aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gejagt hatten und auch nichts davon zu den Coaches durchgedrungen zu sein schien. Auch konnte sie Hanamaki und Matsukawa nach ihrem _Outing_ ein wenig besser einschätzen und hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nun eine etwas engere, persönlichere Beziehung zu ihnen führte.

Nachdem sie noch gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen hatten, machten sich dann nach und nach alle auf den Heimweg. Heute war Iwaizumi mal wieder dran Mimi nach Hause zu bringen. Es wunderte sie etwas, dass Oikawa sich ihnen nicht anschloss, sie machte sich allerdings nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, als er erzählte, dass zu Hause sein Neffe auf ihn warten würden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sehr es dich tatsächlich nervt, aber ich glaube es ist ganz gut, dass wir dich nach Hause bringen müssen“, sagte Iwaizumi nach ungefähr der Hälfte des Weges nachdenklich und Mimi schaute zu ihm auf. „Wie meinst du das?“, hakte sie nach und als Iwaizumi nicht gleich antwortete, fügte sie doch noch etwas hinzu: „Zuerst hat es etwas an meiner Ehre gekratzt, aber letztendlich hatte ich selbst so große Angst, dass ich es euch nicht wirklich ausreden wollte. Im Grunde fühle ich mich total geehrt und freue mich.“ Iwaizumi lächelte ihr zu, bevor er wieder geradeaus schaute. „Das ist gut. Ich wollte eigentlich darauf hinaus, dass, da du die Halle abschließen musst, Oikawa nicht ewig trainieren und sich überarbeiten kann“, erklärte er und Mimi zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich hab dir ja schon davon erzählt, dass er sich und seinem Körper gerne mal zu viel zumutet- Als ich noch Schlüsseldienst hatte, habe ich mich aber öfter von ihm breit schlagen lassen- _Shittykawa_ “, gegen Ende wurde der Drittklässler immer leiser, bis er schließlich nur noch vor sich hin brummelte. „Mich hat er noch nie versucht davon zu überzeugen länger zu bleiben“, überlegte die Managerin laut und Iwaizumi kicherte. „So viele Möglichkeiten hatte er ja noch nicht- Vielleicht hat er auch einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion- dass du ihn anschreist oder so“, schlug er vor und Mimi dachte über seine Worte nach.

An der Shinzen wurde wie immer auch noch bis spät in die Nacht weitertrainiert und da Hinata und Kageyama immer noch ein wenig frostig miteinander waren, folgte Hinata Kei diesmal, sehr zu Keis Missfallen, in die andere Sporthalle, wo er ebenfalls mit Bokuto, Akaashi und Kuroo trainieren durfte.

Kei wirkte nun zwar was Volleyball anging, in dem Sinne zufriedener, dass auch bei ihm nun langsam der Ehrgeiz zu erwecken schien und er sich richtig Mühe gab, besser zu werden. Aya viel aber auf, dass er seinen besten Freund des Öfteren mit merkwürdig vorwurfsvollen Blicken bedachte. Vor allem nun da Yamaguchi seine anfängliche Scheu überwundern zu haben schien und nun öfter mit Yachi unterhielt, wenn sie sich zu den Ersatzspielern gesellte.

Am nächsten Tag, dem letzten vollen Tag des Trainingscamps an der Shinzen, gab es an der AOBA Johsai kein Training und Mimi verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages im Bett zu liegen und Fernsehen zu gucken. Oder über ihre Mannschaft nachzugrübeln. Ein wenig entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie nun genauso pflichtbewusst und leidenschaftlich für ihr Team war, wie ihre Cousine.

Aya und auch die anderen Managerinnen und Coaches stellten erneut fest, dass das Team der Karasuno sich verändert und weiterentwickelt hatte. Sie wurden immer besser und die Abstände der Punkte zu ihren Gegnern wurden immer geringer.

Abends beobachteten sie, Yachi und Yamaguchi Kageyama eine Weile, wie er verbissen daran trainierte die perfekten, herunterfallenden Bälle zu stellen. „Manchmal mache ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn. Er scheint sich immer so in Dinge zu verbeißen“, bemerkte Yamaguchi und die beiden Managerinnen stimmten ihm zu, während Kageyama sich mit Coach Ukai besprach. „So ging es mir am Anfang auch, aber ich glaube so ist er einfach. Solange er und Hinata sich bald wieder vertragen…“, erwiderte Yachi hoffnungsvoll und Aya gab einen zustimmenden Ton von sich. Hinata war wieder zusammen mit Kei in die andere Halle gegangen, um dort zusammen mit Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo und heute auch Lev zusammen zu üben.

Nachdem die älteren Mädchen in Ruhe zu Abend gegessen hatten, fassten sie den Entschluss die Jungs nun ebenfalls in den Feierabend zu zwingen. Mit Yamaguchi und Yachi im Schlepptau traten Aya und Yukie in die Tür der Sporthalle in der Kuroo gerade erklärte, wieso er eine gute Person sei. „Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt schließt die Küche und ihr müsst ohne Abendessen ins Bett“, rief Yukie und war sich damit sofort der gesamten Aufmerksamkeit der Oberschüler sicher. „Oder wir schließen euch hier über Nacht ein. Ganz wie ihr wollt“, fügte Aya hinzu und hatte damit genau das richtige gesagt, um Yukies vorangegangene Drohung weiter zu führen. Kein Abendessen war natürlich keine Option und so hatten die Managerinnen es recht schnell geschafft die Hallen leer zu fegen und abschließen zu können. Yamaguchi war mit Yachi zum Essen vorgegangen. Als Kei ihm mit den anderen aus seiner Halle folgte, wirkte er mal wieder etwas übellaunig. Aber da das häufiger vorkam, machte sich kaum jemand darüber Gedanken. Im Zweifel lag es an Hinata und seiner guten Laune.

Für die Mädchen, sowie die meisten anderen auch, war dies ein ruhiger Abend und eine gemütliche Nacht. Yamaguchi hatte jedoch bemerkt, wie Keis Laune im Laufe des Tages wieder in den Keller gerutscht war und beschloss ihn darauf anzusprechen. Die Stadtluft schien ihn irgendwie mutiger werden zu lassen.

Kei kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Er war der letzte dort gewesen und hoffte, dass die anderen Erstklässler nicht mehr so lange quatschen würden. Dass die Jungen nach Jahrgängen getrennt schliefen, behagte Kei beinahe noch weniger als mit seinem und dem kompletten Team von Nekoma das Zimmer zu teilen. Hinata und Lev wurde er jedoch so oder so nicht los.

„Tsukki?“, riss ihn plötzlich eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute auf. Yamaguchi stand an der Ecke des Flures zu den Schlafzimmern und schaute ihn verlegen an. „Was gibt’s?“, erwiderte Kei und konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, wieso Yamaguchi ihn hier abfangen sollte. „Können wir kurz noch reden?“, bat Yamaguchi und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe, um mit Kei ungestört ins untere Stockwerk zu gehen. „Klar. Ist irgendwas Wichtiges passiert?“, erwiderte der größere der beiden so gleichgültig wie möglich. Innerlich spürte Kei Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären worüber Yamaguchi so privat mit ihm sprechen wollte. Als sie unten angekommen waren, setzte sie sich im Halbdunkeln auf die niedrigen Fensterbänke des Flurs. Nur das Mondlicht, dass von draußen hereinkam, spendete etwas Licht, sodass die beiden sich sehen konnten. „Wie war das Training vorhin? Also das Extratraining?“, stellte Yamaguchi nun eine Frage, die offensichtlich nicht das war, worüber er eigentlich sprechen wollte. „Anstrengend und laut. Hinata und Lev schwatzen echt viel. Aber Akaashi, Kuroo und Bokuto sind alle gute Spieler, also lerne ich was, schätze ich“, gab Kei eine Antwort, die so ausführlich war, wie nur Yamaguchi sie von ihm erhielt. Seine Geschwister konnten nicht mal davon träumen, dass er ihnen etwas erzählte, ohne dass sie ihm jede Kleinigkeit einzeln aus der Nase ziehen mussten. Yamaguchi lächelte schwach. „Das ist schön. Ich- Ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass du schlechte Laune gekriegt hattest, aber vielleicht habe ich es mir auch nur eingebildet“, antwortete Yamaguchi und Kei stieß einen merkwürden halb genervten, halb ertappten Laut aus. „Das ist dir aufgefallen, ja?“, schnarrte er und starrte von Yamaguchi abgewandt in den dunklen Flur. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wieso du, wenn du jetzt so cool geworden bist, noch nicht mit Yachi zusammen bist. Oder bist du’s?“ Yamaguchi wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt, verärgert oder belustigt reagieren wollte. So war es einen Moment lang still, bis er sich dazu entschieden hatte Kei noch eine Chance auf ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu geben. Kei wünschte sich gerade, einfach den Mund gehalten und gelogen zu haben, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass sein bester Freund ihn sowieso durschaut hätte. Yamaguchi war ein recht feinfühliger Mensch, zumindest wenn es um Kei ging. Nun wagte er doch einen Blick auf seinen besten Freund und beobachtete ihn, während Yamaguchi nervös seine Finger ineinander verhakte und offenbar einen Entschluss fassen musste. „So mutig wäre ich niemals. Sie ist eh immer bei Hinata und Kageyama“, flüsterte er und fügte dann, ebenso leise hinzu: „Ich habe eh schon damit abgeschlossen… Außerdem sind meine Gefühle sowieso immer unerwidert. Egal in wen ich mich verliebe…“ Kei drehte sich so schnell zu Yamaguchi um, dass sich kurz alles vor seinen Augen drehte und sein bester Freund vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. „Was meinst du- Wen- Wer hat deine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Die mach ich fertig“, knurrte Kei, eine Reaktion, die weder Yamaguchi, noch er selbst, von ihm erwartet hätten. „Krieg dich wieder ein. Du könntest ihn gar nicht fertig machen“, erwiderte Yamaguchi und Kei stutzte kurz. „Ihn?“, hakte er nach und nun wurde Yamaguchi so rot, dass man es selbst im fahlen Mondlicht sehen konnte. „Ja, _ihn_ , Tsukki! Hast du ein Problem damit?“, fuhr er seinen besten Freund schärfer an, als er wollte. „Nein, hab ich nicht“, antwortete Kei todernst und etwas in Yamaguchis Augen veränderte sich. „Also wer war es?“, bohrte Kei weiter und Yamaguchi wand sich kurz unter dem intensiven Blick mit dem Kei ihn bedachte. „Keine Vergangenheit. Ich habe zwar mit Yachi angeschlossen, oder so gut wie- Aber die andere Person- Ach ich weiß auch nicht! Das ist alles total verwirrend! Wir sind befreundet. Ich will nichts kaputt machen und am Ende als Vollidiot dastehen. Weder bei dir noch bei Yachi“, gestand Yamaguchi schließlich und dann, als er seine Worte selbst gehört und verarbeitet hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. „Tsukki! Ich- Ich meinte-“, setzte er an und sprang von der Bank auf. Er brach aber ab, als er in Keis nachdenkliches Gesicht schaute. „Dein Freund? Vor mir und Yachi? Bin ich die andere Person?“ Wieder wand sich Yamaguchi kurz, dann gab er einen verzweifelten Laut von sich. Die beiden schauten sich kurz in die Augen. „Ja“, wisperte Yamaguchi so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war, drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinauf und in das Schlafzimmer der Erstklässler. Dort schob er seinen Futon in die Ecke, neben Lev und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke. Er erklärte dem besorgten Inouka dumpf, dass er erschöpft sei und dann ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Auch Kei sagte nichts weiter zu ihm, als er ca. 30 Minuten später ebenfalls ins Erstklässler-Zimmer zurückkam und sich hinlegte.

Am nächsten Morgen, dem Abreisetag Karasunos, fiel Aya sofort auf, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen Kei und Yamaguchi weiter verschlechtert, oder zumindest verändert hatte. Sie hatte allerdings keine Chance Kei alleine zu erwischen, um ihn danach zu fragen. Tatsächlich ging ihr kleiner Bruder ihr bewusst aus dem Weg. Er wollte das nicht mit seiner großen Schwester besprechen. _Zumindest nicht hier!_

So gingen die letzten Trainingsspiele wie gehabt von vorbei. Karasuno hatte sich zwar sehr gesteigert, war aber durchschnittlich das schlechteste Team. Zu ihrem Glück hatte Daichi zufällig gehört, wie die Lehrer über ein mittägliches BBQ gesprochen hatten, dass sie ihren Schülern ausgeben wollten. Damit konnte der Kapitän seine etwas gefrusteten Schützlinge (vor allem Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata und Kageyama) wieder in Schwung bringen.

Der letzte Satz Karasunos war ein Spiel gegen Fukurodani, dass sie zwar wieder verloren, aber nur mit 2 Punkten unterschied. Sowohl Kei, als auch Hinata konnten ihre neu gelernten Taktiken bereits einsetzten, woraufhin Akaashi Bokuto daran erinnern musste, dass er derjenige war, der sie den beiden beigebracht hatte. Aya fiel auf, dass Yamaguchi sich ein ganz kleines bisschen mit seinen üblichen Anfeuerungsrufen für Kei zurückhielt und dass Kuroo immer wieder von seinem Team zur Ordnung gerufen werden musste, weil auch er anfing _seine_ _Schüler_ zu beobachten.

Bevor Karasuno ihre letzte Runde Tauchen und somit ihre letzte Bestrafung des Camps ausführen musste, lobten Herr Takeda und Coach Ukai sie. „Eure Angriffe haben selbst gegen diese starken Teams zu Punkten geführt! Auch wenn ihr noch nicht gewonnen habt, konntet ihr trotzdem schon gut gegen sie bestehen“, lobte Coach Ukai sie und Herr Takeda fügte hinzu: „Ihr seid jetzt noch nicht gegen die anderen angekommen, aber solange ihr weiter an euch arbeitet, werdet ihr euch weiter verbessern und dann werdet ihr es schaffen!“

Nach dem Tauchgang, versuchte Aya zu Daichi durchzukommen, der sich zusammen mit den anderen wieder zu extra Trainingseinheiten bereitmachte. „Hey, wollt ihr jetzt wirklich noch trainieren?“, fragte sie ihren Freund besorgt, der ganz automatisch seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Eine Angewohnheit, die die ganzen Jungs der anderen Teams aus ihm herausgebracht hatten und über die Aya sich heimlich freute. „Nur noch ein bisschen, solange wir motiviert sind und bis es Essen gibt. Dann wird hier ein ganz anderer Kampf ausbrechen“, antwortete Daichi und Aya kicherte kurz. „Na gut, ich kann euch ja doch nicht aufhalten. Aber kann ich dich kurz was fragen?“, erwiderte sie und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihres Freundes. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“, wollte er besorgt wissen und ging zusammen mit ihr an den Rand der Halle. „Nicht direkt- Nicht soweit ich weiß- Aber ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um Kei. Ich habe das Gefühl irgendwas ist da noch… Obwohl doch der Knoten eigentlich geplatzt zu sein schien“, gestand sie und Daichi versuchte nicht zu auffällig zu Kei hinüber zu schauen. „Ich achte mal drauf…“, bot er an und Aya umarmte ihn kurz. „Danke“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Wenig später, waren die Managerinnen und Lehrkräfte damit fertig, das BBQ aufzubauen und die Jungs versammelten sich nach und nach um die Grills auf der Rasenfläche zwischen den Sporthallen. Nachdem Herr Nekomata noch ein paar Worte an die Volleyballer gerichtet hatte, stürzten sie sich auf das Fleisch und die anderen essbaren Dinge. Aya saß bei den Managerinnen, die sich über Yukies unnatürlich großen Appetit amüsierten. Kei saß auf einer Stufe vor der Halle, wo er seine Ruhe hatte. Zumindest dachte er das. „Hier! Iss! Es ist genug da!“, forderte Daichi ihn plötzlich auf und hielt ihn einen überladenen Plastikteller hin. Kei schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf und funkelte dann den Hinterkopf seiner Schwester böse an. „Nein, Danke. So viel schaffe ich nicht“, antwortete er irgendwann höflich und gab dann ein genervtes Seufzen von sich als auch Kuroo und Bokuto zu ihm hinüberkamen. Kuroo hielt einen großen Teller mit Gemüse in den Händen. „Und vergiss nicht das Gemüse! Das gilt auch für dich Kenma!“, forderte er die beiden Jüngeren auf, die gehofft hatten der Lautstärke und dem Chaos des BBQs zu entgehen. „Und Fleisch! Vergesst nicht das Fleisch! Das ist wichtig für das Wachstum!“, trällerte Bokuto und Kei und Kenma mussten sich geschlagen geben.

Der Abschied wurde auch diesmal wieder schwer. Die fünf Teams hatten über die Zeit der Trainingscamps hinweg enge Freundschaften geschlossen und Eri brach sogar in Tränen aus, als sie Aya zum Abschied umarmte. „Wir müssen uns unbedingt wiedersehen! Am besten sogar, ohne die ganzen _Einzeller_ da! Nichts gegen Daichi natürlich“, verkündete Eri und die anderen Managerinnen stimmten ihr lachend zu.

Nekoma begleiteten Karasuno wieder zurück zu ihrem Schulbus und Aya zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie plötzlich jemand am Arm berührte. „Aya- _neesan_?“, sprach Yamaguchi sie leise an und wartete, bis sie sich ihm ganz zugewandt hatte. „Was gibt’s, Tadashi?“ Sie versuchte nicht zu besorgt auszusehen. „Können wir vielleicht auf der Rückfahrt nebeneinandersitzen? Du willst bestimmt neben Daichi sitzen, aber- Aber ich-“, offensichtlich fehlten Yamaguchi die richtigen Worte. „Na klar, können wir nebeneinandersitzen! Komm mit, wir gehen als erstes rein!“, erwiderte Aya schnell und zog Yamaguchi an der Hand mit sich. _Wenn er ihr schon so vertraute, würde sie ihn nicht enttäuschen!_ _Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Daichi etwas enttäuscht wäre, aber das würde er schon aushalten._

Tatsächlich sahen sowohl Daichi, als auch Kei nicht besonders glücklich aus, als sie Aya und Yamaguchi, bereits in ein Gespräch vertieft nebeneinandersitzen sahen. Asahi erbarmte sich dann seinen Platz neben Sugawara für Daichi zu räumen, damit er und Kei keine unangenehme Busfahrt miteinander verbringen mussten. Aya wagte es nicht, Yamaguchi zu fragen was zwischen ihm und Kei los war. Zum einen war er nicht ihr Bruder, den sie ohne größeres schlechtes Gewissen etwas bedrängen konnte und zum anderen war der Bus mit der gesamten Mannschaft darin, nicht wirklich der passende Ort, für ein privates Gespräch.

An der AOBA Johsai hatte wieder reguläres Training stattgefunden und obwohl das bereits für Mimi zur Routine geworden war, konnte sie sich heute schlecht konzentrieren. Die Ferien waren bald, sehr bald, vorbei und dann erwartete Mimi der reguläre Unterricht, mit den regulären Mitschülern und einer Erpressung, die sie nicht erfüllt hatte. Im Grunde wusste Mimi überhaupt nicht, was sie erwarten würde und nichts hasste sie mehr als das.

„Mimi- _chan!_ ~ Heute sind es wieder nur, du und ich“, trällerte Oikawa, während er ihr dabei zuschaute, wie sie die Halle abschloss. Die Managerin lächelte und steckte die Schlüssel in ihre Hosentasche. „Wir können los“, verkündete sie und schlenderte neben dem Kapitän her, zum Schultor. Sie war sich dankbar, dass er sich ihren Schritten anpasste. Ihm kam es wahrscheinlich so vor, als ob sie schleichen würden, aber wenn Mimi z.B. zu lange neben Hanamaki und Matsukawa her trabte, bekam sie häufig Seitenstechen. „Machst du dir Sorgen wegen Übermorgen?“, wollte Oikawa plötzlich wissen und bei dem ernsten klang seiner Stimme schaute Mimi überrascht auf. Es war selten, dass er ohne übertrieben Freundlichkeit oder flirtenden Unterton sprach oder lächelte. Jetzt schaute er durchdringen auf sie hinunter und Mimi schaffte es nicht eine betont gleichgültige oder gar fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen. „Schon. Aber das wird schon…“, murmelte sie und wich seinem Blick aus. „Bestimmt. Man hat sowieso keine andere Wahl, als nicht aufzugeben, sein Bestes zu tun und zu hoffen“, gab Oikawa ebenso leise zurück und die Managerin hatte den Eindruck, dass es hier nicht nur um Mimis bevorstehendes _Coming_ _Out_ ging. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich traute ihren Kapitän darauf anzusprechen. „Geht es um Kageyama?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und sah aus dem Augenwinkeln, wie sich Oikawas Miene verfinsterte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, wenn sie ihn so sah, anderseits war sie dankbar, dass er nicht versuchte ihr etwas vorzumachen. „Was genau weißt du darüber?“, stellte er plötzlich eine Gegenfrage und musterte sie durchdringend. Mimi schaffte es wieder nicht, eine Miene aufzusetzen, die ihn hinters Licht führen konnte. „Ich habe so Geschichten, aus deiner Mittelschulzeit gehört…?“, antwortete sie, klang aber so, als würde sie eine Frage stellen. „Iwa- _chan_ hat dir was erzählt, oder?“, bohrte er weiter und Mimi blinzelte schuldbewusst zu ihm auf. Oikawa seufzte. „Er ist ein schlechter Schauspieler. Und du auch! Ihr seid so leicht zu durchschauen ihr zwei süßen“, erklärte Oikawa und Mimi wusste nicht, ob sie sich schämte, oder genervt war. Oikawa bemerkte ihren Blick und lachte dann. „Na gut, du bist nicht immer gut zu durchschauen, aber bei Iwa- _chan_ , bleibe ich dabei! Er ist ein offenes Buch- andersherum fällt ihm auch einfach eine ganze Menge nicht auf…“, lenkte der Kapitän ein und Mimi schnaubte. „Ich kann verstehen- Nein, nachvollziehen, wieso du und Kageyama diese Fehde gegeneinander habt, aber so richtig verstehen, kann ich es nicht wirklich… Ich meine- Er schaut doch zu dir auf! Allen ist klar, wie gut du bist“, setzte Mimi an, brach aber ab, als sie Oikawas melancholisches Lächeln sah. „Das ist lieb von dir Mimi- _chan_ , aber irgendwann und wahrscheinlich recht bald, _wird_ er mich überholen und der bessere sein!“, seufzte er und Mimi dachte eine Weile darüber nach. „Ist es so wichtig der beste zu sein?“, fragte sie mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an den Drittklässler neben sich. „Ich hab einfach nichts worin ich wirklich gut bin… wahrscheinlich liegt es daran“, fügte sie dann hinzu und schaute wieder zu Oikawa auf. Er wirkte ein wenig besänftigt. „Als eure Managerin, werde ich dich- euch natürlich unterstützen, ich hoffe nur, dass ihr euch nicht überanstrengt“, verkündete Mimi und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Hals. „Eigentlich meinte ich nur, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder dich auskotzen willst oder so, kannst du gerne mit mir reden- Jetzt schwalle ich hier so rum! Lass uns über was Anderes reden!“, fügte sie plötzlich viel zu laut hinzu und schwang ihre Arme beim Gehen merkwürdig durch die Luft.

Zu Hause in Miyagi angekommen, fiel es Aya ein wenig schwer sich von Daichi zu verabschieden. Sie hatten ja auf der Fahrt nicht nebeneinandersitzen können und sie hatte sich während des Verlaufs des Trainingscamps doch sehr an seine ständige Gesellschaft gewöhnt. Kei war es schließlich der die beiden unter kritischen Blicken und etwas unsanft voneinander trennte. Yamaguchi ging heute nicht mit ihnen zusammen nach Hause.

„Na dann schieß mal los“, verlangte Aya von ihrem kleinen Bruder, als die beiden außer Sicht- und Hörweite der anderen waren. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst“, gab Kei zurück, schaute sie aber nicht an. „Lügner. Was ist los mit dir und Tadashi?“, bohrte sie weiter. Kei zuckte leicht zusammen, wich ihrem Blick weiter aus und setzte sich seine Kopfhörer auf. „Hey! Block mich nicht aus, als ob ich ein lauter Rasenmäher wäre!“, rief Aya beleidigt, woraufhin ihr Bruder nur einen Schritt schneller ging. Sie holte ihn auf den ganzen Weg nicht ein, weil ihr rennen und ihm auf den Rücken springen doch etwas zu anstrengend war. Zu Hause angekommen, machte ihr anderer Bruder ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Da seid ihr ja wieder“, begrüßte Akiteru seine jüngeren Geschwister. Er drückte Aya kurz mit einem Arm an sich und wandte sich dann seinem Bruder zu. „Kei, bist du schon wieder gewachsen? Du bist ja bald größer als ich!“, stellte der älteste der drei Tsukishima Geschwister fest und schaffte es irgendwie Kei in ein Gespräch unter vier Augen im Garten zu verwickeln. Aya biss fast in die Sofalehne, während sie beobachtete wie ihre Brüder miteinander sprachen. So lange hatte sie auf den Moment gewartet, dass die beiden sich endlich aussprachen und das ganze Drama aus Akiterus Oberschulzeit hinter sich lassen konnten, aber warum musste das jetzt sein? Jetzt wo Aya selbst etwas so Dringendes mit Kei besprechen musste.

Kei schaffte es den ganzen Abend Aya zu entwischen und einem weiteren Vier-Augen-Geschwister-Gespräch zu entkommen. Seine Schwester sah sich also gezwungen, spät abends, mit ihrem Kissen unter dem Arm, über den Flur zu schleichen. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte Kei dumpf, als Aya seine Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. „Wir müssen reden“, verkündete sie und legte ihr Kissen auf sein Bett. „Rutsch mal“, befahl sie und Kei gab mit einem genervten Seufzen nach. „Und jetzt sei ehrlich! Was ist mit dir und Tadashi los, denn es ist offensichtlich was los!“ Kei stieß wieder einen genervten Laut aus und brauchte dann einen Moment, bevor er die richtigen, oder zumindest irgendwelche, Wörter gefunden hatte. „Ich habe ihn auf Yachi angesprochen“, sagte er schließlich und Aya wartete. Sie wartete vergebens. „Reiß dich zusammen! Was habt ihr sonst noch besprochen, oder geht es hier nur darum, dass du eifersüchtig bist?“, Aya hatte sich aufgesetzt, während sie gesprochen hatte und fixierte ihren kleinen Bruder nun mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Kei schnappte erstaunt nach Luft und funkelte sie dann böse an. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst“, knurrte er. Aya zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete. Diesmal nicht vergebens. „Na gut- Er meinte er sei so gut wie über sie hinweg und dass er ja sowieso immer unglücklich verliebt sei und vielleicht habe ich dann gedroht diese andere Person zu verprügeln, woraufhin rausgekommen ist, dass-“, Kei brach ab und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm nur mäßig gut, auch weil Aya breit zurückstrahlte. „Dann hat er dir seine Liebe gestanden?“, flüsterte sie auf einmal ganz leise und Kei wandte den Blick ab, doch auch ohne ihn richtig sehen zu können, wusste Aya ganz genau wie er guckte und wie rot seine Wangen waren. „Und was hast du dann gesagt?“, bohrte Aya nach, immer noch flüsternd. „Nix“, murmelte Kei und Aya starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Wie nix?!“, rief sie und Kei versuchte ihre den Mund zuzuhalten. „Pssst! Brüll hier doch nicht rum!“, fuhr er sie an, doch Aya schlug seine Hände weg. Immer noch fassungslos, beobachtete sie ihn. „Er ist weggelaufen und als ich ins Erstklässlerzimmer gekommen bin, hat er schon geschlafen“, verteidigte ihr kleiner Bruder sich, der plötzlich das Gefühl hatte sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Und heute hast du ihn dann den ganzen Tag ignoriert? Wieso das denn? So lange warst du mit Yachi knurrig und dann hast du Tadashi nicht gesagt, dass du ihn auch liebst?“, wollte Aya wissen und Kei verzog abwehrend das Gesicht. „Wenn du dir Sorgen um Mama und Papa oder Akiteru hast, musst du das nicht! Wir haben schon mal darüber gesprochen, dass du schwul bist! Das war bestimmt bevor es dir selbst klar war und du weißt ganz genau, dass Mimi vor uns allen auch _Out_ ist, also wo ist das Problem?“, erklärte die ältere Schwester und nun setzte sich auch Kei entgeistert auf. „Wie, du hast da mit Mama und Papa drüber geredet? Und mit Akiteru?“, Kei klang nun leicht panisch. „Reg dich nicht auf. Wir wollen doch nur, dass es dir gut geht. Außerdem habe ich gar nicht davon angefangen und auch nichts explizit gesagt! Es war mehr so- allen irgendwie klar“, Aya nun doch etwas kleinlaut zurück. Kei legte sich langsam wieder hin. Er musste einen Moment darüber nachdenken, dann rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Ihr seid doch alle verrückt“, knurrte er. Seine Schwester überging den Seitenhieb und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Wesentliche. „Wieso hast du es ihm nicht gesagt? Er scheint jetzt ja offensichtlich zu denken, er hat eure Freundschaft ruiniert.“ „Wieso sollte er das denken?“, wollte Kei gereizt wissen und Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso sollte er dir sonst den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehen? Egal für wie unglücklich er seine Gefühle gehalten hat, war er immer an deiner Seite und jetzt sitzt er nicht im Bus neben dir und geht auch nicht mit uns zusammen nach Hause? Was war denn deine Erklärung für sein Verhalten?“ Kei schweig und Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest es ihm gleich sagen“, drängte sie ihren kleinen Bruder, der nun wieder entsetzt zu ihr aufschaute. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht“, erinnerte er sie mit einem sehr untypischen Kieksen in der Stimme. „Dann morgen! Nicht jeder ist so idiotisch wie ich und wartet ewig. Lass ihn nicht so lange leiden“, sagte Aya, bevor sie sich hinlegte und die Beine unter Keis warme Decke steckte.

Der nächste Morgen, leitete auch den letzten Ferientag und einen trainingsfreien Tag für die Schüler, der Karasuno Oberschule ein. Ein Blick in Ayas Gesicht, über den Rand ihres Kakaobechers hinweg, sagte Kei, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sofort aufzustehen, sich fertig zu machen und zu Yamaguchi rüber zu gehen.

Kei musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor er an Yamaguchis Tür klingeln konnte. Er kam sich albern vor. Seine Hände schwitzten und sein Fuß tappte in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus auf die Türmatte. „Ich komme!“, hörte er Yamaguchi von drinnen rufen und überlegte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. „Ja? Oh- Tsukki- Was gibt’s?“, Yamaguchi starrte Kei einen Moment lang überrascht ins Gesicht, bevor er verlegen den Blick abwandte und die Arme um sich schlang. „Wir müssen reden“, grummelte Kei und schob sich an Yamaguchi vorbei ins Haus und trabte dann weiter in das Zimmer seines besten Freundes. Yamaguchi folgte ihm vorsichtig. Es wirkte fast so als wenn er der Gast wäre und es nicht Kei war, der ungefragt hereingekommen war. Kei saß auf seinem üblichen Fleck Teppich vor Yamaguchis Bett und hatte nun seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Bedächtig schloss Yamaguchi seine Zimmertür und blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Dann seufzte er und setzte sich, mit mehr Abstand als sonst, neben Kei auf den Boden. „Was gibt’s?“, fragte er wieder und sah, dass Kei die Worte fehlten. Das kam nicht oft vor. „Wenn es um unser Gespräch vorgestern geht-“, setzte Yamaguchi an, doch Kei unterbrach ihn. „Darum geht es tatsächlich! Ich bin dir noch eine Antwort schuldig, aber du bist ja einfach weggelaufen!“ Kei klang beinahe anklagend. „Aha“, war alles was Yamaguchi herausbrachte. Dann schauten die beiden sich eine ganze Weile in die Augen, bevor Kei sich räusperte, den Blick abwandte und wieder zu sprechen begann. „Ich hasse Aya“, grummelte er und Yamaguchi spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Er hielt die Angespanntheit einfach nicht länger aus. „Also zu mir ist sie immer nett“, gab Yamaguchi mit saurem Unterton zurück und Keis Mundwinkel zuckten, was sein bester Freund jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da er seinen Kopf immer noch von ihm weggedreht hatte. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Yachi Unrecht getan habe“, setzte Kei erneut an und Yamaguchi setzte sich etwas gerader hin. „Ich will natürlich eigentlich nur das Beste für dich, aber- irgendwie- ich denke ich wollte dich nicht teilen“, gestand Kei und es war wieder einen Moment lang still. „Das heißt du hast mich gar nicht ignoriert, weil du mich furchtbar findest?“, hakte Yamaguchi nach und nun drehte Kei sich zu ihm um. „Ich finde dich weder furchtbar, noch habe ich dich ignoriert“, stellte Kei klar und Yamaguchi zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Jedenfalls gibt es jetzt keinen Grund mehr für dich, Yachi oder sonst wem nachzutrauern“, fügte der größere der beiden hinzu und nun waren es Yamaguchis Mundwinkel die zuckten. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Kei hinüber. „Sprich es aus“, forderte er ihn leise auf. Kei spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden und wich Yamaguchis Blick aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist“, erwiderte er eben so leise, woraufhin Yamaguchi einen kleinen Seufzer ausstieß. „Ich vertraue gerade weder dir noch mir gut genug, um irgendwelche wagen Aussagen anzunehmen und davon auszugehen, dass wir wirklich dasselbe meinen! Bist du jetzt mein Freund- mein _Boyfriend_ \- oder nicht?“ Yamaguchi starrte Kei mit einer Mischung aus, Zorn, Hoffnung und Angst an. Er wartete geduldig, bis Kei sich ihm wieder zuwandte und aufhörte auf seiner Lippe herum zu kauen. „Natürlich bin ich das“, nuschelte er und auf Yamaguchis Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln aus. „Sprich es aus!“, forderte er und Kei rang eine Weile mit sich, was seinen Freund zu belustigen schien. „Schön! Willst du mein _Boyfriend_ sein? Ja? Wunderbar! Lass uns was Essen, ich hab nichts gefrühstückt- war zu aufgeregt“, Keis Stimme war zunächst sehr laut und wurde dann immer leiser. „Okay, Tsukki! Ich habe auch noch nichts gegessen“, strahlte Yamaguchi und zog Kei an der Hand mit sich.

„Yo, Yahaba! Warte mal kurz!“, rief Mimi ihrem Klassenkameraden hinterher, der sich überrascht zu ihr umdrehte. Mimi beeilte sich die Sporthalle abzuschließen und dann Kyotani hinterher sich her zu Yahaba zu ziehen. „Hatten wir über die Ferien eigentlich Hausaufgaben in Japanisch auf?“, fragte sie, während die drei nebeneinanderher vom Schulgelände gingen. „Öhm… Ich glaube wir sollten dieses- diesen Aufsatz?- zu Ende schreiben. Hast du das noch nicht gemacht?“, antwortete er und Mimi schaffte es irgendwie unauffällig so um ihn rumzugehen, dass Yahaba zwischen ihr und Kyotani gehen musste. „Man, jetzt wo du es sagst! Das muss ich dann heute Abend noch irgendwie wuppen“, lachte sie auf und folgte dann seinem Blick zu Kyotani hinüber. „Ich habe alle Hausaufgaben gemacht“, verkündete er abwehrend und Yahaba nickte. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war mehr als unangenehm, aber Mimi war fest entschlossen die Wogen wieder zu glätten. Irgendwie schaffte sie es Yahaba so in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dass er zusammen mit ihr und Kyotani nach Hause ging. „Müssen wir zu dir nicht gerade aus?“, wollte Yahaba plötzlich wissen, als Kyotani und Mimi automatisch abbiegen wollten. „Ist es okay, wenn ich meine Hunde abholte?“, fragte Kyotani anstatt eine vernünftige Erklärung zu geben. „Kein Ding“, erwiderte Yahaba und betrachtete Kyotani neugierig. Immer wenn er Mimi nach Hause brachte, verband er den Umweg damit mit seinen beiden Hunden Gassi zu geben. Kyotanis Haustiere waren ein flauschiger Samojede namens Blinki und ein Shiba Inu namens Bill. Blinki freute sich wie immer Mimi bzw. Menschen zu sehen und ließ sich nur allzu gerne von Yahaba an die Leine nehmen, während Kyotani Bill mit sich führte, der kurz an Mimi geschnuppert hatte und sich sogar von Yahaba streicheln ließ, bevor er sich neben Kyotani einreihte und die beiden fremden beobachtete.

Nachdem sie Mimi zu Hause abgeliefert hatten, machten Yahaba und Kyotani sich gemeinsam auf den weiteren Weg um mit Blinki und Bill eine größere Runde zu drehen. Mimi lehnte das Angebot mitzukommen dankend ab und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht streiten, sondern wieder zueinander finden würden.

Mimi hatte ihre Japanisch Hausaufgaben natürlich längst fertig gehabt, setzte sich aber trotzdem an ihren Schreibtisch und blätterte durch ihre Volleyball-Notizbücher. Dann klingelte plötzlich ihr Handy. Aya rief sie an. „Yo, Aya- _chan_ ~ Was gibt’s?“, meldete Mimi sich überschwänglich, was Aya zum Kichern brachte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch vorher schon längst gekichert. „Es gibt große Neuigkeiten! Kei ist erwachsen geworden!“, gluckste Aya und Mimi brachte unerträglich lange, bis sie begriffen hatte, worauf Aya hinauswollte. „Nein! Er und Tadashi?! Sind sie endlich-? Wie? Wann?!“, rief Mimi und hörte ihrer Cousine aufmerksam und nun ebenfalls kichernd zu, während sie ihr vom Trainingscamp, ihrem Gespräch mit Kei und schließlich das erzählte, womit Kei über sein Gespräch mit Yamaguchi herausgerückt war.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann so weit: die Schule ging weiter und Mimi hatte kaum schlafen können. Mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und sich immer wieder hektisch umschauen, kam sie dann aber doch ganz gut durch den Tag. Es schien sich tatsächlich niemand für sie zu interessieren und es schien sich auch niemand darum zu kümmern, dass Kyotani und Yahaba sie durch das Schulgebäude begleiteten. Während des Nachmittagstrainings zeigte Herr Irihata seiner Mannschaft die Liste für die Vorrunde für die Qualifikationen fürs Frühlingsturnier. Die AOBA Johsai musste selbst nicht an dieser Vorrunde teilnehmen, da sie beim vorrangegangenen Oberschulturnier zu den Top zwei gehört hatten. Aber Karasuno mussten zwei Spiele gewinnen, wenn sie sich für die eigentliche Qualifikation qualifizieren wollten. „Wie schätzt du Karasunos Chancen ein, Tsukishima? Sie sind schließlich so etwas wie unsere neuen Rivalen- von Shiratorizawa mal abgesehen“, sprach der Coach sie plötzlich an und Mimi schreckte kurz zusammen. „Ich- äh- Ich habe sie auch nur in offiziellen Spielen spielen sehen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich, so wie wir auch, noch weiter verbessert haben. Sie hatten schließlich die Möglichkeit in Tokyo zu trainieren“, stammelte sie und alle nickten nachdenklich. „Aber solange wir uns weiterhin nicht zu sehr von ihnen unter Druck setzen lassen, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir wieder gewinnen können! Und diesmal auch gegen Shiratorizawa!“, fügte die Managerin dann noch mit für sie ungewöhnlich starkem Kampfgeist hinzu. Sie war Oikawa einen kurzen Blick zu und war erleichtert, dass er positiv nervös wirkte.

Auch das Team der Karasuno schauten sich diesen Nachmittag die Liste der Vorrunde an. Hinata freute sich, dass sie sich ein Spiel sparen konnten, weil sie im Frühjahr unter die besten 16 gekommen waren. „Oh Mann, jetzt werde ich ganz aufgeregt“, keuchte Yachi und Aya und Kiyoko legten ihr gleichzeitig einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das sind deine ersten offiziellen Spiele, oder?“, fragte Kiyoko und Yachi nickte. Zu nervös um zu sprechen. „Du wirst während des Spieles eh neben mir auf der Tribüne sein. Aber du kannst mir dann beim anfeuern helfen“, freute Aya sich und Yachi fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser.


	16. Out and About

Die ersten zwei Tage der neuen Schulwoche verliefen erstaunlich ruhig. Trotzdem überraschte es Mimi nicht, als Oikawa sie nach dem Ende des Trainings in die Umkleide der Jungen rief und ihr einen Brief hinhielt. Das gesamte Team hatte auf Mimi gewartet und musterte sie nun besorgt. Der Brief enthielt einen neuen Abzug des Fotos von Sarana und Mimi und eine Nachricht an das Volleyballteam, in der ihnen erklärt wurde, was ihre Managerin _wirklich_ war. Ohne einen passenden Kommentar zu finden, zerknüllte Mimi das Papier in ihrer Faust und warf sie in den Mülleimer neben der Tür. „Ich glaube jetzt wäre der passende Zeitpunkt damit zu einem Lehrer zu gehen und-“, setzte Hanamaki an, wurde aber von einem zittrigen, lauten Atemzug von Mimi unterbrochen. „Nein“, sagte sie stur und mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. „Nicht heute“, fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie Matsukawa kurz in die Augen geschaut hatte.

Auf dem Heimweg wurde Mimi heute wieder von Oikawa begleitet. „Darf ich dich nochmal kurz wegen der- dem Brief was fragen?“, wollte der Kapitän plötzlich wissen und Mimi blickte unbehaglich zu ihm auf. „Klar“, murmelte sie und was Oikawa dann sagte überraschte sie. „Hast du eigentlich gerade eine _Freundin_? Ich will mich nicht in dein Privatleben einmischen, aber wenn es jetzt zur Sache geht, sollten wir auch auf sie aufpassen! Nicht dass wir uns auf dich konzentrieren und dann passiert deiner Freundin was!“ „Danke, aber ich habe zurzeit weder eine _Freundin_ , noch einen _Freund_. Ihr müsst euch also wirklich nur um mich kümmern“, gestand sie und lächelte dankbar zu dem Drittklässler auf. „Achso. Das macht es für uns natürlich einfacher“, erwiderte er und bemühte sich um einen lockeren, leichten Ton. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“, fragte Mimi plötzlich und hatte dann sofort das Gefühl, eine Grenze überschritten zu haben. „Das geht mich natürlich nichts an! Ich war nur ein bisschen neugierig-“, ruderte die Managerin sofort zurück und verstummte dann, als sie Oikawa kichern hörte. „Mach dir doch nicht gleich ins Hemd, Mimi- _chan_! Auch ich bin gerade Single. Schwer zu glauben, aber wahr“, antwortete er und Mimi schaute ihn weiter an. Sie versuchte ihn zu lesen. „Und gerade willst du nicht, oder- Ich meine du könntest doch fast jeden oder jede haben“, bohrte sie weiter. Sie ging davon aus, dass er es ihr schon zu verstehen geben würde, wenn sie zu weit ging. „Würdest du einfach _jeden_ _daten_?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage und Mimi gab ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich. „Ich schätze mir ist einfach niemand wichtig genug, als dass ich sie über Volleyball priorisieren würde…“, murmelte Oikawa nachdenklich und Mimi interpretierte, dass ihm genau das von seinen Exfreundinnen vorgeworfen wurde. Nach einer nachdenklichen Pause, wechselte die Managerin das Thema, auf etwas worüber sie schon seit einer Weile nachgedacht hatte. „Nennst du eigentlich jeden beim Vornamen oder Spitznamen, den du kennst? Am Anfang war es mir mega unangenehm, dass du mich Mimi- _chan_ genannt hast, obwohl wir uns nicht kannten… Es war so als wenn du deine Überlegenheit demonstrieren wolltest…“ Oikawas Mundwinkel zuckten und er sah tatsächlich verlegen aus. „Du durchschaust mich immer besser… Wobei es nicht bei jedem gleich ist. Am Anfang war es vielleicht so, aber mittlerweile weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich dir nicht überlegen bin. Ich mag die Nähe, die Spitznamen suggerieren“, erwiderte er ehrlich und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Jetzt stört es mich auch nicht mehr. Wir sind jetzt ja doch so gute Freunde, dass ich dir das nicht vorwerfen mag“, wehrte Mimi ab und musterte den Kapitän dann nachdenklich. Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Aber wieso nennt Iwaizumi- _san_ dich nicht beim Vornamen oder einen Spitznamen?“, hakte sie nach und Oikawa schob beleidigt seine Unterlippe vor. „Er ist irgendwann zu alt geworden, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen. So ein Quatsch. In dem Zug hab ich Iwa- _chan_ entwickelt“, erklärte er und Mimi kicherte. Das Gespräch konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen. „Darf ich dich dann Tooru- _san_? Tooru- _kun_? nennen? Ich finde es merkwürdig, wenn nur eine Partei einen Spitznamen benutzt… Das klingt sonst so als wenn ich dich nicht leiden kann“, sagte Mimi schüchtern und schaute zur Seite. Oikawa brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten. „Du darfst mich nennen wie du willst, Mimi- _chan_ “, trällerte er irgendwann und sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Na dann, Tooru- _kun_ …“

Nachdem Oikawa sie zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, lag Mimi ca. 30 Minuten nachdenklich auf ihrem Bett, bis sie sich entschloss ihre Cousins und Cousine aufzusuchen. Sie hatte die anderen Tsukishimas schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und hatte gerade das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschafft.

„Tut mir leid, meine Mutter ist immer so neugierig… das ist auch irgendwie ein Familienproblem“, entschuldigte Aya sich leise, nachdem sie ihre Zimmertür geschlossen hatte. Ein wenig besorgt mustere sie Daichi, der sich zögerlich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt hatte. „Kein Problem. Ich kann ihr schlecht was vorhalten, weil meine Mutter sich wahrscheinlich ähnlich benehmen wird“, erwiderte er ebenfalls entschuldigen. Er lachte kurz auf, als Aya bei der Vorstellung die Miene verzog und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie ging auf ihn zu, zog ihn dann aber vom Stuhl. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf ihr Bett. „Aber sie mag dich. Das ist gut“, murmelte Aya und lehnte ihre Wange an Daichis Schulter. „Ich hoffe! Wenn Kei mich schon nicht mag, muss ich wenigstens bei deinen anderen Familienmitgliedern punkten!“, verkündete er und klang sorgenvoller als Aya erwartet hatte. „Kei _hasst_ dich nicht! Er muss sich nur erstmal daran gewöhnen. Und selbst wenn es so wäre -was es nicht ist- ist es meine Entscheidung, nicht seine! Es geht darum, dass ich mit dir glücklich bin. Kei hat doch Tadashi“, versicherte Aya ihrem Freund und schlang nun die Arme um Daichis Hals. „Hmm. Du hast mich überzeugt“, summte Daichi und zog sie etwas dichter an sich heran. Nach einem kurzen, noch etwas schüchternen Kuss, musterte er sie nachdenklich. „Wie meintest du das mit Tadashi? War jetzt eigentlich was zwischen den beiden?“, hakte Daichi plötzlich nach und Ayas Augen wurden kugelrund. „Ich darf nichts sagen“, flüsterte sie, schaute ihren Freund aber so eindringlich an, als wollte sie ihm etwas deutlich machen. Daichi grinste. „Sind die beiden jetzt endlich zusammen?“, fragte er und Aya starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Woher weißt du das?“, fragte sie immer noch flüsternd. Daichi lachte laut auf und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich bin der Kapitän. Es ist meine Aufgabe Dinge mitzubekommen. Und diesmal musste mich noch nicht mal Sugawara drauf stoßen“, erklärte er und nun kicherte auch Aya. „Na dann, muss ich ja keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben“, stellte Aya fest und Daichi nickte. „Ich hoffe doch“, flüsterte er und lehnte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr, als die Tür ihres Zimmers aufflog. „Ich habe Tee für euch! Ach du schreck, entschuldigt bitte! Mama hat mich geschickt, ich geh gleich wieder“, verkündete Akiteru überschwänglich und stellte ein Tablett auf Ayas Schreibtisch ab. So zornig Aya guckte, so verlegen und beschämt schaute Daichi. Er wagte es nicht ihrem Bruder ins Gesicht zu schauen. Akiteru schien beides nur am Rande wahrzunehmen. „Ich wollte euch aber auch noch meinen Segen geben. Und macht euch keine Sorgen, gebt Kei einfach etwas Zeit. Es geht um euch beide und er wird sich bestimmt bald mit der ganzen Sache arrangieren“, schwatzte er weiter und Daichi bedankte sich sehr förmlich. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen“, gab Aya zurück und Akiteru bedachte sie mit einem tadelnden Seitenblick. „Ich meinte deinen Freund“, stellte er klar und Daichi bedankte sich erneut. „Du bist doch Karasunos aktueller Kapitän, oder? Erzähl mal, Aya meint ihr seid momentan echt gut! Kei erzählt mir ja nichts“, verwickelte Akiteru Daichi in ein Gespräch und Aya verdrehte die Augen. _Womit hatte sie das verdient?_

Gerade als sie überlegte einzugreifen und Daichi aus den Klauen, und dem Volleyballgespräch, ihres Bruders zu retten, klingelte es an der Haustür. Aya zögerte kurz, falls Akiteru die Situation doch noch lesen konnte, doch der schien das Klingeln gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stand Aya auf und schlurfte zur Tür. „Was gibt’s?“, brummte sie, dann erkannte sie ihre Cousine und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Mimi- _chan_! Was machst du denn hier? Komm rein!“ „Störe ich auch nicht? Ich dachte ich komme einfach mal vorbei“, erwiderte Mimi und kickte ihre Schuhe neben die Tür. „Ach was. Schlimmer als Akiteru kannst du nicht sein“, lachte Aya bitter auf und Mimi zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Er kaut meinem Freund ein Ohr über Volleyball ab“, seufzte Aya genervt auf und nun war es ihre Cousine die lachte. Allerdings ehrlich. „Wer war das? Oh, Hi“, begrüßte Kei sie und ließ sich kurz umarmen. Er wollte schnell wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, doch Mimi hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Nicht abhauen! Wir machen ein Familientreffen“, verkündete sie und Aya klatschte zustimmend in die Hände. „Ich rufe Tadashi an und dann unterbrechen wir Akiteru“, sagte Aya und Kei sah verwirrt und abweisend auf. „Wieso rufst _du_ Tadashi an?“, hakte er nach und seine Schwester streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Weil _du_ es nicht machen würdest!“

Wenig später ließ Mimi Yamaguchi herein und folgte ihm, Kei und Aya in Ayas Zimmer, wo Akiteru bereits ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatte und irgendwelche Spielzüge besprach. Mimi begrüßte Daichi mit einem _Peace_ -Zeichen und legte kurz den Arm um Akiteru. Kei sah nun etwas freundlicher aus, wo er Yamaguchi an seiner Seite hatte. „Was wird das?“, flüsterte Daichi Aya zu und bot ihr seine Teetasse an. „Familientreffen“, grinste Mimi und streckte sich auf dem Teppich ihrer Cousine aus. „Von den beiden beschlossen“, brummelte Kei und Akiteru kicherte. „Ihr habt schon früher immer zusammen irgendwelche Sachen ausgeheckt“, erinnerte er sich und Kei schnaubte. „Sie sind ja auch immer einer Meinung. Voll anstrengend“, murrte er. „Nicht _immer_ “, korrigierte Aya ihn und Mimi nickte zustimmend. „Manchmal sehen wir Dinge auch unterschiedlich. Wir sind nur keine Arschlöcher und bauschen das zu einem Problem auf“, fügte sie hinzu. Kei sah wenig überzeugt aus. „Dann sag mir mal spontan eine Sache, über ihr euch nicht einig seid“, befahl er. Aya setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf, doch Mimi antwortete sofort. „Oikawa?“, schlug sie vor und machte anschließend ein Gesicht, als bereute sie ihre vorschnelle Antwort. „Wer ist das?“, fragte Akiteru, dem mal wieder nicht aufzufallen schien, dass die Stimmung zwischen den Jüngeren etwas unangenehm geworden war. „Der Kapitän _meines_ Volleyballteams. Er sieht sich vermutlich als Karasunos Rivale, obwohl ihr glaube ich diesen Posten Nekoma zugedacht habt, oder?“ erklärte Mimi vorsichtig und Aya ließ ein belustigtes Schnauben hören. „Bitter“, kicherte sie und Daichi wirkte so, als würde er angestrengt versuchen nicht in ihr Gekicher miteinzustimmen. „Kann man nichts machen“, stimmte Mimi zu, gab dann aber dem Bedürfnis nach, _ihre_ _Jungs_ ein wenig zu verteidigen. „Wenn man mal über die Verbissenheit hinwegsieht, sind sie aber alles feine Kerle!“ Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Daichi, der eine diplomatische Antwort gab. „Für Verbissenheit können wir sie ohnehin nicht verurteilen. Ohne Verbissenheit wären weder sie noch wir so gut wie wir es gerade sind“, erwiderte er. Mimi und Kei grinsten. „Da spricht ein wahrer Kapitän!“

Die Sechs sprachen noch eine Weile über Volleyball und ihre Teams, dann kamen sie noch auf den Grund für Mimis Erscheinen zu sprechen und sie musste schließlich mit der Geschichte herausrücken, dass ihre Mannschaftskameraden gerade ihre Bodyguards spielten. Sie konnte den anderen zwar das Versprechen abringen dicht zu halten, dafür schärften die ihr aber auch ein, sofort zu einem Lehrer zu gehen, sollten die Mädchen irgendetwas versuchen. Am besten sogar, bevor sie noch etwas versuchten.

Als Mimi am übernächsten Morgen zu ihrem Klassenzimmer ging, war es wie beinahe jeden Morgen kurz vor knapp. Sie war zwar, aufgrund des Volleyballtrainings, immer pünktlich in der Schule, sie zögerte die Zeit der Ruhe und des Friedens in ihrer Umkleide jedoch immer so lange heraus, dass sie nicht allzu lange an ihrem Tisch auf den Beginn des Unterrichts warten musste.

Verwirrt zog die Managerin sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und berührte Yahaba an der Schulter, der über ihren Platz gebeugt dastand. „Hey, Ya-“, setzte Mimi an, doch Yahaba schreckte so heftig zusammen, dass auch sie einen kleinen Satz machte. „H-hi! Du- ich-“, stotterte er und wollte ihr offenbar die Sicht versperren. Mit plötzlich trockener Kehle schob Mimi ihn zur Seite und schaute auf ihren Tisch. Die ganze Klasse schien den Atem anzuhalten. „Ich habe schon alles versucht! Es geht einfach nicht ab! Aber vielleicht können wir Tische tauschen, oder so!“, erklärte Yahaba verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die hellen Haare. Am oberen Rand ihres Tisches standen die Worte „ _dreckige Lesben Schlampe_ “ mit dickem schwarzen Edding geschrieben. „Danke für deine Mühe“, brachte Mimi irgendwann raus und lächelte Yahaba an, der daraufhin merkwürdig in sich zusammenfiel. „Ich regel das“, fügte sie dann stur hinzu, zog ihren Stuhl mit einem lauten Kratzen über den Boden zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen. Sie zog ihre Hefte aus ihrer Tasche und schob sie über die Schrift. Ihr Federmäppchen legte sie bedächtig daneben und nahm dann einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mitschüler, Yahaba eingeschlossen, sie immer noch anstarrten. Auch ihre Wasserfalsche stellte sie auf ihren Tisch und starrte dann auf die Tafel, mit den Fingern auf ihre Oberschenkel klopfend. Sie war sich sicher, dass den anderen klar war, dass es unter ihrer Haut kochte und sie hoffte, dass ihnen auch klar war, dass sie sowohl die Trinkflasche, als auch ihr Federmäppchen oder Hefte als Waffen einsetzten konnte.

Nach ein paar sich endlos hinziehenden Minuten, es hatte längst geklingelt, betrat ihre Klassenlehrerin den Raum. Ihr schien die angespannte Stimmung nicht aufzufallen, als sie ein wenig außer Atem ihre eigenen Hefte auf den Tisch warf und sich zu ihrer Klasse umdrehte. „Wenn es zu Beginn nicht noch etwas Wichtigeres gibt, möchte ich direkt die Hausaufgaben vergl-“, setzte sie an und stutzte, als sie Mimis erhobene Hand bemerkte. Es war durchaus etwas Ungewöhnliches, dass sie von sich aus vor der Klasse sprechen wollte, aber nicht so außergewöhnlich, dass es die Reaktion der anderen Schüler gerechtfertigt hätte. Es wurde kollektiv der Atem angehalten, mindestens die Hälfte wandte sich Mimi zu und Yahaba rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ja?“, forderte die Lehrerin auf Mimi zu sprechen und sie ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas Wichtiges ist, aber auf meinen Tisch hat jemand etwas mit Edding geschrieben und ich kriege es nicht weg. Da steht- ich zitiere“, begann Mimi und zog nun ihre Hefte zur Seite, sodass selbst von ganz vorne zu sehen war, dass die obere Hälfte ihres Tisches mit großen schwarzen Schriftzeichen gefüllt war, „ ‚ _dreckige Lesben Schlampe‘._ Das ist falsch. Es müsste _dreckige Bi Schlampe_ heißen, auch wenn mir klar ist, dass sich das um einiges weniger abgerundet anhört, aber wir wollen hier schließlich keine Unwahrheiten verbreiten, richtig?“ Yahaba rutschte nicht mehr auf seinem Platz herum. Jemand hinter Mimi keuchte und ihrer Lehrerin fehlten offensichtlich die Worte, also machte Mimi weiter. Sie bemühte sich um eine gelassene, gleichgültige Miene, doch ein Muskel an ihrem Kiefer zuckte auffällig. „Kriege ich die Erlaubnis es zu korrigieren? Ansonsten könnte ich auch einen Regenbogen-Sticker oder dergleichen besorgen, um die Schrift komplett zu verdecken“, schlug sie vor und ein anderer Schüler kicherte. „Ich- äh- Da reden wir nach der Stunde drüber. Möchtest du solange einen der freien Tische nutzen?“, bot die Lehrerin an, nachdem sie ihre Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte. „Nein Danke“, erwiderte Mimi, sortierte ihre Habseligkeiten wieder und wandte sich danach aufmerksam zur Tafel. Sowohl ihr Lehrerin, als auch ihre Mitschüler brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich ganz gefangen hatten und der Unterricht beginnen konnte. Mimi fing Yahabas Blick auf und er zeigte ihr einen Daumen nach oben. Sie schaffte sogar ein Grinsen.

Nachdem die Klingel die Pause verkündet hatte, hatte sich die Klassenlehrerin beeilt alle Schüler auf den Flur zu scheuchen, bevor sie zu Mimi und ihrem Tisch hinüberkam. Sie starrte einen Moment auf die Schrift und zog sich dann seufzend einen Stuhl heran. „Hängt das hier mit dem ganzen Trubel vom Jahresanfang zusammen?“, fragte sie und Mimi nickte zögerlich. „Dann weißt du, wer das getan hat?“, stellte die Lehrerin die nächste Frage. „Nicht _er_ “, antwortete Mimi schnell und nach einem kurzen Blick in die Augen ihrer Lehrerin fügte sie noch etwas leiser hinzu: „Ich glaube ich weiß wer es war. Aber das ist egal.“ „Tsukishima. Das ist nicht egal! Ich kann dich immer noch nicht zwingen mit mir zu reden, aber das hier ist nicht okay!“, sagte ihre Lehrerin eindringlich und Mimi schaute auf ihre Finger, die mit dem Saum ihres Rocks beschäftigt waren. „D-Darf ich nochmal drüber nachdenken?“, bat die Schülerin irgendwann und ihre Lehrerin stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Selbstverständlich. Aber ich denke du solltest dir nicht zu viel Zeit lassen. Du weißt wo du mich finden kannst. Bring jemanden mit wenn du das nicht alleine machen möchtest“, versicherte die Lehrerin und entließ dann auch Mimi in die Pause.

„Mimi- _chan_ ~ Magst du kurz reinkommen?“, fragte Oikawa sehr freundlich, nachdem er sofort den Kopf aus der Tür gesteckt hatte, als Mimi ihre Umkleide verlassen hatte. „Okay“, erwiderte sie zögerlich und zuckte dann heftig zusammen, als jemand „Moment noch!!“, schrie. „Kindaichi hat seine Hose noch nicht an“, flötete Oikawa nach einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter und lehnte sich dann milde lächelnd in den Türrahmen. „Okay.“ „Na dann hereinspaziert!“ Endlich machte der Kapitän Platz und Mimi betrat vorsichtig die Jungenumkleide. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, als das komplette Team noch drin war. „Wir müssen reden“, verkündete Hanamaki ernst und Matsukawa versperrte Mimis Fluchtweg durch die Tür. „Aha“, gab die Managerin zurück, konnte sich aber vorstellen worum es ging, als sie sah wie Yahaba versuchte sich hinter Kyotani zu verstecken. „Du weißt wir bewundern und respektieren dich alle, aber genug ist genug“, machte Hanamaki weiter und Mimi verschränkte sofort abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht reicht es ja, wenn ich jetzt ein Zeichen gesetzt habe“, fing Mimi an und wurde von Iwaizumi unterbrochen. „Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fuhr er sie scharf an und sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Iwa- _chan_ “, ermahnte Oikawa ihn leise und sprach dann etwas lauter in die Runde: „Wir sind uns einig, dass du mit einem Lehrer reden MUSST! Außerdem werden wir dich jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen! Wir begleiten dich sogar bis zum Klo, aber du musst trotzdem mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen und Nein! Mattsun, Makki, Iwa- _chan_ und ich zählen nicht!“ „Aber-“, setzte Mimi erneut an, ohne recht zu wissen, was sie sagen oder worauf sie hinauswollte, da wurde sie wieder unterbrochen. „Es reicht jetzt!“, sagte Kunimi so laut, wie ihn, außer vielleicht Kindaichi, noch nie jemand hatte sprechen hören. „Du gehörst zu unserem Team und du würdest dich wahrscheinlich für jeden einzelnen von uns prügeln, dann lass dir jetzt auch helfen, vor allem wenn du weißt, dass wir recht haben!“, rügte er sie und Mimi spürte ihre Augen feucht werden. Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippe, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, oder gar zu denken, da klopfte es an der Tür. Matsukawa öffnete verwirrt und warf dann einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter auf seine Teamkollegen, als Herr Mizoguchi sich an ihm vorbei in die Umkleide zwängte. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären was hier los ist und warum kein einziger von euch zum Training kommt?“, fragte er streng. „Wir müssen kurz noch eine Angelegenheit hier regeln. Das ist für das Team sehr wichtig. Wir bleiben dafür hinterher länger“, erwiderte Oikawa und legte Mimi einen Arm um die Schultern. Er zog sie ein wenig mit sich zur Seite, damit sie nicht mehr mitten im Raum herumstand. Herr Mizoguchi seufzte und zog dann etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. „Geht es um diese Briefe hier?“, hakte er nach und Mimi erstarrte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schaute verstört auf die Umschläge in der Hand des Coaches. „Die lagen gestern in unserem Büro. Ich habe beide an mich genommen, bevor Herr Irihata gekommen ist und war noch am überlegen, wie ich es am besten anspreche“, erklärte er und Mimi war dankbar, dass Oikawa ihre Schulter fest umklammert hielt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ansonsten in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. „Wir wollten sie gerade dazu überreden endlich mit ihrer Lehrerin zu sprechen“, erzählte Hanamaki und der junge Coach nickte. „Das halte ich für eine gute Idee, aber ich möchte euch etwas anders vorschlagen. Ihr erzählt mir kurz und knapp was ich wissen muss und dann gehe ich zu deiner Klassenlehrerin und ihr trainieren. Tsukishima hat schon genug _Walk of Shame_ s durch das Schulgebäude gemacht“, schlug er vor und den Schüler blieb einen Moment der Atem weg. Langsam drehten sich alle zu Mimi, die sich instinktiv von der Mitte des Raumes weg weiter zu Oikawa gedreht hatte. „Okay. Aber ich“, sagte sie schließlich leise zu ihren Händen, „ich möchte nicht reden…“ Sie musste nicht reden. Hanamaki übernahm die Aufgabe Mimis Geschichte zu erzählen, mit minimaler Hilfe und Ausbesserung von Kyotani, bevor Herr Mizoguchi ihnen voran in die Turnhalle ging, Herrn Irihata kurz erklärte, dass er etwas im Lehrerzimmer klären musste und hinüber ins Schulgebäude ging. Herr Irihata fragte nicht nach und sagte auch nichts dazu, dass das heutige Training eine Katastrophe war. Der einzige Kommentar den er zu der Situation machte war ganz zum Schluss. „Ich hoffe, dass nun alles geklärt ist und wir uns wieder auf das Frühlingsturnier konzentrieren können“, sagte er und alle seine Schüler nickten.

Nachdem Mimi sich umgezogen hatte, fragte sie sich gerade wer sie wohl heute nach Hause bringen würde, als sie sich wieder Oikawa gegenübersah. „Mimi- _chan_? Du müsstest auch nochmal kurz mit in die Halle kommen“, sagte er leise und die Managerin seufzte. Langsam folgte sie ihm und musterte unbehaglich wie ihre gesamte Mannschaft um ihre beiden Coaches, sowie ihre Klassenlehrerin, herumstand. Die Lehrerin hielt ein Jahrbuch in den Händen. Mimi musste Yuji, seine Schwester und die Freundin von ihr identifizieren und war froh, dass bei den beiden letzteren Oikawa sich einmischte und als „Zeuge, der die Situation mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte“ Mimis Aussage bezeugte. „Wegen der Bestrafung-“, setzte Herr Irihata an, doch Mimi unterbrach ihn. „Eigentlich ist es mir egal, ich will damit einfach nichts mehr zu tun haben“, erklärte sie angespannt. „Das verstehen wir, aber mindestens ein Gespräch mit dem Schulpsychologen muss ich dir aufzwingen und wenn eine Schulkonferenz über die drei entscheidet, kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass du nicht dabei sein musst“, erwiderte ihre Lehrerin sanft. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Tsukishima, die sich als wichtiges Mitglied dieses Teams bewiesen hat, nicht mehr zu lange davon beeinträchtigt werden muss! Das gilt auch für alle anderen Schüler, die das auf die eine oder andere Weise betreffen könnte“, verkündete Herr Irihata streng und seine Augen huschten kur zu Hanamaki und Matsukawa, die sich daraufhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Die Klassenlehrerin schien ein Augenrollen unterdrücken zu müssen. „Das müssen Sie _mir_ nicht sagen. Ich regle das schon. Es wird Zeit, dass unsere Schule etwas für ihr gutes Image tut“, grollte sie und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Schulgebäude. Mimi schloss die Halle und die Umkleiden ab und ließ sich von Kyotani, Kunimi, Iwaizumi und Oikawa nach Hause begleiten. Den anderen hatte sie ausreden können auch noch mitzukommen.

Das Gespräch mit dem Schulpsychologen hatte sie bereits am Anfang der nächsten Woche, wofür sie das nachmittägliche Training beinahe komplett ausfallen lassen musste. Herr Irihata erzählte ihr dann, dass auch die anderen drei Gespräche beim Schulpsychologen hatten und ihnen eine Schulkonferenz bevorstand, die darüber entscheiden würde, ob sie von der Schule verwiesen werden würden, oder nicht. Für diesen Monat waren sie suspendiert, sodass Mimi erstmal nicht Gefahr lief ihnen über den Weg zu laufen. Die Schulkonferenz würde wohl Anfang September stattfinden. Mimi graute es davor, doch es beruhigte sie ein wenig, dass sowohl ihr Team, als auch Aya und Kei versprachen sie zu unterstützen.


	17. Die Vorrunde der Frühlingsturnier-Qualifikationen in Miyagi

Am Samstag des elften August war es dann soweit und die Vorrunde der Frühlingsturnier-Qualifikation in Miyagi fand statt. Das Team der Karasuno würde, hoffentlich, an diesem Tag zwei Spiele spielen und gewinnen. Das erste gegen die Ougiminami und wenn sie dies gewinnen würden, anschließend gegen die Kakugawa. Sollten sie beide spiele Gewinnen, würden sie bei der eigentlichen Qualifikationsrunde mit darum kämpfen dürfen, als beste Mannschaft der Präfektur nach Tokyo zu fahren. Aya fiel auf, dass die anderen Teams und Zuschauer an diesem Tag ganz anders über ihr Team sprachen. Sie hatten während ihrer Spiele beim Oberschulturnier beeindrucken können und vor allem mit ihrem beinah-Sieg gegen die AOBA Johsai von sich Reden gemacht. Ihr Grinsen verschwand jedoch recht schnell wieder, als sie hörte wie Yachi sich um Hinata sorgte und sie ihm und Yamaguchi dann selbst ins Gesicht sah. Hinata hatte sich zwar schon einmal vor Aufregung übergeben, schien aber wieder kurz davor zu sein und Yamaguchi hatte schon immer einen _sympathischen_ _Magen_ gehabt.

Bis zum Spiel hatten sich zum Glück wieder alle gefangen und Aya und Yachi verzogen sich zu ihrem Banner auf die Tribüne. Ein paar Zuschauer hatten sich um sie versammelt und ein älterer Mann, sich so in ihre Nähe gestellt, dass er sich offenbar als Karasuno-Fan bekannte. „Oh Ukai! Sie schauen sich das Spiel heute an? Ist ja auch das Team Ihres liebsten Enkels!“, rief der Mann vergnügt und die beiden Managerinnen schauten sich um und sahen einen schlanken, großen, grauhaarigen und recht faltigen Mann auf sie zukommen. Es war der frühere Coach Ukai und der Großvater Ihres jetzigen Coaches. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier“, gab der zurück und warf seinem Enkel einen giftigen Blick zu. Aya begrüßte ihren ehemaligen Coach höflich und er lächelte, als er sie erkannte. „Oh, Tsukishima! Du musst immer noch hier oben stehen?“ Aya seufzte und legte dann einen Arm um Yachi. „Ja, Kiyoko ist immer noch unser Boss, aber Yachi und ich sind hier oben um ordentlich Stimmung zu haben“, antwortete sie und erwiderte das Lächeln. Yachi stellte sich hektisch wie eh und je vor und sprang dann wieder beinahe aus ihrer Haut, als ein Schatten auf sie viel. „Da sind wir ja noch rechtzeitig“, freute sich ein großer Junge und Aya erkannte ihn als einen Spieler der AOBA Johsai. Mimi war mit Hanamaki und Matsukawa im Schlepptau zu ihnen herübergekommen. „Ich dachte ihr müsst heute gar nicht spielen“, sagte sie mit beinahe vorwurfsvoller Stimme, nachdem sie ihre Cousine kurz umarmt hatte. „Ich bin hier um meinen Lieblings-Baby-Cousin zu sehen“, antwortete Mimi heiter, im selben Moment, als Hanamaki grinsend von sich gab: „Aber wer wären wir, wenn wir uns die anderen Teams nicht anschauen würden? Es sind schließlich alles potenzielle Gegner!“ „Ihr spioniert“, zischte Aya, erwiderte aber das spielerischen Grinsen der Jungen. „Das ist hier ein öffentliches, offizielles Spiel“, echauffierte sich Mimi, nachdem sie Kei zugewinkt und er sie angeknurrt hatte. „Ihr spioniert öffentlich und offiziell“, korrigierte Aya sich und lachte dann, als Mimi sie endlich anschaute und mitbekam, dass sie scherzte. Yachi wirkte neben den älteren Schülern so klein und aufgeregt, dass Aya sie so unauffällig und sanft wie möglich auf ihre andere Seite zog, sodass sie und Mimi die Erstklässlerin von den Drittklässlern abschirmten.

Das Spiel verlief, aus der Sicht von Karasuno und ihren Fans, sehr gut. Sie gewannen beide Sätze gegen die Ougiminami mit 25 zu 16 und dann 25 zu 13 Punkten. Während des Spiels hatten Hanamaki und Matsukawa sich etwas zurückgezogen und vornehm im Hintergrund gehalten, während Mimi Aya und Yachi beim anfeuern geholfen hatte. Als ihre Cousine und ihre zwei Begleiter ihr dann in den Flur folgten, wurde Aya doch etwas misstrauisch. „Gibt’s noch was?“, fragte sie an Mimi gewandt, bekam die Antwort aber von Matsukawa. „Wir sind heute ganz und gar für euch da. Da Mimi unbedingt alle Spiele von Karasuno sehen wollte, haben wir uns ihr angeschlossen. Aber keine Sorge, wir beobachten nur. Wir wollen ja nicht stören“, erklärte er grinsend und Aya warf Mimi einen erneuten Blick zu. „Keine Sorge. Sie wissen, dass ich sie fertig machen würde, wenn sie irgendeine Aktion gegen euch versuchen würden. Außerdem wollen sie glaube ich nur in Ruhe ein Date haben…“, gab sie zurück und sowohl ihre Cousine, als auch Hanamaki und Matsukawa begannen zu kichern. Dann lotste Mimi ihre Teammitglieder zurück zur Tribüne, während Aya und Yachi zu ihrem Team gingen.

Yachi hatte sich, in die sichere Mitte, zwischen Kiyoko und Aya gequetscht und zitterte schon wieder vor Aufregung. „Wenn man einmal verliert ist sofort alles aus! Zu allem Überfluss ist der Gegner auch noch 2 Meter groß!!“, quiekte sie, als das Team der Kakugawa, gegen die sie das nächste Spiel hatten, an ihnen vorbeikam. Die Nummer 9 dieses Teams war offenbar über 2m groß und ragte über alle anderen hinaus. „Das heißt dann also 2,01m gegen 1,62“, überlegte Yamaguchi laut, was Hinata sofort auf 180 hochfahren ließ. „Aufgerundet bin ich 163!“, brüllte er, wurde aber von Kei unterbrochen. „Das sind dann 40cm unterschied“, stellte der fest. „Unter 40cm!“, korrigierte Hinata laut. „Naja… Ich kenne Katzenpuppen, die 40cm groß sind… Das ist also gar nicht so viel“, gab nun auch Yachi ihren Senf dazu. Kei schaute emotionslos auf sie hinunter. „Willst du ihn damit etwa trösten?“, hakte er nach und Aya, die den Inhalt des Gesprächs ignorierte, freute sich, dass Kei endlich normal, für ihn normal, mit Yachi sprach und sich wohl auch, unbewusst, ein wenig um seine Teamkameraden sorgte. „Pikachu ist auch ca. 40cm groß“, fügte Yamaguchi hinzu, was dann auch Kei zum Nachdenken brachte. „Laternenhaie auch…“, sagte er und Yamaguchi und Yachi schauten mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Laternenhaie?“, widerholte Yachi. „Was ist das?“, fragte Yamaguchi und Kei schaute die zwei an, als wären sie nicht ganz bei Trost. „Eine Hai-Art“, antwortete er schließlich und Yachi wandte sich wieder Hinata zu, während Yamaguchi weiter Kei anstrahlte. „Du bist so klug, Tsukki!!“, rief er und Aya steckte sich fast die ganze Faust in den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu ersticken. Die Gesichtsausdrücke ihres Bruders wurden immer vielseitiger.

Das Spiel gegen die Kakugawa lief zwar nicht ganz so geschmeidig, wie das gegen die Ougiminami, doch auch diesmal gewannen Karasuno beide Sätze, einmal mit 25 zu 22 und das zweite Mal 25 zu 19 Punkten. Die 2m große Nummer 9 war in der Lage seine Bälle einfach über Karasunos Blocks hinweg zu schlagen. Während der ersten paar Punkte sah es so aus, als hätte Karasuno keine Chance. Sie stellten allerdings schnell fest, dass die Nummer 9 nur diagonale Bälle schlagen zu können schien und konnten so ihre Blocks und sonstigen Taktigen daran anpassen. Mimi war beeindruckt und freute sich, dass Karasuno sich weiter verbessert zu haben schien. Vor allem als Kageyama und Hinata den _neuen_ _Aufsteiger_ verwenden durften und es klappte, war Mimi, genau wie alle anderen Zuschauer begeistert.

Nachdem der Spieltag zu Ende war, verabschiedete sich Mimi von ihren Verwandten und machte sich dann auf den Weg den Rest ihres Teams zu suchen. Auf dem Weg traf sie jedoch Hana, die Managerin der Johzenji und blieb bei ihr stehen um sich zu unterhalten.

Bei Karasuno schaute Aya gerade Kiyoko nach und dann Hinata wie sie beide nochmal im Sportgebäude verschwanden. Kiyoko hatte nachschauen wollen, ob sie etwas vergessen hatten. Kurz danach war Hinata aufgefallen, dass er tatsächlich etwas vergessen hatte. Seine Bento-Box. Aya folgte ihnen irgendwann auch noch, weil sie Angst hatte, dass Hinata sich verlaufen könnte. Sie war nur wenige Schritte gegangen, als sie auch schon Hinatas aufgeregte Stimme hörte. Sie bog um eine Ecke und erfasste die Situation sehr schnell. Hinata stand zwischen Kiyoko und zwei großen Jungen und wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen. Vermutlich hatten sich die zwei an Kiyoko ranmachen wollen und Hinata war mutig wie immer zu ihrer Rettung geeilt. Sie schienen zwar mittlerweile über Volleyball und das Turnier zu sprechen, doch Aya entschied sich trotzdem dazu, einzugreifen. „Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte sie mit bedrohlicher Freundlichkeit und legte dem größeren, aber etwas abseitsstehenden Jungen der beiden Fremden, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er vor Schreck einen hohen Ton ausstieß und einen kleinen Satz machte. Die Reaktion seines Freundes ließ auch den anderen Jungen zusammenschrecken. „Was ist denn Kazuma?!“, fuhr er seinen Freund an und blinzelte dann, kurzzeitig verwirrt, auf Aya hinunter. „Hi. Ich bin Terushima Yuji. Wir sehen uns doch hoffentlich bei den Qualifikationen wieder“, säuselte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte und Aya Hinata und Kiyoko ein wenig in Richtung Ausgang geschoben hatte. „Mir ist das relativ egal. Ich hab einen Freund“, erwiderte Aya kalt und der Junge seufzte, ließ die drei aber ziehen.

Als Aya mit Kiyoko und Hinata im Schlepptau draußen ankam, waren vor allem Nishinoya und Tanaka erfreut sie alle wiederzusehen. Bzw. Kiyoko. Beide Managerinnen überlegten gerade den anderen von der Situation eben zu erzählen, da mussten sie plötzlich alle zur Seite treten und den Weg für das Volleyballteam der Johzenji frei machen, zu dem auch die beiden Jungen gehörten, die versucht hatten bei Kiyoko zu landen. Die Spieler beider Teams starrten sich von feindselig bis neugierig an. Kiyoko hatte sich von ihnen abgewandt und Aya hoffte inständig, dass es bei diesem albernen Starrwettbewerb bleiben würde. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Terushima blieb vor ihr und Daichi stehen. Er musterte den anderen Kapitän und grinste ihm dann breit ins Gesicht. „Hi~ Wir sehen uns dann ja in zwei Monaten wieder. Ich freue mich schon“, sagte Terushima zu Daichi, der sich ebenfalls an einem Grinsen versuchte. „Wir könnten uns natürlich auch schon vorher wiedersehen, wenn du willst“, fügte der Kapitän der Johzenji dann noch mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Daichi erstarrte und Aya schien Rauch aus den Ohren zu kommen. „Halt dich von meinem Freund fern, du Flittchen!“, brüllte sie zornig auf und packte Terushima vorne am T-Shirt. Erschrocken starrte er auf sie hinunter. „Wag es ja nicht-“, setzte sie erbost an, wurde aber von Daichi unterbrochen, der sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hände von dem Jungen vor ihr löste und sie ein paar Schritte zurückzog. Im selben Moment zuckte Terushima heftig zusammen, weil hinter ihm eine weitere Mädchenstimme erklang. „Was zur Hölle macht ihr denn da schon wieder?! Ihr seid so verdammt peinlich! Nie kann man euch aus den Augen lassen!“, brüllte Hana, die zusammen mit Mimi aus dem Schulgebäude gelaufen kam. Während Hana sich hektisch bei Daichi und Aya entschuldigte zog Mimi Terushima und Bobata, der wie immer dicht bei seinem besten Freund gestanden hatte, ein wenig zur Seite. „Was habt ihr mit meiner Cousine gemacht?“, wollte sie wissen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Karasuno und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Aya sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Deine Cousine?“, hakten Terushima und Bobata unisono nach und kicherten dann. „Das ergibt so viel Sinn!“, lachten sie und Mimi bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick, der die beiden an Hana erinnerte und sie verstummen ließ. „Wir gehen jetzt!“, befahl dann die echte Hana und scheuchte ihr Team wie eine Horde Gänse vor sich her. Terushima hatte jedoch das Funkeln in seinen Augen noch nicht verloren. „Bis dann, _Freckles-kun_! Auf dich werde ich mich besonders freuen“, rief er Yamaguchi zu, der sofort dunkelrot anlief und aussah als würde er vergessen zu Atmen. „Hör gefälligst auf dich an die Freunde andere Leute ranzumachen! Wenn du noch einmal mit meinem _Boyfriend_ sprichst, gibt’s was aufs Maul!“, rief Kei plötzlich und stürzte sich nur nicht auf Terushima, weil Aya und Mimi ihn instinktiv schon festgehalten hatten, als Terushima den Mund noch nicht geschlossen hatte. Halb Karasuno war erstarrt, doch Tanaka baute sich neben Kei auf. „Genau! Halt dich bloß fern von uns!“, brüllte er und zeigte der Johzenji beide Mittelfinger. „Dir zieh ich das Fell über die Ohren! Und du willst ein Kapitän sein?! Womit habe ich das verdient?!“, stürzte sich Hana auf Terushima und schlug ihm ihr Notizbuch um die Ohren, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.

Yamaguchi sah aus, als würde er einen Herzinfarkt erleiden und auch in Keis Gehirn schien langsam anzukommen, was er eben laut und öffentlich, vor seinem gesamten Team verkündet hatte. Fahrig ließ er den Blick kurz über die Gesichter seiner Mannschaft gleiten, bis er, mit beinahe trotziger Miene nach Yamaguchis Hand griff. Yamaguchi machte einen erstickten laut zwischen erneuter Panik und Zufriedenheit. „Ach, wie schön, habt ihr es endlich geschafft“, unterbrach Asahi die Stille und nun starrten ihn plötzlich alle entgeistert an. „Was ist? Ich habe mir sowas in der Richtung schon gedacht. Ich habe oft mit Tadashi trainiert. Ich kenne ihn ganz gut denke ich“, rechtfertigte er sich und Daichi klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er wusste gerade nicht was er sonst in dieser Situation tun sollte. „Was ist denn hier los, Mimi- _chan_? Sind wir dir etwa zu langweilig?“, erklang plötzlich die betont gut gelaunte Stimme von Oikawa. Mimi wollte sich gerade zu ihm umdrehen, da legte er ihr von hinten die Arme um die Schultern und sein Kinn oben auf ihren Kopf. Die Managerin wehrte sich nicht, sondern rieb sich nur mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. Bevor sie sich überlegen konnte wie sie sich und ihr Team am geschicktesten entschuldigen konnte _bevor_ etwas passierte, spürte sie Tanakas Blick auf ihr. „Du kennst wirklich komische Leute“, stellte er fest und Mimi grunzte: „Da kann ich nichts gegen sagen!“ Sie spürte wie Oikawa einen beleidigten Seufzer ausstieß und wusste ganz genau was für ein Gesicht er machte. „Dann gehen wir jetzt mal! Wir sehen uns“, sagte Mimi schnell, winkte Karasuno, befreite sich von ihrem Kapitän und tat es dann Hana gleich und scheuchte ihre Mannschaft vor sich her vom Gelände.


	18. September, Oktober

Der September hätte eigentlich nur mit Training gefüllt sein sollen, wurde jedoch insgesamt recht ereignisreich.

In der ersten Septemberwoche fand die Schulkonferenz statt, die über Yuji, seine Schwester und das Oikawa- _Fangirl_ entscheiden sollte. Mimi hatte ihren Verwandten ausreden können zu kommen, ihr Team begleitete sie jedoch geschlossen zum Klassenzimmer in dem verhandelt wurde. Außerdem hatte Herr Irihata, was sie ihm sehr hoch anrechnete, für sie ausgehandelt, dass Mimi nur für ihre Aussage hereinkommen musste. Letztendlich wurden alle drei von der Schule verwiesen, was Mimi zum einen erleichterte und ihr zum anderen auch ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Dafür rügte sie ihr Team sehr und Kyotani beendete die Diskussion damit, dass er verkündete, er hätte die drei eigenhändig von der Schule und aus der Stadt gejagt, wenn die Schulverwaltung dies heute nicht für ihn übernommen hätte.

In der folgenden Zeit fühlte Mimi sich nicht unbedingt wohler, aber durchaus sicherer. Selbst wenn andere Mitschüler noch etwas gegen sie haben würden, würde sich bestimmt niemand trauen etwas gegen sie zu sagen. Auch, weil sie immer noch von ihrem Team bewacht wurde. Nicht mehr so intensiv wie zu Anfang, aber Yahaba hatte ohnehin mit ihr zusammen Unterricht und die Drittklässler schienen irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und anhaltender Sorge festzustecken. Kyotani schien sich nicht um die Sicherheit seiner, von ihr selbsternannten, besten Freundin zu sorgen. Ihn beschäftigten andere Sachen.

Mimi und Kyotani hatten Blinki und Bill abgeholt und schlenderten jetzt in Richtung ihres Hauses. „Sag mal“, fing Kyotani plötzlich an und warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick von der Seite zu. Er brauchte ein wenig, bis er weitermachte. Mimi wartete geduldig. „Seit wann stehst du eigentlich auf Oikawa?“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus und Mimi gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich. „W-Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich steh doch nicht auf Tooru- _kun_!“, wehrte sie hastig ab und Kyotani schaute sie nur ausdruckslos an. „Du nennst ihn _Tooru_. Du lässt dich von ihm _anfassen_. Du lässt ihm insgesamt ganz schön viel durchgehen in letzter Zeit“, gab er zu bedenken und Mimi schwieg. „Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten! Er nennt mich beim Vornamen, dann mache ich das auch und nur, weil wir keine Feindschaft mehr führen- Ich habe mich halt ein bisschen an ihn gewöhnt…?“, versuchte Mimi ihre durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken zu erklären. Kyotani erwiderte ihren Blick einen Moment, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Wenn du das sagst“, murrte er schließlich und Mimi nickte starrköpfig. „Das sage ich!“ Dann wechselte sie das Thema und Kyotani ließ sie damit in Ruhe. Doch seine Worte arbeiteten in ihr.

Aya fühlte in den nächsten Wochen Stolz und Erleichterung in sich aufflammen, als Kei nicht nur das Angebot Akiterus annahm mit zu dessen Volleyballtraining zu gehen, sondern auch zu Coach Ukai ging, um ihm nach Tipps zu fragen, wie er sich besser gegen starke Gegner durchsetzen könne. Kei schien sich ganz auf seine Blocks zu konzentrieren, während Hinata und Kageyama weiter viel Zeit und Kraft in ihren _neuen schrägen Aufsteiger_ steckten. Er funktionierte noch nicht immer, doch wurde die Quote von Tag zu Tag besser.

Während ihr kleiner Bruder und das gesamte Team Aya Hoffnung und ein positives Gefühl vermittelten, begann etwas Anderes sie zu belasten. Eines Morgens fand sie im Spint für ihre Straßenschuhe einen kleinen Umschlag. Nachdem sie ihre Schulschuhe angezogen hatte, drehte sie den Brief ein paar Mal nachdenklich in den Händen, bevor sie ihn mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete. Im ersten Augenblick dachte sie, Daichi hätte ihn geschrieben, da ihr Komplimente für ihr Lachen gemacht wurden, doch fühlte es sich merkwürdig an. Daichi hätte den Brief unterschreiben können, da sie offiziell zusammen waren, doch unter dem Text voller Komplimente war keine Unterschrift. Aya fühlte sich zwar geschmeichelt, aber auch unwohl und der mysteriöse Brief blieb den ganzen Schultag in ihrem Hinterkopf präsent. Als sie nachmittags mit Kiyoko und Yachi in der Mädchenumkleide ihren Trainingsanzug anzog, beschloss sie, ihre Freundinnen um Rat zu fragen. „Hey- Darf ich euch mal was fragen?“ begann Aya zögerlich und gab sich dann einen Ruck, als die anderen Managerinnen sie aufmunternd anlächelten. „Ich hatte heute Morgen das hier in meinem Spint und- Ich glaube nicht, dass der von Daichi ist…?“, erzählte sie und reichte Kiyoko den Brief. Sie hielt ihn Yachi hin und las über die Schulter der kleineren Managerinnen was dort geschrieben stand. Yachi wurde mal wieder ganz rot und hibbelig. „Aber wer könnte es sonst sein?! Was willst du machen, wenn es nicht Daichi ist?“, fragte sie und Aya spiegelte ihre besorgte Miene. „Ich denke dir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als Daichi zu fragen“, überlegte Kiyoko laut und gab Aya den Brief dann zurück. „Und wenn er nicht von ihm ist, könnt ihr euch zusammen was überlegen. Du müsstest es ihm so oder so sagen“, fügte die Drittklässlerin hinzu und Aya stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Sie hatte den Eindruck der Brief brannte in ihrer Tasche und sie war während des ganzen Trainings ein wenig neben der Spur.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Daichi leise und legte Aya eine Hand in den Rücken, nachdem das Team mit aufräumen fertig war und die anderen in die Umkleiden gingen. „Ja! Nein- Ich- Warte“, stammelte Aya, schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln und hielt ihrem Freund dann den Brief hin. „Ist der von dir?“, fragte sie leise und konnte sofort in Daichis Gesicht erkennen, dass er diesen Brief noch nie vorhergesehen hatte. Mit versteinerte Miene nahm er ihn und las ihn. „Nein“, brachte er irgendwann heraus und wich Ayas Blick aus. „Willst du den wieder haben oder kann ich den wegwerfen?“, wollte er irgendwann wissen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du kannst ihn wegschmeißen“, sagte sie und Daichi zerknüllte das Papier sofort in seiner Faust. „Bist du eifersüchtig?“, hakte Aya nach und schlang die Arme um die Mitte ihres Freundes. Er schaute sie immer noch nicht an, doch Aya kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage gewusst hatte, bevor sie sie gestellt hatte. „Ich?“, fragte Daichi mit viel zu hoher Stimmer und räusperte sich. „Natürlich“, gab er dann zu und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich werde dich ab jetzt ständig begleiten. _Pah_. Was fällt dem ein?! Sich an vergebene Mädchen ranzumachen“, brummelte er und Aya lachte. Sie war erleichtert, dass Daichi ihr keinen Vorwurf oder dergleichen zu machen schien. Er wirkte zwar verärgert, doch benahm er sich viel weniger dramatisch, als es z.B. Tanaka in dieser Situation wohlgetan hätte.

Tatsächlich benahm Tanaka sich sogar in dieser Situation sehr dramatisch, als Aya ihm und Nishinoya am nächsten Morgen davon erzählte. „Was?! Jemand will dich Daichi ausspannen?!“, brüllte er so laut, dass sich ein paar Schüler zu ihnen umdrehten. „Schrei doch nicht so rum“, fuhr Daichi ihn sofort an, der wie versprochen mit den Zweitklässlern zusammen ins Schulgebäude schlenderte, um _Revier zu markieren_ , wie Nishinoya es grinsend ausgedrückt hatte. „So schlimm war es jetzt ja auch nicht und es gibt auch keinen Grund das jetzt zu überdramatisieren, weil ich ohnehin uninteressiert bin! Ich meine-“, erklärte Aya und stockte, als sie einen neuen Brief in ihrem Spint sah. Daichi gab sich viel Mühe ein ruhiges Äußeres zu bewahren, doch Aya konnte einen Muskel an seiner Wange zucken sehen. „Was ist das jetzt?!“, rief Tanaka und schnappte Aya den Brief weg, um ihn zusammen mit Nishinoya zu lesen. „Das ist ja kitschig“, fügte er dann in angemessener Lautstärke hinzu und gab seiner besten Freundin ihren Brief zurück. Aya überflog ihn, spürte ihre Wangen warm werden, knüllte den Brief schnell zusammen und warf ihn in einen in der Nähe stehenden Mülleimer. „Was stand drin?“, fragte Daichi betont beiläufig. Tanaka und Nishinoya lief es kalt den Rücken runter, doch Aya zog schnell ihre Schuhe an und hakte sich dann bei Daichi unter. „Nichts Wichtiges. Was denkst du, wird es heute noch regnen?“

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage, entwickelte Aya eine merkwürdige Routine, die darin bestand ihre anonymen Briefe so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Spint zu fischen, sie hastig zu überfliegen und wegzuwerfen. Daichi versuchte immer eine gleichgültige Miene zur Schau zu tragen, bestand aber darauf, Aya bis in ihr Klassenzimmer zu bringen und zusammen mit ihr in der Pause zu essen. Sie beschwerte sich nicht und genoss es sogar ein wenig, machte sich aber trotzdem Sorgen um Daichis Gefühle.

An der AOBA Johsai wurde nun an den Wochenenden, zur Vorbereitung auf die Qualifikation für das Frühlingsturnier mit verschiedenen Studentenmannschaften trainiert. Gerade war eine kurze Pause und Mimi ging kurz vor die Hallentür um ihre kalten Hände in der Sonne zu wärmen. Sie tendierte mittlerweile dazu sich während Spielen, selbst wenn es nur Trainings- oder Freundschaftsspiele waren, so in die ganze Situation hineinzusteigern, dass ihre Hände eiskalt wurden, weil sie entweder ihr Notizbuch und Stift zu fest umklammert hielt, oder die Plastiklappen der Spielstandstafel. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen öffnete sie die Augen wieder und drehte ihre Hände um, damit auch die Rückseiten ein paar Sonnenstrahlen einfangen konnten, da bemerkte sie rechts von sich eine Bewegung. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das erstarrte Gesicht von Kageyama Tobio, der offensichtlich durch das niedrige Fenster der Turnhalle gespäht hatte. Einen Augenblick lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Dann öffnete Kageyama den Mund, wenn Mimi seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig las, um sich zu entschuldigen, klappte ihn aber wieder zu, als die Managerin seines Rivalen-Teams einen Finger an die Lippen legte. Mimi drehte einen imaginären Schlüssel vor ihren Lippen zu, warf ihn über die Schulter und ging dann zurück in die Halle. Sie wusste nicht wie lange Kageyama dort schon gestanden hatte oder noch stehen würde und sie wusste auch nicht genau, wieso sie ihn beschützte, doch hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen nichts zu sagen.

Kageyama rechnete Ayas Cousine ihr Verhalten hoch an und erwähnte dies auch kurz, als er später zurück bei seinem eigenen Team war. „Wie war’s?“, wollten Hinata und Yachi aufgeregt und so laut wissen, dass sich das ganze Team zu ihnen umdrehte. „Ich- Ich werde vielleicht niemals gegen Oikawa gewinnen können“, gestand der Zuspieler und langsam wurde allen klar, dass er gerade von der AOBA Johsai zurückgekommen war. Hinata wollte von diesen Selbstzweifel nichts hören: „Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn? Was hast du gesehen?“ Kageyama erwiderte seinen Blick stur und erzählte: „Ich glaube AOBOAs Trainingspartner waren Studenten. Als ich da war, machten sie gerade Pause. Sie haben die Teams neu aufgestellt und dann ein neues Spiel begonnen. Oikawa kam als Zuspieler allein ins Team der Studenten. Viele von ihnen hat er wohl zum ersten Mal getroffen. Aber… es dauerte nur wenige Spielzüge und schon hatte er sich komplett ins Team eingefügt. Selbst ich habe gemerkt, wie aktiv die Angreifer waren. Er hat immer aus jedem Spieler 100% rausgeholt. Das schafft nicht jeder, selbst, wenn man viel Zeit dafür aufwendet. Doch bei Oikawa ist es egal, ob er jemanden nicht leiden kann, oder ein Spieler besonders ausgeprägte Angewohnheiten hat. Ich wette, dass er über jeden Spieler frei verfügen kann.“ Aya wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Daichi und lauschte dann weiter dem Gespräch der Erstklässler. „Und jetzt hast du vorm großen König erneut Schiss bekommen, Kageyama- _kun_?“, wollte Hinata wissen und schluckte schwer, als Kageyama nickte. „Ja, ich habe total Schiss. In das aktuelle AOBA-Team hat Oikawa 3 Jahre Arbeit reingesteckt. Unsere einzige Chance gegen sie zu spielen, ist das Frühlingsturnier. Und diese Chance nutzen wir um zu gewinnen!“ Jetzt grinsten sie beide wieder und auch die anderen Teammitglieder entspannten sich langsam wieder. „ _Woooh_! Nieder mit dem großen König!“, jubelte Hinata und lief zurück zum Netz, wo er gerade geübt hatte. „Das ist mein Text du Idiot!“, brüllte Kageyama ihm hinterher, wandte sich dann aber Aya zu. „Ich habe übrigens deine Cousine getroffen- Ich habe ihren Namen vergessen- aber sie hat mich gesehen. Sie hat aber nichts gesagt. Vielleicht kannst du ihr meinen Dank übermitteln. Es sei denn sie hat es ihrem Team doch noch gesagt, dann wäre das überflüssig“, sagte er merkwürdig förmlich und folgte dann Hinata, um mit ihm zu üben. Aya blinzelte kurz ins leere. „Na klar. Kein Problem“, nuschelte sie dann und versuchte sich ebenfalls wieder aufs Training zu konzentrieren.

Aya rief Mimi noch am selben Abend an. Zuerst erzählte sie ihr die Geschichte, der noch immer andauernden, aber unregelmäßigen anonymen Briefe in ihrem Schuhschrank und kam dann auf Kageyamas _Besuch_ an der AOBA Johsai zu sprechen. „Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen“, gab Mimi gedehnt zu und seufzte dann. „Ich habe es aber niemandem erzählt. Irgendwie war es mir den Stress nicht wert… und er hat ja keine Geheimnisse mitbekommen“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und Aya nickte. Als ihr einfiel, dass Mimi dies nicht sehen konnte, beeilte sie sich eine Antwort zu geben. „Er bedankt sich jedenfalls bei dir. Stimmt es, dass ihr mit Studenten trainiert?“ „Ja, zu Trainingsspielen am Wochenende… Ich hab die ehrlich gesagt nicht so gerne da, aber Tooru- _kun_ meint es ist schon etwas anderes gegen Erwachsene zu spielen“, erwiderte Mimi nachdenklich und Aya stutzte. „ _Tooru_ “, wiederholte sie tonlos, sagte dann aber was Anderes: „Kei meint das auch. Er trainiert momentan manchmal bei Akiteru mit.“

„Wieso guckt ihr mich die ganze Zeit so komisch an?“, fragte Aya genervt und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu Tanaka um. Nishinoya hatte sich zum Mittagessen neben seinen besten Freund gesetzt und mit ihm geflüstert. Daichi (und Sugawara) waren heute nicht zu ihnen gekommen, weil die Drittklässler wieder irgendwelche Lehrer-Gespräche bezüglich ihre Zukunft hatten. „Öhm- naja- wir wissen da was“, erwiderte Nishinoya ausweichend und Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Ach was. Und was?“, bohrte sie weiter. Tanaka wand sich eine Weile unter ihrem strengen Blick, dann platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Daichi und wir haben heute Morgen mit deinem geheimen Verehrer gesprochen!“, rief er so laut, dass die anderen Schüler, die noch im Zimmer waren, sich zu ihnen umdrehten. „Schrei doch nicht so, du Vollidiot“, zischte Aya und schlug nicht minder laut, auf seinen Tisch. „Woher wusstet ihr denn überhaupt wer es war?“, hakte sie leise nach und ihre beiden besten Freunde erzählten ihr, wie sie selbst auf der Lauer gelegen hatten und sogar Mitschüler darauf angesetzt hatten zu schauen, wer anonyme Briefe in Ayas Schuhspint warf. Es war ein Junge aus der Parallelklasse, den Aya nicht kannte und Tanaka und Nishinoya hatten ihr nichts davon erzählt, weil sie sich nicht damit belasten wollten. Aya zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ihr wolltet mich nicht damit belasten? Euch ist aber schon klar, dass es mich etwas angeht, wenn ihr etwas regelt, was mich betrifft?“, fragte sie und die beiden nickten kleinlaut. „Wir haben mit Daichi gesprochen und sind dann zusammen mit ihm zur Klasse dieses Typens. Erst hatte ich ein bisschen Schiss, aber Daichi ist echt cool geblieben und hat ihm streng aber ruhig erklärt, dass du schon vergeben bist und so weiter“, erzählte Tanaka und Aya wusste nicht ob sie lachen, weinen oder schreien sollte. „Du solltest jetzt also keine Briefe mehr kriegen“, schloss Nishinoya und biss dann gut gelaunt in ein Würstchen seines Bentos.

Nach dem Training beschloss Aya Daichi noch einmal selbst darauf anzusprechen. Sie wartete vor der Jungenumkleide und griff nach seiner Hand, sobald er herausgekommen war. Sie gingen ein Stück um die Ecke der Halle, bevor Daichi sich ihr ganz zuwandte und Aya mit der Sprache rausrückte. „Du hast also den anonymen Briefeschreiber bedroht, ja?“, wollte sie scherzhaft wissen und Daichi stieß einen erzürnten Seufzer aus. „Ich habe ihn nicht bedroht! Ich habe ein sachliches Gespräch geführt und die Fakten deutlich gemacht“, erwiderte er und legte die Arme um Aya. Sie lachte. „Ich habe ja auch gar nicht mit dir geschimpft. Mir ist es lieb, wenn du jetzt nicht mehr eifersüchtig sein musst“, versicherte sie ihm und er schaute sie ein wenig schuldbewusst an. „War es so offensichtlich?“, flüsterte er und Aya grinste. „So lala, aber nicht schlimm“, gestand sie schließlich. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und- „Sollen wir schon mal vorgehen oder warten bis ihr fertig seid?“, ertönte Keis laute, schnarrende Stimme von der Ecke der Halle, um die er und Yamaguchi herumschauten. Daichi wich beschämt seinem Blick aus und Aya zeigte ihm beide Mittelfinger.

Eines Nachmittags Anfang Oktober saßen Aya und Mimi abends in Mimis Zimmer auf dem Teppich und tranken Eistee.

„Ihr fahrt schon wieder nach Tokyo? _Maaaaan_ ~ Ich bin neidisch“, jammerte Mimi und Aya grinste. „Nekoma und Karasuno sind halt Rivalen und Freunde! Aber ich freue mich auch schon total wieder hinzufahren, obwohl es ja auch _Arbeit_ ist. Ich bin aber auch schon total aufgeregt auf die Qualifikationsspiele! So lange ist es gar nicht mehr!“, erzählte Aya und Mimi nickte zustimmend. „Das stimmt. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich mir wünschen soll, dass wir alle möglichst weit kommen und am Ende gegeneinander spielen, oder ob ich nicht will, dass wir gegeneinander spielen“, gestand Mimi und ihr Cousine nickte gequält. „Allerdings habe ich ein gutes Gefühl, dass wir es dieses Mal schaffen können. Sie haben es einfach verdient!“, sagte Aya und ihre Cousine konnte sich einen kleinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Wer hat es nicht verdient“, murmelte sie und Aya grunzte. „Würdest du dich mehr freuen, wenn Kei gewinnt oder _Tooru-kun_ “, wollte Aya dann mit Engelsmiene wissen und Mimi erstickte beinahe an ihrem Eistee. Als sie aufhörte zu husten, warf sie Aya einen kurzen forschenden Blick zu. „Erstens sind das zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Zweitens bin ich an erster Stelle natürlich für _mein_ _Team_ und _meine_ _Jungs_ und drittens- Will ich wissen, warum du _Tooru_ so komisch gesagt hast, oder lieber nicht?“, erwiderte Mimi erhitzt, wurde aber gegen Ende immer leiser. Aya grinste sie vorsichtig an und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht… Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du ihn nicht mehr Oikawa oder _Shittykawa_ oder so nennst. Generell erzählst bzw. meckerst du gar nicht mehr so viel über ihn und als ich euch das letzte Mal zusammen gesehen habe, wirktet ihr irgendwie so- vertraut“, erklärte Aya und Mimi verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht gleich antworten, weil ihr wieder die Gedanken durcheinanderwirbelten. Schließlich fuhr sie sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und ließ sie dann über dem Gesicht liegen. „Kyotani hat auch schon was angedeutet“, sagte sie dumpf und Aya machte ein fragendes Geräusch. Mimi ließ die Hände wieder sinken und schaute sie an. „Okay, er hat es nicht angedeutet. Er hat mich gefragt seit wann ich auf Too- Oikawa stehen würde“, gab sie schließlich zu und ihre Cousine versuchte sich eindeutig ein Kichern zu verkneifen. „Nenn ihn ruhig Tooru, du musst jetzt nicht wegen mir wieder mit Oikawa anfangen! … Und was hast du Kyotani geantwortet?“ Aya kam sich mittlerweile so vor, als versuchte sie etwas aus Kei herauszubekommen. Mimi war normalerweise nicht so schwierig und fing an zu erzählen, wenn man die richtigen Fragen stellte. Aber diesmal schien noch irgendwo ein ungelöster Knoten zu stecken. „Ich stehe nicht auf ihn!“, stellte Mimi laut klar und merkte, dass es so klang, als wollte sie sich mehr selbst davon überzeugen, als ihren Gegenüber. „Okay“, wehrte Aya schnell ab, hakte aber noch einmal nach, als sie die verschiedensten Gefühle über das Gesicht ihrer Cousine huschen sah: „Bist du dir sicher?“ Es war ziemlich lange still. So lange, dass Aya gerade überlegte ob sie das Thema wechseln sollte, als Mimi ihr endlich antwortete. „Nein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gestand sie und Aya legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand aufs Knie. „Aber eigentlich spielt es ja auch gar keine Rolle“, fügte Mimi murmelnd hinzu und Aya hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Naja. Ob ich ihn jetzt mag oder nicht. Es würde ja sowieso nichts draus werden“, sagte Mimi und Aya hätte anhand dieser wenig hilfreichen Aussage fast genervt aufgestöhnt, doch sie verkniff es sich. „Magst du noch weiter darüber reden oder nicht? Ich meine- vielleicht hilft es ja! Wieso genau meinst du es würde nichts daraus werden? Hat er eine Freundin?“, fragte die Karasuno-Managerin mitfühlend und Mimi stütze das Kinn auf die Knie. Sie wich dem Blick ihrer Cousine aus, antwortete aber. „Er hat keine Freundin. Aber ja- Ich gehe davon aus, dass er mich niemals- in _Erwägung_ ziehen würde, aber das meinte ich noch nicht mal… Es ging mir mehr um mich selbst“, fing Mimi an zu erzählen und verzog erneut das Gesicht, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich meine- wie lange hätten wir noch? Ein halbes Jahr? Dann machen die Drittklässler ihren Schulabschluss und- keine Ahnung- gehen zur Uni oder so. Das wäre ja erstmal noch machbar, aber glaubst du er geht zur Uni? Er geht doch bestimmt gleich irgendwo zu irgendeinem Verein- Vielleicht sogar ins Ausland! Herr Irihata hatte mal irgendwie davon gesprochen- Und dann mache ich meinen Abschluss. Und ich gehe auf jeden Fall nach Tokyo an die Uni. Dieser Zukunftsplan ist gesetzt und ich bin nicht bereit ihn aufzugeben. Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass wir dann noch zusammen sein könnten? Wenn er nicht ins Ausland geht, würde er bestimmt hier bleiben, in der Nähe seines Neffen. Ich werde zwar zu Besuch wieder kommen, um euch zu sehen- Ich werde euch auch total vermissen, aber“, sie stockte, holte tief Luft und schaute ihrer Cousine dann in die Augen, „aber ich werde nicht _zurückkommen_. Selbst wenn die aberwitzige Situation stattfinden würde, dass wir beide ineinander ver- dass wir uns _mögen_ \- Es ist doch nur vorprogrammierter und aufgeschobener Herzschmerz.“ Sie schauten sich stumm an. „Oder?“, fragte Mimi und klang beinahe verzweifelt. Aya griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Okay, ich versuche dir jetzt meine Gedanken dazu zu sagen- so sinnvoll und geordnet, wie ich es hinkriege! Erstens- und ich hasse es diese Person sein zu müssen- klingt das schon ganz schön dolle so, als wenn du total in ihn verliebt wärst, du willst es nur nicht akzeptieren. Aus verständlichen Gründen, das gebe ich zu, aber du belügst dich!“, begann sie und Mimi legte die Stirn an die Knie. „Und was mache ich jetzt?“, grunzte sie und als auch Aya nicht gleich eine Antwort parat hatte, schaute sie wieder auf. „Ich verstehe deine Sorgen und Ängste- Das wichtigste ist, dass du mit deiner Entscheidung glücklich bist! Aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gerade auch nicht so richtig, was ich dir raten soll… _Sorry_ “, sagte Aya schließlich und diesmal drückte Mimi ihre Hand. „Schon okay“, murmelte sie und Aya fasste den Mut eine weitere Frage zu stellen. „Meinst du deine Einstellung würde sich ändern, wenn er deine Gefühle erwidern würde?“, fragte sie leise und vorsichtig. „Ich… weiß nicht… Ugh. _Fuck my life_!“, stieß Mimi aus und streckte sich auf dem Teppich aus. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt starrte sie an die Decke. „Falls ich jemals zu einem Ergebnis komme, sage ich dir bescheid“, sagte sie und Aya konnte einen beinahe hysterischen Lacher nicht unterdrücken. „Süß von dir! Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst, vielleicht kann ich dir irgendwann auch nochmal richtig helfen“, erwiderte Aya schließlich und nun lachte auch Mimi kurz auf.

Der Rest des Monats ging mit weiterem intensiven Training, aber ohne größere Vorkommnisse weiter. Mimi dachte zwar noch über ihre Gespräche mit Kyotani und Aya nach, kam aber weiterhin zu keinem nennenswerten Ergebnis. Sie versuchte sich ihrem Team gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie gut ihr das gelang. Aya war froh, die Sache mit ihrem Verehrer vorbei war und zwischen ihr und Daichi die Stimmung besser war denn je. Obwohl er sich natürlich sehr aufs Training konzentrierte, aber das tat Aya ja auch. Beide Cousinen konnten bei ihren Teams große Fortschritte erkennen und waren nicht weniger aufgeregt, als die Sportler selbst, als endlich die Qualifikationsrunden für das Frühlingsturnier vor der Tür standen.


	19. Frühlingsturnier-Qualifikation Tag 1

Am 25. Oktober war der erste Tag der Qualifikation für das Frühlingsturnier. Karasuno würden heute gegen Johzenji spielen, AOBA Johsai gegen Dewaichi. Die Spiele fanden gleichzeitig statt, sodass die beiden Teams sich nicht (mehr) gegenseitig ausspionieren konnten. Mimi und das Team der AOBA Johsai waren schon drinnen, als Aya und das Karasuno-Team das Gelände betraten. Aya hielt Daichis Hand und versuchte gerade Yachi ein wenig zu beruhigen, die aus Solidarität beinahe hyperventilierte. Hinata, voller Tatendrang, war mal wieder vorgelaufen und selbst verständlich direkt in seinen Gegner. Die Johzenji hatten gerade noch einmal durchgezählt bevor sie das Gebäude betreten wollten, als Hinata an Terushima abgeprallt war. Anstatt mit dem jüngeren Schüler zu schimpfen, was er im ersten Reflex vorgehabt hatte, schob Terushima ihn am Kopf zur Seite und winkte mit breitem Lächeln zu den anderen Schülern der Karasuno hinüber. „Hey! Du hübsche mit der Brille, heute gibst du mir bitte deine Nummer, ja? Echt süß, wenn du verlegen wirst“, rief er, während Kiyoko sich abwandte und so tat, als würde sie die Reißverschlüsse an Yachis Rucksack kontrollierten. Tanaka und Nishinoya nahmen den gegnerischen Kapitän sofort grimmig knurrend ins Visier und rannten auf ihn zu. Bevor Aya oder Daichi oder sonst jemand von Karasuno reagieren konnte, wurde Terushima plötzlich samt Hinata aus dem Weg gestoßen und von Bobata aufgefangen. Hana, mit Runa, im Schlepptau stand nun vor Tanaka und Nishinoya, die sofort abgebrennst waren und verbeugte sich hektisch. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid! Er kann sich einfach nicht benehmen!“, entschuldigte sie sich immer wieder, bis Daichi die beiden Zweitklässler zur Seite schob und sich nun seinerseits für ihr Benehmen entschuldigte. Terushima öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Aya kam ihm zuvor. „Verzieh dich du kleiner _Looser_!“, zischte sie und musterte ihn abschätzig. Er wich instinktiv vor ihr zurück, wollte aber noch etwas antworte, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. „Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach kleiner _Looser_ nennen. Du weißt doch gar nicht wie es in seiner Hose aussieht“, bemerkte Kei eiskalt und hatte nicht mehr als einen kleinen Seitenblick für den Kapitän der Johzenji übrig. Bevor einer der drei etwas Weiteres sagen oder gar handgreiflich werden konnte, mischte sich Yamaguchi ein. „Und ihr zwei kommt jetzt auch mit! Wir müssen weiter!“, sagte er eindringlich und gab sich offensichtlich die größte Mühe nicht zu Terushima zu schauen. Kei schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge und legte seinem Freund dann eine Hand auf die Schulter und bahnte ihnen einen Weg durch das gegnerische Team. „Du kommst jetzt auch mit“, hörte Aya Daichis leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr, bevor er der Johzenji ein falsches Lächeln schenkte und seine Freundin mit einer Hand an ihrer Hüfte mit sich zog.

„Wo sind Oikawa und Iwaizumi? Wieso sind weder der Kapitän noch der Vizekapitän hier?“, wollte Herr Irihata genervt von Mimi wissen und sie stellte fest, dass er doch nervöser war, als er zugeben würde. „Ich gehe sie suchen! Wir sind im Nu wieder da!“, versicherte sie ihm und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Flure. Hinter sich glaubte sie noch Hanamaki und Matsukawa „Lesebrille“ kichern hören.

Sie brauchte nicht besonders lange, bis sie die beiden gefunden hatte. „Sind das nicht die Kapitäne der AOBA Johsai und Shiratorizawa?“, flüsterte ein Junge neben Mimi und sie seufzte genervt auf. „Nicht das noch“, stöhnte sie, schubste jemand zur Seite und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Jungentoilette zu vor der sich Oikawa, Iwaizumi und Ushiwaka gegenüberstanden. Zwischen ihnen stand Hinata. „Das wird euer letztes Turnier an der Oberschule, nicht wahr? Dann viel Erfolg“, sagte Ushiwaka gerade in seiner üblichen, todernsten Stimme. „Er soll’s Maul halten“, zischte Oikawa seinem besten Freund zornig zu. Der sah nicht glücklicher aus. „Er vergisst, dass es für uns zu den nationalen Meisterschaften weitergeht“, verkündete der Vizekapitän etwas lauter was Ushiwaka eine weitere Aussage entlockte. „Es kann aber nur ein Team zu den nationalen Meisterschaften.“ Oikawa und Iwaizumi sahen aus als wollten sie sich jeden Moment auf den größeren Oberschüler stürzte und Mimi machte sich ihrerseits zum deeskalierenden Sprung bereit, da warf plötzlich Hinata die Arme in die Luft und rief: „K-Karasuno wird gewinnen!“ Die drei Drittklässler schauten zu ihm hinunter, woraufhin Hinata versuchte einen Rückzieher zu machen. Mimi entschloss, dass nun der richtige Moment sei, um einzugreifen. „Richtig so Hinata! Mach die alten Säcke fertig!“, sagte sie laut und mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen stellte sie sich zwischen Ushiwaka und ihre Teamkameraden. Hinata war in der Zwischenzeit mit einem entsetzten Quietschen rücklings gegen Aone von der Date Tech gestoßen und fing an sich fahrig zu entschuldigen. Mimi starrte abweisend zu Ushiwaka auf, der sie nachdenklich musterte. „Ich habe deinen Namen vergessen“, erklärte er schließlich und klang beinahe entschuldigend. „Gibt wichtigeres“, winkte sie ab und er nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und dann über die Schulter verkündete: „Ich nehm’s mit jedem von euch auf.“ Die Managerin der AOBA Johsai berührte Hinata kurz an der Schulter, was ihn abermals einen Luftsprung machen ließ. „Viel Glück euch heute“, wünschte sie ihm freundlich, schenkte auch Aone ein Lächeln und hakte sich dann bei ihrem Kapitän und Vizekapitän unter. „Und ihr kommt jetzt mit und wandert nicht weiter durch die Gegend“, befahl sie und zog sie in Richtung der Halle wo der Rest des Teams wartete. „Was soll das heißen, es gibt wichtigeres? Dein Name ist sehr wohl wichtig!“, echauffierte Oikawa sich laut und Mimi hoffte, dass ihre Wangen und Ohren sich nicht so rot färbten, wie sie sich heiß anfühlten. „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, aber gerade ohne Belang. Ich bin nur erleichtert, dass ihr euch nicht mit ihm geschlagen habt“, erwiderte sie schließlich und Oikawa befreite seinen Arm, um ihn ihr um die Schultern zu legen. „Wir klären sowas auf dem Spielfeld!“

Die Spiele von Karasuno und AOBA Johsai fanden zeitgleich statt, sodass sie einander nicht zuschauen konnten. Aya warf immer wieder abschätzende Blicke zu Terushima und den anderen Johzenji Spielern hinüber. Sie stand wie gewöhnlich neben Yachi auf der Tribüne und machte sich dafür bereit ordentlich Stimmung zu machen. Mimi gab sich währenddessen viel Mühe ihr neues Notizbuch nicht so sehr in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen wie das alte.

Die Spiele beider Teams waren spannend zu sehen. Karasuno tat sich zunächst etwas schwer damit sich auf Johzenjis unkonventionelle Spielweise einzustellen. Sie machten zwar auch viele Fehler, aber konnten auch viele schwere Bälle retten, indem sie sie z.B. noch mit den Füßen erreichten. Kageyama musste zwischendurch mit Nasenbluten vom Platz, nachdem er einen Ball mit seinem Gesicht geblockt hatte. Aya schickte Yachi, um ihn zum Arzt zu begleiten. Zum Glück konnte er schnell wieder zurück aufs Feld. Die ganze Halle war überrascht als das Team der Johzenji einen Synchron-Angriff versuchten, nachdem Karasuno diesen erfolgreich gegen sie eingesetzt hatte. Aya hielt die Luft an, lachte dann aber erleichtert auf, als Terushima am Ball vorbeischlug und er neben ihm auf dem Boden aufkam. Karasuno gewann den ersten Satz 25 zu 21 und während Hana unten auf dem Feld ihrem Team Vernunft einredete, beugten Aya und Yachi sich über das Geländer und riefen _ihren_ _Jungs_ ein paar lobende und ermutigende Worte zu. Während des zweiten Satzes hatte Aya den Eindruck, dass die Johzenji sich anders Mühe gab. Offenbar hatte Hanas Ansprache etwas gebracht. Doch es sollte nicht reichen. Sie schafften es zwar es teilweise mit Hinatas Angriffen aufzunehmen, indem sie aufgaben ihn zu blocken und seine Bälle stattdessen anzunehmen. Letztendlich gewann sogar Terushima diesen Satz für Karasuno, weil sein letzter Ball weit ins Aus ging. Der zweite Satz ging mit 25 zu 20 Punkten zu Ende. Damit war Karasuno eine Runde weiter und Johzenji musste den Wettkampf verlassen.

Das Spiel der AOBA Johsai gegen das Team der Dewaichi ging ähnlich zu Ende. Mimis Team gewann ebenfalls beide Sätze, den ersten mit 25 zu 20 und den zweiten zu 25 zu 23. Das dritte Spiel des Tages waren die Oberschulen Date Tech gegen Shirato, welches das Team der Date Tech mit 25 zu 22 und 25 zu 23 gewann.

Als Aya und Yachi im Flur auf ihr Team trafen, warf Aya gleich die Arme um Daichi und drückte ihn fest, während Tanaka und Nishinoya mit erhobenen Händen auf Yachi einstürmten um sich _Highfives_ abzuholen. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde sie wieder vor Nervosität tot umfallen, doch Ennoshita kam zu ihrer Rettung. „Rennt doch nicht so auf sie zu! Wenn ihr _Highfives_ wollt, macht es nacheinander!“, bremste er seine Klassenkameraden und schirmte Yachi gegen sie ab. Die beiden gaben ihm recht und holten sich nacheinander ihr Lob bei der jüngsten Managerin ab, die sich sehr zu freuen schien. „Ennoshita wird ein guter nächster Kapitän“, flüsterte Daichi Aya ins Ohr, die zwar nickte, ihn dann aber mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anschaute. „Ich will darüber noch nicht nachdenken“, murmelt sie und Daichi lachte. Die beiden wandten sich gerade rechtzeitig zu den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Teams zu, um zu sehen, wie Aone mit Hinata sprach. „Wenn wir morgen gegeneinander spielen, werde ich dich besiegen“, sagte Aone ruhig und Hinata grinste zu ihm rauf. „Das werden wir ja sehen!“, rief er aufgeregt und erntete damit sogar ein kleines, seltenes Lächeln des Date Tech Schülers.

Zurück in der Karasuno Turnhalle, warnte Coach Ukai sein Team vor ihrem nächsten Gegner Wakutani-Süd. Auch im Team gegen das sie am nächsten Tag spielen würde, spielten noch Drittklässler mit und ihre Verteidigung schien ähnlich stark wie die Nekomas zu sein. Der Trainier riet ihnen sich nicht zu sehr frustrieren zu lassen und Daichi stimmte ihm zu. „Auch, wenn sie eure Angriffe annehmen oder blocken, braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir anderen stehen hinter euch und halten euch den Rücken frei!“, verkündete der Kapitän und Aya spürte wie stolz sie auf ihren Freund war, als die Stimmung des gesamten Teams anzusteigen schien.

Mimi brauchte nicht lange bis sie bereit war, nach der Nachbesprechung des Spieltages abzuschließen. Die Jungs brauchten etwas länger und als sie gerade ihre Umkleide verschließen wollte, streckte Iwaizumi eine Hand aus. „Oikawa hat sich noch nicht umgezogen“, sagte er und schaute Mimi so ernst an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte er wollte ihr was sagen. Als er sich verbal nicht weiter erklärte, sprach sie selbst: „Und wo ist er? Ich dachte eure Umkleide ist leer.“ Iwaizumi seufzte nur und ruckte mit dem Kopf zur Halle. „Er trainiert doch jetzt nicht etwa-“, setzte sie genervt an und nun sagte auch der Drittklässler wieder etwas. „Doch. Und ich krieg ihn da nicht raus! Ich habe auch keinen Bock mehr! _Shittykawa_ \- Wehe er ist morgen kaputt!“, raunzte er und Mimi schluckte. Offenbar hatten die beiden sich gestritten und offenbar wollte Iwaizumi, dass sie Oikawa nun zur Vernunft brachte. Sie nickte und schloss die Umkleide nicht ab. „Ich versuch’s“, murmelte sie Iwaizumi zu und schob sich an ihm vorbei zurück zur Halle.

Tatsächlich war noch das Licht an und das Netzt war wieder aufgehängt. Die Managerin seufzte erneut, kickte ihre Schuhe in die Ecke neben der Tür und betrat wortlos die Halle. Sie wusste nicht, ob Oikawa sie ignorierte oder ehrlich nicht gesehen hatte. Der Kapitän machte ein paar Aufschläge bis er feststellen musste, dass Mimi die Bälle, die um ihn verstreut gelegen haben, bereits zurück in den Ballwagen geworfen hatte. „Ich muss noch Aufschläge üben!“, rief er ihr zu, während er sie beobachtete, wie sie den Ballwagen hinter sich herziehend auf der anderen Seite seine geschlagenen Bälle einsammelte. „Du musst dich ausruhen!“, erwiderte sie streng und sah wie sich seine Miene verzog. „Wieso wollt ihr nicht, dass ich mich in Ruhe auf morgen vorbereite? Du sprichst doch selbst immer davon wie sich Karasuno verbessert hat! Habt ihr euch gegen mich verschworen? Du und Iwa- _chan_?“ knurrte Oikawa und hielt die Managerin am Arm fest, als die den Ballwagen an ihm vorbei in die Kammer schieben wollte. Es war komisch ihn den Kosenamen seines besten Freundes so wütend ausgesprochen zu hören. „Deswegen musst du dich doch ausruhen! Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du dich jetzt überanstrengst und übst, aber dir morgen dann die Kraft fehlt! Iwaizumi- _san_ und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich“, antwortete Mimi eindringlich, doch Oikawa löste weder seinen Griff an ihrem Arm, noch wandte er seinen Augen ab. „Ich muss trainieren“, wiederholte er, doch Mimi ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Du wirst heute nicht mehr trainieren. Du bist gut, Tooru- _kun_! Du beherrscht alle Techniken, du kennst dein Team in und auswendig, du kennst alle Spielzüge bis ins kleinste Detail und du beherrschst sie fehlerlos. Geh nach Hause und sammle Kraft für morgen“, schärfte sie ihm ein und ging weiter. Da er sie immer noch nicht losließ, schleifte sie ihn mit. Ihr war klar, dass er durchaus die Kraft gehabt hätte ihren Marsch zu unterbinden und dachte, da er sich mitziehen ließ, hätte er nachgegeben. Nachdem sie den Wagen abgestellt und das Licht in der Kammer ausgemacht hatte, drehte sie sich um, doch Oikawa versperrte ihr den Weg. An den Türrahmen gelehnt starrte er sie durchdringen an. Mimi hoffte, dass sie entweder nicht rot wurde, oder es dunkel genug war, dass es nicht auffiel. „Iwa- _chan_ hat dich geschickt“, stellte Oikawa fest und Mimi zuckte die Achseln. „Und ich dachte er hätte aufgegeben“, fügte er murmelnd hinzu. „Dachtest du wirklich er hätte sich breitschlagen lassen?“, hakte die Managerin nach und versuchte einen lockeren Ton anzuschlagen, doch der Kapitän ging nicht darauf ein. „Er wusste, dass _du_ das nicht tun würdest, egal ob es wirklich besser für unser Spielergebnis wäre oder nicht“, erwiderte er und Mimi verzog ein wenig gequält das Gesicht. Es war einen Moment lang still, in Mimis Kopf wirbelten die verschiedensten Gedanken und Gefühle durcheinander und der Blick mit dem Oikawa sie bedachte gab ihr schließlich das Bedürfnis sich zu rechtfertigen. „Mir ist das Spielergebnis auch wichtig, okay? Glaubst du wirklich ich will nicht, dass _wir_ gewinnen und dann gemeinsam nach Tokyo fahren und dort ebenfalls alle platt machen? Natürlich will ich das! Aber nicht um jeden Preis! Nicht wenn sich dafür jemand von euch kaputt macht! Mir ist das Spielergebnis nicht so wichtig, wie dein Wohlergehen“, erklärte sie hitzig und ihre Stimme wechselte die Lautstärke teilweise innerhalb der Sätze. Nun war es Oikawa, der ihrem durchdringenden Blick auswich. „Mein Wohlergehen ist gesichert, wenn wir gewinnen“, murmelte er. „Dein Wohlergehen ist gesichert, wenn du dein Knie nicht weiter kaputt machst! Du willst doch in der Zukunft weiter Volleyball spielen, oder? Was ist, wenn du das Spiel morgen gewinnst, aber danach langsam vor dich hin krepierst? Ich glaube dir nicht, dass dir das egal ist!“, schnauzte sie ihn an und schob sich nun doch mit Gewalt an ihm vorbei. Sie hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen ihn so angefahren zu haben, doch hatte sie Angst am Ende zu viel zu sagen, wenn sie sich noch weiter im dunklen Eingang zur Gerätekammer gegenüberstanden. Sie hörte Oikawa hinter sich schwer seufzen und dann eine Tür zufallen. Mimi stand still da und wartete darauf, dass der Kapitän an ihr vorbeitrabte und sie endlich abschließen konnte. „Mimi- _chan_? Magst du mich etwa doch am liebsten?“, säuselte Oikawa ihr plötzlich ins Ohr und schenkte ihr sein kokettes Lächeln. Einen Moment schaute Mimi wie erstarrt zu ihm auf. „Ja“, murmelte sie dann und schaute zu, wie das Lächeln von seinen Lippen rutschte und sich die Überraschung in seinen Augen zeigte. Jetzt hatte sie doch zu viel Gesagt. Dann fing er sich wieder und grinste, Mimi konnte die Verwirrung immer noch in seinen Augen sehen und drehte sich von ihm weg in Richtung Tür. „Etwa lieber als Kindaichi?“, trällerte Oikawa, bekam seine übliche ausgelassene Stimme aber nicht so gut hin, wie sonst. „Ja“, erwiderte sie wieder leise und nun verlor Oikawa endgültig seine falsche Ausgelassenheit. „Wie genau meinst du das?“, hakte er nach, fasste Mimi an die Schulter drehte sie zu sich herum. Die Managerin hatte das Gefühl ihr Gesicht brannte und sie hörte das Blut laut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Sie wich Oikawas Blick aus, konnte aber trotzdem keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Was soll es schon bedeuten. Du hast es geschafft, du bist unwiderstehlich! Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich- Ich mag dich, Tooru- _kun_. Viel mehr als alle anderen“, gestand Mimi mit merkwürdig ruhiger Stimme und wagte es nicht den Blick von einer der Linien auf dem Boden der Turnhalle zu abzuwenden. „Aber mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich kann es unterdrücken und du kannst ganz in Ruhe die Schule beenden“, lachte sie hohl auf und wandte sich nun doch wieder in die andere Richtung, um aus der Halle zu gehen. Als sie sich gedreht hatte, hatte sie kurz Oikawas Gesicht gesehen und seine Miene ließ sie innehalten. Er hatte verletzt ausgesehen. _Machte das Sinn?_ Sie war sich nicht sicher und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Sie wollte ihm ein breites, falsches Lächeln schenken und aus der Halle schicken, doch brachte sie weder das eine, noch das andere zu Stande. Es war einen unerträglich langen Moment still, in dem Mimi versuchte die Kraft aufzubringen, diese Situation zu beenden und Oikawa nach Worten zu ringen schien. „Unterdrücken?“, hakte er plötzlich leise nach und Mimi wandte wieder den Blick ab. Auf einmal schämte sie sich. Als dieses Gefühl sie überkam, fragte sie sich, wieso sie sich nicht schon vorher geschämt hatte. Sie seufzte und entschied sich reinen Tisch zu machen. Er konnte dann mit den Informationen machen was er wollte. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir das alles gar nicht sagen. Schon gar nicht, jetzt vor den Spielen! Aber wenn die Katze jetzt eh aus dem Sack ist, kann ich auch alles erzählen“, begann Mimi und hoffte insgeheim, dass der Kapitän sie unterbrechen würde. Den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht und so stieß sie einen erneuten Seufzer aus und redete dann weiter. Sie kam sich merkwürdig in den Moment versetzt vor, als sie mit Aya über ihren Gefühlswirrwarr gesprochen hatte. „Ganz am Anfang konnte ich dich nicht leiden. Dann fand ich dich ganz okay und dann sind wir langsam sowas wie Freunde geworden- soweit weißt du ja auch alles“, sie lachte kurz auf und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu hysterisch klang. „Und- Naja dann ist das irgendwie immer mehr geworden und dann haben Kyotani und Aya mich drauf gebracht, dass ich mich dir gegenüber _besonders_ verhalte und tja- dann hatte ich `ne Kriese- Wobei ich die eigentlich immer noch habe, denn- Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was ich will- Ich meine- Natürlich ist da dieser aberwitzige Wunsch, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern könntest und so weiter und so fort, aber das spielt ja sowieso keine Rolle und vielleicht ist es dann so auch besser- Ich meine wir sind nur noch wie lange- 6 Monate?- gemeinsam an der Schule und dann machst du Abschluss und bist weg- Wahrscheinlich- Also ich denke mal du kannst in irgendeinen Verein spielen, oder im Ausland- aber selbst wenn nicht! Übernächstes Jahr bin _ich_ dann weg. Und das auf jeden Fall. Ich werde nach Tokyo gehen und nicht zurückkommen. Selbst wenn du hier bleiben würdest- Ich kann das nicht. Und wenn ich nicht bereit bin, Kompromisse zu machen, kann ich das auch nicht von jemand anderes verlangen. Ich würde es auch nicht wollen!“, Mimi hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet, dabei allerdings wieder den Fußboden angestarrt. Sie verstummte erst und schaute wieder auf, als Oikawa sie unterbrach. „Und es spielt keine Rolle, wie ich das sehe?“, wollte er ernst wissen und erwiderte ihren überraschten Blick herausfordernd. Mimi klappte ihren Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, bis sie ein gestottertes: „Ich habe- Ich wollte- So meinte-“ herausbrachte und Oikawa weitersprach. „Was ist, wenn ich es gerne probieren würde?“, fragte er und sein Blick war so intensiv, dass Mimi nicht wegschauen konnte. „Huh?“, war alles was sie rausbrachte, während sie zu ihm rauf starrte. „Ich meine- Das ist ja sehr ritterlich von dir, als _Prinz Manager_ , so viel Rücksicht auf mich nehmen zu wollen, aber- bei meinem Knie hast du vielleicht recht, was mein Wohlergehen angeht“, nun war Oikawa es, der sich in Rage zu reden schien, er konnte sich aber selbst bremsen, in dem er kurz Luft holte und nun selbst den Blickkontakt brach. _Wurde er gerade rot?_ „Würdest du es nicht versuchen wollen, selbst wenn ich dich bitten würde?“, fragte er leise und sah so beschämt aus, dass Mimi sich aus Solidarität mitschämte, bis ihr klar wurde, was Oikawa mit dieser Frage angedeutet hatte. „ _Eh_?“ Sie brachte wieder nicht mehr als einen fragenden Laut zu Stande und zwang Oikawa damit, die Stille wieder zu unterbrechen. „Ich meine eine Fernbeziehung! Angenommen dass das nötig wäre- Würdest du dich überhaupt nicht darauf einlassen- würdest du es nicht versuchen wollen, den Zeitraum wo wir getrennt voneinander wären, zu überbrücken? Selbst wenn ich darum bitten würde? Ich bin egoistisch genug um das zu tun“, versuchte er nun seine Gedanken deutlich zu machen und das verlegene Lächeln, dass sich nun in seinem Gesicht zeigte, war ganz neu für Mimi. „Was? Ich meine- Was meinst du damit? Du machst dich nicht über mich lustig, oder?“, stammelte sie und spürte plötzlich wie die Verzweiflung ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. „Was? Nein! Wie bist du- Wieso denkst du ich würde mich über _dich_ lustig machen?! Du bist die letzte über die- Also was ist jetzt?! Nimmst du mich und meine Gefühle an oder nicht?“, erwiderte Oikawa trotzig und stemmte verärgert die Hände in die Hüften. Mimi hatte kurz das Gefühl in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als ihr Gehirn seine Worte verarbeitet hatte und sie diesmal zu keinem falschen Schluss kommen konnte. „Ich- Ich- weiß nicht“, flüsterte sie, „Ich habe Angst. Was wenn wir uns nur verletzten?“ „Und was, wenn nicht? Du und Iwa- _chan_ habt mir in diesem Monat- in dem ganzen letzten halben Jahr- immer wieder gesagt, ich soll mich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren und nicht auf irgendwelche zukünftigen Gegner! Was ist es was du hier und jetzt willst?“, erwiderte Oikawa streng, aber kaum lauter, als Mimis Flüstern. Ihre Lippen bebten. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht was sie fühlte, fühlen wollte oder vielleicht sollte. „Okay, ich habe eine andere Idee! Du hast selbst gesagt, vor den kommenden Spielen sollten wir uns nicht ablenken lassen- Gib mir eine Chance, wenn die nächsten zwei Tage vorbei sind und wir uns auf das Frühlingsturnier in Tokyo vorbereite, Deal? Vorher haben wir eh für nichts Zeit und da wir beide im Volleyballclub sind, ist es nicht so, als wenn wir uns während der Vorbereitungen später nicht sehen würden! Ich kann dich morgens abholen und abends nach Hause bringen! Ich sage es auch meinen _Fangirls_ wenn du willst und-“ „Okay. Also der Deal. Aber nicht die _Fangirls_! Ich glaube- vielleicht- Ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn sie das nicht wissen“, unterbrach Mimi ihn schnell und spürte, falls das möglich war, ihr Gesicht noch heißer werden. Oikawa blinzelte ihr ein paar Mal verwirrt zu, dann breitete sich ein echtes, warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Okay. Deal!“, sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Mimi schnaubte belustigt und schüttelte sie.


	20. Frühlingsturnier-Qualifikation Tag 2

Am zweiten Tag der Qualifikationen für das Frühlingsturnier spielten Karasuno gegen das Team der Wakutani-Süd und AOBA Johsai gegen Date Tech. Sollten die Teams der beiden Tsukishima Cousinen gewinnen, würden sie anschließend gegeneinander spielen. Weder Mimi noch Aya waren sich sicher, ob sie darauf hoffen sollten, oder es ihnen angenehmer wäre, wenn die jeweils anderen vorher ausscheiden würden. In Mimis Kopf wirbelten zusätzlich noch die Gedanken an ihr Gespräch mit Oikawa am Vorabend herum. Zum einen fühlte sie sich glücklich und ein bisschen benommen und zum anderen spürte sie immer noch Angst in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte sich auch noch nicht getraut Aya davon zu erzählen. _Was wenn sie das alles doch nur geträumt hatte?_ Als sie und ihr Teams die Halle betraten und anfingen sich warm zu machen, hielt sie sich an Kyotani. Er war in dieser Situation die angenehmste Gesellschafft, da er alles was in Mimi vorzugehen schien ignorierte und sich völlig auf das kommende Spiel konzentrierte.

Karasuno stellten fest, dass Wakutani-Süd eine laute _Fanbase_ hatte. Die gesamte Familie ihres Kapitäns schien da zu sein und ordentlich Stimmung zu machen. Aya beobachtete sie zeitweise etwas besorgt und überlegte, wie sie die, fast alleine, übertönen sollte. „Ich glaube du brauchst heute nicht alleine zu schreien“, flüsterte ihr Daichi ins Ohr, als er einen Ball von ihr entgegennahm. Aya drehte sich zur Tribüne, wo das Karasuno-Banner hing und ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Ryuu!! Ich liebe dich!!“, rief Saeko laut von der Bühne und winkte erst ihrem Bruder und dann Aya zu. Aya winkte zurück, während Tanaka sich schämte. „Sag ihr sie soll ruhig sein!“, zischte er seiner besten Freundin zu, die lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich kann euren _Cheer-Squad_ nicht alleine machen“, erwiderte sie und musste sich dann auch schon zusammen mit Yachi auf den Weg zur Tribüne machen musste. Dort begrüßten sie Saeko und Herrn Shimada, der wieder zum Zuschauen gekommen war. Herr Takinoue ließ sich entschuldigen, er musste arbeiten.

Der erste Satz gegen Wakutani-Süd begann gut für Karasuno, da sie offenbar unterschätzt wurden waren. Leider waren ihre Gegner ein Team, die sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließen und ruhig anfingen Gegenstrategien zu entwickeln. „So ähnlich wie bei Nekoma oder AOBA… Die Teams gegen die wir _strugglen_ …“, murmelte Aya und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Yachi aus. Erleichtert schauten die beiden Managerinnen zu, wie Daichi zwischendurch das Wort an seine Spieler, vor allem Hinata und Tanaka, richtete und sie offensichtlich zurück auf den Boden holen konnte. Die Bälle gingen hin und her und es dauerte recht lange von einem zum nächsten Punkt. Beiden Teams passierten Fehler, aber beide Teams schafften es auch eine Menge Bälle zu retten und natürlich auch zu punkten. Dann passierte etwas, was die ganze Halle den Atem anhalten ließ. Während des wahrscheinlich längsten Ballwechsels des Spiels hechteten sowohl Daichi, als auch Tanaka nach dem Ball, um ihn doch noch über das Netz zu bekommen. Der Punkt ging an Karasuno, doch die Jubelrufe erstarben schnell. Aya hatte sich die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und starrte entsetzt auf das Spielfeld. Sie konnte sich zunächst nicht bewegen, rannte dann aber los, als nun auch Yachi, Saeko und Herr Shimada die Situation langsam begriffen. Daichi und Tanaka waren miteinander kollidiert, als sie versucht haben den Ball zu retten. Tanaka hatte sich bereits wieder aufgesetzt, doch Daichi lag mit dem Rücken zur Tribüne immer noch am Boden. Aus der Reaktion der anderen Spieler ließ sich erschließen, dass er bewusstlos war.

Als Aya mit Tränen in den Augen in die Halle gestürzt kam und Hinata aus dem Weg schubste, hatte Daichi die Augen wieder geöffnet, sich aufgesetzt und hielt seine Wange. Herr Takeda beugte sich gerade zu ihm hinunter um etwas zu fragen, da kniete plötzlich Aya zwischen den beiden und schaute Daichi besorgt an. „Daichi! Wo bist du gerade?“, fragte sie ihn und sowohl die Coaches, als auch die anderen Teammitglieder waren beeindruckt, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang. „In der städtischen Turnhalle von Sendai“, antwortete er ebenso ruhig und Aya nickte kurz bevor sie eine weitere Frage stellte. „Gegen wen spielen wir gerade?“ „Gegen Waku- Wakunan- Mir geht es gut okay!!“ Daichi hatte seine Antwort leise begonnen, wurde aber gegen Ende immer lauter. Aya zuckte kaum mit der Wimper. „Dir geht es absolut nicht gut! Du musst zum Arzt und-“, begann sie, stockte aber als die den Blick ihres Freundes sah. „Aya hat recht, Daichi. Geh zum Arzt, lass dir bestätigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dann komm zurück“, ermahnte Herr Takeda ihn und Aya schaute dankbar zu ihrem Lehrer auf. „Na gut“, erwiderte Daichi und stand auf. Aya schluckte ihren Tränen hinunter, die beinahe überliefen, als sie in einem ersten Anflug von Erleichterung feststellte, dass er gerade und selbstständig gehen konnte. „Das brauche ich nicht“, grummelte Daichi und schob die Taschentücher weg, die Kiyoko ihm hinhielt, griff dann aber doch danach, als er spürte wie ihm etwas Warmes übers Kinn rann. Er blutete aus dem Mund und Aya hatte das Gefühl in Ohnmacht fallen zu wollen. Doch das würde jetzt nur alles schlimmer machen. Energisch nahm sie Kiyoko die Taschentücher ab und führte Daichi aus der Halle, hin zum Sanitätszimmer. Herr Takeda folgte den beiden. Tanaka wollte ihnen ebenfalls nachlaufen, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch Daichi wiegelte ihn ab. Er lobte ihn für seinen Sprung und überließ ihn dann Kiyoko, die ihn wieder zurück zu den anderen scheuchte.

Ennoshita, der zukünftige Kapitän, wurde für Daichi eingewechselt und von seinen Mitspielern zwar mit offenen Armen aufgenommen, konnte seine Nervosität und Sorge jedoch nicht ganz unterdrücken. Auch Yamaguchi musste sich nun beweisen, als er für den Aufschlag eingewechselt wurde. Ein Sprungflatter-Aufschlag gelang ihm sogar halb, da er zwar an die Netzkante ging, aber auf der Gegnerseite auf dem Boden aufkam. Dieser erste Satz ging mit 25 zu 20 Punkten für Karasuno zu Ende.

Aya hatte das Gefühl entweder einen hysterischen Anfall oder einen Herzstillstand zu erleiden, als sie vor der Tür des Sanitätszimmers warten musste. Da noch ein anderer Spieler samt Coach im Sanitätszimmer war, durfte Daichi nur eine Person mitbringen und das war natürlich die Aufsichtsperson Herr Takeda.

„Alles in Ordnung“, hörte sie plötzlich jemanden hinter sich sagen und nun spürte sie ihre Tränen überlaufen. „Daichi soll sich erstmal ausruhen, damit die Schmerzmittel Zeit haben zu wirken und die Blutung vollständig aufhört. Das nächste Spiel, gegen AOBA Johsai oder Date Tech, darf er aber wieder spielen. Ich werde ihn in deiner Obhut überlassen“, erklärte Herr Takeda freundlich, während Daichi einen Arm um Aya legte und sie sich hektisch über die Augen wischte. „Danke“, wimmerte sie und Herr Takeda ging zurück zum Team, währen Daichi und Aya sich auf eine Heizung im Korridor setzten. Es war zum Glück nicht viel los. „Du kannst aufhören zu weinen und das hier kann ich auch selber halten“, versicherte Daichi ihr und versuchte Aya das Kühlkissen, dass sie ihm gegen die Wange hielt, weg zu nehmen, doch sie funkelte ihn nur böse an und zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch. „Ich mache das“, sagte sie stur und wischte sich dann mit ihrer freien Hand über die Augen. Die Tränen waren endlich versiegt und jetzt schämte sie sich ein wenig für ihre emotionale Reaktion. „Ich habe halt echt Angst gehabt“, murmelte sie und wich Daichis Augen aus, die fest auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet waren und sie liebevoll beobachteten. „Ich bin froh nicht in deiner Situation zu sein“, scherzte Daichi und nahm Ayas freie Hand in seine. Er rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Sei nicht albern“, schnaubte Aya und schaute ihm nun endlich in die Augen. „Nein, ich meine das ernst. Mir ist es lieber, wenn du sicher bist. Ich wüsste gar nicht wie ich hätte reagieren sollen-“, fing Daichi mit gepresster Stimme an, doch Aya unterbrach ihn. „Zum Glück werde ich niemals in eine solche Situation kommen! Also brauchst du dich jetzt auch nicht darüber aufregen. Du sollst dich beruhigen. Desto eher können wir zu den anderen zurück“, sagte sie streng und Daichi lächelte. Zunächst dankbar, dann tauchte ein kleines Funkeln in seinen Augen auf. „Weißt du was mir beim Genesen helfen würde?“, fragte er mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln. Aya nahm sich die Zeit, dass Kühlkissen umzudrehen, bevor sie antwortete. Sie versuchte weiter eine strenge Miene zu zeigen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick den Gang rauf und runter und als sie sich unbeobachtete vorkam legte sie auch ihre andere Hand an Daichis Wange und beugte sich vor. Sie bewegte sich langsam und schaute Daichi in die Augen, wo sie die freudige Erwartung deutlich sehen konnte. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und konnte ein kichern nicht unterdrücken, als Daichi einen beleidigten Ton von sich gab, als sie sich beinahe sofort wieder zurückzog. „Weißt du, ich glaube ich brauche noch ein wenig mehr pflege um mich wieder richtig gut zu fühlen“, stellte er fest und beugte sich nun seinerseits nach vorne um den nächsten Kuss zu initiieren.

Der zweite Satz ging mit 20 zu 25 Punkten für Wakutani-Süd zu Ende, sodass ein dritter, entscheidender Satz gespielt werden musste.

Der dritte Satz begann für Karasuno ähnlich unsicher, wie der letzte geendet hatte, doch fanden die Spieler wieder neu, unter dem zukünftigen Kapitän Ennoshita, zueinander und konnten diesen Satz schließlich doch noch für sich entscheiden. Der dritte Satz ging mit 25 zu 23 mit Karasunos Sieg zu Ende. Die letzten paar Punkte hatten Aya und Daichi vom Flur aus mitbekommen. Als das Team für ihre Pause auf sie zukam, strahlten sich alle erleichtert an. Daichi bestätigte schnell, dass es ihm gut ginge und er das nächste Spiel wieder mitmachen konnte. Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch schaffte es Aya, die anderen weiter zu scheuchen, sodass Daichi und Ennoshita einen kurzen Moment allein haben konnten. „Ab dem 20. Punkt habe ich zugesehen. Anfangs wollte ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück. Aber als ich euch dann gesehen habe, wurde mir klar, dass ihr das schon packt! Ich hätte vermutlich sogar euren Rhythmus gestört, wenn ich mich eingemischt hätte. Deine letzte Annahme war echt stark, Ennoshita!“, sagte Daichi mit offensichtlichem Stolz in der Stimme, lächelte den Zweitklässler kurz an und überließ ihn dann seinen Emotionen, während er zurück zu Aya und den anderen ging.

AOBA Johsai hatte parallel gegen Date Tech gespielt. Während dieses Spiel war es in der Halle sehr laut, da beide Schulen eine große Zuschauerschar mitbrachten, die laute Anfeuerungsrufe und Geklatsche von sich gaben. So sehr Mimi den Gesang ihrer eigenen Schule hasste, so eingängig waren die Rufe der Date Tech. Während sie, bereits auf ihrem Platz neben Herrn Mizoguchi und Herrn Irihata auf der Bank, zuschaute wie Oikawa und Futakuchi, der neue Kapitän aus der zweiten Klasse, sich die Hände gaben und sich irgendwelche Dinge zu murmelten, flüsterte Mimi leise „Go! Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! DateKo!“ vor sich hin, bis sie den Blick der beiden Coaches auf sich spürte, ihnen verlegen zulächelte und dann die Lippen fest zusammenpresste.

Zusätzlich zu dem neu besetzten Kapitän hatten Date Tech auch einen neuen Zuspieler. Mimi bekam zwischendurch mit, dass er Koganegawa hieß, da seine Mitspieler im öfter Anweisungen und Ratschläge zurufen mussten, er schien noch nicht so lange Volleyball zu spielen. Trotzdem machten sie es dem Team der AOBA Johsai nicht all zu einfach. Koganegawa war groß und der neue Part von Date Techs berüchtigter _eisernen_ _Mauer_ und diese Blocks machten Mimis Team ein paar Schwierigkeiten. „Bilde ich mir das ein, oder spielt Tooru- _kun_ die Bälle im Moment weiter weg vom Netz, als normalerweise?“, fragte Mimi leise und Herr Mizoguchi nickte, ließ den Ball aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Er macht seine Zuspiele offenbar weiter weg vom Netz, damit sie nicht so leicht abgeblockt werden können“, erklärte er in dem Moment, als Iwaizumi Oikawa mit seinem Blick durchbohrte und forderte: „Los, spiel mich normal an und ich bringe es zu Ende!“ „Jawohl!“, erwiderte Oikawa und nicht nur ihm lief es kalt den Rücken runter. „Das hat Iwaizumi offensichtlich nicht gefallen. Aber jetzt haben sie es ja geklärt“, grinste Herr Irihata und wurde danach sofort wieder ernst, als die letzten paar Punkte gespielt wurden. Mit dem _normalen_ Zuspiel von Oikawa, schaffte Iwaizumi es die eiserne Mauer zu durchbrechen, da Koganegawa seiner Kraft nicht gewachsen war.

Die AOBA Johsai gewann beide Sätze, den ersten mit 25 zu 19 und den zweiten mit 25 zu 22 Punkten. Das bedeutete, dass das nächste Spiel Karasuno gegen AOBA Johsai hieß.

„Jetzt wirken alle noch viel nervöser als vorhin“, bemerkte Yachi und beobachtete nervös, wie ihr Team ihre Sachen zusammensuchten, um sich nach der Mittagspause auf den Weg in die Turnhalle zu machen. „Im letzten Spiel gegen AOBA Johsai, als du noch nicht bei uns warst, haben sie alles gegeben und trotzdem gegen sie verloren“, erklärte Kiyoko und Yachi begann mal wieder aus Solidarität zu zittern. Aya drückte Yachi mitfühlend die Schulter, bevor sie zu Daichi hinüberging um ihn zu fragen, ob er sich wirklich gut genug fühlte um wieder zu spielen. „Selbstverständlich!“, sagte er stur, setzte dann aber eine weichere Miene auf. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht um mich. Ich weiß nicht ob Yamaguchi und Yachi dich vielleicht bräuchten“, gab er zu bedenken und deutete über Ayas Schulter auf die beiden Erstklässler, die hysterisch miteinander sprachen und langsam die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Teams auf sich zogen. „Sie hat ihm gesagt, es hilft seine Nervosität rauszulassen. Dann hat er ihr von seinem vermasselten Aufschlag im letzte Spiel gegen AOBA Johsai erzählt und jetzt ist sie wieder völlig fertig“, erklärte Kiyoko und gesellte sich zu den älteren Schülern. „Ob man Nervosität wie eine Erkältung los wird, indem man andere ansteckt? Es geht allen besser als vorher“, fügte sie dann nachdenklich hinzu was Sugawara zum Lachen brachte.

Als Karasuno die Halle betrat, in der sie nun das Halbfinale für den Vorentscheid austragen würden, waren ihre Gegner schon da. Die Teams musterten sich abschätzig, während ihre Managerinnen sich ein wenig verhalten zuwinkten, bevor sie ihren Teams beim Aufwärmen halfen.

Das Aufwärmen verlief weniger ruhig und konzentriert, als Mimi es sich erhofft hatte. Sie reichte Hanamaki einen Ball, bevor sie seinem Blick folgte und sah, dass Oikawa und Kageyama um einen Ball rangelten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und näherte sich ihnen langsam. Vielleicht verurteilte sie die beiden ja auch vorschnell. „Tja! Diesmal bin ich hier um zu gewinnen!“, verkündete Kageyama mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich glaube doch ich Spinne! Du wirst garantiert wieder untergehen! Dafür werde ich schon Sorgen! Dann muss ich nur noch Ushiwaka besiegen den blöden Arsch! Ihr seid nur ein kleines Hindernis auf dem Weg zur nationalen Meisterschaft!“, erwiderte Oikawa und Mimi verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte also recht behalten. Der AOBA Johsai Kapitän ließ den Ball los, woraufhin Kageyama nach hinten umfiel. „ _Ahahaha_! Ich hab’s dir voll gezeigt!“, lachte Oikawa und nun war Mimi bei den beiden angekommen und wollte gerade mit ihm schimpfen, als auch Aya an der Szene angekommen war. Sie zog Kageyama am Arm hoch und warf dem gegnerischen Kapitän einen bösen Blick zu. „Pfeif deinen Kapitän zurück, wenn er sich nicht benehmen kann!“, fuhr Aya ihre Cousine an. Sie wirkte sehr angespannt. Mimi erwiderte ihren Blick kurz und schaute dann Oikawa an. „Entschuldige dich“, befahl sie leise. Oikawa verzog das Gesicht und machte dann eine merkwürdige nickende Bewegung zu Kageyama hinüber, bevor er sich zurück zu seiner Mannschaft verzog. „Aber pass du auch auf deine Leute auf. Nicht, dass meine Jungs kleine Engel wären, aber ihr seid auch nicht gerade berühmt für euer gutes Benehmen“, gab Mimi zurück und Ayas Augen weitete sich für eine Sekunde, bevor sich ein merkwürdig beunruhigendes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Kageyama zog sich nun ebenfalls zurück, während die beiden Cousinen sich weiter taxierten. „Alles klar. Auf ein gutes Spiel“, kicherte Aya und hielt Mimi ihre Hand hin. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, stehen wir wieder auf einer Seite“, lächelte Mimi und drückte Ayas Hand. Dann gingen auch die beiden Managerinnen zurück zu ihren Teams.

„Yo! Wir überlegen gerade wozu wir Oikawa _upgraden_ können, Du magst ihn jetzt offenbar so sehr, dass Lesebrille das Ganze nicht mehr ordentlich einfängt“, scherzte Hanamaki und Matsukawa neben ihm setzte eine übertrieben nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Ein paar Schuhe?“ „Sie tritt ihn ja nicht mit Füßen! Ganz im Gegenteil…“ Die beiden kicherten und Mimi verdrehte erneut die Augen. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht rot wurde. Plötzlich schlug Hanamaki mit der Faust in seine flache Hand und Mimi konnte nicht anders, als sich ebenfalls zu ihm zu drehen und zu hören, was ihm nun wieder eingefallen war. „Eine Lieblingstasse! Die ist hohl und fragil“, verkündete er und Mimi schnaubte, was über Matsukawas lautes Gelächter zum Glück nicht zu hören war.

Ein wenig von dieser Unterhaltung entfernt, beobachteten Yahaba und Kindaichi ihre Gegner, bzw. die Managerinnen ihrer Gegner. „Sie haben ein neues Mädchen und sie ist echt süß“, stellte Kindaichi fest und schaute sich dann besorgt nach Mimi um. Nicht, dass sie wieder sauer wurde. „Sieh zu und lerne“, gab Yahaba zurück und warf seinen Ball flach in Richtung von Yachi, die sich sofort nach dem Ball bückte. „Entschuldigung! Kannst du mir den Ball geben“, rief Yahaba ihr zu und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen. Ein Querschläger von Iwaizumi flog direkt auf Yachi zu, deren Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Wie eine Amazone oder Walküre tauchte Kiyoko auf und schlug den fliegenden Ball zur Seite, bevor sie Yachi zum Rand der Halle begleitete. Tanaka hob Yahabas Ball auf, kam ihm unangenehm nahe und flüsterte: „Hier. Dein Ball.“ „Karasuno passen gut auf sie auf“, seufzte Yahaba, nachdem er zurück bei Kindaichi angekommen war. „Weißt du Yahaba, du bist echt unverschämt“, verkündete der Erstklässler und bekam ein gepresstes Schnauben als Antwort, bevor Yahaba von Kyotani angerempelt wurde.

Bald mussten Aya und Yachi das Spielfeld verlassen und sich auf die Tribüne zurückziehen. Mimi nahm neben ihren beiden Coaches Platz und beobachtete besorgt wie Oikawa und Daichi sich die Hände schüttelten. Unwillkürlich zischte ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass zukünftige Familientreffen sehr peinlich werden könnten, bevor sie das zur Seite schob und versuchte Oikawa telepathisch davon abzuhalten etwas unangebrachtes zu Daichi zu sagen.

Auf der Tribüne begrüßten Herr Shimada, Saeko, Aya und Yachi Herrn Takinoue, der nach seiner Schicht nun doch noch gekommen war.

Die Teams versammelten sich ein letztes Mal vorm Anpfiff um ihre Coaches. Die AOBA Johsai hatte den ersten Aufschlag. „In dieser Konstellation spielt ihr nun schon zum dritten Mal gegen Karasuno. Bisher haben sie es geschafft uns in jedem Aufeinandertreffen zu überraschen. Dieses Spiel wird bestimmt keine Ausnahme sein. Lasst euch bloß nicht davon beeindrucken, dann wird der Sieg euch gehören. Kämpft mit allem was ihr zu bieten habt“, sagte Herr Irihata. Oikawa seufzte: „Ich geb’s ungern zu, aber Karasuno ist ein harter Gegner.“ „Das gibst du offen zu? Kommt selten vor“, stellte Hanamaki fest und der Kapitän zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das letzte Mal steckt mir noch ordentlich in den Knochen. Passen wir nicht auf, überrollen sie uns. Machen wir sie also von Anfang an fertig – Also gut, dann wollen wir mal! Wisst ihr Jungs auch heute glaube ich wieder fest an euch…“, begann er seine übliche Ansprache vor einem Spiel, wurde aber von den anderen Drittklässlern unterbrochen. „Enttäusch uns nicht Kapitän!!“, riefen sie im Chor und sowohl Oikawa, als auch Mimi und die anderen Teammitglieder schauten sie verwirrt an. „Das macht mich ganz verle-“, setzte Oikawa erneut an, als er sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. „Wehe du vergibst einen Aufschlag, Oikawa! Wenn du nicht punktest gibst du Ramen aus!“, verlangte Iwaizumi, klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter und schritt aufs Spielfeld. „Ich nehme eine Portion mit Schweinefleisch“, fügte Hanamaki gut gelaunt hinzu und auch Matsukawa gab seine Bestellung ab: „Ich will Gyoza dazu!“ „Und wehe du spielst auf Sicherheit!“, drohte Iwaizumi und Mimi versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Los, gebt auch eure Wünsche ab!“, forderte Hanamaki die immer noch zurückhaltend wirkenden anderen Spieler auf. Kindaichi und Wataris Augen leuchteten. „Echt jetzt?!“

Auch Herr Takeda hielt eine motivierende Rede, die Aya mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und gespitzten Ohren verfolgte. „Eure gebrochenen Flügel sind verheilt! Karasuno hat endlich wieder zu alter Stärke gefunden. Für diesen Tag habt ihr eure Körper, eure Technik und euren Geist gestärkt. Setzt das alles ein, um durch den Himmel zu fliegen. Wenn ihr bereit seid alles zu geben, werdet ihr als Sieger vom Platz gehen. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Nun zu Ukai“, sagte der Lehrer und schaute sich dann zu dem jungen Coach um. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein. AOBA Johsai ist mit unseren Mitteln nicht einfach zu besiegen. Dieses Team ist solide und flexibel. Trotzdem müsst ihr sie übertreffen! Lasst eure Niederlage hinter euch!“, fügte Coach Ukai hinzu und nickte seinem Team ernst zu.

Dann ging das Spiel los. Mit Oikawas Aufschlag. „Oh nein!“, stöhnte Aya und Herr Shimada stimmte ihr grunzend zu. „Wieso fängt er bloß an?!“ „Ist er denn so gut?“, fragte Saeko und auch Yachi schien noch nicht zu verstehen, wieso das eine große Sache war. „Er ist die reinste Kanone!“, verkündete Herr Shimada und alle fünf wandten sich nun dem Spielfeld und Oikawa zu. „Wäre schlimm, wenn er gleich mit einer Reihe an Aufschlägen AOBA Johsai einen Vorsprung verpasst. Das wäre für Karasuno nur schwer aufzuholen“, fügte Herr Takinoue hinzu und Aya umkrallte das Geländer so fest, dass ihre Finger eiskalt wurden. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nahm Daichi den ersten Ball gleich an und nach dem ersten sehr langen Ballwechsel von vielen, konnte Asahi durch Nishinoyas Zuspiel, was er sich von der AOBA Johsai abgeguckt hatte, einen Punkt machen. „Bei der Wucht bricht man sich doch die Arme!“, kiekste Yachi und Saeko musterte sie nachdenklich. „Meinst du den gegnerischen Kapitän oder Asahi?“, hakte die ältere Tanaka nach und Yachi gab ein erneutes Quieken von sich. „Beides…?“

Während des Spiel spannender denn je weiterging, kamen immer mehr Zuschauer herein. Es schien sich herumzusprechen, dass es hier einiges zu sehen gab. Aya stellte stolz fest, dass Kei immer besser wurde und einen wichtigen Teil des Blocks einnahm.

Sowohl Karasuno als auch AOBA Johsai konnten mit neuen Tricks und Spielzügen überraschen. Vor allem Oikawas neuer Aufschlag löste viel Gemurmel auf. Daichi und Nishinoya blieben zwar ruhig, doch kannte Aya sie gut genug, um in ihren Gesichtern abzulesen, dass diese Kraft hinter dem Aufschlag etwas Neues war. Dafür schien er ihn weniger präzische lenken zu können und spielte ihn ins Aus.

Als es 24 zu 23 für Karasuno stand und sie somit den Satzball hatten, traf Herr Irihata eine Entscheidung, die Mimi sorgenvoll beobachtete. Kyotani kam für Kunimi aufs Spiel. Kyotani, der heute besonders schlecht gelaunt zu sein schien, war eine unbekannte Größe für Karasuno, aber beinahe ebenso unberechenbar für seine Teamkameraden der AOBA Johsai. Es passierte auch sofort, was Mimi befürchtet hatte: Oikawa spielte Kindaichi an, doch Kyotani rammte ihn zur Seite und schlug den Ball selbst. Direkt ins Aus. Mimi stöhnte genervt auf. „Er muss lernen sich zusammenzureißen“, murmelte sie in ihre Hände hinein, die sie sich vors Gesicht hielt. Damit ging der erste Satz mit 25 zu 23 Punkten an das Team der Karasuno.

Während Oikawa offenbar noch überlegte was er sagen sollte, kniete Mimi sich neben Kindaichi und Iwaizumi zog Kyotani eine Faust über den Schädel. „Ist in diesem Kopf nur Luft drin?! Du Vollidiot!“, schnauzte er den _tollwütigen_ _Hund_ an, der das Gesicht verzog. „Ich musste halt Dampf ablassen, weil ich erst jetzt aufs Feld durfte“, nuschelte er und Oikawa fand endlich seine Stimme wieder. „Das ist kein Grund!“, kreischte er beinahe, während Mimi Kindaichi aufhalf, nachdem sie sichergegangen war, dass er sich nichts getan hatte. Der Erstklässler hatte aber nur Augen für seine _senpais_. „Mir geht’s übrigens gut, Danke, dass ihr fragt!“

Auch zum zweiten Satz, durfte Kyotani wieder aufs Feld, was Mimi und Yahaba mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachteten. Dieser Satz begann damit, dass sowohl Asahi als auch Oikawa ihre Aufschläge verhauten. Kyotani machte zwar Punkte, riss aber diesmal Hanamaki von den Füßen. „Du Vollidiot! Wieso willst du immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand? Wieso versuchst du’s nicht mal mit einer Finte?!“, brüllte Mimi, die nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und nur noch nicht aufs Feld gelaufen war, weil Herr Mizoguchi sie festhielt. „Jeder Ball sollte mit voller Kraft geschlagen werden, sonst fühlt es sich nicht richtig an!“, gab Kyotani patzig zurück und war nur vor seiner Managerin sicher, weil Herr Irihata einschritt und Mimi befahl still zu sein, weil sie sonst Gefahr lief vom Schiri auf die Tribüne verbannt zu werden.

„Oh? Sugawara- _san_ wärmt sich auf? Aber Kageyama- _kun_ spielt doch ganz gut“, bemerkte Yachi plötzlich und die anderen schauten zur Bank von Karasuno hinunter. „Es scheint nicht um Kageyama zu gehen… Die Nummer ist Zweistellig“, erwiderte Aya, die mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte das Schild zu lesen, dass neben Coach Ukai auf der Bank lag.

Während der nächsten Ballwechsel schaffte Oikawa endlich einen seiner neuen Aufschläge ins Feld zu kriegen, doch der zweite ging ins Netz. Sugawara wurde schließlich für Kei eingewechselt und zielte mit seinen Aufschlägen auf Kyotani, damit der nicht mehr angreifen konnte, weil er nicht schnell genug losrennen konnte, nachdem er die Bälle angenommen hatte. Nach einer kurzen Auszeit lösten sie dieses Problem, indem Hanamaki für ihn die Aufschläge annahm. Kageyama konnte selbst einen Punkt machen, als er sich von Sugawara während eines Synchron-Angriffs zuspielen ließ. Anschließend wurde Sugawara wieder mit Kei ausgetauscht.

Es stand 18 zu 16 für die AOBA Johsai. „Aber selbst wenn sie diesen Satz verlieren sollten, hatten sie doch den ersten gewonnen. Sie hätten also noch eine zweite Chance“, versuchte Saeko die angespannte Stimmung auf der Tribüne zu heben, doch sie hatte keine Chance. „Nein. Sie sollten das Spiel so schnell wie möglich beenden. Einen Satzverlust dürfen sie nicht riskieren“, antwortete Herr Shimada und Aya nickte. „Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass sie sich zurück ins letzte Mal versetzen und durcheinanderbringen lassen“, stimmte sie dem Freund ihres Coaches zu und die fünf wandten ihre Blicke wieder starr und konzentriert aufs Spielfeld.

Als es 21 zu 18 stand, immer noch für AOBA Johsai, wurde Yamaguchi für Hinata eingewechselt. Aya und Yachi legten ihre Hände fest zusammen, als ob sie gemeinsam für einen guten Aufschlag Yamaguchis beten wollten. „Oh nein, beim letzten Mal hat er vor Angst gezittert und dann versagt! Ob das wohl gut geht?!“, ertönte da plötzlich die Stimme eines der _Fangirls_ von Oikawa, die schon beim Oberschulen-Turnier in der Nähe des Karasuno Banners gesessen hatten. Sowohl die _Fangirls_ , als auch die _Fankurve_ Karasunos jubelten, als Yamaguchi sein erster Sprungflatteraufschlag einwandfrei gelang und er punktete.

Schließlich stand es 27 zu 26 mit einem Satzball für AOBA Johsai. Oikawas Aufschläge wurden immer kraftvoller und kontrollierter, doch Karasuno schafften es ihn anzunehmen. Nach einem sehr langen Ballwechsel, gelang es Iwaizumi einen Punkt zu machen und so hatte die AOBA Johsai den zweiten Satz mit 28 zu 26 Punkten gewonnen.

Gleich zu Beginn des dritten Satzes schienen Tanaka und Kyotani eine private Fehde anzufangen. Tanaka schaffte es Kyotani so zu provozieren, dass Kei seine Schläge vorrausagen und so besser abblocken konnte. Als es dann 8 zu 9 für Karasuno stand, wurde Kyotani wieder gegen Kunimi ausgewechselt. Zornig ging er auf die Bank zu und Herr Mizoguchi legte Mimi warnend eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit sie ihren besten Freund nicht wieder anbrüllte. „Du musst dich erstmal beruhigen, dann kannst du wieder zurück aufs Feld“, sagte Herr Irihata ruhig und Kyotani schlurfte zu den anderen Ersatzspielern, wo er von Yahaba mit bösen Blicken empfangen wurde. „Jetzt krieg dich endlich wieder ein! Sonst war das dein letztes Spiel“, fuhr Yahaba ihn an. „Halt die Klappe. Mir doch egal!“, pampte Kyotani zurück und Mimi, die das Gespräch nur sehr leise mitbekam, überlegte kurz, ob es ihr wohl erlaubt war, zu den anderen Spielern zu gehen. „Yahaba, sei nicht zu grob zu ihm, ja?“, versuchte Matsukawa kurz zu deeskalieren, nachdem er Mimis Blick begegnet war und ihn offenbar missinterpretiert hatte. Dann kam er für Watari aufs Feld und der Libero versuchte die Spannung zwischen seinen Jahrgangskameraden zu ignorieren. „Wenn ich es nicht bin, lernt er’s nie“, murmelte Yahaba, bevor er sich mit verschränkten Armen zu Kyotani umdrehte. „Du hast dich ganz einfach provozieren lassen und dich selbst ins Aus katapultiert. Das ist echt uncool“, verkündete er und Kyotani baute sich vor ihm auf. „Was war das?!“ „Erst schwänzt du das Training für über einen Monat und nachdem du wieder zurück bist, verhältst du dich immer noch wie ein Arsch! Und trotzdem wirst du eingesetzt und weißt es nicht mal zu schätzen! Als jemand der sich sogar Mühe mit dir gibt, finde ich das total ätzend! Einige von uns waren sich uneinig, ob du zur Mannschaft passt, aber das ist letztendlich alles nebensächlich… Wen man zum Siegen braucht, der wird Stammspieler. Und du wurdest als solcher ausgewählt. Also werde deiner Aufgabe gefälligst gerecht. Aber mir geht es nicht nur allein darum“, zischte Yahaba Kyotani zu und packte ihn dann plötzlich am Kragen und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Die anderen Ersatzspieler stellten sich unauffällig so hin, dass man die Szene von der Bank aus nicht sehen konnte. „Wenn du es wagst den Auftritt unserer Drittklässler zu vermasseln, werde ich dir das niemals verzeihen, klar?!“, knurrte Yahaba und Kyotani schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du besonders Impulsiv bist“, antwortete er irgendwann und Yahaba ließ ihn los. „Bin ich auch nicht. Aber mir sind unsere Drittklässler sehr wichtig. Also bitte, lass sie nicht im Stich!“

Wenig später wurde Kyotani wieder im Austausch für Kunimi aufs Feld gelassen und erzielte direkt einen Punkt. Dann ging es Ball für Ball, Punkt für Punkt weiter und Mimi war wieder dabei ihr Notizbuch zu zerfetzen. Zwischendurch wurde auf Seiten AOBA Johsais Yahaba und auf Seiten Karasunos Yamaguchi eingewechselt. Beide für Aufschläge. Yahaba erzielte in Zusammenarbeit mit Kyotani einen Punkt, den der _tollwütige_ _Hund_ mit links anstatt rechts schlug. Mimi hoffte, dass die beiden sich jetzt wieder vertragen konnten. Yamaguchi bekam leider auch nur die Chance für einen Aufschlag, weil Hanamaki den langen Ballwechsel für sich entschied. Oikawa verwandelte einen seiner riskanten Aufschläge und erzielte damit den Satzball für die AOBA Johsai. Es stand 22 zu 24 und Mimi war kurz davor in ihr Notizbuch zu beißen. Aya war auf der Tribüne kurz davor das Geländer anzuknabbern. „Los geht’s, die Schlussphase hat begonnen“, verkündete Herr Shimada und Aya gab einen qualvollen Ton von sich. „Also _Phase_ würde ich es jetzt eher nicht nennen… Es ist wahrscheinlich eher der Schlussdrops der jetzt angeleckt wird“, gab sie emotionslos von sich, brachte aber Saeko damit zum Lachen.

Den nächsten Aufschlag Oikawas nahm Daichi an und Asahi konnte einen Punkt machen. Mit 23 zu 24 war es immer noch Satzball für die AOBA Johsai, aber Aufschlag für Karasuno. Für diesen Aufschlag wurde erneut Sugawara für Kei eingewechselt. Den nächsten Punkt machte allerdings Hinata sodass es 24 zu 24 stand. Wer nun zwei Punkte Vorsprung erreichte, hätte gewonnen. Mit einem erneuten Angriff von Kageyama schaffte Karasuno es AOBA Johsai zu überholen. Mimi hatte das Gefühl ihr könnte das Herz jeden Moment aus dem Hals springen. Der nächste Ball ging lange hin und her. Hanamaki bekam ihn gerade noch zu fassen, spielte ihn aber ins Aus. Ein paar Zuschauer schienen das Spiel bereits für beendet zu erklären, als Oikawa dem Ball nachrannte und auf Iwaizumi zeigte. Fast wie in Zeitlupe und mit ihrem Notizbuch zwischen den Zähnen, sah Mimi wie Oikawa den Ball im Sprung an der Netzkante entlang zu Iwaizumi hinüberspielte. Iwaizumi schlug mit aller Kraft, doch Mimi sah nicht hin, wie Daichi diesen Ball annahm. Sie sah nur wie Oikawa in die unbesetzten Klappstühle und Tische auf der anderen Seite fiel, sofort wieder aufstand, kurz ausrutschte und dann zurück aufs Feld stürzte. Asahi schlug den Ball. Watari bekam ihn zwar noch, schlug ihn aber ins Netz. Kyotani erwischte den Ball mit dem Fuß und Kindaichi donnerte ihn Sugawara ins Gesicht. Kageyama spielte Hinata an und der kleine Erstklässler schaffte ihn durch Kyotanis Hand zu spielen. Oikawa bewegte sich zwar in die richtige Richtung, doch der Ball ging nach seiner Berührung trotzdem ins Aus. Es stand 26 zu 24. Karasuno hatten den dritten Satz und somit das ganze Spiel gewonnen. Karasuno jubelten und Mimi nahm endlich ihr Notizbuch aus dem Mund. Das konnte sie nun wirklich wegwerfen, so zerkaut und zerknittert es war.

Die Teams stellten sich auf, um sich zu verabschieden, nachdem die Kapitäne den Schiedsrichtern die Hände geschüttelt hatten. Die Managerinnen und Coaches waren erleichtert zu sehen, dass beide Teams sich korrekt verhielten. Anschließend versammelten sich die Spieler um ihre Coaches, nur Oikawa und Kageyama blieben auf dem Feld stehen und starrten sich durch das Netz an. Sie schienen auch kurz etwas zueinander zu sagen, doch Mimi war erst in Hörweite, als sie wieder stumm waren. Als Kageyama sie bemerkte, nickte er ihr zu und folgte dann seinen Freunden zur Bank. Mimi legte Oikawa eine Hand auf den Unterarm, damit er sie bemerkte und anschaute. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie leise und Oikawa warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu. Mimi verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine deinen Rücken und dein Knie! Du bist in diese kack Stühle da _gecrasht_! Ich hab total Angst gehabt!“, erklärte sie und Oikawas Blick änderte sich. Er sah aus, als hätte er sich gerade an etwas Wichtiges erinnert. „Ach geht schon“, nuschelte er verlegen und machte dann eine Bewegung in Richtung Herrn Irihata. „Kommst du?“

Mimi wagte es nicht in die Augen _ihrer_ _Jungs_ zu schauen, als Herr Irihata abschließende Worte an sie richtete. „Egal was ich euch sage. Das Ergebnis bleibt das gleiche. Euer Frust wird nicht weniger. Vielleicht bereut ihr sogar schon einige eurer Spielzüge. Trotzdem möchte ich euch allem voran noch etwas Anderes sagen: Ihr habt gut gespielt!“ Die Managerin musste sich sehr zusammenreißen nicht mit den Spielern zusammen in Tränen auszubrechen.

Nachdem sie alles zusammengepackt hatte und ein paar der Jungen nochmal auf Toilette gingen, entschied Mimi sich dazu kurz zum Team ihrer Cousine und ihres Cousins zu gehen.

Das Team von Karasuno stand noch mit ihren _Fans_ im Flur und lachten darüber wie Saeko mit ihrem kleinen Bruder umging. „Ich freue mich ja, wenn du mich anfeuerst, aber bitte nenn mich nicht beim Vornamen“, bat Tanaka peinlich berührt und wurde sofort von seiner Schwester in den Schwitzkasten genommen. „Stell dich doch nicht so an!“, flötete sie und Aya lachte, bevor sie sich ihrem eigenen kleinen Bruder zuwandte, der sie warnend anschaute. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, du kleine Missgeburt! Ich bin so stolz auf euch alle!“, lachte sie und umarmte dann Daichi, der sie fest an sich drückte. Dann wurde es plötzlich still und Aya drehte sich fragend um. Die beiden Cousinen standen sich nun gegenüber und lächelten sich verlegen an. Bevor eine von beiden etwas sagen konnte, meldete Kei sich zu Wort. „Bist du hier um mit uns zu schimpfen, weil _dein_ _König_ nicht gewonnen hat?“, wollte er neckend wissen, zuckte aber leicht zusammen, als das Lächeln schlagartig von Mimis Lippen verschwand. „Eigentlich hatte ich euch allen gratulieren wollen, aber wenn das so ist- Außer Kei, habt ihr wirklich alle gut gespielt! Respekt und morgen macht ihr Shiratorizawa fertig! Ich glaube an euch!“, sagte sie, nun etwas hölzern, schaffte es aber noch kurz in die Runde zu lächeln, bevor sie zurück zu ihrem Team hastete und hinter sich hören konnte, wie ein paar Leute mit Kei schimpften.

Als das Team der Karasuno zurück an ihrer Schule ankamen, waren sie etwas überrascht, als beinahe die ganze Schule noch da war, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Sie durften sich auch erneut im Lehrerzimmer die Fernsehreportage zum Vorentscheid des Frühlingsturniers in Miyagi anschauen. Nachdem sie sich darüber geärgert hatten, dass die AOBA Johsai wieder mehr als sie gezeigt wurden und Shiratorizawa die letzten drei Jahre immer gewonnen hatte, fanden sie sich zum Schlusswort in der Turnhalle zusammen.

„Hört zu, Morgen tretet ihr gegen das Team der Shiratorizawa an. In den drei Jahren seit Oikawa bei AOBA Johsai ist, hat sein Team kein einziges Mal gegen Shiratorizawa gewinnen können. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Man nennt sie auch: _Die absoluten Champions_! Neben Ushijima hat das Team mehrere Top-Spieler aus der ganzen Präfektur! Sie sind nicht ohne Grund das _stärkste Team der Präfektur_! Shiratorizawa ist mit Sicherheit noch stärker, als ihr glaubt! Niemand denkt wir könnten ihnen gefährlich werden, oder sie besiegen - Oh? Stimmt was nicht, Hinata?“ Coach Ukai hatte sich von der Miene des Erstklässlers aus der Fassung bringen lassen. „Das ist doch völlig egal!! Finde ich zumindest“, krähte er und wurde sofort von Daichi gemaßregelt. „Wie redest du denn mit unserem Trainer?“, fuhr der Kapitän ihn an und Hinata ruderte sofort zurück. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht! Beim Spiel gegen AOBA Johsai war es dasselbe. Niemand dachte wir könnten gewinnen. Deswegen denke ich es ist egal, was die anderen sagen! Meiner Meinung nach“, erklärte er was er meinte und der Coach grinste ihn an. „Morgen sind wir wieder der Herausforderer! Sorgen wir dafür, dass sie sich an uns erinnern!“, stimmte er seinem Schützling zu, bevor er das Team nach Hause schickte, um sich auszuruhen.

Das Team der AOBA Johsai kehrte nicht zu ihrer heimatlichen Turnhalle zurück. Herr Irihata und Herr Mizoguchi luden ihr Team zum Ramen Essen ein. Mimi hatte sich an den Tisch von Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi und Kunimi gesetzt, weil sie es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, sich zu Oikawa zu setzen. Sie bereute ihre Entscheidung etwas, da sie und Kindaichi immer wieder in Tränen ausbrachen, wenn sie sich anschauten und sie ja früher oder später doch wieder mit Oikawa sprechen musste und wollte.

Nach mehreren Runden Nudelsuppe und einer unerhörten Menge Gyoza, die Mimi sich mit Matsukawa geteilt hatte, machten sich alle Schüler auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Zweitklässler waren schon gegangen, als auch die anderen das Restaurant verließen und sich von den beiden Coaches verabschiedeten. „Wir sehen uns übermorgen wieder“, sagte Mimi zu den beiden Erstklässlern und rieb ihnen kurz über den Rücken. „Wieso erst übermorgen?“, fragte Kindaichi, der die Tränen diesmal zurückhalten konnte. „Morgen gehe ich mir das Finale anschauen“, erklärte Mimi leise und wagte es nicht, die Drittklässler anzuschauen. „Ich muss in diese Richtung! Bis dann!“, sagte sie dann in die Stille hinein und beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen.

Gerade als sich ihr Herz wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, hörte Mimi plötzlich laute, und ihr nur zu bekannte, Stimmen hinter der nächsten Straßenecke. „Wieso rechtfertigst du dich dann?“, wollte Kyotani genervt wissen und Mimi konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie er gerade guckte. Sie wagte es nicht um die Ecke zu gehen. Sie blieb lieber hinter der Hecke stehen und lauschte. „Dann ist doch alles geklärt! Du weißt genau wie wichtig es mir war, dass unsere Drittklässler ihren Moment hatten! Aber du weißt auch ganz genau, dass ich dich mag! Also kannst du mir jetzt endlich eine Antwort geben oder wir lassen es!“, fuhr Yahaba sein Gegenüber an, der daraufhin merkwürdig gestresste Grunzlaute von sich gab. Mimi wusste genau wie unerbittlich Yahaba Kyotani nun anschauen würde und sie betete, dass Kyotani nun das richtig sagen würde. Diesmal sollte er sie nicht enttäuschen. „Ja. Tut mir leid. Ich habe mich heute nur so geärgert. Hörst du dann endlich auf mit anderen Leuten flirten zu wollen?“, murmelte Kyotani so leise, dass Mimi ihn kaum hören konnte. Sie hielt die Luft an. „Lern dich zu benehmen und geh mit mir aus“, forderte Yahaba nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. „ _Eh_?“ „Du hast mich schon verstanden, Kentaro- _kun_!“ Mimi entfuhr ein kurzes, beinahe hysterisches Kichern und kurz darauf starrte sie erschrocken in das rote Gesicht von ihrem besten Freund. „Ich- Ich habe nicht absichtlich gelauscht! Ich muss auch hier lang! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, übrigens! Wurde auch Zeit! Ich bin stolz auf euch!“, stammelte sie und huschte dann schnell an Kyotani und Yahaba vorbei und rannte nach Hause.


	21. Frühlingsturnier-Qualifikation Finale

Als das Team von Karasuno am nächsten Morgen das Schulgelände der Sendai betrat, sahen sie als erstes Ushijima Wakatoshi, der vor dem Gebäude auf sie zu warten schien. Daichi und Aya warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu und wurden auch nicht gerade gelassener, als Hinata und Kageyama plötzlich auf den gegnerischen Kapitän zuliefen. „Hinata Shoyou, Kageyama Tobio“, sprach der Drittklässler sie so emotionslos wie immer an und die beiden schauten stur zu ihm auf. „Wir sind ins Finale gekommen“, stellte Kageyama das offensichtliche klar und auch Hinata meldete sich zu Wort. „Du wirst schon sehen. Wir vom Asphalt machen dich fertig und gehen zu den Nationalmeisterschaften!“, verkündete der kleine Erstklässler selbstbewusst. Ushijima schaute ernst auf die beiden hinunter. „Ich freu mich drauf. Wir sehen uns auf dem Spielfeld!“, sagte er dann knapp, drehte sich um und ging in die Halle. Das restliche Team hatte ihre beiden Chaoskinder nun wieder eingeholt und folgten Ushijima in das Gebäude. „Los, wir schaffen’s ins Frühlingsturnier“, rief Daichi, während die ersten Zuschauer sie neugierig beobachteten.

Aya, Tanaka und Nishinoya fielen sofort die vielen Zuschauer auf, die sich das Finale anschauen wollten und auch, dass beinahe ihre gesamte Schule anwesend zu sein schien, um sie unter der Leitung des Konrektors anzufeuern. Vorne am Geländer standen bereits Saeko, Herr Takinoue und Herr Shimada, als die treusten Fans des Teams. Aya winkte ihnen kurz zu und wandte sich dann zu ihren zwei besten Freunden, die gerade einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erlitten, weil die Schule der Shiratorizawa echte Cheerleader hatte und insgesamt eine Menge Mädchen, die sie anzufeuern schienen. Die Managerin überließ die beiden ihrem dramatischen Schicksal und eilte Yachi zu Hilfe, die von Hinata, Asahi und Yamaguchi umringt war. Die drei nervösesten Spieler ihres Teams schienen alle Magenprobleme zu haben und Yachi bekam, wie gewöhnlich, aus Mitgefühl dieselben Symptome.

Mimi betrat die Sendai Oberschule gemeinsam mit Akiteru, der sich heimlich das Spiel anschauen wollte. Kei hatte ihm verboten zu kommen, doch Mimi hatte ihm versichert ihn rein zu schmuggeln. Mit großem Unbehagen quetschten die beiden Tsukishimas sich an den Karasuno Schülern vorbei, bis sie ganz vorne bei Saeko angekommen waren. „Hi, sind wir zu spät?“, fragte Mimi vorsichtig und erwiderte den fragenden Blick von Saeko. „Bist du nicht die AOBA Johsai Managerin? Was willst du hier?“, wollte sie beinahe feindselig wissen. Akiteru zuckte für Mimi zusammen und beeilte sich ihre Situation zu erklären. „Sie ist doch Keis und Ayas Cousine! Und ich bin der große Bruder! Ich sollte zwar eigentlich nicht kommen, aber jetzt bin ich trotzdem da und hoffe das Kei mir das nicht zu Übel nimmt!“, erklärte er hastig und Saekos Miene klärte sich. „Na dann, herzlich willkommen in der Karasuno _Fankurve_!“, lachte sie so laut, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Spieler auf dem Feld auf sich zog. Mimi und Aya winkten sich zu, während Akiteru sich zusammenkauerte um Keis zornfunkelnden Blick zu entgehen. „Weißt du, erst dachte ich schon das ist dein Freund und wollte dich maßregeln, dass du in deiner Altersklasse bleiben solltest“, machte Saeko weiter und diesmal war es tatsächlich Mimi die zusammenzuckte. „Ach ne~ Hahaha. Das ist nur mein Cousin… Das ist nicht mein Freund“, erwiderte sie merkwürdig ertappt und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf das Feld, wo die Spieler sich aufwärmten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da zuckten sie und Akiteru wieder heftig zusammen, als die Shiratorizawa plötzlich ihren Anfeuerungsgesang starteten, Karasuno mühelos übertönten und das gegnerische Team die Halle betrat. „Ihre Aura ist schon ganz anders als bei unseren Jungs“, murmelte Saeko halb anerkennend, halb beleidigt und Herr Shimada lachte bitter auf. „Die _Champions_ gegen die _Underdogs_.“

Nachdem sich beide Teams aufgewärmt hatten, kamen Aya und Yachi zu den anderen auf die Tribüne und Aya begrüßte ihre Verwandten herzlich. Sie hatten allerdings kaum Zeit zu reden, da dann die beiden Finalisten vorgestellt wurden. Das Finale war sehr viel glamouröser als die vorherigen Spiele. Es wurde live übertragen, weshalb auch eine viel ausführlichere Vorstellung der Teams stattfand und auch die Anfeuerungsrufe viel lauter zu sein schienen. „Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen, ob unsere Jungs fünf Sätze durchhalten“, seufzte Herr Shimada plötzlich und Saeko riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Fünf Sätze?!“, wiederholte sie und musterte ihren Bruder dann ebenfalls besorgt. „Das Finale besteht aus fünf Sätze, von denen drei gewonnen werden müssen“, erklärte Mimi, was sie selbst erst vor wenigen Monaten gelernt hatte. „Richtig und Shiratorizawa sind Profis. Sie waren in den letzten Jahren immer im Finale und haben dies auch immer gewonnen. Sie sollten die Ausdauer haben, diese fünf Sätze durchzustehen…“, gab Herr Takinoue zu bedenken und Saeko klatschte plötzlich mit zorniger Entschlossenheit in die Hände. „Unsere Jungs schaffen das auch! Die werden schon sehen!!“

Dann begann der erste Satz. Der erste Punkt ging gleich an Shiratorizawa, doch war die ganze Halle überrascht, dass Nishinoya seinen Ball erreicht hatte. Er hatte ihn zwar nicht weiterspielen können, da er von seinen Armen ins Aus geflogen war, aber er hatte ihn dennoch angenommen. Schnell fiel der Karasuno- _Fankurve_ auf, dass Ushijima Linkshänder war, was die Richtung seiner Schläge und seine Spielweise im Vergleich zu anderen Spielern, die für gewöhnlich mit rechts schlugen, veränderte. Offenbar musste Karasuno sich darauf erst einstellen. Aya hoffte, dass ihnen das schnell gelingen würde, hatte aber Hoffnung, da Nishinoya seine Angriffsschläge zwar immer noch nicht hatte annehmen können, aber sicherer zu werden schien. Während des ersten Satzes beobachtete Mimi Ushijima ganz genau. Allein seine Kraft beeindruckte sie und ihr fiel auf, dass das ganze Team sich nach ihm zu richten schien. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, doch war die erste Wahl für einen Angriffsschlag immer Ushijima und teilweise nahmen seine Mitspieler für ihn die Bälle an, damit er sich auf nichts außer Angriffsschläge konzentrieren musste.

Ein weiterer Schocker während des ersten Satzes war, als Kei sich offenbar einen Finger bei dem Versuch Shiratorizawas Angriff zu blocken gequetscht hatte. Er verließ das Feld allerdings nur kurz um seinen Finger zu _tapen_ , bevor er zurück auf seine Position ging. Nachdem sie bereits neun Punkte zurücklagen, gelang es Nishinoya endlich einen von Ushijimas Bällen anzunehmen, was die Karasuno Fans so sehr in Aufruhr versetzte, dass sie sogar kurz die Gesänge der Shiratorizawa übertönten. Trotzdem ging der erste Satz mit 25 zu 16 Punkten an die Shiratorizawa.

Kurz nachdem der zweite Satz begonnen hatte, spürte Mimi ihr Handy vibrieren. Ein wenig genervt, zog sie es aus ihrer Hosentasche und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Sie erstarrte. ‚Ich sitze ganz hinten neben eurem Fanblock‘, hatte Oikawa ihr geschrieben und es war offensichtlich eine Aufforderung zu ihm zu kommen. Mimi, die Panik in sich aufsteigen spürte, obwohl sie sich unsicher war, wovor sie Angst hatte, steckte ihr Handy mit der ungeöffneten Nachricht zurück in ihre Hosentasche. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass Oikawa sie offensichtlich sehen konnte und also auch gesehen hatte, dass sie ihn ignorierte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, fing ihr Handy prompt wieder an zu vibrieren und diesmal hörte es gar nicht wieder auf, bis es erneut hervorholte und die Nachrichten diesmal öffnete. ‚Ignorierst du mich etwa?!‘ ‚Ich weiß genau, dass du meine Nachricht gelesen hast!‘ ‚Hallo?‘ ‚So interessant ist das Spiel für mich dann auch nicht‘ ‚Ich kann das den ganzen Tag‘ ‚Ignorier mich nicht!‘ Mimi wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte und warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Tatsächlich saß in der letzten Reihe, neben dem Fanblock der Karasuno, Oikawa. Er starrte sie über den Rand ihres Handys an und Mimi gab sich geschlagen. Sie berührte Aya kurz am Arm, die sich leicht zu ihr beugte, den Blick aber nicht vom Spielfeld abwandte. „Ich setzte mich weiterhinten hin. Ich komme mir hier vor wie ein Feind in den heimischen Reihen- Ich suche mir einen Platz wo ich gut gucken kann“, flüsterte sie ihrer Cousine zu, die sie nun doch kurz anschaute. „Okay“, erwiderte sie lahm und Mimi wich ihrem durchdringenden Blick aus, bevor sie sich an Herrn Takinoue vorbeiquetschte und die Treppe hinauf zu Oikawa ging.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du herkommst“, bemerkte sie, als sie sich an seinen Knien vorbeidrückte, um sich neben ihn zu setzten. Oikawa grummelte etwas Unverständliches, bevor er sie wieder anstarrte. Mimi spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden und bemühte sich weiter um einen lockeren Ton. „Ist das deine echte Brille, oder eine Verkleidung, weil du denkst, dass dich dann keiner erkennt?“, scherzte sie und Oikawa sah ertappt auf. Schnell wandte er das Gesicht ab und versuchte Mimis Kichern zu ignorieren. „Die gehörte mal meiner Schwester- Aber, wenn ich sehr müde bin, benutze ich sie manchmal zum Lesen!“, rechtfertigte er sich und schob die Brille ein Stück die Nase hoch. Mimi nickte und schnappte dann erschrocken nach Luft, als sie genau in dem Moment zurück aufs Spielfeld geschaut hatte, als Tanaka einen von Ushijimas Schlägen mit dem Gesicht angenommen hatte. Zum Glück schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Die Managerin der AOBA Johsai entspannte sich wieder etwas und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Sie warf Oikawa einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und wurde noch ein wenig röter, als sie feststellen musste, dass er sie wieder anstarrte. „Weißt du- Jetzt wo wir raus sind- beginnt der _Deal_ jetzt, oder?“, flüsterte Oikawa und es war offensichtlich, dass er für gewöhnlich nicht derjenige war, der jemand anderem hinterherlaufen musste. Mimis Mundwinkel zuckten und sie verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. „Ich- denke schon“, gab sie schließlich ebenso leise zurück und starrte aufs Spielfeld, ohne wirklich mitzubekommen, was dort vor sich ging. „Okay. Cool. Ich denke mal, du willst immer noch nicht, dass meine _Fangirls_ das mitbekommen?“, hakte Oikawa mit betont beiläufiger Stimme nach und jetzt musste Mimi doch grinsen und ihn anschauen. „Richtig. Ich verlange nicht von dir zu lügen, oder so, aber man muss ja niemanden provozieren, denke ich“, murmelte sie und Oikawa nickte nachdenklich. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich bin nicht wirklich der Typ für eine geheime Beziehung“, erwiderte er und Mimi seufzte. Sie überlegte kurz und spielte weiter mit ihren Fingern. „Also- Ich denke mal das Team wird es so oder so herausfinden und da ich keine anderen Freunde habe, gibt es für mich auch niemand, an unserer Schule, der sonst von mir davon erfahren würde- Ich denke- Ich meine, wir können uns ja vielleicht außerhalb unserer Freundeskreise ein wenig unauffällig verhalten…?“, überlegte sie laut und warf Oikawa dann einen besorgten Blick zu. Er tippte nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seine leicht hervorgeschobene Unterlippe. „Darf ich auf dem Schulgelände deine Hand halten?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen und Mimi spürte wie sich ihre Lippen bei der Vorstellung zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen. Sie warf ihrem _Freund_ dann aber doch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und sagte: „Vielleicht lieber nicht… Ich meine _erstmal_ nicht! Wenn es gut läuft und wir das Gefühl haben, deine _Fangirls_ zerfleischen mich nicht, oder so, dann…?“ Oikawa sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, nickte aber. Dann grinste er sie breit an. „Ich kann warten, weißt du. Du wirst mich jetzt nie wieder los“, verkündete er und wirkte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde besorgt, wie Mimi wohl darauf reagieren würde. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Ich glaube damit komme ich klar.“

Der zweite Satz schien von einem aufsteigenden Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Kei und dem Mittelblocker der Shiratorizawa Tendou Satori geprägt zu sein. Dieser wurde erst unterbrochen, als Sugawara für Kei eingewechselt wurde. Auch Yamaguchi wurde wenig später eingewechselt, um Hinata den Aufschlag abzunehmen. Er bekam einen guten Sprungflatteraufschlag hin, durfte aber leider nicht viel länger auf dem Feld bleiben, da Shiratorizawa zwar ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ball hatten, ihn aber dennoch in einen Punkt für sich verwandeln konnten. Nachdem Kei wieder aufs Feld kam, übernahm er die Kontrolle für den drei-Mann-Block und seine Rivalität mit Tendou begann von neuem. Aya und Akiteru waren mehr als Stolz, als ihr kleiner Bruder es tatsächlich schaffte, Ushijimas Schläge zu berühren und seine Schlagrichtung durch seinen Block auf Nishinoya zu lenken. Die Bälle gingen hin und her und Aya war mehrmals drauf und dran, entweder aufs Feld zu springen oder ins Geländer zu beißen.

Dieser Satz ging erst mit 31 zu 29 Punkten zu Ende. Zum Glück gewann Karasuno, sodass das Endergebnis des Spiels noch offenstand.

Der dritte Satz war etwas schneller vorbei und ging mit 25 zu 20 Punkten an die Shiratorizawa. „Oh nein, jetzt haben die zwei Sätze und wir nur einen! Ich hätte es lieber anders herum“, murmelte Mimi, entzog Oikawa ihre Hand, der sie während des dritten Satz in seine genommen hatte und hielt sich beide Hände vor die Augen. Hätte sie das nicht getan, hätte sie sich vielleicht weniger erschreckt, als plötzlich eine Stimme von dem eigentlich freien Platz rechts von ihr zu ihr sprach. „ _Wir_? Wir sind also definitiv für Karasuno, ja?“, hakte Iwaizumi nach und Mimi machte einen kleinen Satz, bevor sie sich eine Hand aufs Herz legte und sich zu Iwaizumi umdrehte. „Natürlich! Also für mich natürlich! Das sind meine Verwandten, die ich tatsächlich gerne hab! Ihr könnt natürlich machen was ihr wollt“, erwiderte sie, bevor sie sich wieder dem Spielfeld zuwandte. „Ich dachte du wolltest dir das nicht anschauen“, bemerkte Iwaizumi und Oikawa setzte eine abwehrende Miene auf. „Ich habe mir noch nicht überlegt was schlimmer ist. Tobio- _chan_ über Ushiwaka- _chan_ triumphieren zu sehen oder anders herum“, gab er grimmig zurück und seine Sitznachbarn verdrehten die Augen. Mimi legte ihre Hände nun wieder ineinander verschlungen in ihren Schoß. Obwohl ihr klar war, dass Iwaizumi und Oikawa sich alles erzählten, war es ihr plötzlich peinlich jetzt wieder Oikawas Hand zu halten.

Der vierte Satz ging zum Glück mit 29 zu 27 Punkten wieder an Karasuno. Kei schaffte es weiterhin an Ushijimas Schläge heranzukommen, Yamaguchi verwandelte ein paar Sprungflatteraufschläge und sowohl die Freunde Ukais, als auch Akiteru machten sich beinahe in die Hose als plötzlich der alte Coach Ukai hinter ihnen auftauchte und sie auf ihre Klugscheißerei aufmerksam machte. „Jetzt müssen sie tatsächlich fünf Sätze spielen. Das ist eine ganz schöne Herausforderung“, bemerkte Großvater Ukai und lächelte als er Ayas und Yachis ernste Mienen sah. „Aber sie schaffen das! Wir können das schaffen! Ganz sicher!“, murmelten die beiden Managerinnen vor sich hin und Saeko beteiligte sich nach einem kurzen Zögern an ihrem Mantra.

Der fünfte Satz, der nur bis 15 Punkte ging, begann mit Sugawara als Zusteller und Kageyama auf der Bank. „Ha. Da ist der kleine Tobio- _chan_ wohl müde geworden“, triumphierte Oikawa, klang aber auch ein wenig besorgt und verstummte schnell wieder, als er Mimis ermahnenden Blick begegnete. „Du bist echt ein Scheißkerl“, brummte Iwiazumi und schaute seinen besten Freund herausfordernd an, der tief Luft holte um sich zu verteidigen. Die Luft entwich allerdings wieder aus seinen Lungen wie aus einem Luftballon, als Mimi ihm zuvorkam. „Und du störst unser erstes Date, Iwaizumi- _san_ “, gab Mimi trocken zurück, ohne einen der beiden Jungen anzuschauen. Sie verfolgte angespannt das Spiel. „Ha. Ha. Ha. Sehr witzig“, erwiderte Iwaizumi, stutzte aber, als er Mimis rote Ohren und den selbstgefälligen Blick seines besten Freundes bemerkte. „Echt jetzt? Ihr beide?“, fragte Iwaizumi und klang so fassungslos, dass sowohl Oikawa, als auch Mimi ihn gekränkt und beleidigt anfunkelten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihn magst“, bohrte Iwaizumi weiter und Mimi wurde wieder ein wenig röter. „Dir ist ja noch nicht mal aufgefallen, dass _ich_ sie mag! Und du willst mein bester Freund sein! Du bist zu lahm um sowas zu merken!“, antwortete nun Oikawa für seine Freundin und hörte erst auf, auf Iwaizumi einzureden, als Mimi ihm eine Hand aufs Knie legte. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn ihr so laut seid“, maßregelte sie die beiden Drittklässler, die nun auf sie beleidigt runterschauten. „Ich dachte das soll ein _Date_ sein“, bemerkte Iwaizumi und Mimi zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Stimmung ist jetzt eh weg und da unten hat mein Cousin gerade fast Ushijima abgeblockt!“, erwiderte sie und schaffte es so, dass auch Iwaizumi und Oikawa sich wieder auf das Volleyballspiel konzentrierten.

„Euer Bruder ist wirklich beeindruckend, dass er Ushiwakas Angriffe abwehrend kann“, bemerkte Herr Shimada anerkennend, als Kei erneut hochsprang und Ushijimas Angriffsschlag vereitelte. Zunächst jubelten sie wieder alle, bis Aya das Gefühl hatte sich übergeben zu wollen. Kei hatte das Gesicht verzogen und starrte auf seine Hand hinunter. Zwischen seinen Fingern war durch die Wucht von Ushijimias Angriff, Haut aufgerissen und nun blutete er. Akiteru und Aya gaben ein paar unverständliche Laute von sich bevor sie von der Tribüne stürzten um Kei im Gang zum Krankenzimmer in Empfang zu nehmen. Mimi wäre ihnen beinahe nachgelaufen, hätte Oikawa sie nicht aufgehalten und ihr versichert, dass sie nichts für Kei tun konnte und er sie vermutlich ohnehin nicht zusätzlich zu seinen hysterischen Geschwistern dabei haben wollte.

„Kei!“ „Was machst du denn?!“ Aya und Akiteru ignorierten Keis zorniges Gesicht und redeten weiter auf ihn ein, bis er sie unterbrach. „Volleyball spielen, wonach sah es denn aus?“, schnauzte er seine älteren Geschwister an und zwängte sich an ihnen vorbei um zum Krankenzimmer zu gehen.

Diesmal musste Aya nicht vor der Tür warten, da sie und Akiteru beide mit ins Krankenzimmer kommen durften. Kei wehrte sich nicht lange gegen die Führsorge seiner Geschwister, da ihm das nur unnötig Zeit gekostet hätte, bis er zurück aufs Spielfeld durfte. Der Arzt bestätigte, dass sein kleiner Finger ausgekugelt war, er aber weiter spielen durfte, sobald der Finger sicher an den Ringfinger geklebt war, sodass nichts schlimmeres passieren sollte.

Narita war für Kei aufs Spielfeld gekommen und wenig später, hatte auch Kageyama wieder spielen dürfen. Das Spiel ging intensiver weiter denn je, bis es 14 zu 14 stand, als Kei wieder die Halle betrat. Aya und Akiteru blieben in der Tür stehen und beobachteten wie ihr kleiner Bruder sofort zu Coach Ukai hinüber ging und ihn drängte ihn zurück aufs Feld zu lassen. „Er hat sich ganz schön verändert was“, stellte Akiteru fest und tauschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln mit seiner Schwester. „ _Character-development_ vom feinsten“, bestätigte Aya und grinste.

Mit Kei im Spiel, wurde Karasunos Verteidigung wieder besser und konnte Shiratorizawa standhalten. Es ging Punkt für Punkt weiter und die Anfeuerungsrufe der Schulen und Zuschauer wurden lauter und lauter. Als Karasuno es schafften einen Satzball zu erspielten, wunderte es kaum jemanden, dass Kageyama diesen Angriff Hinata überließ. Was der ganzen Halle den Atem stoppen ließ war, dass die Spieler der Shiratorizawa es nicht schafften diesen Ball zu erreichen. Es war einen unerträglich langen Moment still, bis ein Pfiff ertönte und Karasuno den fünften Satz mit 21 zu 19 Punkten gewonnen hatten. Sie hatten das Finale gegen Shiratorizawa gewonnen. Karasuno würden für das Frühlingsturnier nach Tokyo fahren. Die Halle tobte. Akiteru riss Aya von den Füßen und wirbelte sie durch die Luft, bevor sie sich befreien konnte und zu ihrem Team aufs Spielfeld lief, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Mimi, die, wie die meisten anderen, einen Moment gebraucht hatte, die Information zu verarbeiten, war plötzlich in so lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen, dass sowohl Iwaizumi, als auch Oikawa vor ihr zurückgezuckt waren. „Sie haben es echt geschafft“, gluckste sie ein wenig außer Atem und hielt sich den Bauch. „Man, ich bin völlig fertig, das war fast so anstrengend wie gestern, als ich mein Notizbuch gefressen habe“, murmelte sie und ignorierte die verstörten Blicke die Iwiazumi und Oikawa über ihren Kopf hinweg austauschten. „Dein Schüler hat jedenfalls beeindrucken gespielt“, versuchte Iwaizumi das Thema zu wechseln und brachte Oikawa damit wieder auf 180. „Ich habe keinen Schüler! Was willst du?“, meckerte er verstummte aber unter den Blicken von Mimi und Iwaizumi. „Gib’s ruhig zu, dass du stolz bist“, neckte Mimi, bevor sie sich erhob und Anstalten machte, wieder nach vorne ans Geländer zu gehen. „ _Eh_?“, machte Oikawa, hielt seine Freundin am Arm fest und fing dann lauthals an sich über Ushijimas ausdruckslose Miene zu beschweren. „Ihr könnt draußen warten, wenn ihr die Siegerehrung nicht sehen wollte“, unterbrach Mimi ihn kurz, bevor sie sich losmachte und die Stufen hinunterhopste. „Ich will das eigentlich echt nicht sehen“, murrte Oikawa und wurde sofort von Iwaizumi gerügt.

„Und zur Feier des Tages laden wir euch selbstverständlich wieder zum Essen ein!“, verkündete Coach Ukai über die erstickten Schluchzer seines Lehrerkollegen hinweg, der seine Emotionen, nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte und nun an Asahis Schulter weinte. Asahi, der erstaunlich gefasst wirkte, tätschelte ihm verlegen die Schulter. Tanaka, Nishinoya und Hinata hatten Yachi umringt und sprachen aufgeregt über die besten Spielzüge des Tages. Solange, bis Kiyoko eine Hand auf Tanakas Schulter legte, ihn anschaute und mit tränenglitzernden Augen sagte: „Ich bin stolz auf euch.“ Tanaka brauchte eine ganze Weile um das zu verarbeiten, währenddessen Nishinoya lautstark verkündete, dass Kiyoko definitiv auch zu ihm gesprochen habe! Daichi hatte den Arm um Aya gelegt und beobachtete wie sie auf Kei einredete. „Du kannst und solltest echt stolz auf dich sein! Du hättest bei der Siegerehrung ruhig glücklicher aussehen können! Tut deine Hand eigentlich noch weh? Was für eine Frage! Dein kleiner Finger ist ausgekugelt! Was machen wir bloß?“, plapperte sie vor sich her und sah genauso besorgt aus, wie Yamaguchi, der Keis gesunde Hand in seiner hielt. „Kein Wunder, dass Kei immer so ruhig ist. Du lässt ihn ja gar nicht zu Wort kommen“, bemerkte Daichi laut und grinste Kei über Aya hinweg an, der seinen Blick überrascht erwiderte. „Was? Nein! Ich lasse ihn zu Wort kommen! Er sagt ja nie was! Alles muss man ihn einzeln aus der Nase ziehen! Wenn er was zu sagen hat, wird es schon mitteilen, da kannst du sicher sein“, erwiderte Aya beleidigt bevor etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit einnahm. Mimi war plötzlich neben ihrer Cousine aufgetaucht und grinste verlegen in die Runde. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das war vielleicht ein spannendes Spiel!“, gratulierte Mimi denjenigen, die sie bemerkt hatten und klopfte Kei kräftig auf die Schulter. „Wir gehen jetzt feiern, komm doch mit!“, bot Aya an und Mimi winkte verlegen ab. „Äh- Danke! Aber Nein, Danke. Ich- Ich habe schon etwas Anderes vor“, erwiderte sie und hoffte, dass Aya ihren dringlichen Blick verstand. Sie tat es nicht. „Was denn? Deine Freunde haben doch alle Schule“, gab Aya verständnislos zurück und schaute verwirrt zu, wie die Wangen ihrer Cousine immer röter wurden. „Nicht alle- Also- Naja- Sagen wir mal jemand wollte schauen wie sein Schüler heute so abschneidet“, erklärte Mimi fahrig und zumindest das schien Aya richtig zu deuten. Sie grinste. „Achso. Schade. Sonst hättest du Akiteru mitnehmen können“, kicherte sie und Mimi schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall! Das- Das ist ein _Date_ , Aya- _chan_ “, sagte sie eindringlich und Ayas Augen wurden kugelrund. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und starrte ihrer Cousine nur mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und übertriebener Freude hinterher, als die zurück zum Eingang des Schulgebäudes der Sendai ging, wo Oikawa auf sie wartete. Iwaizumi war bereits nach Hause gegangen. Nachdem Oikawa ihn weggeschickt hatte.


	22. Epiloge

Nachdem Mimi und Oikawa den Rest des Tages des Finales des Vorentscheids in Miyagi zusammenverbracht hatten, hatten sie die Rahmenbedingungen ihrer Beziehung klären können. Oikawa verstand Mimis Bedenken, was ihre Mitschüler sagen und tun könnten und versprach ihr, sich so unauffällig wie er konnte zu verhalten. Er hielt sich auch tatsächlich daran, obwohl es ihm anders lieber gewesen wäre, was für Iwaizumi das Zeichen war, dass sein bester Freund zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt sei.

Auch Yahaba und Kyotani blieben für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit (und darüber hinaus) zusammen. Yahaba und Oikawa gaben sich viel Mühe ihre beiden _Yankis_ in den _normalen_ Schulalltag zu integrieren und von ihrer _geheimen_ _Bank_ (die dank der Schulkonferenz im September jeder kannte) wegzubekommen. Dank Yahabas Hartnäckigkeit und Oikawas Gejammer versuchten die beiden öfter mit ihren Partnern und deren Freundesgruppen gemeinsam in der Mensa zu Essen. Zu Anfang waren diese Tage nicht gerade die angenehmsten, da Kyotani in der Mensa noch grimmiger wurde und Mimi ständig über die Schulter schaute. Beide Paare machten schließlich Kompromisse, sodass Mimi und Kyotani jeden zweiten Tag in Ruhe hinter den Sporthallen essen durften und sich den folgenden Tag wieder versuchten in die _normale_ _Schulgesellschaft_ zu integrieren. Yahaba aß manchmal mit ihnen dort, während Oikawa diese Tage mit den anderen Drittklässlern des Volleyballclubs verbrachte, da Mimi immer noch Angst vor seinen Fans hatte und nicht wollte, dass zu viele Leute von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren.

„Machst du dir echt keine Sorgen, wegen Oikawa-senpais _Fangirls_? Ich meine- bist du gar nicht eifersüchtig, wenn sie ihm Liebesbriefe schreiben und nach dem Unterricht auf ihn warten?“, wollte Yahaba zum x-ten Mal von Mimi wissen und ignorierte den Druck von Koytanis Hand in seiner, der ihm damit sagen wollte still zu sein. Mimi seufzte schwer. „Na klar bin ich eifersüchtig und mache mir Sorgen- so viel Selbstbewusstsein habe ich nicht! Aber ich vertraue Tooru! Und ich will ihm keinen Ärger machen“, antwortete Mimi mit Nachdruck und lachte dann über Yahabas nachdenklich zusammengepressten Lippen. „Aber meinst du nicht- Ich hatte den Eindruck er hätte es gerne, wenn du Eifersüchtig werden würdest- ein bisschen- Du weißt schon“, gab er zu bedenken und ignorierte Kyotanis genervtes Grunzen neben ihm. Mimi lachte kurz auf und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ja, ich weiß. Wir haben sogar drüber gesprochen… Ich glaube am liebsten würde er sich auf das Schuldach stellen und runter schreien, dass wir _daten_ , aber er versteht auch, warum ich das nicht möchte… Ich habe ihn lieber für mich allein“, erwiderte sie und Kyotani gab ein ersticktes Kichern von sich. Yahaba und Mimi verdrehten die Augen. „Er ist immer noch so schüchtern wenn es um sexuelle Dinge geht“, flüsterte Yahaba Mimi laut zu, die daraufhin ihrerseits versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als Kyotani anfing mit Yahaba zu streiten.

„Schon gut, ich mache dir doch gar keine Vorwürfe“, sagte Yahaba irgendwann und nahm Kyotanis Hand wieder fest in seine. Dann warf er Mimi einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Sie verdrehte die Augen, beobachtete aber auch aus dem Augenwinkel wie zwei Mädchen auf ihren Freund zugingen, der gerade aus dem Schulgebäude gekommen war, um zur Sporthalle zu gehen. „Wir gehen schonmal vor“, wisperte Yahaba ihr zu und sie verdrehte die Augen, folgte ihnen aber nicht. Sie ging vorsichtig auf Oikawa und seine _Fangirls_ zu. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihn lesen würdest“, stammelte eines der Mädchen und hielt Oikawa einen rosafarbenen Briefumschlag hin, der eindeutig eine Liebeserklärung enthielt. Mimi hielt inne. Vielleicht sollte sie doch warten, bis sich diese Versammlung von selbst aufgelöst hatte. „Ich werde ihn gerne lesen und bin sehr geschmeichelt, aber ich muss dir gleich sagen, dass ich momentan eine feste Freundin habe“, antwortete Oikawa entschuldigend. Die beiden Mädchen sahen schwer enttäuscht aus. „Wirklich? Ich habe nichts auf die Gerüchte gegeben, weil du so _Single_ wirktest“, gab das Mädchen zu und drückte Oikawa ihren Brief in die Hand. Mimi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Oh tatsächlich?“ Der nun ehemalige Kapitän des Jungenvolleyballteams der AOBA Johsai lachte verlegen auf. „Tooru- _kun_? Du solltest dir nicht zu viel Zeit lassen, auch wenn ihr jetzt keine Stammspieler mehr seid, erwartet Herr Irihata weiterhin Pünktlichkeit“, sagte Mimi laut und die drei schauten sich zu ihr um. Sie hatten sie offenbar nicht kommen sehen. „Oh, bist du nicht-“, setzte die Freundin des Brief-Mädchens an, doch Mimi unterbrach sie. Nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick mit Oikawa ausgetauscht hatte, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Ich bin seine _Freundin_ “, verkündete sie und zu ihrer Überraschung waren die beiden Mädchen nur kurz überrascht und ließen dann ein kurzes ungläubiges Lachen hören. „Na klar“, schnaubte eine der beiden und Mimi hob eine Augenbraue an, dann zuckte sie die Achseln. Sie wandte sich zu Oikawa und strich ihm mit einer Hand sacht über den Unterarm. Diese Geste hatte sie sich schnell angewöhnt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sofort wandte auch er sich ihr ganz zu und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter. Als er ihrem Blick begegnete, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten, erwartungsvollen Grinsen. Die beiden Mädchen hörten schlagartig auf zu lachen und auch Oikawas Grinsen verrutschte vor Überraschung, als Mimi ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihre Lippen auf seinen Kehlkopf drückte. „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja nochmal“, sagte Mimi über die Schulter zu den Mädchen und dann: „Beeil dich“, zu Oikawa, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Die Managerin vergrub die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Jacke und ging zur Turnhalle wo Yahaba sie grinsend erwartete. „Das du gleich sowas dramatisches machst“, sagte er anerkennend. „Schaut Kentaro mich auch manchmal so an, als würde ich ihm die Sterne vom Himmel holen?“, fügte er beinahe neidisch hinzu und gerade als Mimi ihn fragen wollte, worauf er nun schon wieder anspielte, verlor sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen. „Mimi- _chan_! Wieso hast du denn nicht auf mich gewartet?! Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen! Was wenn ich einen Herzstillstand gehabt hätte?! Oder in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre?!“, flötete Oikawa ihr viel zu laut und aufgedreht ins Ohr und setzte sie wieder auf ihre Füße. Ein wenig schwankend und mit vor Schreck klopfenden Herzen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich- Ich dachte du freust dich- Außerdem haben die mich genervt“, murmelte sie abwehrend, musste dann aber lächeln, als sie in Oikawas Gesicht schaute und er sie anschaute wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Oder wie jemand, der ihm die Sterne vom Himmel holte.

**#**

Es waren vier Jahre vergangen, seit Karasuno zum Frühlingsturnier gefahren war, sowie Daichi und Aya, Kei und Yamaguchi und Mimi und Oikawa zusammengekommen waren. Daichi und Aya waren in ihrer Heimatstadt geblieben. Daichi war Polizist geworden und Aya studierte Biotechnologie und stand genau wie Mimi kurz vorm Abschluss. Mimi war tatsächlich nach Tokyo gegangen, mit Suzumeda Kaori in eine WG gezogen und studierte japanische Literatur und Geschichte. Oikawa hatte es knapp ein Semester an der Uni in Miyagi ausgehalten, bevor er die Chance ergriffen hatte in einem Volleyballclub in Argentinien zu spielen. Mimi wusste immer noch nicht genau, womit sie es verdient hatte, dass er ausgerechnet nach Argentinien musste. _Hätte es etwas Dichteres nicht auch getan?_ Entgegen der meisten Erwartungen waren sie trotzdem noch zusammen. Ungefähr drei Jahre Fernbeziehung waren zwar nicht das angenehmste, aber sie hatten es bisher gut überstanden. Jetzt wo sie sich in der Endphase ihrer Bachelorarbeit befand, keimten allerdings wieder Sorgen in Mimi auf. Während eines langen, nächtlichen Gesprächs mit Kaori war sie zu dem wackeligen Entschluss gekommen, dass sie demnächst mit Oikawa über ihre gemeinsame, oder eben getrennte, Zukunft sprechen musste. Sie hatte ihm davon noch nichts gesagt, aber den Eindruck, dass ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie etwas bedrückte. Vielleicht schob er das aber auch auf ihre Bachelorarbeit. Einerseits hoffte Mimi, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden, weil sie ihn vermisste und mit ihm reden musste, andererseits wollte sie dieses Gespräch gerne noch eine Weile aufschieben.

„Ich bin wieder da“, seufzte Mimi, nachdem sie die Wohnungstür geschlossen und ihr Schuhe an den Rand ihres engen Flurs gestellt hatte. „Und?“, rief Kaori aus der kleinen Wohnküche und ihr Kopf tauchte hinter der Sofalehne auf. Ihre langen Beine hingen über die eine Armlehne hinunter und der Ton des Fernsehers war ausgestellt. Mimi zeigte mit beiden Händen _Peace_ -Zeichen und grinste matt. „Die Arbeit ist abgegeben und ich bin frei! Fast frei! Ich muss noch ein Essay schreiben und _dann_ bin ich mit der Uni durch!“, stöhnte sie und reichte ihrer Mitbewohnerin und besten Freundin dann eine Plastiktüte. Sie hatte auf dem Heimweg von der Uni Süßigkeiten und Pfirsichbier gekauft, damit sie heute Nacht feiern konnten. Kaori strahlte in die Tüte, warf Mimi dann aber einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ich weiß du magst Überraschungen nicht so, aber ich wollte ihn jetzt auch nicht im Flur warten lassen“, sagte sie kryptisch und Mimis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie ignorierte den besorgten Blick ihrer Freundin und ging wie in Trance auf ihre Zimmertür zu. Sie zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und schlüpfte in den dämmerigen Raum. Vor ihrem Kleiderschrank lag ein Koffer, der nicht ihr gehörte und in ihrem Bett lag die Person auf dessen Besuch sie so sehr gewartet hatte, wie sie sich fürchtete. Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf ihre Bettkante und nahm sich lange Zeit Oikawas schlafendes Gesicht zu mustern. Sowohl Abschiede als auch Wiedersehen fielen Mimi sehr schwer. Für ihren Freund war es fast so, als wären sie nie voneinander getrennt gewesen, wenn er sie zwischen den Saisons besuchte, aber Mimi brauchte immer ein paar Tage, bis sie sich wieder ganz an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Es tat ihr leid, vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit verletzte, doch war es für sie nicht einfach, in plötzlich in ihrem Alltag zu haben und die Zeit völlig zu genießen, wenn sie wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer war. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ihr Blick seinen Körper hinabwanderte und an seinem Knie hängen blieb. Er hatte die Decke so stützend unter seinen Beinen zusammengerollt, dass Mimi wusste, dass er schmerzen hatte _. Der lange Flug war bestimmt nicht sonderlich angenehm gewesen_. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die Operationsnarben des _verdammten_ Knies und versuchte die aufkeimenden Gedanken und Ängste vor dem _Zukunftsgespräch_ , das sie sich vorgenommen hatte, zu ignorieren. „Huh? Was denn?“, murmelte Oikawa plötzlich, bewegte sich ein wenig und öffnete dann langsam die Augen. „Oh“, machte er, rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und setzte sich dann auf. „Ich wollte eigentlich auf dich warten. Kaori- _chan_ meinte, du wärst nicht lange weg“, sagte er leise und Mimi lächelte wieder. „Ich war nur kurz meine Bachelorarbeit abgeben“, antwortete sie beiläufig und kicherte dann als Oikawa die Augen aufriss und ihre Hände fest in seine nahm. „Herzlichen! Glückwunsch!“, gratulierte er ihr viel zu ernst und Mimi verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Ich habe sie nur abgegeben, nicht bestanden!“, erinnerte sie ihn, doch davon wollte Oikawa nichts wissen. „Aber das dauert dann ja nicht mehr lange!“ Sein Grinsen verrutschte leicht. „Was- machst du dann?“, fragte er vorsichtig und Mimi sah ihre Furcht in seinen Augen gespiegelt. „Lass uns da noch nicht drüber reden, bitte. Ich muss jetzt erstmal die Arbeit hinter mir lassen und noch ein Essay schreiben und dann- irgendwann“, sie brach ab und Oikawa nickte, bemüht um eine fröhliche Miene. „Bleiben wir heute Abend hier?“, fragte er und Mimi zog als Antwort ihren BH aus ihrem Ausschnitt und warf ihn über ihren Schreibtischstuhl. „Also ich gehe nicht mehr raus.“ „Ein Glück“, murmelte Oikawa und legte sich zurück auf ihre Kissen. Es war wieder diese merkwürde Stimmung zwischen ihnen, die immer da war, wenn sie sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie sich so viel zu erzählen, so viel aufzuholen und doch war es irgendwie peinlich sich zu berühren oder zu lange in die Augen zu schauen. „Darf ich mich zu dir legen?“, fragte Mimi, obwohl das Bett ja ihr gehörte und sie eigentlich die Entscheidungsgewalt haben sollte. Oikawa rückte wortlos zur Seite und klopfte strahlend auf den Platz neben sich. In Mimis Kehle stieg ein erneutes Kichern empor und sie kuschelte sich in die Arme ihres Freundes.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich Bier trinke?“, fragte sie plötzlich als sie zurück an ihren _Belohnungseinkauf_ bei 7/11 dachte. Oikawa machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, musterte sie aber nachdenklich als sie mit ihrer Getränkedose und ein paar Snacks zurückkam. „Ich dachte du trinkst keinen Alkohol“, hakte er nach und Mimi grinste. „Kaum“, korrigierte sie und nahm ein paar Schlucke. „Das ist eh Pfirsichbier, das hat kaum Alkohol und schmeckt fast wie Limo“, erklärte sie und Oikawa nickte. „Ich war nur einmal betrunken und das mache ich nie wieder! Iwa- _kun_ hat die ganze Nacht neben mir vor der Toilette gehockt“, erinnerte sie und kicherte als sie an daran zurückdachte. „Iwa- _chan_?“, hakte Oikawa nach und Mimi lachte noch ein bisschen lauter, als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht sah. „Ja! Iwa- _chan_! Er hat dich doch einmal mit zum Flughafen gebracht- danach sind wir zum Trauern in eine Bar gegangen und haben Kaori fürchte ich den Schock ihres Lebens gegeben, als sie morgens aufgestanden ist und pinkeln wollte“, gluckste Mimi, nahm Oikawas Arm und legte ihn um sich. „Du machst dir nicht ehrlich Sorgen um Iwa- _kun_ , oder? Niemand von uns würde dir etwas antun, wir lieben dich“, versicherte sie ihrem Freund und er stimmte lachend zu, dass er sich albern benahm und ließ sich die Geschichte, die seine besten Freunde ihm aus Scham noch nicht erzählt hatten, nun in allen Einzelheiten an die Mimi sich noch erinnern konnte, erzählen.

Oikawa blieb vier Tage, bevor er am Wochenende nach Miyagi fuhr und seine Familie besuchte. Das kam Mimi ganz recht, da sie dann in Ruhe ihr Essay und damit alle Studienleistungen beenden konnte. „Darf ich am Montag wieder herkommen?“, hatte er sie kleinlaut gebeten und Mimi hatte ihm _selbstverständlich_ zugesagt, unter dem strengen Blick von Kaori aber angekündigt, dass sie dann über ihre Zukunft sprechen mussten, da Mimi nicht vorhatte, weiter zu studieren. Oikawa hatte genickt, ihr lange in die Augen geschaut und sich dann auf den Weg zum Zug gemacht.

Das Wochenende verging wie im Flug, Mimi schickte ihr Essay weg, stieß mit Kaori auf das so gut wie beendete Studium an und war dann doch überrascht, als es auf einmal Montag war und Oikawa wieder vor ihrer Tür stand.

Die ersten zwei Tage brachten sie es nicht über sich, die Zukunft zu besprechen, sondern umschifften das Thema so weit wie nur möglich. Trotzdem schien sie die bevorstehende Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Oikawa wich nicht von Mimis Seite, wenn es nicht absolut nötig war, was nur ein einziges Mal der Fall war, als Mimi Kaoris Ausschlag am Rücken eincremen musste. Zuerst sagte Mimi nichts dazu, doch am dritten Tag, musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht weiter davonlaufen konnte.

„Tooru, bitte“, sagte sie streng, als er mit dem Fuß die Badezimmertür blockierte, damit sie ihn nicht aussperren konnte. „Ich habe prinzipiell nichts dagegen, wenn du mitkommst, aber gerade muss ich größer und länger und möchte kurz meine Ruhe“, erklärte sie und Oikawa zog tatsächlich seinen Fuß zurück und ließ sie die Tür schließen. Sie stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. Es war an der Zeit reinen Tisch zu machen.

Mimi entfuhr ein hohes Quietschen, als die Badezimmertür öffnete und Oikawa ihr vor die Füße fiel. Er hatte offenbar die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt im Flur gesessen und auf sie gewartet. Kaori steckte kurz den Kopf aus ihrem Zimmer, verdrehte die Augen, als sie die Szene sah und zog sich wieder zurück. „Du hättest doch im Zimmer auf mich warten können“, begann Mimi, doch Oikawas beinahe verzweifelte Miene ließ sie verstummten. „Ich will aber nicht, dass du mich wegschickst!“, sagte er trotzig und stand auf. Mimi rieb sich kurz mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. „Ich habe dich doch nicht weggeschickt“, erwiderte sie, wohlwissend, dass er mehr als die Verbannung aus dem Bad gemeint hatte. „ _Noch_ nicht“, korrigierte er sie traurig und Mimi schaute fassungslos zu ihm auf. „Was?“, fragte sie überrascht, obwohl sie selbst kurz zuvor entschlossen hatte, das Zukunftsthema aufzubringen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du dir Gedanken- Sorgen machst, aber erst mit mir darüber reden wolltest, wenn wir uns persönlich sehen“, gab Oikawa zu und Mimi fragte sich, ob er wohl früher als eigentlich geplant nach Japan gekommen war. „Ja, ich wollte mit dir über die Zukunft sprechen, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich dich wegschicken will! Wir müssen uns halt nur überlegen wie- was jetzt wird“, stellte sie klar und schlang die Arme um sich, als ob ihr kalt wäre. „Ich will nicht weiter studieren und ich habe zwei Verlage hier in Tokyo gefunden, die auch für Bachelorabsolventen Stellen haben. Und ich bleibe auch sehr gerne hier mit Kaori wohnen, aber- Jetzt wo Aya heiratet und ein Baby bekommt, hat das irgendwie alles in eine andere Perspektive gesetzt. Nicht, dass ich mit 22 heiraten und Mutter werden möchte! Aber vielleicht irgendwann mal- Und wenn es soweit ist, möchte ich auch mit meinem Partner zusammenziehen und ein _gemeinsames_ Leben führen, weißt du? Ich werde bestimmt hier, irgendwo im Großraum Tokyo, bleiben und ich verlange nicht, dass du dich jetzt sofort für irgendeine Zukunftsvision mit mir entscheidest, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass wir uns irgendwie gegenseitig im Weg stehen“, erzählte sie, was ihr nun schon seit Monaten auf der Seele lag. „Und genau deswegen bin ich jetzt hier!“, sagte Oikawa eindringlich und machte eine Bewegung, als wenn er nach ihren Händen greifen wollte, sich aber dann doch dagegen entschied. Mimi schluckte schwer und schaute auf ihre Füße. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. „Ich will aber nicht, dass du irgendetwas für mich aufgibst! Du-“, setzte sie trotzig an, stockte dann aber, als Oikawa sich vor ihr auf die Knie stellte, sodass er sie von unten anschauen konnte. „Weil du viel zu genügsam bist! Du hast mich doch schon die ganze Zeit bei allem unterstützt und warst immer für mich da! Und obwohl alles was du willst, eigentlich nur jemand ist, der bei dir ist, bin ich in Südamerika rumgeturnt! Aber jetzt- wenn es wirklich noch nicht zu spät ist, bleibe ich! Ich hatte meine Zeit in Argentinien und jetzt bin ich soweit dir überall hin zu folgen!“, erklärte er ernst und Mimi spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. „Wir machen das was du willst, wir gehen dahin wo du willst und ich finde schon irgendwas zu tun. Vielleicht habe ich die Chance in Japan in eine Liga einzusteigen, oder ich werde halt Trainer oder gehe nochmal an die Uni oder ich werde Gärtner! Egal was, solange ich bei dir bleiben darf, finde ich schon was“, versicherte er ihr und schien langsam panisch zu werden, da sie ihm nicht antwortete. Mimi biss sich fest auf die Lippen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und strich Oikawa mit einer Hand über die Wange. Er schmiegte sich an ihre Hand und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er wieder besorgt zu ihr aufschaute. „Ich heirate dich auch jetzt sofort wenn es das ist was du willst. Meine Mutter war voll dafür- Eigentlich hat sie mich sogar verhauen, weil ich dich noch nicht gefragt habe, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das allein deine Entscheidung ist und-“, plapperte er weiter, bis Mimi ihn mit einem tränenfeuchten Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. „Wir lassen erstmal Aya in Ruhe heiraten, ja?“, flüsterte sie und Oikawa schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte und drückte sein Gesicht in ihren Bauch. Jetzt musste auch er ein bisschen weinen. Liebevoll fuhr Mimi ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Wenn das wirklich okay ist, können wir ja vielleicht meine Bewerbungen abwarten- Oder geht die neue Volleyballsaison schon los? Musst du dich auch bewerben? Über die Bachelorarbeit habe ich alles vergessen, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was Bokuto- _san_ mir erzählt hat“, sagte sie leise und Oikawa schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sie aber nicht los. „Keine Eile“, nuschelte er, offenbar immer noch in dem Versuch seine Tränen hinunter zu schlucken. Als die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten und Oikawa wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, ging Kaoris Tür wieder einen Spalt auf. Sie funkelte die beiden mit feuchten Augen an und schniefte. „Ihr seid so scheiß süß! Geht gefälligst in euer Zimmer und macht die Tür zu! Und ihr könnt hier natürlich solange wohnen bleiben wie ihr wollt, solange ihr mir schallgedämpfte Kopfhörer bezahlt!“, knurrte sie die beiden an und quetschte sich dann an ihnen vorbei, um sich, über Pärchen und die wahre Liebe meckernd, Schokolade und Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

**#**

Ein wenig verlegen betrat Aya den Friseursalon, nannte einer älteren Frau ihren Namen und dass sie für eine Haarprobe für ihre Hochzeit da sei. Mit funkelnden Augen wies die Frau ihr einen Stuhl zu und machte sich dann auf, den richtigen Friseur zu holen. Aya rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, bis sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte und legte dann eine Hand gedankenverloren auf ihren mittlerweile deutlich sichtbaren Bauch.

Als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie, trotz Verhütung, schwanger war, hatte sie sich erst ein wenig Sorgen um Daichis Reaktion gemacht. Allerdings ganz umsonst, da seine einzige Bedingung war, dass sie ihn noch vor der Geburt des Kindes heiraten würde. Selbstverständlich hatte Aya zugestimmt und war überrascht gewesen, dass Daichi alles rechtzeitig organisiert gekriegt hatte.

Jetzt saß sie hier, ein Foto des Brautkleides, dass Asahi für sie designt und genäht hatte auf dem Handy, um sich ihr Styling für den _großen_ _Tag_ auszusuchen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein recht kleiner Mann auf sie zukam, sich als Friseurmeister vorstellte und dann ohne Umschweife anfing sie über die Hochzeit, die Deko und das Kleid auszufragen. Nachdem sie sich auf eine Frisur festgelegt hatten, die Aya probieren wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie gar nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas trinken wollte oder ähnliches. „Ein Glas Wasser wäre nett, Dankeschön. Etwas zu Essen habe ich mit, falls ich wieder Hunger bekomme“, antwortete sie schüchtern und zog ein kleines Glas mit sauren Gurken aus ihrer Handtasche. Der Friseurmeister starrte sie kurz an, lächelte dann verständnisvoll und rief in den Laden hinein: „Terushi! Holst du unsere Kundin bitte ein Glas Wasser!“ Aya schaute auf, als ihr ein Glas gereicht wurde und fing dann an zu lachen. „Terushi? So wie Terushima Yuji von der Johzenji Oberschule?“, prustete sie und schaute zu, wie auf dem Gesicht des Friseurlehrlings langsam die Erkenntnis ankam. „Nein!“, sagte er laut und Aya nickte. „Doch“, gluckste sie und dann brach auch Terushima in Gelächter aus, was seinen Chef sehr zu verwirren schien. „Mensch! Tsukishima Aya! Wir kennen uns aus der Schule!“, erklärte er dem Friseurmeister und zog dann einen Stuhl zu Aya heran, griff nach etwas in dem Utensilienwägelchen des Friseurs und fing an ihre Nägel zu feilen und zu polieren. „Erzähl mal! Moment- Du bist schwanger?!“, rief er so laut, dass sowohl Aya und sein Chef ihm zischend beschworen etwas leiser zu reden. „Oh, sorry! Du bist schwanger?“, wiederholte Terushima diesmal flüsternd und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Offensichtlich“, gab sie zurück und stellte nun ihr Gürkchenglas auf den Spiegeltisch vor sich. „Von wem?“, hakte der Friseurlehrling nach und Aya wurde etwas rot, bevor sie hoheitsvoll: „Von meinem zukünftigen Ehemann Sawamura Daichi“, sagte und Terushima den feinen Goldring an ihrer Hand zeigte. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Daichi, ja? Mann! Dann seid ihr immer noch zusammen?! Krass! Das ist voll romantisch!“, stellte Terushima fest und fing dann an Aya über ihr Leben, ihre Pläne und Daichi, den er offensichtlich immer noch sehr bewunderte, auszuquetschen.

Aya verließ den Friseurladen mit einem fertigen Styling, einen Termin für den Hochzeitstag und dem Versprechen für Terushima Daichi vorbeizuschicken. Aya grinste. _Damit würde sie ihren Spaß haben._

„Du hast mir eine Falle gestellt!“, warf Daichi ihr dramatisch vor, als er nachmittags vom Friseur zurückkam und sich neben sie auf die Couch in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung fallen ließ. Aya erstickte fast an ihren Lachtränen, bevor Daichi ihr überhaupt irgendetwas von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Terushima erzählt hatte. „Ich musste es ihm versprechen, außerdem siehst du jetzt für Übermorgen richtig schick aus“, gluckste Aya und strich Daichi über die kurzen Haare. „Er ist ja ganz nett geworden, _Terushi_ , aber er ist auch immer noch total unverschämt! Und er hat mir abgeschwatzt abends zur Hochzeitsfeier kommen zu dürfen. Die, die eigentlich für unsere Freunde ist!“, stöhnte Daichi und legte seinen Kopf auf Ayas Oberschenkel. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er es, wie sie ihm weiter über den Kopf streichelte. „Macht doch nichts, außerdem hatte ich ihm das praktisch auch schon erlaubt- Das wird lustig und er wird sich schon benehmen… Sonst nimmst du oder Iwiazumi ihn einfach fest, wozu hat man sonst zwei Polizisten da“, beruhigte Aya ihn und Daichi grunzte nur zur Antwort.

Noch am selben Tag fuhren Mimi, Oikawa, Kaori, Bokuto und Akaashi in einem Mietwagen über die nächtliche Autobahn. „Ich finde die Sitzverteilung immer noch ungerecht“, verkündete Bokuto und funkelte Kaori böse an, die seinen Blick durch den Rückspiegel erwiderte. „Sobald du einen Führerschein hast und eine Schicht übernehmen kannst, darfst du gerne deinen Senf dazu geben, aber bis dahin, hast du nichts zu sagen“, erwiderte sie und Bokuto schmollte. Während Kaori am Steuer saß, befand sich Mimi auf dem Beifahrersitz und die Fahrerin hatte darauf bestanden das frisch zusammengefundene Paar Bokuto und Akaashi durch Oikawa auf den Mittelsitz zu trennen. Keiner der Männer fand das wirklich gut, doch konnten sie sich nicht wehren. Keiner von ihnen konnte Autofahren und damit hatten Kaori und Mimi die Macht. Mimi hatte ihr auch versprochen, dass wenn sie tauschten, Kaori auf den Beifahrersitz durfte, was Oikawa ebenfalls schmollen ließ. Die beiden Frauen ließen sich davon kaum stören und quatschten die ganze fast fünfstündige Fahrt, bis sie spätabends vor dem Hotel hielten, indem Bokuto und Akaashi schlafen würden. Kaori war bei Kiyoko und Tanaka einquartiert, dem einzigen Paar, dass noch vor Daichi und Aya geheiratet hatte und Mimi und Oikawa schliefen selbstverständlich bei ihren Familien. Als sie Oikawa zu Hause absetzte, stieg sie kurz mit aus, um seine Familie zu begrüßen. „Ihr habt aber lange gebraucht, ich bin schon zum dritten Mal heute Abend hier her gekommen“, sagte eine Stimme neben dem Gartentor und Mimi konnte sich ein fröhliches Quietschen nicht verkneifen. „Iwa- _kun_!“, rief sie und sprang ihm in die Arme, dicht gefolgt von Oikawa, der mit einem lauten „Iwa- _chan_!“, seine langen Arme um beide legte und sie fest drückte. „Was zur Hölle, Leute“, murrte Iwaizumi und schaffte es irgendwann sich aus der Umklammerung seiner Freunde zu befreien. „Ich bin nicht derjenige der durch die Weltgeschichte jodelt“, fügte er immer noch mürrisch hinzu und Oikawa schien eine Erleuchtung zu haben. „Stimmt! Eigentlich müsstet ihr mir um den Hals fallen! Ich bin der Wiederheimkehrer!“, echauffierte er sich laut, musste dann aber grinsen, als er seine besten Freunde betrachtete wie sie kichern die Arme umeinander legten. „Ja, ist ganz nett, dass du wieder da bist“, gab Iwaizumi schließlich zu und drückte Oikawa dann doch noch so fest, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

Mimi nahm das Auto mit nach Hause und stellte es auf der Straße vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern ab. Es war immer wieder merkwürdig _nach_ _Hause_ zu kommen.

Am nächsten Abend hatte Daichi wieder einen mittelschweren Nervenzusammenbruch, als er dem sturen Yamaguchi gegenüberstand. „Aber wir sind doch gar keine Christen“, sagte er genervt, doch Ayas erste Brautjungfer ließ sich nicht erweichen. „Du und Aya verbringt diese Nacht getrennt, ich nehme sie mit und lasse Kei da! Keine Sorge, er findet das genauso blöd wie du, aber das interessiert mich nicht! Ich und Aya werden uns einen schönen Abend machen, damit sie morgen ausgeruht und so schön wie immer zum Altar schreiten kann, wo du, hoffentlich genauso ausgeschlafen und wunderschön, auf sie warten wirst“, erklärte Yamaguchi, schnappte Aya ihre Reistasche aus den Händen und schob sie vor sich her aus der Wohnungstür. Er erlaubte dem zukünftigen Ehepaar einen kurzen Abschiedskuss, bevor er Daichi und Kei alleine ließ. Die baldigen Schwager schauten sich einen Moment verlegen an, dann hielt Kei eine Plastiktüte mit _Take-out_ hoch und grinste. Daichi erwiderte das Grinsen langsam.

Während Daichi und Kei sich einen schönen Abend machten und sich auf ihre Zukunft als _Familie_ einstimmten, nahm Yamaguchi Aya mit in die Wohnung, die er mit Kei bewohnte und war die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Am Morgen der Hochzeit waren alle beteiligten recht aufgeregt. Kei und Daichi tauchten viel zu früh an der _Wedding_ _Hall_ auf und kontrollierten alles doppelt und dreifach. Asahi tauchte bei Yamaguchi auf, bevor er oder Aya geduscht hatten und Mimi machte sich fast in die Hose, als Oikawa an der Tür klingelte um mit ihr Yamaguchi und Aya abzuholen. Mimis Eltern würden unabhängig zur Location fahren. „Ach deswegen wolltest du mir nicht erzählen, was Brautjungfern so tragen“, sagte Oikawa neckend und betrachtete ausgiebig, die tiefausgeschnittene hellblaue Bluse, die Mimi zu ihrem dunkelblauen Hosenanzug trug. „Aya hat es ausgesucht. Wir sind alle aufeinander abgestimmt. Yachi trägt ein hellblaues Kleid mit dunkelblauer Schleife und Yamaguchi trägt mein Outfit in männlich und hochgeschlossen“, versuchte Mimi sich zu rechtfertig, was ihr nicht recht gelingen wollte, da in diesem Moment ihre Mutter hereinkam und ihren tiefen Ausschnitt ebenfalls etwas zu lange betrachtete. Im Gegensatz zu Oikawa sah sie allerdings nicht ganz so glücklich aus. Mimis Mutter begrüßte Oikawa, unter den strengen Augen ihrer Tochter, herzlich und blieb dann neben ihm stehen. Sie und ihre Tochter führten kurz ein stummes Gespräch, was Oikawa etwas in Verlegenheit brachte, da er richtig vermutete, dass es um ihn ging. Dann seufzte Mimi und zeigte auf Oikawas _Clutch_. „Darf ich meine Sachen bei dir mit reintun?“, bat sie und Oikawa gab die Tasche sofort an sie weiter. „Klar. Aber denk dran, dass du eigentlich nur deinen Ausweis, Führerschein und Handy brauchst. Das _Notfallkit_ hat Yamaguchi für euch gepackt“, erinnerte er sie grinsend und Mimi verdrehte die Augen. Sie tendierte zum über-packen, war aber diesmal auch von selbst draufgekommen, dass Yamaguchi als erste Brautjungfer vermutlich alles unter Kontrolle hatte und Mimi nur gebraucht wurde, falls das Kleid gerichtet oder auf der Toilette gehalten werden musste. Mimi verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und Oikawa spürte die Augen ihrer Mutter auf sich. Er lächelte sie freundlich an, was ihr den Mut gab zu sprechen. „Du hast dich also entschieden zu bleiben“, stellte sie fest und Oikawa nickte. „Ich habe vielleicht die Möglichkeit in eine der unteren Volleyballligen einzusteigen, oder als Ersatzspieler in der ersten. Die Ergebnisse sind noch nicht raus. Ansonsten suche ich mir was Anderes. Wir haben mich auch an der Uni eingeschrieben, aber auch da sind noch keine Entscheidungen gefallen“, erzählte er und schaute ihrer Mutter fest in die Augen, „Ich gehe dahin wo Mimi- _chan_ hingeht. Bis sie mich wegschickt.“ „Und das wird nicht passieren“, ertönte die strenge Stimme von Mimi, die Oikawa seine Tasche hinhielt und ihrer Mutter einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Na, na, Mimi- _chan_. Sie macht sich doch nur Sorgen um dich! Brich heute bloß keinen Streit vom Zaun“, säuselte Oikawa und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. „ _Ich_ doch nicht. Wie kommst du auf sowas“, gab sie übertrieben zurück und musste dann doch lächeln. Sie küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange und ließ sich dann von Oikawa zum Auto führen.

Die schiere Panik, in der sie Aya, Yamaguchi und Asahi vorfanden, beruhigte Mimi und Oikawa auf eigenartige Weise. Oikawa schaffte es irgendwann, dass Asahi seine Hose richtig herum trug und einen vernünftigen Krawattenknoten vorweisen konnte, während Mimi sich um Aya und Yamaguchi kümmerte. Sie bestätigte, dass alles im _Notfallkit_ vorhanden war, Aya und Yamaguchi beide umwerfend aussahen und sie noch in der Zeit waren, wenn sie sich jetzt auf den Weg machen würden.

Kei und Akiteru nahmen die vier in Empfang, als sie bei der _Wedding_ _Hall_ eintrafen und Aya in ihren Warteraum brachten. Yamaguchi bestand immer noch darauf, dass Daichi sie nicht sehen durfte. Yachi trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass Aya ruhiger wurde, als sie dazu stieß und ihr den Brautstrauß überreichte. „Ist es überhaupt die richtige Farbe? Ich hatte erst Angst, dass das der falsche Strauß ist! Du bist nicht allergisch, oder?!“, Yachis Stimme klang schrill in Mimis Ohren und Aya wurde wieder mit aufgeregt, obwohl alles nach Plan lief. „Ganz ruhig, Yacchan! Der Strauß ist richtig! Du bist wunderschön, genauso wie Aya und solange du Inouka nicht zu Hause vergessen hast, ist alles in bester Ordnung!“, sagte Mimi ruhig und stutzte dann, als sie Yachis Gesicht sah. „Du hast Inouka doch aus Tokyo mitgebracht, oder? Du bist nicht ohne _Date_ hier, richtig?“, hakte sie nach und Yachi atmete tief ein und aus. Dann lächelte sie. „Du hast recht, Mimi- _san_. Es läuft alles gut. Soo- _kun_ ist bei Daichi und hilft die Leute zu ihren Plätzen zu bringen, glaube ich“, antwortete sie und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen gefährlich weit. „Meinst du sie haben ein Problem? Soll ich ihnen helfen gehen? Haben wir überhaupt genug Stühle für alle?“ „Yachi, bitte“, unterbrach sie jetzt Yamaguchi, „Es läuft alles gut!“ Er schaute sie ernst an und sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Die drei Brautjungfern und Oikawa, dem es immer noch schwer fiel Mimi von der Seite zu weichen, richteten ihre Augen auf Aya. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl und drehte ihren Brautstrauß in den Händen. „Daichi freut sich, oder?“, fragte sie plötzlich leise und Mimi kniete sich vor sie hin. „Ich habe ihn noch nie glücklicher gesehen. Ich glaube das wird nur noch übertroffen, wenn du gleich auf ihn zugehst und dann später, wenn die Geburt geschafft ist“, sagte sie ernst und ihre Cousine lächelte sie dankbar an. „Wehe ihr heult jetzt“, ermahnte Oikawa die vier anderen, in deren Augen nun Tränen glitzerten. „Bist du etwa nicht gerührt?“, blaffte Mimi ihn an und richtete sich wieder auf. „Doch natürlich, aber ich weine erst, wenn ich Daichi sehe und mir vorstelle wir zwei sind an deren Stelle“, erklärte er fröhlich und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Okay, ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Ihr schafft das schon!“, verkündete er und umarmte Aya dann noch einmal. „Du siehst wunderschön aus und Daichi kann sich glücklich schätzen“, sagte er ernst, bevor er Mimi einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und durch die Tür verschwand.

Als es schließlich soweit war und alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, begann die Musik und die Türen öffneten sich langsam. Aya kam an der Hand ihres Vaters hereingeschritten, einen langen weißen Schleier hinter sich herziehen, der zu ihren Ärmeln aus Spitze passte und ihr langes, weißes Kleid nach hinten zu verlängern schien. Mimi stand zwischen Yachi und Yamaguchi auf Ayas Seite der kleinen Bühne und strahlte ihrer Cousine entgegen. Kei, Ayas Trauzeuge kämpfte bereits mit den Tränen, genauso wie Daichi, hinter dem seine Haupttrauzeugin Kiyoko neben Kuroo und Sugawara stand. Auch Ayas Vater wischte sich ein paar Mal über die Augen, bevor er seiner Tochter auf die Stirn küsste und sie an Daichi weitergab, der sie so glücklich anstrahlte, dass Mimi kurz den Blick abwenden musste, weil sie das Gefühl hatte einen intimen Moment zu stören. Sie fing kurz Oikawas Blick aus, der sie angrinste, sich aber ebenfalls eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen musste. Er saß neben Tanaka und Inouka, damit er sich nicht zwischen den Verwandten der Tsukishimas unwohl fühlen musste. Während der Trauung blieb kein Auge trocken und Daichi ließ fast die Ringe fallen, die Kiyoko ihm feierlich überreichte. Als das frischvermählte Paar sich endlich küsste, stimmten Sugawara und Kuroo laute Jubelrufe an, die Aya ganz verlegen werden ließen.

Dann ging es recht schnell weiter zur _Dining Hall_ , wo Mimi unangenehme Konversation mit ihren Verwandten machen musste, bevor sie sich an den Tisch der _jungen_ _Leute_ retten konnte. „Das war so rührend“, schniefte Tanaka und Kiyoko hielt ihm wortlos eine Servierte hin, betrachtete ihn aber liebevoll. „Bei eurer Hochzeit haben doch auch alle geheult“, erinnerte Sugawara sich und Tanaka zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kann sein, ich habe auf euch nicht geachtet“, gab er zu und Sugawara und Kuroo, die beiden _Singles_ am Tisch, drehten sich mit theatralischem Seufzen zueinander, da man „mit diesen ganzen widerlich glücklichen Paaren ja nicht normal reden kann!“.

Am frühen Abend ging es dann für diejenigen, die zur _Wedding_ _Party_ gingen in die Sporthalle der Karasuno Oberschule. Über die gute Beziehung zu Herrn Takeda und Coach Ukai, der immer noch die Jungenvolleyballmannschaft der Schule trainierte, hatten sie es organisiert bekommen, die letzten Feierlichkeiten dort abzuhalten.

Als Mimi Aya aus dem Auto half, hörte sie schon Kaori und Bokuto laut rufen und auf sie zu rennen. „Hey, hey, hey! Da seid ihr ja! Gut seht ihr aus! Glückwunsch!“, brüllte Bokuto und drückte Aya ungewohnt vorsichtig an sich, „Sie ist ja Schwanger, da muss man aufpassen!“, bevor er Daichi beinahe die Knochen brach.

Zu dieser Party waren viele Leute gekommen. Ganz Nekoma, in der Konstellation aus Daichis dritten Oberschuljahr, war da, Bokuto und Akaashi, Kaori, das ehemalige Karasuno-Team, Iwaizumi, der nun Daichis Arbeitskollege war, Terushima brachte Bobata mit, Herr Takeda, Coach Ukai und natürlich die Partner derjenigen, die zurzeit nicht so Single waren wie Kaori, Kuroo und Sugawara. Nishinoya hatte seinen italienischen _Boyfriend_ mitgebracht und fesselte sie alle beinahe 40 Minuten mit der Geschichte, wie er ihn in Venedig getroffen hatte und eine Woche lang jeden Tag mit seiner Gondel gefahren war, bevor er ihn auf ein _Date_ gebeten hatte. Yamamotos Freundin war atemberaubend schön und er und Tanaka verbrachten so lange damit gegenseitig mit ihren Partnerinnen anzugeben, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie die beiden Frauen sie stehen ließen und zu Yachi und Inouka hinübergingen.

Aya machte sich fast in die Hose vor Lachen, als Karasuno ein Theaterstück, zumindest nannte ihr Regisseur Ennoshita es so, aufführten, welches die vier wichtigen Momente zeigte, die zu Daichis und Aya glücklicher Beziehung geführt hatten. Ayas erstes Liebesgeständnis und Daichis spätere Entschuldigung hatten sie sich selbst ausdenken müssen, da ja niemand außer Aya und Daichi damals dabei gewesen war. Nishinoya spielte Aya und Tanaka übernahm die Rolle von Daichi. Nekoma spielten sich selbst als die zweite Szene Ayas und Daichis großen Streit auf dem ersten Trainingscamp in Tokyo zeigte. Inouka, der zu dem Zeitpunkt schon leicht angetrunken war, hielt immer wieder seine Hand in die Höhe und rief: „Meine Hand! Das ist sie! Der magische Grund, der sie zusammengebracht hat! Wirklich! Diese Hand!“, während Nishinoya versuchte seinen Text aufzusagen. Sugawara hatte am meisten Spaß während der vierten Szene, wo er die beiden in die Gerätekammer gesperrt hatte und verkündete nun seinerseits, dass es nur an ihm läge, dass das Brautpaar zueinander gefunden hatte.

Mimi hatte am meisten Spaß, als Aya ihrem kleinen Bruder den Brautstrauß ins Gesicht warf, anstatt ihn in die Menge wartender, unverheirateter Freunde zu werfen. Yamaguchi war darüber so begeistert, wie Kei sauer war, dass er vorgeführt worden war.

Während getanzt wurde, ließ Oikawa Mimi nur zähneknirschend mit anderen Menschen tanzen, doch konnte er gegen Daichi und Aya nichts sagen und fand Mimis Idee zu gut, dass er mit Iwaizumi tanzen sollte, dass sie solange sogar mit Kuroo tanzen durfte, was eigentlich ein absolutes _No Go_ war. Daichi wollte zunächst nicht mit Bokuto tanzen, konnte sich aber nicht länger wehren, als Aya ihn stehen ließ, um mit Akaashi zu tanzen. Danach war der Bräutigam umringt von anderen Männern, die offensichtlich schon immer mal mit ihm tanzen wollten. Terushima und Bobata ganz vorne weg.

Als die meisten sich mittlerweile erschöpft und heiter auf die Bühne gesetzt hatten, hatte plötzlich irgendjemand die geniale Idee Volleyball zu spielen. Und da unter den Anwesenden so viele Volleyballer waren, konnte niemand sie abhalten. Die Frauen verzogen sich mit Nishinoyas _Boyfriend_ nach hinten auf die Bühne und schauten kopfschüttelnd zu, wie ihre Partner versuchten alle gelichzeitig auf dem Feld sein zu können und mit mehreren Bällen ein vernünftiges Volleyballspiel hinzubekommen.

Die Hälfte der ursprünglichen Spieler, hatte sich mittlerweile auch auf der Bühne der Sporthalle in Sicherheit gebracht, sodass nur noch die allerverbissensten spielten. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamamoto und Lev spielten gegen Kageyama, Hinata, Yaku, Kuroo, Terushima und Akiteru. Aya war schon fast an Daichis Schulter eingeschlafen, als es eine kurze Pause gab und Oikawa zu ihrer Cousine hinübergerannt kam. „Schau mich nicht so böse an“, bat er leise und versuchte Mimis Stirn mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu glätten. „Du musst auf dich achten! Was wenn du dich verletzt, weil du betrunken Volleyball gespielt hast?“, zischte sie ihn an, weil sie vor den anderen keine Szene machen wollte. „Ich pass schon auf, wir spielen eh nur noch einen Satz! Versprochen!“, erwiderte er fröhlich, musterte sie aber besorgt. Mimi seufzte und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die zerzausten Haare. „Nur noch ein Satz! Ich zähle mit! Und wenn ihr denkt ihr könnte mich verarschen komme ich da runter und räume das Spielfeld auf“, drohte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als Oikawa sie anstrahlte. Er küsste sie überschwänglich auf den Mund, bevor er mit den Worten „Du bist die beste!“ aufs Spielfeld zurück rannte. Mimi schaute ihm lange nach, bis sie Daichis und Keis Blicke auf sich spürte. Die beiden Schwager grinsten sie breit an. „Du bist also der Boss, ja?“, stichelte Kei und Mimi verdrehte die Augen. „Es freut mich, dass ihr immer noch zusammen seid“, sagte Daichi leise und Mimi schaute ihn überrascht an, bevor sie rot wurde. „Ich habe auch nicht vor etwas daran zu ändern“, murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Volleyballspiel zu. _So oder so ähnlich konnte es auch in Zukunft gerne bleiben._


End file.
